Work is a positive thing
by xoVampiresxo
Summary: Bella, a lawyer-trainee is given the opportunity to work at one of New York's most prestigious law firm, being under the handsome and delicious entrepreneur, Edward Cullen, as his assistant? Will things grow steamy and sparks sent flying? Lemons assured
1. Prologue: The present

**A/N: This is just the prologue/preface that I wanted to make ...it's not normally this...sexually hyperactive.**

His lips moved towards me urgently, parting mine slightly, allowing his to touch mine briefly before opening it.

His tongue reached for the bottom of my mouth, as mine followed. His warm breath was invigorating and delightful. Why did he have to kiss so well?

I weaved my hands into his silky, smooth bronze hair, pulling him closer to me. The urgency I felt to have no space between us was overwhelming. My mind was filled with thoughts. _Don't! You must marry first! You're going to lose your virginity if you don't stop this!_

I couldn'r resist, his tongue and mine were in choreographed movements, perfect for one another. I pulled him closer yet, feeling his muscular chest against mine as I put one leg against his hips, around his waist, pushing him against the wall.

Such delight...such pleasure...I wanted every inch of his body to touch mine, to feel him. I lusted this Adonis god, and I needed him now.

One hand around my waist was stagnant while his other moved underneath my shirt as he reached up my back. I shivered in pure delight.

My hands were shaking as I pulled away from our kiss, slightly dazed. The unbelievably sexually charged tension of the atmosphere I felt only made my head swoon more, as I unbuttoned his shirt. _One, two, three..._

I reached down for the last button, only to have my hand held with his firm grip around mine. He directed my hand onto his shoulders as he started to unbutton my shirt. I was heavily breathing and ..._oh my god._

**Please review! **


	2. Time passes

**Okay, here you go guys! 2nd chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own ANY of the characters of Twlight, this is a fanfic, no intended infringement!**

_It had all happened a month ago, before I had met him. Of everything that happened and led to what was happening. Before I had believed I could be in the arms of the Greek god... my boyfriend...my own Adonis god._

My alarm clock rang, waking me up from my dreamless night as I woke up, hearing Alice preparing breakfast.

It'd been four years since we gratuated, but me and Alice still lived together as roomies. We had bought this loft a few years ago, after sharing so much chemistry as best friends and unbreakable sisters.

As I exited the room, I could smell burnt toast and eggs that were close to being burnt as well. I eyed Jasper suspiciously, as he looked up from reading the newspaper.

_How_ could he let Alice cook...of all people?

Jasper had moved into the loft, being two roomed, he shared with Alice of course. They were one of the sweetest couples I had ever seen. Of course, that was exactly what I envied about them. Jasper would put up with all of Alice's crazy schemes and ideas, even if he didn't want to. Also, he seems he had power over Alice, romantically speaking, he could ask nicely and somehow, Alice would put off a shopping day, just for him.

Alice on the otherhand, was somehow able to make _anyone_ do anything she wanted.

She was really good at making others feel guilty if they didn't do what she wanted. Alice wants, Alice gets.

It was sometimes painful shopping with her when she had such a powerful trait to her. Almost unbearable.

Alice looked up from the stove, with an egg flipper in one hand, and a Cosmopolitan magazine in the other. She was way too crazy over shopping and fashion.

"Hey! It's your interview today! And I decided I would make you breakfast!" chirped Alice.

Oh gosh...no wonder Jasper wasn't cooking. Usually Jasper would cook for us, knowing Alice wasn't the best cook.

"Oh, sure thanks..." I couldn't quite seem happy about my breakfast today...maybe I could pick up a sandwich on the way there...

"Oh yeah, I helped pick out your outfit for today! It's on your drawer top if you didn't see!"

I groaned. Sure, Alice may have _really _good taste in clothing but sometimes, I think she considers me a human sized Barbie doll.

"But first, go shower! Then you can change and I'll help you prepare everything else!"

Well, time for my morning shower...but then I was missing something.

"Hey Jasper..." I hoped he would understand what I needed.

"Yeah, sure, the coffee will be done when you're out of the shower." I knew he'd understand, and was I ever glad. I hated mornings...never was and never will be.

I took off to the shower, slowly examining myself in the mirror.

My mahogany hair cascaded down my face, having loose strands flying everywhere. I really did need Alice. The shadows under my eyes were much less prominent then they had, thank god. I didn't want to look tired on my interview. I was so excited! I was given the oppurtunity to work at one of New York's fastest growing, and most promising law firm!

Wanting to be a lawyer had always been my dreams of course, I had pursued it after highschool and had a degree in Law. Of course, I needed to work under a lawyer for a year before truthfully being a full lawyer. So I guess being in a large firm might help me, a lot.

I slipped off my t-shirt and sweats and climbed into the shower. Turning it on, I let the warm water wake me up.

Finished showering, with my hair wet and easier to manage, I stepped into the kitchen. Eyeing the plate of burnt food that was set up. I felt nauseated. Sometimes, there were things Alice shouldn't do. Cooking was definetely high up on that list.

"Uhh, thanks Alice, for making me breakfast."

"No problemo!"

I looked up at Jasper as he pointed his thumb towards the cup of coffee behind him. I could only smile and I headed for the cup, drinking it in. Then leaving the kitchen, entering my room to change into the outfit Alice had prepared for me. It seems she can find an outfit that was both elegant, yet fashionable. I beamed when I saw the black and white pinstrip pants and white collarshirt with a black v-neck sweater that covered up to the elbow. She sure knew what I felt was comfortable.

"Okay! Come on Bella, let's get you ready," called Alice from outside of my room.

I grumpily walked into the bathroom, sat down on the chair that'd been pulled up in front of the mirror, as Alice entered with an extremely huge makeup bag. I eyed her suspiciously.

"You're going to look fabulous today so don't complain!"

When did I ever not look fabulous after Alice played with me? When I say played, I meant it. She takes hours, choosing which shade of lipsticks worked with which eyeshadow and so forth. I was her own personal blow up doll.

Sipping my coffee as Alice started on my hair. Blow drying it and then using a curling iron.

She then continued on and what seemed like hours, she turned me back to the mirror and then I gaped in amazement.

The girl staring back at me could _not _possibly be Bella Swan. She looked almost beautiful. Her brown eyes were more prominent, thanks to the eyeshadow. The impossibly long eyelashes that curved up towards the skies were equally spaced apart. The mahogany hair was in soft curls, cascading down the back and a few in the front.

"Well, I knew you liked it!" chuckled Alice, as she put everything back into her bag and smiled as she looked at my surprised face.

"Of course! Thanks so much Alice!" I could barely hold back the shock that possibly, I could look beautiful. Still ordinary, but at least I didn't look dreary.

"Well come on! Your breakfast is going to get cold, and you don't want to be late either, so let's _go!"_ She dragged me into the kitchen, seating me into the chair and sitting back beside Jasper.

"You look great, Bella. You should consider letting Alice be your preparational manager for everday." joked Jasper. He knew I didn't like being a doll...

"Hmm, I might take that idea up...considering how I look but...can Jasper continue cooking?" As I bit down into the toast, the bitterness was a bit hard to digest.

I could hear a squeal emit from Alice as she jumped out of the chair and cheered.

"Oh my gosh! I can help Bella prepare her every morning!"

I sighed. This was going to make me regret it...soon enough.

Then I looked at my watch. Oh gosh, I better start heading out if I wanted to get a sandwich before arriving at work.

I stood up from the chair, said my goodbyes and headed out the door.

Walking was never a good thing for me, anytime now I would trip and fall and hurt myself. But luckily, I didn't fall as I neared the skyscraper of a building, that had my future workplace, somewhere there. I couldn't quite believe I was getting an interview here!

As I walked up the stairs that brought me to the swinging doors. I had spoken too soon.

I tripped and almost fell, but a pair of strong white arms caught me before my face met the ground.

**Review please! I love reviews :)**


	3. This can't be real

**OKAY! I got some nice reviews and my heart felt warm and fuzzy! D Now, review some more, cause right now I have like 3 stories I'm typing about...dunno which I should do first **

**(in terms of priority P)**

**Enjoy!**

Dazed, the pale arms that encircled my waist was utterly like a marble statue's. They were so flawless and strong.

Then I remembered this was a stranger, I quickly got back up and composured myself. Staring back at me, was an angel from above. His bronze, toussled hair was unruly but still a certain gentlemen feel to it. His face was sculpted from Michelangelo, I swore it looked much too divine to be humane.

His straight nose and beautiful jawline was so nicely chiseled, it was as if god had spent extra time, creating the most perfect creature that walked the earth. Then I saw his eyes.

They struck through me like lightning. The green intensity of his eyes were like smoldering emeralds, driving into my heart like arrows. Cupid's arrow.

They had such depth...I thought I'd have lost in them...in the sea of green if he hadn't chuckled.

With his velvety voice, almost like silk he asked, "Are you okay?"

Still quite dazed, I stuttered out a simple, "Ye-e-s." I felt my cheeks turn a tomato red, blushing to an extreme embarassment.

I didn't know what to do, so I just hurried into the skyscraper's flinging doors, banging my bottom as I entered...I was such a klutz. I could tell from behind me, I could hear a velvet chuckle from the Adonis god behind me.

EPOV of what just happened:

I saw a brunette almost fall, being the gentleman I was, I lunged for her, wrapping my arms around her, stopping her from falling. It seemed she stared at the ground for a while before she started to realize where she was. I chuckled at her slow response. Then she got up, off my arms and then I saw her.

A beautiful goddess that had risen from the depth of the largest pearl in the ocean, creating a beautiful woman. Her brown, mahogany hair cascaded across her face, slightly messy but still so...seductive. Her cream face was a bit blanked as she stared at me, and me back at her. Her full, pink lips were in a grim line. I wondered what she was thinking...then I saw her eyes.

Her eyes, the color of deep burgundy was so entrancing. Her long eyelashes only made them more prominent. I could stare at her forever...those eyes...

Then I noticed her cheeks. They had turned into a rosy pink! Oh how adorable! The rush of blood into her cheeks was just so intriguing and...

Then she abruptly turned and ran off into the building. I would have to find out who this woman was...but I would search this building from the bottom to top, finding out where she worked. I chuckled, I had never felt this way before. I didn't know what I was going through, but it wasn't something normal that I had experienced. My heart was still beating out of control. I could feel blood rush twice as much throughout my body.

I entered the lobby, wondering where she could have went. Being such an adorable klutz, I could barely focus where I was going. I entered the opening elevator door and stepped in, pressing the 20th floor button and waiting.

As the elevator arrived at the 20th floor, I stepped out, to see Tanya speaking to a woman. This woman she was speaking to was probably the assistant Tanya insisted I hire. She must have thought I'd needed one, considering the last ten had been fired. They all confessed love for me, or other physical behaviours I thought was just unnecessary at a workplace.

I just ignored it and continued walking to my office, being greeted as I walked past the office hallways.

BACK TO BPOV :

I scanned through the floor's map in front of the elevator lobby, finding the Cullen Firm was on the 20th floor. I quickly entered the compacted elevator and was unvoluntarily pushed to the back. Of course, being on the top floor meant I would still get out so, I just leaned against the elevator and waited.

Finally, we reached the 20th floor, as only a handful of people were left, they exited the elevator as I went up to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm here for the interview about my job, my name is Bella Swan."

"Ah yes, your appointment with Ms.Denali will undergo in a few moments, why don't you take a seat over there?" As the receptionist pointed a seat beside the water fountain.

I walked over to it and then jsut as I sat down, a beautiful blonde woman came in.

"You must be Bella Swan. Hello, I am you interviewer, Tanya Denali."

"Hello Ms. Denali."

"Okay, let's get this interview started, please follow me."

Following Tanya, I just noticed how _big_ the office space for this firm was and just how many people were working here. It was amazing to know that I might possibly have a chance to work here!

We entered a small conference room, with the blinds closed and an oval table surrounded with leather chairs. She sat at one of them, and I sat across from her.

"So, you have a degree in law. You went to Dartmouth. Quite an astounding educational background..."

"Thank you."

"Have you ever been an assistant for a law firm before? Or will this be your first time?"

"Umm, this is my first time, of course, I had worked as an office worker in my mother's law firm before, she had allowed me to run through documents, photocopying and such. So I do have some background on that field of work."

"Ah very well. It seems you have quite the experience and the educational background..."

She stood up and lifted her hand towards me, smiling.

"Welcome aboard the Cullen firm, Ms. Swan."

"Oh! I actually got it! Thank you so much!"

I took her hand, shaking it wildyly. She continued to smiled and then said, "Now, I will show you to who you are assigned to as your main lawyer and where your office is and every other essential detail you may need, please follow me."

I followed her obediently, gaping at everything at the office, from the large rooms to the small cubical work spaces. It was all so amazing to me.

Then we stopped in front of the room with a name tag, _Edward Cullen._

"This will be your main lawyer you will assist in. He is the younger brother of this firm.

Also, try not to oogle at him too much."

I nodded, curious at what she meant.

Then I knew, as she knocked the door.

A velvety voice called, "Come in."

My heart beat out of my chest uncontrollably. Oh...my..._god._ I was working for the angel that had saved me today, from complete and utter embarassment. And a bad facial damaging.

I would get to see him everyday but...what was I thinking? He was like a divine angel that'd descended from heaven, he was just perfect and he had attributes any girl desired and every guy wanted. Why would he like me, a simple girl.

This was the best I could have wished for...but also the worst. I would have to admire him from afar...as his assistant. But at least I could see him everyday.

**Okay! Review please! Just 2 seconds to give me a nice little review guys :0**


	4. I'm working with you

**Kind of a filler to what's going to happen ..in a sense. Oh yeah, here are the replies to some of your questions, yes, they are all humans, not vampires...sorry if you guys don't like that but, I thought having them as humans would be great And when does the first part tie in with the rest? Well, you guys will see :) But like, try to image the first part being the present, and this is just recalling what's happened to them. Of course, I will continue to write _after _it too, so just sit back, read, review, and ask for more! :)**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. Wish I did though :( but thank Stephanie Meyer :)**

As Tanya opened the door to the office, my heart probably skipped a beat when I saw the Adonis god behind the desk.

His bronze hair was hiding his beautiful face and he had continued writing until we entered the room and Tanya broke the tension.

"Edward, here is your new assistant, Bella Swan." As she lifted a hand to introduce me to the beautiful man. How ironic...he was so handsome, he was beautiful.

I could feel my face filled with blood and blushing out of control...oh _god, _this is so embarassing..

As the perfect greek statue gazed up from his work, I noticed just how beautiful he was, being only able to look at him for a brief glance before having to run away.

His bronze hair was no longer unruly in a manner, it must have been the wind I guess. His features were much more serious but, in a sense, very commanding and literally, to die for. The eyes that once pierced me with such intensity were much softer but still shone like emeralds on his pale skin. His long eyelashes helped make his beautiful eyes even more prominent.

I could feel myself blush a deeper red now. Oh _god_.

"Uhh, sure, just show her around, I need to get back to work." His velvety voice soothed me altogether. Oh, this was going to be such a great day...

My heart shattered...how could this happen? Didn't he remember me from this morning...or _anything?_ No "hey, haven't we met before?" or just _something_ that showed he'd seen me before?

Then it hit me, of course he won't remember every little person he might have dazed. The guy was one of the owners of NYC's fastest growing law firm, a completely out of this world human that's features were rivalled against some of the best models in the world! Why would he remember some ordinary girl?

It kind of pained me to walk back out of the office, being ushered by Tanya as she hid a smile. God...not only did I embarass myself in front of _Edward_ this morning, now I was _working _for him...this wasn't going to be an easy job.

"Okay, well let's go, I'll show you around the office and then where your room will be."

"I get a room?" Wow I was looking at all the empty cubical spaces in the office building and trying to find an empty one which would be mine, but it seems that never happened.

"Being the assistant of this firm's owner does give you priorities so yes, you will be having your own room. In fact, it's just right beside Edward's. Here, I'll show you first."

As we left the second doors that exited Edward's large office, we arrived at a much smaller, but cozy room.

"This is your office, your phone is linked with Edward's, so if he needs anything, he can call you." Wow, so Edward might call me...and I could hear his voice! I had to thank whoever invented the linking phone systems.

"Oh...okay..." I _did _wish he wanted anything..._anything._ But then I remembered, the guy probably has one of the most beautiful model in this world or some of the smartest woman that was powerful, business and such wise. Why would he ever want to date someone like me?

I felt a bit disappointed as I continued to follow Tanya, as she the way around the office, showing me the fax rooms, the photocopying rooms. Wow, was this place _huge._

I was sure I would be in for a pretty fascinating, and difficult work experience. But thinking of seeing Edward everyday, well that was just the light to the darkness of my doubt.

**Wow! I love your reviews guys!! Thanks SO much :) Hehe, keep reviewing! And I'll keep trying to post more chapters!! :)**


	5. I'm working with you EPOV

**This is the EPOV of the previous chapter, same thing so, read on my lovely readers! :)**

As I began work, a soft knock came from the doors. It must be Tanya and the new assistant she had hired. I sighed, this was probably one of those shallow girls that without one full day of work, they'd be all over me. So now I just had to prepare myself for it.

"Come in," I called, without must enthusiasm, but trying to mask that with a sense of wondering. Maybe this girl was the angel I had saved this morning? I had never seen her around but then again, it could probably be just another girl.

"Edward, here is your new assistant, Bella Swan."

As I could hear them walking into the room, I stopped writing and looked up.

_Oh my god._ The angel that I had seen this morning was standing there, in front of me, blushing a deep red. She looked so adorable when she blushed..and her hair was hiding partial bits of her face. I suddenly had an urge to go up to her and brush away her hair, showing me her every feature. Her beautiful burdgundy eyes that I could stare at for the rest of my life. Her full lips were pursed and her hands knotted with each other uncomfortably as she stood behind Tanya.

Her name rang in my head like bells that chimed. _Bella Swan..._what a beautiful name to fit such a beautiful woman.

Why did I somehow want to go over to her, unknot her hands and put them with mine...to just kiss her full lips, releasing the tension she was building up...

No, this can't be happening. I had this urge to protect her...to be everything she wanted...to see her everyday...

"Uhh, sure, just show her around, I need to get back to work." I replied.

I could feel myself blush a bit...how humiliating would that be...a guy blushing. I would have to started controlling this. Or else Bella might freak out and quit...being the last thing I _ever_ want her to do.

I didn't know what else to say...if the conversation was any longer, I would have probably wrapped my arms around her...but why?

I wanted to see her everyday, to be in my life forever, and to love her with all I can.

Love? Was this the urge I was feeling? To comfort her whenever she was hurt and to just...be whatever she wanted? It must have been, when she left, I could feel my heart pained, scatching at me. My breathing was growing shallow as I tried to maintain my composure. This was going to be hard, working with Bella.

Of course, it was a delight...but how was I going to strain myself from wanting to be with her and to..confess my feelings? This was going to be _really _hard.

**Yeah it's short but hey, I just finished 2 chapters in half an hour...don't scream at me...please! :( I have tons of stuff to do too . But I will post ASAP. Reviews motivate me evern quicker, so press that Review button, and I'll post so quickly, you can't even say "Iloveedwardcullensomuchiwishhewouldbemineinstead" bahaha...in proper english, "I love Edward Cullen so much I wish he would be mine instead" Okay, review me up guys! **


	6. You're such a cute jerk

**Wow you guys rock! So I decided to give you a chapter earlier :) Oh yeah, keep this in mind, Edward and Bella _never _dated. Got that guys? :) Just like Twilight P But I needed that aspect to yeah...OHKAII! ONWARD TO THE STORY! Thanks for the reviews, more reviews means faster chapters, do the math!**

Finishing the tour of the office, Tanya led me back to the office, allowing me to adjust and to make myself comfortable when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I half-heartedly answered, who could it be anyways? I had just started working unless...

"Ms.Swan, could you please come into my room for a brief second? I have some folders I'd like you to file." A velvety voice grasped hold of my heart and pulled me, making me concentrate on the phone call.

"Uhh...sure" I stuttered, I was finally able to show Edward I could work at this place and not be some clumsy idiot that didn't deserve to work at such a promising place...though I think I really didn't.

I walked, recalling the steps of where Edward's room was and knocked.

"Come in." Such a beautiful and melodic voice was just too welcoming, I must have opened the door too eagerly as I heard a chuckle from behind the desk.

Staring back at me wasn't human. He was _too perfect _to be humane. His beautiful green eyes were staring at me, it looked too perfect. Everything about him was just too perfect.

I was beginning to lose all consciouness until a breathtakingly soft voice broke my stream of thoughts.

"Here are the folders, they are the clients that I have worked with for the past year, please file them accordingly to date. Also, here is my phone, have all these phone numbers stored in your phone and also, put yours on my phone's speed dial."

"Ok-k-ay." I just nodded. Did he really wanted my phone? And how big can his stack of clients be! It was huge and some papers hung out of their folders. Boy, this was going to be a long workday...

"Oh yes, you will be at the office at 7 am in the morning. I will require coffee every, so please buy it from somewhere more...drinkable. Lastly, welcome to the Cullen Firm."

I could see his beautiful, full lips pulled to his cheekbones, giving me a smirk.

"Um...thanks." i was slightly dazed. Why did he have to have such a powerful ability to dazzle me? This was going to be hard, concentrating on work with such a _distraction_.

I left the room, carrying a large stack of folders. The stack was almost touching my chin, even if I held the bottom of the stack down to my waist. Why did such a beautiful man have so much work...and his _demands..._somewhat a jerk. But a cute, irresistably handsome jerk.

After almost a hundred papercuts and endless hours of filing, I had finished the stack! I glanced at the watch, reading five o'clock. One more hour and I'm out of here...I felt remorse and a slight delight. Why would I miss Edward for a night anyways? It wasn't as if he would and besides, I'd see him tomorrow.

Then a soft knock sounded into my office room.

"Come in." I wondered who it would be...

The door opened, revealing beautiful Adonis god in the door frame. Why did his black suit have to match so beautifully with his pale skin and flawless features...

It was as if a model was standing there, advertising the black suit he had on.

He grinned at me, making my heart skip a beat and my breathing shallow.

"I was just checking up, to see how you were working. Are you done?" He eyed the file folder. I didn't know I had one left...

The rest of the files had been filed into the cabinets and then I stood up.

"Yes, except for this one," I took the last one and put it into the cabinet, then getting back up, "There, I have filed every folder, according to date."

He walked over to the cabinet, almost too gracefully and then scanned the files.

Then he turned his head back towards me.

"Not bad of a job, you've done this faster than any of the assistances I had. Hmm, they're also all correctly placed too...well I see this will be a good omen for you. You've passed the first of many tasks I'll require you to be doing."

I blushed at his comment. Wow, I was his best assistant so far? This was good...

"Of course, try to be less clumsy. It won't be much good if you fall and drop everything you had in your hands. Also, please don't oogle at me. Many people seem to do that and it's quite uncomfortable."

So he had remembered me! But wait...how did he know I kept giving him glances?! I only took quick ones when he wasn't looking at me and they were never too long, if we had contact. This infuriated me, half because he was being such a narcisist and the other, for him finding out that I thought he was the most perfect human that walked the earth.

"What do you mean _oogle_ at you, _Mr.Cullen_? I am merely well mannered and looking at who I'm speaking to! And just cause I was born clumsy doesn't mean anything! I have more than enough ability to get back up and not affect anybody." This rage was somehow...weird. It must be the built up pressure that I knew I'd never get him and that, if I could complain to somebody, it would be to him.

"Well, _Ms.Swan, _for starters, I like to be called Edward. Also, do you think those glances you give me go on unnoticed? I am merely being nice not to stare back at you when you do. And you being clumsy is quite important. If somehow you were holding a cup of coffee and anyone was in front of you and you spilled that cup of coffe, you can easily be sued."

"If you call me Ms.Swan, then I feel I should call you _Mr.Cullen._" Stretching and adding more emphasis on the last words.

Before he could snap back at me, I continued my reign of argument.

"And what do you mean _oogle?_ I've never met someone so pigheaded as you and such a...narssist! You think you rich people can easily just think the world revolves around you and that your little demands of having _drinkable_ coffee and making me come here so early to do your bidding!"

My breathing was beginning to grow shallow. This man was just too breathtakingly beautiful and yet _painfully_ an irratating source of my despair. Why did he have to dazzle me so much...

"You're lucky I hadn't considered even firing you, giving you a chance to work here, you being a new graduate and working in this firm!'

That was true...why did I deserve to be working here anyways? Whatever, the fact is, I _am _working here.

"Well thank you, and now it seems I am off for work. Now bye bye, _boss._"

I grabbed my jacket and bag, slung it over my shoulder and pushed past Edward, slightly trying to force him to flinch. Well, wasn't that a bad idea.

I toppled over, his chest was much too strong and I had tripped over my shoes, sending me over to meet the floor, again.

Then, as I wasn't truly hoping, two pale, strong arms held onto me firmly and brought me back from the ground that I could have touched if I reached my hand out.

"Do be careful next time, _employee._"

I huffed and walked past him, without thanking him as I closed the door with as much force as I can. What a great way to exit the room...never will be a dramatic person entering or leaving with the amount of danger I could attract upon myself.

I walked to the elevator, pressed the button and waited. The elevator arrived just as Edward was calling me, I entered the elevator and rapidly pressed the close button. The doors closed as his beautiful face neared.

Oh, how much I wish they never closed in front of me...just to see his face longer...but then...he was such a _jerk._ Guess I'll just have to live throught the bad and the good...

I walked aimlessly back to the apartment, seeing Jasper and Alice cuddled up in front of the television. I said a quick hello and goodbye's then left. I wanted to shower and sleep. I knew tomorrow was going to be a hard day...and I needed all the rest I could attain, if I wanted to fight. Not literally, but to have the spirit to put up with the beautiful jerk.

I climbed into bed and dozed off into sleep momentarily.

It was the first night I had dreams of Edward Cullen.

**RAWR! This is a long chapter :) So come on guys! Review me up! Oh yeah, if you guys don't understand why Bella's mad or anything, just review and ask me or such and I'll get back at you ASAP!**


	7. You're such a cute jerk EPOV

**Okay guys, I LOVE the reviews so, HERE IS THE EPOV! (cause some of you just thought my EPOV's were good too) hehe! yeah! D**

**NOW, some of you may have some FAQ so here's the answers to them: Why is Bella always mad? Well think about this...you like this guy and he knows you like him but you can't be with him cause he's just too perfect and you know you have no chance with him so you get mad when he teases you about it...and you just blow...anymore questions? :)**

**OH YEAH THIS IS AFTER THEIR ARGUMENT...not the argument itself**

_Stupid...you stupid idiot..._

The argument kept replaying in my mind...she was right...

My mind finally caught with me when Bella slammed the door of her office. The stupid comments I made about Bella...of everything that I had started such an argument with her was flooding into my mind. Why was I such a foolish idiot...

Sure, she was clumsy but to be honest, I _wanted _her to be like that. It was the only excuse I had to have any contact with her...her soft skin...the warmth that radiated from her was just so exuberating and utterly indescribable. It felt like an electric shock, jolting ever cell in my body.

I had been mad...and continued the argument with her because of two things.

She was undeniably beautiful and just...a descended angel from heaven. To whom I had the luck to even have met her. An angel that I would never have a relationship become more than just as an employee and employer. Well, wasn't that just great. I hated the feeling that I could only survey her life from afar...to never be able to be a part of it.

The other was because, she was so unpredictable. Every girl that I had ever met in my life were so predictable. They were shallow and had lame behaviours...it was just like my life was clouded until I met Bella. That I had never truly met some so...extraordinary. She always kept me on my toes, wondering what her next actions would be...how she reacted to things...

The look she had on her face...the temper she threw at me was so...adorable. I just couldn't help to think that she was running away from me...that I had been so direct with my words. Why did I never stop when what she said _was _right. I did always have too much confidence around people...I always thought that sometimes, people were easily judged from first glance.

What a stupid prejudice man I was. All the females I had ever met swooned everytime I was around...it was just really stupid. All they did was agree with everything I put on the table. They never had their own thoughts...never their own opinions.

But Bella was different. She was unique. She had brought me out of the clouded life I was in. Encircled by people that had facades on and showed respect because you had better status. But Bella showed her true emotions. She spoke up. She was bold. She voiced her opinions.

Now my heart pained to think Bella hated me. That being such the idiot I was, I probably hurt the one girl I thought could unite me whole.

I never had such feelings...I was always content with myself, I never cared about the people around me. They were always there...but I usually just ignored them. They were self centered and cared only about vanity, money, anything that could make them happy with material items.

I knew many woman liked me, or at least I assumed did, was because of the fact that I'd achieve a successful business, a good career destiny and blessed looks I guess. I never took much time to care about my appearance and yet, woman that I had worked with before did.

Except Bella. She saw through everything I was. She stared past all the appearance and facade I had. She was who I really am and here I am, shoving her away from my life.

Remorse spreading throughout my body like a plague, I quickly took off, running for the elevator. Hoping maybe she would forgive me...

I could see her now...she was just entering the elevator gracefully. Oh how much I would just kiss the ground she had walked past...to be blessed to even have met her...this was the signs of the gods. I should grab this chance to apologize to her.

I ran, my heart was beating out of control. It was not cause I was running out of breath from running. It was cause of her breathakingly beautiful face that turned around and looked at me.

Good. She saw me.

But to my disappointment, she kept on pressing the close button on the elevator.

She really did hate me now. God...I just hope if I stopped being the idiot I was tomorrow...and apologized, maybe she would forgive me...

The doors of the elevator closed just as I reached it. I could only strain myself from prying the elevator doors open and grabbing hold of Bella. I didn't want to build up too much tension from her. I didn't want her to think I was just apologizing out of morals, but to apologize sincerely.

I wanted her to know, I loved her.

**Well you guys gave me so much love and made me warm and fuzzy so now I gave you guys a free EPOV chapter! Mwuahaa xP SO now, gimme more love and I'll post quickly...and yeah :) oh yeah...are edward and alice related? well you'll see in time lol...D it WILL include all of the people from twilight (at least the Cullens) as well, so enjoy! :)**

**now it is kevin math time (kevin's my name btw) okay...more reviews means faster chapter update, just like how i gave you guys one chapter and an EPOV on the SAME DAY because i felt so warm and fuzzy...so...do the math! :)**


	8. What happened after EPOV

**EPOV of what happened when Bella closed the elevator door on him.**

I drove home, oblivious of what's happened. I couldn't...it pained my heart, grasping at it, clawing and making me angst. Why did I have to be such an idiot...why...

My mind was swimming with thoughts...how could I make Bella forgive me...how was I going to let her know that I was truly not that bad...

Oh, who am I fooling? She probably hated me already...why would I even think that possibly forgive me...but then...maybe in her big heart, she'd have room to forgive me...that she could possibly believe I wasn't always that bad...

I mean...I was a bit cranky today too...Alice, my sister and my older brother Emmett were forcing me to go to a camp out in the suburbs on Friday for the weekends. Leaving me with four days to weasel out. They keep thinking I was a workaholic. But knowing defeated, I also dragged Rosalie into it. Telling Emmett what a great idea it would be to have her come along.

Rosalie, Emmett's wife and my business partner was always the workaholic too..and since they made me go, I thought we'd turn it into a family trip then. Though Alice had insisted she'd bring her roommate with her.

Well, I just hope her roommate had a boyfriend or just wasn't shallow and wouldn't swoon all over me.

I neared the apartment building and entered the elevator, reaching my floor. I was still thinking...would Bella ever forgive me? Well...that was useless and futile thought.

I unlocked the door and entered. I didn't feel like doing any work tonight...I couldn't focus and so, I just took a quick shower, relishing at the warm waters.

It paled in comparison to the warmth Bella radiated, but at least I felt a bit more relaxed. I slipped out of the shower, wearing a pair of boxers and slept. I was too tired...but sleeping wasn't quite helpful.

But I found my sanctuary.

It was the first night I dreamed of Bella Swan.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. This cruel world EPOV

**EPOV to the story, next chapter is EPOV too...I thought it'd be more interesting if you guys got to know more of Edward :) Ohkai, this is a long chapter (almost double what I normally type!) Which is about 1200ish...so READ ON!**

Waking to the loud ringing of my alarm clock, I woke up groggily and went to take a quick shower. I was still thinking of Bella.

Of her in my dreams...I had dreamed that I would go have her in my lap, my arms around her as we watched the sunrise. The sight was beautiful but paled in comparison to Bella. The warm colors from the sun gave Bella's porcelain skin a beautiful glow. Her silky smooth mahogany hair that had once brushed my arm had tints of gold and reds. Her eyes reflecting the sun, giving her irises a golden glow...depthless, smoldering topaz.

Why did my dreams always seem so far fetched. It was today that determined whether or not Bella would leave my life...and yet I had dreamed about her...I took it in as a good omen...that maybe, I would have a longer period of time with her.

I would have to be the nicest I could be...the most gentleman-like I could be...but would that still be enough? What if the words I said really did sting her a lot? Her words stung me as well. She had called me a narcissist, that I only cared about myself, that I was a snotty rich man...

Was that all true? I only stayed conservative and didn't care about others because I never thought that the world treated well to those that were good hearted. I was content with myself. I had everything I wanted. I stayed to myself.

Of course..it was cause I liked a girl before...when I was young...when I was in elementary school...she had the same beautiful brown eyes as Bella and her mahogany hair was always in two pigtails. Her porcelain skin gave her the impression of a doll. A very beautiful doll. One that was like an angel.

I had always been too shy to admit how I felt for her...she was always so quiet too...many times I wanted to invite her to play with me...or to just say something to me...but she never did and was always so conservative.

I was shy too...so that never helped.

It slowly changed how I became as a grown man now too. I was once so shy, but now I promised myself that I would become confident. That I would speak up and do what I thought was right and anything that I thought would be good for myself.

I guess that girl I had a crush on truly did influence who I had became and now, I was letting another girl slowly slip away from my grasp cause I hadn't told her I loved her...then maybe I'd lose that chance...again.

I changed quickly. The weather seemed to be quite warm so I decided a pair of sophisticated black pants with a pale blue collarshirt and black sweater would be fine. Had to thank Alice for sometimes helping me shop for clothing...I never truly did enjoy shopping...especially if Alice was the one forcing me to go.

After getting dressed, I walked briskly to the door and left. Driving through the streets of New York City at a hot temperature was always somewhat...smelly.

Garbage that had been unproperly disposed of always emitted a disgusting smell...I drove slowly through the streets from rush hour, of people going to work. Then I saw _her._

Bella was briskly walking through the streets, holding her nose and looking almost too angelic in such a disgusting scenery. Like a goddess descending on the vile world that nobody cared about anyone else but themselves.

I couldn't help but park the car a few metres in front of where Bella was walking, getting out of the car.

"Hey, Bella!" I called, hoping she could hear me.

She took a quick glance at me but then turned her head back in front of her and continued to walk past me. I closed my car door and ran after her.

"Bella, it would be nice if you could answer when I speak to you." I wanted to talk to her but it seems what I just said was rude...this wasn't starting out as I had wanted.

"Well I didn't want to be late and I don't need _delays_ in my mornings."

"I was merely asking if you wanted a drive...look Bella..about yesterday..." I didn't know what to say...her face was slightly hidden by her hair as it curled around the angelic features.

"Look, if you're not done yelling at me, we can continue it at work, but right now, I'd like to walk in peace before having someone complain about me."

I didn't know what to say anymore...I had planned on apologizing...but her angry face...showed a fierce side of her. She was bold, and yet sweet and soft.

"And besides, I don't want to make your car dirty with my poor status."

What was she talking about? Her sitting or touching anything that I possessed was merely a blessing. I could only hope more of her beautiful figure and such a lovely soul would have more contact with something I could reminense your smell with...to know she once touched it.

"Bella, you're ridiculous. It just seems unappropriate for you to walk to work in such a smelly street. Besides, you're almost going to be late if you don't take up my offer." I grinned as I glanced at my watch. Perfect, 6:50...time was on my side.

She looked at her own watch and looked back up at me, pouting.

_Oh my god. _Her face was so adorable and cute. Her full lips only eccentuated as they came up, curving. Her lips invited me..for me..to kiss her..the urge...I felt so ..drawn towards it...I wanted to kiss her..to feel her warm lips on mine. To feel her tongue...to taste her.

I stiffened and tensed up, trying to stop my desires. I needed something to distract me..anything...

Just then, a man was running and crashed into Bella, knocking her over as he went passed her. A mob soon followed but my reflexes were quick.

In a quick motion, I grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her towards my chest as the mob followed the man who had just almost knocked Bella over.

I held Bella's head under my chin and pulled her closer into my grasp, keeping her safe.

When the mob finally ran off into the distance, I had realized what just happened. I had the angel I loved within my arms, her head in my chest and my hands tight around her.

My heart told me to keep her there forever, to allow ourselves to meld together...But my mind betrayed everything I wanted. It warned me, it might send Bella running away...to leave me forever if I didn't let go of her now. My consciousness now joined the fight. I would hold onto her for a little while, settling the dispute within my body.

Just as I released her, it felt her arms only tightened around my waist...

Breathing grew shallow as my heart skipped a beat. What was this..why...

I tilted her head up with a finger and looked into her beautiful, depthless eyes. They were holding back tears...the next thing I knew, my hand was brushing the tears away from her and soothing her back with my hands.

"It's okay Bella...nothing's going to hurt you..." I wanted to comfort her but then I remembered this street wasn't exactly the best place...

"Bella, let's go to the car first, come on..."

I led her back to the Volvo and helped her into the car, strapping her in.

I quickly went back to the driver's seat, pressing the start button as the Volvo purred to life.

Driving slower now, I wondered why she had been afraid...but I didn't want to pursue the thought so I just continued to drive. I heard sobs once in a while and then I parked the car in the parking lot, about to get up when a hand shot out, to touch mine.

The warmth of her hand was strong but it held back...she was reluctant to touch me. I was still dazed by her and when I looked into her eyes, it was still holding back tears. It was so deep...so entrancing...

"Edward, wait." Her voice just above a whisper. So faint and angelic.

"Yes?" I sat back down, holding my hands with hers as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry about this morning...I was scared...it was just...so awful and...I just wanted someone to hold..and.." Her sentence was choked and strained as she tried, but I lifted a hand on her lips before she spoke anymore.

"Now, now, it's okay...everything's fine." I rubbed circles on her hand as I held my other hand on her cheeks, tilting her head slightly to look at me. She had her head down when she tried to explain and it pained me to not see her face. Not be able to comfort her.

"It's just that...when I was really young...a riot of people ran past me and I thought I would...die and..."

Daggers were stabbing at me...how could those people have not seen such an innocent girl in the midst of their rage? How! A world without Bella...it wasn't even a world. It was like the moon..desolate and barren...no life...

"It's okay Bella, I'm here for you." Reaching over the isle that seperated me and Bella, I put my arms around her and pulled her head to my chest. I gently smoothed her hair and ran circles on her back. I didn't want to ever see Bella be scared...of her fears...she was too divine to be scared of anything. I had to protect her from everything that could cause harm...

"But Bella, why were you in that mob or at least anywhere near it?" If I wanted to help, I had to understand more about her...to know about her...

I could hear her sniffle as she tried to pull herself together, tightening her grip on my shirt and her head peeking out from under my arms.

**A/N : Okay, she's had some bad experiences so that's why it's kinda scarred her for life, it doesn't really play much of a significant role in the overall story but...it didn't flow quite nicely if I didn't add some intimate stuff...and in twilight, Bella tells Edward about her mother's choice to remarry and how Bella moved to Forks so yeah...I thought putting my own little segment would be nice too! okay, since it's been SUCH a LONG CHAPTER, and since I already have 3 chapters saved up on my wordpad, I DEMAND REVIEWS. lucky number..drum roll please, 7. 7 reviews and i'll be the happiest reviewed young man :) okay!? and yes I have the story already typed so...once I see the reviews, WHOOSH. you get the story. thanks to all my faithful and lovely readers!**


	10. The load has lifted EPOV

**Bahaha I LOVE YOU GUYS! 333 teehee so I AM SO HAPPILY UPDATING THIS CHAPTER!! and as I promised, it's EPOV still...next chapter's back to Bella so EMBRACE MY FEMINENT SIDE! lol xD**

I walked into my office after leaving Bella in her own room. I felt much lighter. All the mysteries, or at least partial bits and pieces of her fascinating life was revealed to me in the parking lot today.

I sat down on the leather armchair and drifted back into our conversation...

_"Bella, you can tell me anything, or nothing at all." _

_"I need someone to tell...I'd been afraid of crowds...of anything that brought me back to that time..."_

_I only continued to rub circles in her hand as she continued on with her story._

_"When I was young, I had run away from home when I found out I have to move. I didn't want to...but my mom had financial problems and couldn't afford to live there anymore. My father left my mother and we had nowhere to turn to so my mother had to leave..." _

_She continued to sniffle after every sentence. All I could do was continue to soothe her pain...of all her hurtful memories..._

_"But when I left...I didn't know where to go...I only ran back to school...I didn't want to leave...I remembered that day there had been some highschool students that had a riot about something..and-"_

_I placed a finger on her lips and stopped her from continuing._

_"It's okay Bella, I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you...nothing."_

_I tucked her head back under my chin and continued to soothe her of all pain. Her hair smelled so sweet and so divine, a mix of strawberries and freesia wafted over and I took it in greedily. She was just too perfect._

_Then my phone rang, shattering the intimacy and heaven on earth meeting. Whoever this phonecall was from, I'd have to get back at them. It was Tanya._

_I sighed and picked up, apologizing to Bella as I answered the phone call._

_"Yes?" I was impatient and didn't want to stray from the attention I wanted to give to Bella._

_"Edward, where are you!? A client has come and wants your consent on a case. Please come to the meeting office now. It's very urgent."_

_"Okay, fine. Give me a minute."_

_I hung up the phone and looked back at Bella. _

_"Edward, we should be heading up for work...I'm sorry for delaying you...and thanks...so much for listening to me...I know I'm boring but...I just really needed someone to talk to..."_

_"Bella, please, listen to me. You're not boring at all. You're the most fascinating person I've ever met. Please don't feel you can't tell me anything. I will and want to listen to everything you tell me."_

_"Thanks."_

I continued to work, preparing information for a case and so forth until a soft knock from the door sounded.

"Come in." I wondered who it could be...people usually just called into my office or such and never needed to come in person.

As the door opened, a beautiful angel stood in front of the door frame. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail, revealing every aspect of her beautiful face. Her beautiful eyes pierced through me, into my core. Her full lips were tugged at the corner as she entered the room.

"Well, I was wondering, since it's lunchtime, would you like to go with me?"

I glanced at my watch, was it really noon already?

"Oh, sure, let me just finish this and let's go." My heart was pounding out of control. Bella had asked me for lunch! Wow, this day was getting better than I had expected. But any day with Bella was just heavenly.

We left the building, arriving at the parking lot that Bella had told me about her past...

Helping her into the car, I went back to the driver side, slid in and drove off to an Italian restaurant. I wasn't quite sure Bella liked Italian but if she didn't we could always go to the submarine sandwiches next door.

"I didn't know what you wanted but I thought you might like Italian food..."

"Oh, I love it!" She squealed slightly and I couldn't help but chuckle at her reply.

She blushed a deep rosy pink and she immediately looked away. I wanted to see her face...her every aspect, and with her hair tied back in a ponytail, I would see her every angelic feature.

I tilted her head back at me and looked into her eyes, taking in her beautiful face. My breathing grew shallow and my heart was pounding out of my chest. If it was possible, Bella blushed a deeper red and my heart only quickened in pulse.

Then my stomach traitored the moment and growled. An angelic chuckle sounded.

"It seems you're hungry Mr.Cullen."

"Yes, it seems so...and you should too, Ms.Swan, oh...I mean, Bella."

"It's okay, Edward." Then she smiled...her smile was so radiant...she could have become a Colgate model and I could feel my lips tugging at the sides, smiling back at her.

I was such an idiot...why didn't I remember I should never called her by her father's last name...her mother had kept it, acknowledging her father but Bella didn't. So she instead wanted to be called Bella. To be honest, I liked Bella more than calling her Ms.Swan. It immortalized her youth and beauty, which I knew, But she was and always will be beautiful to me.

"Well, we better get going then!" I got out of my car, rushing over to the passenger side, opening the door and helping Bella out of the car. I had an urge...to hold her hand as we walked into the restaurant...but I couldn't...no...I can't.

As we entered, the hostess greeted us with a bit _too _much enthusiasm. She must have been one of those shallow girls I had always got annoyed about. I could feel Bella's body tensed up as the hostess asked how many people would be present.

Then, what I wanted so much...what I hoped for so much...happened.

Bella took hold of my hand and weaved her body closer to mine. My heart pounded out of my chest, speeding up my pulse and quickening the rush of blood. Breathing was straining as her melodic voice asked, "Hunny, do you think anyone would be joining us at lunch?"

Hunny...her sweet voice was just like pouring honey. So sweet and so pure. I was kind of still in shock when I replied, "No, darling, there wouldn't be anyone joining us."

My mind was going in hysterics and I was euphoric beyond belief. I certainly could feel my own pulse throbbing and I worried that any minute now, I would grab hold of Bella and kiss her. I wanted to...but I couldn't.

My mind was still floating in a sea of what Bella had said. Her own actions to hold my hand...her verbal invitation to call me hunny...everything that she had done in the past five minutes made me almost blank out and start to want everything that we played roles in, to be happening.

We were lead, by quite an angry and depressed hostess to a square table that had cutlery set up for two. Being the gentleman, I pulled Bella's chair out for her, and helped her sit and then got back to the other side. If whatever I can do to help minimize the risk that Bella took, then I would do it.

Sitting down, I started being entranced in Bella's eyes as she looked at me...this was going to be hard to eat with her. Not out of uncomfortable circumstances, but that she was so beautiful, I didn't want to look away.

"Sorry I had to pretend to be your girlfriend...I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable about that hostess and..."

"Bella, it's okay. I'm grateful for what you did. Thank you." I could only smile at how her simple words and notions had made my day. Besides the fact that I was able to hold onto her, to embrace and sooth all her fears away in the morning.

I could see her cheeks blush a rosy pink and she quickly looked back down, fiddling with her fingers as another hostess brought two sets of menu's. I held one out for Bella as she stopped fiddling with her hands and finally looked up from her hands. Her cheeks were still slightly blushing, but controlled. She took the menu and looked at it with a bit too much concentration.

I glanced down at the menu, knowing it by heart already. Having a photographic memory was sometimes quite useful. But it always meant being able to remember all those girls that weren't quite graceful and pleasant...at least Bella helped ward off one.

I decided fettuccini in alfredo sauce was a good decision, so I looked up.

Returning my look was beautiful brown eyes that had confusion and shock.

"What's wrong?" I chuckled slightly, her lips were pursed and she was tensed.

"The food here's so expensive!" Bursting out her complaints about food cost.

I pulled back laughter and looked at Bella. No money could compare the pampering and luxurious lifestyle she deserved. Why did she think money was an issue?

"Oh come on Bella, it's my treat. Besides, money is not an issue. Remember?" I teased her, holding back a smirk but failed.

"Yeah but...I was hoping to treat you...I did cry in your shirt and it's probably ruined now...and...besides, the food here's just too high class for me."

"Bella, I won't ever let you say something like that. You deserve better than this, but sadly, we still have work and it'd be quite a drive to get there...And also, why do you half such low self-esteem? You're perfect in every way and what the earth gives you is not enough."

I could feel her cheeks turn to tomato red and I could feel my pulse quickening again. My fingers tensed and my body was rigid. I had such a sudden urge to hold her in my arms, her head tucked into my body and telling her how wonderful she was...but...she just knew me yesterday. I shouldn't speed things up or else she'd run home screaming and worst yet, quit.

"Umm, why don't we order now? You should be hungry now, aren't you?"

Her blush deepened as she nodded her head, still gazing down and fiddling with her hands. Her beautiful, pale fingers kept touching each other, weaving into each other. I just wanted to grab hold of her hand and hoped she would hold onto mine.

I called for the waitress and ordered mine first, as I glanced back at Bella, she was still slightly fidgetting with the menu and hadn't quite found something to eat. Then I remembered she liked Italian, so she'd probably like ravioli's. So I ordered them for her, one with alfredo and one in tomato sauce, just in case.

"Are you really.hungry?" As the hostess took the menu from me and I looked at Bella.

"No silly, they're for you. I didn't know which sauce you'd prefer so I ordered both. "

"What!" She sputtered the words out and slightly shook the table."

"Oh sorry...but. Edward! The food here's so expensive and you just ordered an unnecessary dish!"

"Well, I didn't quite know which one you wanted so, I decided to order both." I smiled innocently and she seemed to take it well. She dropped the conversation and sighed.

"Edward, you know I'm not worth any of this." She motioned her arms at the cutlery and at the table.

"Nonsense! Now tell me, what have you been doing at work?"

I steered clear of all conversations that could lead back to Bella arguing about her being not worth it...How could she say that? I would give her the world if she wanted it. I wanted her to be happy and yet, she was content so easily. It almost pained me to think that Bella never liked spending. She deserved everything good in the world and yet, she worked so hard for something average.

I wanted her to have everything she wanted. And I vowed silently, amidst the conversation I was so allured in, to give her what she wanted.

I would spoil her, pamper her...do anything she wanted if she did desire it. But then a painful realization and truth hit me. She probably didn't look at me besides being her boss. That I'd never play an important and key role in her life...to be her love...to be for even a moment considered that.

**Okay I thought we didn't need to know EVERYTHING about their conversation so...I cut it short. :) NOW...since I am still able to upload stories in a whoosh, I demand a much easier demand...drum roll please again 5 REVIEWS! BARGAIN RIGHT THERE GUYS! so come on! Oh yes, if you have any questions about their past well...you'll find out soon :) **


	11. The sleeping beauty

**WOAH! Longest chapter so far, dating to 3700 words. What does that mean guys? :) MORE REVIEWS! (This time 10 will be nice) Now, ENJOY READING!**

I woke up, sleepily walking into the kitchen as I saw Jasper in the usual position, as I was hoping, cooking. Alice was seated around the kitchen reading a Vanity magazine and looking up at me as I walked in.

"Good morning," chimed Alice and Jasper in unison.

"Good morning you two," I was still quite sleepy.

"Well, go shower Bella! And Edward phoned me, asking if you came home alright last night."

Of course, I remembered what happened. After work, I had decided to go out for a walk, to just try and forget all the fears that were brought back to me from yesterday...of that mob.

Then another thought struck me. Alice's last name was Cullen...meaning...Edward was her _brother_. She mentioned about having two brothers before but I never truly tuned into the information. Then I saw the family resemblance as I had a picture of the Adonis god in my mind.

Alice's spiky cropped short hair wasn't bronze, but a deep burgundy, close to black. Her skin was pale as well and her eyes weren't green, but a dazzling pale blue. It was still a shock to me now as I saw the resemblances in the two.

"Alright."

I walked lazily to the bathroom, slipped off my clothing and turned on the water, letting it run through my body.

Yesterday, I had told Edward almost everything that I had once feared in my life. I cried and sobbed, letting everything I had hidden back for over ten years now...maybe longer. I had been depressed and scared...I didn't talk...I was so overly protective of myself and didn't allow any interaction of myself to happen. My mind just flicked off.

That incident had, at the time, changed my life. I was conservative, but I fought back. In time, I did win and as I surveyed my own behaviours as a grown woman, I could see how much I had changed.

After the riot, I was depressed and never wanted to talk to anyone. I was scared...scared something huge would happen and I'd end up...overreacting to something. The only reason I hadn't truly given up going to school, living on with life and everything was a boy.

It was in my elementary school days that I had met him. My mother had t told me about the financial problems she was in and she strained herself to try and keep my education going. The school I had attended was quite expensive and yet, she tried so hard to keep me in it. Of course now, I had forgiven her...though I never had much right to be mad at her. But, she had taken the real reason I wanted to live.

I had a met a boy before, he had brilliant shining emerald eyes that changed with each mood swings. Some days he was angry, somedays a snot, but most days a very nice boy. His bronze hair was always in disarray and when I was younger, I always wanted to go up to him and help him comb his hair. He always gave me quick glances and turned away quickly when I looked at him. Everytime his eyes looked at me, I didn't know what feeling it was back then, and even now I didn't. It sent my pulse to beat uncontrollaby fast, just like how Edward did now.

The school year was ending as my mother told me I would have to leave and we would move to Manhattan. I had indeed recovered a bit, but I never was able to open myself up to talk to the boy. I was always shy, and that incident never helped. I had a meaning to speak to him the last day...but as I feared, I chickened out. Leaving the one reason I wanted to live, behind my dark past. I never told anyone about the depression and the reasons.

Wrapping myself in a towel and walking back into my room, I glanced over at my drawer top. As I had guessed, Alice already helped me pick out an outfit. Today would be casual and sophisticated. A black knee length skirt and a matching black V-neck button up sweater.

I walked back into the kitchen and to my delight, a cup of coffee was waiting for me. Had to thank Jasper for living with Alice.

I prepared myself for Alice as she pulled me towards the bathroom, stationing myself with my back to the mirror, Alice opened up her vanity bag and started work.

In moments, I was able to turn around. Today, for once it was less makeup, to my delight. Just simple eyeliners and pale pink eye shadow. Well, this was somewhat suspicious...why was she letting me off today so easily...

As I walked back into the kitchen, joined by Alice. I could see from the corner of my eye as Alice point at me and mouth something. My consciousness told me this was _not _going to be good. Jasper's position in his chair shifted and he looked at me.

"Umm...Bella. Me and Alice were wondering if you wanted to go camping with us. Of course, it's just going to be in cabins and you won't be living in a tent."

I could feel my jaw drop. I slightly pushed it back up with my hand and my eyes were bulging. Did they not know of how _clumsy _I was? It was like torture for me to even walk on a plain flat surface, let alone the forest floor.

"Is there anyway I can weasel out of this?" So this was why Alice was letting me off easily today. It just wasn't her to not use me as a Barbie doll and spend hours fixing me up.

"Hmm...no," replied Alice with a matter-of-factly tone in her voice.

"Well, then fine. But just know I won't like it. And I hope you can sleep with your eyes open."

"Oh thank you Bella!" She ran into me with almost too much force, knocking the breath out of me as she hugged me tightly. For such a little pixie, she had quite a lot of power.

"When is it?" I groaned, I wished it never happened but then again, the sooner the better...

"This coming Friday." _What!_ That only leaves me three days left! Today was Tuesday...and I'm supposed to leave on _Friday?_ I could feel my stomach churning as I processed the information into my brain.

"Well, do you mind telling me _why_ you're forcing me to go again?"

"Well of course it's cause you got a job! And not just any job! You're working in one of New York's most prestigous law firm!"

"Yeah but...it's not like we need to celebrate for it..." Oh why am I still trying to argue back with her? Alice's opinion is going to be hard to change and since Alice was born, only Jasper could change her plans.

"Of course we do! Now come on! You're going to be late! And it's settled so _don't _try to weasel out!"

"Okay fine..." I walked, disappointed I'll be forced into hell in three days. Well, I better go tell Edward I'll be off on Friday. I probably needed the time to pack anyways.

As I walked out of the apartment and when I got downstairs, I noticed an unbelievably expensive, shiny Volvo parked outside. I recognized, without a second glance that it was the same model as Edward's. It was quite strange, why was a car just like Edward's parked here? Then my heart beated at twice the speed and I could feel my mind go blank as I saw a much too divine man walk towards me.

His full lips were pulled on one edge more than the other, creating a crooked smile that made my stomach churn and butterflies set. I was feeling dizzy and lighthearted when the crooked smiling, Adonis god reached his hand in front of mine, his palm facing the heavens he belonged in, waiting for me to take his hand, and looked at me. His emerald eyes shone brightly, emotions of happiness, gratitude and unbelivable relief flooded into me. I would have stayed hypnotized in his smoldering eyes if his melodic, velvet voice hadn't emitted a chuckle.

"Well, Bella, are you going to just day dream or are we going to work?"

Taking my hand, he walked, no, dragged me to his car. I was still dazed and could hardly walk. His firm arms still kept a strong grip on me as he opened the car door, helping me in.

"Bu-u-t...why are you here? Don't you- go..work...?" I was stuttering and my voice was choking, This wasn't exactly what I had been expecting. Not exactly the best way to greet a Greek god...but what can you do if you're lighthearted, in the sweet smelling car of an unbelievably delicious man and his hands were on yours? I don't think anyone could say anything...

Another light laugh that sent my stomach into another churn and butterflies sent flying, I looked up. _God. _Why does this man have to be so dazzlingly beautiful...

"Well, I didn't get to say good night to you last night so I thought I'd get the chance to say good morning. Besides, I wanted to tell you I'm going to be gone on Friday so you won't have work on that day. Since the weekends you don't work so...that means you get a long weekend."

I could only nod as Edward shifted gears and started down the street. I was still somewhat lightheaded. My mind was tyring to add up the pieces...Why was Edward driving me to work? Why did he tell me he would let me off...and coincidentally speaking, on the same day I was going to ask for a day off. This was definetely _bizarre._

As the car zoomed past the streets, I felt comfortable and my mind returned to my body, out of the heavenly thoughts I had been in. The silence wasn't painful at all...almost content. Of course, I still wanted to hear the velvety voice of Edward but if I struck up a conversation, it'd probably be something really stupid and I would just humiliate myself.

As we pulled up at the staff parking lot, Edward backed the car up with ease and then turned off the engine. He looked at me with concerning eyes as I looked into his. I could feel an electric current, circulating my body from my eyes that met with his.

"Well, we're here." His voice broke the silence.

"Let's get going then!" But before I could move, Edward was out of his side of the car and was headed for mine. He was much too quick for my slow mind to apprehend. He opened the door, taking my hand as I stepped out of the car. His slightly cool hands were comforting as I moved out of the car door's way as he closed it.

It pained me to let go but I knew it wouldn't be good if I held onto it. We walked to the elevator and waited.

"So, why did you drive me this morning?" It still struck me to an unbelievable level of curiosity.

"Didn't you hear what I had said earlier this morning? I wanted to say good morning to you." Simple enough of a reply, yet why? Why would he go to extremes as to escorting me to work if he just wanted to make a simple greeting? It could all have happened easily at work too...

"You could have waited to say it at work, you know." What a stupid idiot I was. I _wanted _to see him every morning. To drive me to work. Everything he did, I wanted to be a part of it. Yet here I was, discouraging him.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked back at me with a pained expression.

"You don't want me to drive you to work everyday?" His voice was sarcastic but a slight notion of sadness lingered.

"Of course I want you to drive me...but it's not necessary. Besides, why would you?"

This time it was him who had to find an answer. He looked around and then the creaking of the elevator doors that opened, saved him just in time from answering my question. Stupid elevator. I had to find someday to kick it.

We entered the elevator, pressing the 20th floor and waiting near the back of the elevator, waiting to embrace the flood of people that would enter the elevator as well.

Without being able to start the conversation again, a flood of people walked in, talking on their cellphones, and everything else. I slightly didn't enjoy crowded spaces and having to be in such a compact space...well that was just horrible.

I could feel a firm hand on mine as I started feeling wheezy. I looked at the source of the smooth, pale hand and when I found the source of the hand, all my fears melted. His eyes shone reassuringly as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze and mouthed, "I'm here."

I wondered just how many butterflies were in the pit of my stomach as another batch took flight, giving me the same sensational lightheadedness as the 20th floor approached.

We stepped out into the vast lobby, our hands no longer linked together, which pained my heart. I walked briskly to my own office, which so happened to be right beside Edward's. Well, there would be no way to escape his perfections that still swam in my head as I heard a soft chuckle from behind me.

Just then I lost my footing, and almost falling. _Almost, _thanks to Edward, who's pale arms had a firm grip around my waist as he pulled me back upright and looked into my eyes, his entrancing me.

"I was hoping I'd have the chance to save you today, and it seems I did get to." His angelic voice rung in my ears as I tried to interpret his meaning. Did he _enjoy _my clumsiness?

"Just one of these days, I wish I could be normal. Like every other person on this planet, to not fall even on flat land." I could feel blood rush to my cheeks as I looked back at Edward.

His face was slightly mad and furious. The eyes that had shone concern now flashed with slight rage.

"Bella, how can you say that? You're beyond average and your abnormal magnetism for danger is a trait you should appreciate. I know I do. And please, don't ever wish you were normal, you're too good to be normal."

My cheeks were probably tomato red now and with a simple thanks, I rushed off into my room, taking care this time to walk. I didn't want to bother him, to save me again. Although, I did kind of enjoy it. If everytime I fell, and it attracted his arms to have contact with me, then I'd fall for him everyday for the rest of my life.

Entering my office and sitting down on the leather armchair, I gazed at my desk. It was almost barren with nothing but a pencil holder that was filled with writing utensils and a computer. Files and books lined the shelves that stationed on one side, on the other were paintings hung. I recognized one of them being Vincent Van Gogh's _Sunflowers._ Taking in the bland office space as it reflected who I thought my personality was, I thought back about what Edward had said this morning.

Trying to solve the puzzle of Edward's actions, I still hadn't thought of a lead. Edward picking me up for work. Edward holding my hand in the elevator. Edward saving me whenever I fell. Edward, Edward, Edward.

My mind could only think about him and yet, I knew a relationship would never happen with him...why would he love me? He won't ever like me as anyone but possibly just a friend. I guess I should just give up trying to think about alternatives for our relationships and the puzzle I was trying to solve...would stay unsolved.

Glancing at my watch, I saw with shock, noon. Did thinking about Edward really past time that easily? Or was I just slow on somethings...? I decided to go over to Edward's room and see if he wanted lunch or something. I had to pay this time, not going to let him have contact with the bill.

I walked out of my room and knocked at the door, with the name tag scripted in elegant handwriting, _Edward Cullen._

I could hear a velvety voice that could only belong to one perfect human. I opened the door and entered, taking in the busy man that was seated behind the desk. I sat down at one of the chairs in front of the desk and looked at Edward. Until his eyes met mine. They were slightly tired and his mouth was holding back a yawn. He must be really tired...

"Hey, are you okay?" I was concerned...his eyes had shadows underneath it that I hadn't noticed before.

"Yeah, just kind of tired. Been stressing about something and the day's coming on Friday..."

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted lunch but since you're so tired, I'll just go by myself and you should take a nap..." I started to get up off the seat until I heard a soft voice.

"Wait, I'll come too, I'm not that tired." I looked back at Edward as he put his pen down, almost getting up.

"No, wait, I got a better idea. Why don't I go to the deli downstairs? Then you can nap for now, while I get it. You won't have to move and you'd have a full stomach to continue working." I smiled, hoping he would take that offer. I really didn't want him to feel guilty for having to reject my invitation and furthermore, I didn't want him to drive if he was so tired.

"Oh, yeah, sure." His voice was so tired and yet he still had to strain himself to work...he really did need a break.

I walked out of his office and waited at the lobby for the elevator. As I slipped into the elevator, a man called out for me to wait, so I pressed my finger to the open button and waiting patiently.

The man had olive tanned skin and his unnaturally fiery red hair cut to a few spikes were everywhere. His eyes were somehow feline and the rest of his face was too. He entered the elevator and said a simple thanks. His voice was thick and had a slight French accent.

As the elevator descended, I noted the man's stares at me. I felt awfully uncomfortable but heck, didn't I see him come into the elevator from our floor? I guess I shouldn't be afraid. So as we reached the bottom floor, with some people filing into the elevator after a few floors, to my relief. I got out and walked to the sandwich parlour just outside the swinging doors of the skyscraper. I entered and found it slightly crowded but a short line as I waited. I wondered what Edward ate...then I remembered his tactic. I should buy everything I thought he might like and since I hadn't paid for lunch the previous day, I could spend it today. I ordered the ham sandwich, the tuna salad sandwich, and everything I thought he might like. Then grabbing the bag, I walked back to the elevator and entered it. Luckily, no one else got in as I arrived at the 20th floor.

I returned to Edward's office and saw his head rested on his arm as his eyes were closed. I put down the bag on one of the chairs that faced his desk, found his coat and draped it over his shoulders, fearing he might get cold.

I walked back and sat at the chair across from him, gazing back at his beautiful, sleeping face.

It looked so serence and peaceful. His impossibly long eyelashes framed his closed eyes, making them beautiful even without them opened. His breathing was soft and silent, it was so nice to watch him sleep. His unruly, messy hair was shoved upwards where his head met his arm and flattened those, as I would guess under the pressure. I had to wait to see his face when he wakes up.

His full lips were in a slight grin, making my heart flutter, even when he didn't try, though I doubt he needed to try when he looked at me. I couldn't bear to think how lightheaded and how many butterflies would set flight if he _did._

My body had an urge to kiss him. On his full lips, to feel how they would...and since he was asleep...no...no.

_Bella, get a grip on yourself!_ My mind was killing my desires. I wanted so much to just feel his lips and besides...he's sleeping. But it was wrong...I couldn't. I wouldn't. My body failed to interpret the screams of no's inside my body as I got up from the chair and walked beside Edward.

_No! _I can't! He had told me before he hated women who had behaved inappropriately, and yet here I am...wanting to do the same thing. What would be worse was I would never see him again if I did. My desires, my lust for his lips were outfighting, I was reaching towards his lips...

**WOAH WOAH WOAH BELLA!! What's going to happen? 10 reviews and you get the answers. Now, you guys remember the man who'd been in the elevator who was staring at her? with the fiery red hair? well. remember him. he's going to play a VERY important role in the story, im going to add a twist to it soon, giving the story some...action (not sexually...well...okay nvm ...pretend i didn't type anything) OKAY this was a very long chapter :) so review me up guys! **


	12. Confessions

**The cliffie shall be answered here! Hehe, okay umm...why do I put cliffies? Cause I wanna feel warm and fuzzy, and do you know how you make me warm and fuzzy? Reviews! **

**To moonlesslife, no, the "Laurent" guy who has fiery red hair does NOT rape Bella. Who do you take me for? Pssh :P I have a MUCH better plan on making a story and adding a very entertaining twist that'll keep you begging for more and grasping at the edge of your seat. MWUAHA! To those who wonder about my gender, yes, I'm a guy. I know...I should stop typing up fanfics...I might have to stop...**

He slightly shifted his position on the seat and was waking up. I snapped backwards and almost knocked down the lamp beside his desk, I tried grabbing it and lost my footing. I was falling and Edward was asleep.

Then two pairs of pale long arms caught me, holding me firm to his chest. My body felt like marshmallow as I turned around, seeing tiresome emeralds stuck in eyes look back at me. I stared back, only finding myself having blood rush to my cheeks.

"Even with myself half asleep, I could sense when you fall. You truly are quite extraodinary."

I tried interpreting his meaning. Did he mean something like he knew when I'd fall? Maybe he had supernatural mind reading powers that let him sense when I was in danger? I should really consider consulting someone to talk about my weird and impossible thoughts I had about others.

I could feel myself blush a deeper red when Edward's face neared me. I looked at him, not daring to blink or he'd evaporate from the vincinity of my sight. My heart was beating erratically again and then I noticed him back off and his grip around my waist loosen.

"You're sweating, what have you been doing?" He stiffled a yawn and looked back at me. His sweet breath from the yawn lingered around the air around him, knocking me out with sensational desires to kiss him. God, why did this man have to smell so good.

"Well..." I tried finding a possible excuse. I had actually been sweating from the possibility that I was going to get caught kissing him without his consent and here I was, making myself more suspicious.

"Well?" His velvety voice was so alluring, willing me to tell him how I felt for him. No, don't Bella. He hates girls like that.

"You know how crowded it is in the elevator! Besides, I was running to get the sandwiches cause I thought you might get hungry." I knew my lying was _horrible. _But I could only hope he'd think I wasn't.

"Hmm...I see..." He seemed to take it in as I notioned towards the bag of sandwich I had bought, sitting on the chair. Then he saw his coat that had been slung over his shoulder as it was dropping down his shoulders, half heartedly putting it back on the clothing rack.

"You put the coat on my shoulders?" I nodded, hiding my blush as I fiddled with my hands.

Pale fingers reached under my chin and tilted my head, his firm hold of me only willed me to look back into his mezmorising eyes as he spoke.

"Thank you." He breathed, sending another sweet smelling breath of air at me, then his face neared mine and then walking past me, chuckling. _Agh_! Why did he have to be so perfect.

As he put the bag of sandwiches on the table and started looking through them, I could see his eyebrows furrow and his voice was slightly annoyed.

"Why did you buy so many sandwiches? You know I'd eat anything you buy..."

"Well, you should have known that yesterday too! So I bought all the sandwiches I thought you might like. Can't really blame me now can you?" I teased him and looked up at him innocentlly.

His eyes were soft and yet reluctant. I looked at him and his body tensed, rigid. I could see the veins on his arms showing, little perfect streams of blood.

"Are you mad?" The last thing I wanted was him to be mad, after what I tried to do, though he probably didn't know. But how could I be sure? I mean...he had fast enough reflexes to catch me...

"No, but just really shocked. Most people aren't considerate enough, and yet you just bought all the variety of sandwiches the deli downstairs has. You truly do fascinate me."

I laughed lightly and tapped at my head.

"I'm not exactly normal, now am I?"

"You're absolutely not. You're extraordinary. You're special and..."

_What Edward!?_ What were you going to tell me!? This suspense was killing me and I was beginning to feel the pit of my stomach weighing down on me. Tell me Edward!

"How about we eat?" He reached into the bag and grabbed a tuna salad sandwich and made his way back around his desk, unwrapping the plastic wrap and started to nibble on it.

I was still staring at his eating when he looked back up at me, chuckling.

"Aren't you going to eat? I can hear your stomach grumbling from here."

I blankly sat down and grabbed the first sandwich my hands reached, unwrapping the wrap and started to take a bite.

After eating our sandwiches, Edward continued to work, writing as I just watched.

I peered once in awhile at what he wrote, or what he had just accomplished whenever he stretched. Everytime, I would see elegant handwriting that were probably gained from years and years of experience. It was so eloquent, making my own handwriting look like kindergarten writing.

I returned into my room when he teased me about what I was doing, still watching him work. I sat back down in the seat, sinking my mind into a submergance of thoughts, of Edward.

I had just day dreamed about Edward, his perfect full lips curving to the crooked smile that sent my heart beating, almost to pound out of my chest as he stepped closer to me, like he had this morning. Then a faint knock brought me back to reality.

"Come in," I half heartedly answered until I saw who entered, only then did every ounce of my concentration was turned towards him. His beautiful face and smoldering eyes caught mine instantly, making my breathing shallow.

He walked up to my desk, putting his two hands on the table edge and leaning towards me. Looking deep into my core, penetrating through every thought I had.

"Dinner, Ms.Bella?"

"Uhh...sure...but...I think Alice might want me home and...like..." My sputtering words wasn't exactly what I had wanted. Now I'm just babbling on with no reasonable topic. I_ wanted _to have dinner with him but then...would he have seen me trying to kiss him? Wouldn't it be better if I just let us have some distance...I knew if he hadn't move from his position and continued to sleep...I would have kissed him.

"No problem, I've phoned Alice, asking if she's expecting you, but she told me Jasper had bought themselves concert tickets and won't be home. So, you're going to be eating dinner with me." His smiled at me, showing his perfectly straight, impossibly white teeth. I was slightly at awe until he chuckled and decided to break my day dreaming.

"Well, are you going to daydream again or will we have some progress?" His velvety voice brought me back to earth, though that was ironic. How could such an angelic creature be situated on earth?

"Oh! Okay, let's go then. Just let me grab my jacket..." I got up and started fumbling for my bag and my jacket as I struggled to put them on. Until two pairs of familiar, pale arms took hold of my jacket with one hand and my bag in the other.

"Here, let me help."

I didn't know what was coursing through my mind at the moment. I hadn't expected him to do something like that, and yet he never stops to fascinate and amaze me.

He took one of my arms and extended it. His touch on my arm was so soft, and yet so firm, made me forget what I was doing. I had turned into a mindless idiot that let someone take over my actions. Well, definetely, Edward had a way to make someone do what they wanted. Just like Alice.

As he slipped the coat's arm onto mine and draped it over my shoulder and then helped me slip in the other arm, his face was only inches away from mine. I could feel his soft breathing as he focused his eyes on the jacket and putting it on me. But yet, I could see him taking quick glances at my face. His sweet breath emitted from his skin, made my heart race and my blood rush.

After he finished putting on the jacket, he stepped back and surveyed me, like the masterpiece a artist had just finished.

"Let's get going then." He smiled at me and his eyes were filled with pleasure and wonder.

I only nodded, forgetting how to walk, and if I did, I would probably sink right into the floor with the marshmallow legs I had now. He half dragged and half carried me, with his arms...around my waist, considering I had just stood there for much too long. The intimacy was bellowing out of my stomach, I was just yearning to wrap my arms around his waist, to feel his sculpted body and the abdomens hidden beneath the layers of clothing.

My head was being softly massaged, metaphorically speaking. A slight twitching making me feel light headed as we entered the elevator. I was so entranced by his firm grip around my waist, it felt so _right. _Everything in the world didn't matter and I certainly didn't care. All worries, all thoughts I didn't want was released, forgotten and obliterated with his touch.

As the elevator neared the bottom, I had regained much control of my body. My legs were mobile, to my delight. But to a much more painful disappointment, Edward, knowing I could walk again, let his hands drop back to his sides as we walked to the parking lot.

He helped me into the Volvo as always and closed the door, watching for my feet so he wouldn't close the door on them as I was buckling the seatbelt, fumbling with it. He walked gracefully across the font of the car. Gosh, he looked so perfect and much too divine. It was a wonder he didn't have his own paparazzi or a group of girl following him...though he'd probably sue them if such a chance was given.

Descending down the levels of the parking lot, we arrived at the outskirts of town, his driving, to much dismay was too fast. Of course, it was the speed limit, but I always drove much slower than it. We arrived in front of a fancy looking restaurant after twenty minutes of driving.

"Since you treated me to lunch and we never got the chance to eat at this place the previous afternoon, I decided we'd eat here, and it's my treat." He grinned at me, sending another batch of butterflies to set flight. I could only nod, as usual. I really had to stop being so dumbstruck with his simple notions.

He got out of the driver's seat and half jogged over to the passenger side, opening the door and helping me out of the car. Being the klutz I was and having horrible vision in the darkness, I couldn't unbuckle the seatbelt. Edward, being the gentleman again no doubt, leaned into the car, his cheeks barely a few inches from my face as he helped me with the seatbelt.

The urge I had this afternoon was storming into me. I hadn't successfully kissed him and it seems he didn't know about it. But the urges...the desires to kiss him were pushing me to the edge. My mind countered it with images of possible reactions and consequences if I did kiss him.

He might jump back, stare at me like I was an idiot, no doubt I already was and tell me to leave his car. He might fire me, losing the job I loved, and never being able to see his beautiful face again. Or worse, he would reject me completely, and the pain of that was too unbearable. My mind won over that dispute.

Helping me out of the car, Edward took hold of my hand and led me to the restaurant. No wonder he held onto me, there were steep steps up the restaurant that were old and had been eroded with the annual downpour that was quite extreme. Entering the restaurant, I noticed just how elegant and expensive it must be.

The walls were a rich cream color, hung with exquisite paintings that accentuated the fifteenth century chandelier that hung over the tables, like stalagtites encrusted with glass.

A male waiter greeted us, looking at me with eyes that showed a bit too much emotions than I wanted to see. His eyes looked me up and down and then frowned when he saw the interlinked hands that were mine and Edward's. I could feel Edward's grip on my hand tighten as we were led by the waiter.

We had gotten a table for two near the windows, that were framed by rich, crimson fabrics that flowed down the the grown, tied, one on each side by a gold, knotted rope.

Edward helped me into the seat as the man stared at me, handing me the menu and asking in a pursuasive and charming voice.

"I will be the waiter for tonight and if you need anything, I will be of assistance. And I mean _anything." _He emphasized the final two syllables as he smiled at me, showing two rows of perfectly straight and white teeth. His pale blue eyes were framed with long eyelashes and his nose crinkled as he saw Edward leaned to me, whispering something.

"I think he likes you." The velvety voice that was Edward's told me.

I looked back up to the grinning blonde man as he registered a few glances at Edward and continued to smile at me.

"Umm, we'd just like to look over the menu for now please, thank you." Edward replied, his voice was low and sounded dangerous.

The blonde man frowned and sulkily walked away. I stiffled a silent chuckle and looked back at Edward.

His body was much less tensed and his eyes were no longer hard, but of molten emerald. His hold on my hand however, never loosened, to much delight. I looked at his face, expressionless as it had been when he was talking to the waiter.

He turned his face at me and smiled, grinning, to reassure me.

"Hmm, if I didn't know better, I thought you'd be jealous..." My sentence trailed off as the blonde waiter brought us a basket of steaming hot bread.

Recovering from his sulky self, the waiter asked with strained difficulty, "Would you like to order now?"

I hadn't even read the menu and the waiter was already back! Sometimes, Edward was too good of a distraction. It was and always will be a hard time to do anything with him around.

"I don't think my _love _has seen the menu yet, would you give us another moment?" Again, Edward's voice was low but dangerous as he added more inflections on _love._

My mind was swimming in thoughts and my heart beated erratically. I looked at Edward and saw intensity in his eyes as he stared at the blonde waiter. My breathing was coming in painful grasp hold of my heart. He called me his love. He actually said it. I knew it was temporarily but, I wanted so much that it was true. That he could actually consider me being his other half.

Was Edward really...jealous? That the blonde waiter was trying to make a move on me? I hated to see Edward so tense and yet, I was much too delighted that Edward cared so much about me. It was like somehow, he was very territorial and didn't want to share me with anyone else. I smiled and felt my heart turn warm and fuzzy. What a bad metaphor. But the comfort it brought was just too indescribable.

The waiter walked away from our table as Edward looked back at me. His eyes still lingered with fierce passion and they penetrated every thought I had. It was so serious, yet his face was composed into a crooked smile. He was much too good at dazzling people, even if he didn't try.

"So, have you decided what you want?" He must have been trying to steer away the question I had asked before the waiter had come. But I would have to get to that topic somehow.

"Well, considering everything here is so expensive, I might have to just get full off bread and water." I notioned towards the basket of bread that was still steaming hot.

Edward's light laugh warmed my heart even more as he leaned closer to me, his mouth was a few inches from my ears.

"You know, I'd rather be the one to bake the bread for you then, and if you want, I'd do do it everyday." My eyes were probably bulging out their sockets. What did he mean by that?

Just then, to much displeasure, the blonde waiter whom I was beginning to get annoyed came back, yet again to ask what we wanted to order. Edward's triumphant laugh sounded, his laughter like bells chiming in my ears. What did he _mean? _

This time, Edward helped me order. I couldn't help but laugh as the waiter had a bemused expression on his face as Edward ordered almost everything on the menu. This meal was surely going to be half of my paycheck for a month, from the prices of food here.

Not being overly excited, I probably guessed my face reflected that. Not only did Edward spend more money than I could make in almost a month, he was teasing me with his perfection.

I could barely take my eyes off the food when it arrived. The waiter had seemed to be less persistent and I could feel Edward's grasp on my hand, which hadn't been released since we left the car, loosen.

I felt a slight wave of disappointment when our hands were no longer intertwined as Edward helped slice the goose liver, knowing I was probably not going to do anything and stay still as a statue.

Our dinner was silent, but a comfortable silent. I hadn't the necessity to strike a conversation up with him, but once in awhile, I could see his eyes look at me, but when I glanced at his direction, he would quickly look back down at his meal.

After our dinner, Edward called for the bill and paid. To not much surprise, the bill was definetely half of my paycheck. I felt awfully satisfied with the meal, I had never tasted something so tasty and yet so expensive. I probably wasn't ever going to get used to Edward treating me to such pampering. I didn't deserve this food, I was always content with eating a sandwich for lunch and anything simple for dinner. I settled for whatever I could get, knowing my mother wasn't able to support a very grand lifestyle, so I had been used to it.

As Edward helped me into the car and walked back to the driver side and started the engine, I remembered the question I had been meaning to ask him for the whole night. _Was he jealous when the blonde waiter tried to make a move on me? _But I never got the chance, constantly, Edward would ask a question about the meal or laugh at how I thought the food was too expensive and how he had just treated me to a meal that'd probably outweigh all the dinners I had combined.

When we reached the outside of the apartment, Edward leaned in, motioning to look like he was about to kiss me, when his head moved to my ears and whispered.

"Good night, Bella."

"Wait, I have a question." I _had _to know why he'd seem to be so protective of me when we were at the restaurant.

"Why did you seem so territorial and acted like we were actual boyfriend and girlfriend?"

His cheeks, to my most unbelivable delight, blushed a crimson red that accentuated his pale skin, smooth skin. His bronze hair was much more controlled and less of a mess. His green eyes turned into a smoldering pool of green that melted every bone in my body. His cheeks were so rosy pink, I almost felt my own blood rush to my cheeks, responding to his unbelivably adorable face.

"Bella, how can I say this..." His voice trailed off, his eyes were deep in thought as he looked at me.

"Bella, when I met you. You were like this angel...you had been falling and when I caught you...this...electricity ran through me. I didn't know what happened. But, I felt, that I wanted to catch you, everytime you fell. That I would be everything you wanted. I wanted you to be able to call on me whenever you needed someone. Then as we got to know each other, I started to think of other things." He took a quick pause before continuing.

"I always thought woman that swooned over me wanted material possessions. They were shallow. They only cared about appearances. It was like my world was shrouded in a cloud of darkness. But when you stumbled, and I mean stumbled," he chuckled and smiled his most beautiful crooked smile yet and continued, "You brought light into my life. You penetrated through the darkness, grasping hold of me and pulling me into the light that was you."

He looked at me, as if searching for any signs of me running away, but I looked back modestly, taking in every word he was saying. Everything that I felt for him, was so eloquently converted into words. Sounding even more romantic, more beautiful with his velvety voice.

"Whenever I saw harm done to you, from your abnormal magnetism for danger, I wanted to be with you. To protect you from anything that would hurt you. But then more things developed...I started feeling something more..."

His smoldering eyes looked through me, looking right into my core. I could feel my cheeks turn a tomato red. His hands were firmly on my shoulders.

"Bella, I lo-"

Just then, the door opened as Alice appeared, her pixie form jumping up and down as she looked at me and Edward.

"Oh em gee," as she spread the words into three syllables, "You two are together!"

**Another cliffie :) Okay, for the next full chapter, I require 20 reviews. Yes, very cruel but with 5 reviews I'll give you a Bella filler on what happens the same night Alice ruins their confessions. Reason why I need so many reviews is because I need time to type up the epic chapter that changes EVERYTHING (almost). Now, I have another announcement. I've been thinking of typing a sequel to this, once I'm done with this one. I need at least 50 reviews that tell me to make a sequel in order for me to be motivated. Also, I have finals to do in the next few weeks. Give me sometime and then... guess what? Almost daily updates for two whole weeks :) I'll be going to Sweden afterwards though. In which time I will continue to type up stories (sequel if you guys want it as well). For those who have questions about their futures, past and possibly present, they will be revealed in due time :)**


	13. The three certainties

**Merely a filler I promised you guys. Also, I know, I've copied Stephanie Meyer's Twilight book (on the back) thingy here...so yeah :)WELL...I changed it to fit my story so there!**

Sleeping was almost useless, my mind kept thinking about what Edward had been saying, before Alice had intruded, ruining the moment. The moment that I was undeniably certain would be why I wanted to vandalize Alice's vanity bag and her magazines.

Why was such a little person be yet so...annoying. Of course, I'd probably forgive Alice tomorrow but, still! Edward was telling me things that with every word, lifted me higher and higher into the heavens that were Edward's open arms. I felt so euphoric when he described how we'd met. How he thought I had influenced him when truly, it seemed I was the one being changed the most. I just couldn't quite apprehend what he meant to say.

After Alice had interupted, Edward made an excuse to leave, leaving me hanging. Alice kept asking me, repeatedly, when we'd started going out, how was he and what made me like him and everything a gossip girl would ask. I ignored her every question, taking a quick shower and registering for the night. I didn't need more questions than my head was already asking.

Did Edward..._like _me?

Yet why would he? I mean...I'm not beautiful, I'm not smart, I was a klutz that if the amounts of times I fall could be recorded, it'd be a phenomenom I didn't have bruises everywhere.

My mind was finally letting me rest, letting loose much less questions. I would have to ask him to continue tomorrow. I needed sleep, to digest everything Edward had just told me.

But, I had three things I was certain of.

First, Edward had something to tell me, that would change both mine and his life forever.

Second, I didn't know how strong and dominant my desires were, that lusted for him.

Third, I hadn't been certain before, but now, I knew I had unalterably and ineluctably fallen in love with him.

**Okay guys, this just shows that before Bella didn't really know if she truly loved him but now, she really does so...HAH! :D**


	14. A positive cancellation

**Okay, guys I've thought for a long time, and the ending of the story...IS GOING TO BE A CLIFFIE! Bahahaha...(no this IS NOT the end of the story) but I'm just saying, that is how I'm going to continue my sequeal...IF i get the affirmative replies of my lovely readers, and to know that you guys will read it! Now, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! And also, next chapter, the FIERY RED HAIR MAN WILL APPEAR O What is going to happen then? Ohhh... BAHAHA...Oh yeah, I have a HUGE art project that's due next week...so I'm not going to be able to update until FRIDAY next week which is June 6th, 2008. LOL...okay ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! And thanks you guys for all the great reviews!**

I woke up with the three certainties in my mind. I didn't know how I could fall asleep but to my delight, it was dreams of Edward that I had fallen asleep for.

I slight wave of anxiousness and nausea would overwhelm me soon. I lay in my bed, remembering what day it was today.

Today was Thursday and tomorrow I'd have to go camping with Alice. Not exactly the most exciting thing to do, considering I had an abnormal ability to attract danger and a complete klutz. How was I going to survive three days without Edward by my side? How was I ever going to?

I could only shroud my minds for a few minutes until I heard Alice's soprano voice.

"Bella! Get up! Work time!"

I flipped away my bedspread and walked to the door, opening it swiftly, but a huge mistake.

It seems Alice had wanted to knock and since I had opened the door so quickly, instead of the door, she hit my chest, with a bit too much power than I could comprehend from the pixie that stood in front of me.

"Ow." I didn't know what else to say. I'd already been too big of a klutz before and if there was somthing I was good at, it'd be suffering pain.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Bella! You just opened the door and..." Her voice trailed off but I just lifted my hand, encouraging her to stop as I bounded for the washroom to shower. She should know by now I don't bruise easily. Being klutz did help me develop thick skin...

I entered the bathroom, slipped off my sweats and shirt and showered. The warm water brought a tingling sensation throughout my body, momentarily washing away all the fears I had for tomorrow.

I kept on wondering...maybe I could break my record of falling down in one place non-stop, thanks to the uneven grounds and to my horrible vision. Definetely, I would never allow myself to let Alice drag me into another death trap. Then I thought of Edward.

I strained to figure the bits and pieces of puzzles that'd been scattered when Alice interupted. The puzzle was missing its' final piece last night...Edward was telling me something...but like a pixie child, Alice ruined the puzzle. Scattering everything back to how it was before anything started. Of course, we know how to solve it again but...I hated the time that was built up to achieve that one point in time.

I wringed my hair, soaked with water in the bath tub and stepped onto the plsuh carpet that was placed in front of the shower. I dried off my torso and wiped my face then started to examine myself.

My wet, strangled wet hair covered parts of my face, hiding my ears and cheeks. The brown, boring eyes looking back at me had some shadows under it. This was not going to help with the camping trip, which I knew required every ounce of my concentration to not trip and fall. I was wondering, if I returned, would my face be covered with scratches...but that was just too horrible to think about.

I completely dried off, slipped into a bathrobe and headed for my room.

As always, Alice had prepared another set of clothing. Today it seems, to restore some happiness, the clothing wasn't very elegant and exotic. A pale blue lace shirt with a thin black overcoat laid on top of my drawer. Slung over it was a black knee length skirt with a floral pattern running down diagonally. Definetely not something I would have picked to worn.

I examined myself in front of the full length mirror, taking in the half sleepy, half excited woman staring back at me. Without a second glance, I stepped out into the kitchen, to be welcomed by the smell of eggs and toast. I glanced over at the blonde cooking breakfast for his girlfriend and me. I looked at Alice who was reading another of her fashion magazines. If she had so much time, maybe she should consider going to work...though I doubt that was necessary.

"Alice, I'm ready."

The Cullen parents were quite wealthy themselves, but with Edward's law firm, it only grew wealthier. Carlisle, the father of the family was a doctor, specializing in the brain. He'd been on the news sometimes, when a miracle finding or unbelivably difficult brain surgery was successful. His face was also unbelivably handsome, even with gray hair running through his pale blonde hair. His features were quite similar to those of Edward's. Pale, green eyes, straight nose, and full lips. They truly did look so alike.

Esme, the mother of the Cullens was a well known, and highly respected estates agent and now turned stock market genius. She had reportedly been able to make over a million dollars every year, mingling with the stock market and such. Of course, she was retired and living a very wealthy lifestyle, but she still donated to charity and from time to time she would be on television as well.

It was amazing how her heart shaped face, honeydew colored hair, pale blue eyes and divine features fit so well with Carlisle. They looked so beautiful together and so true. I couldn't but envy them, as I envied Alice and Jasper.

I walked into the bathroom, waiting for Alice as she brought out her vanity bag. Today, she seemed to put much less make up than normal, not as little as she had when she told me about the camping trip...but still abnormally low amounts of vanity products.

I sat silently, looking at the transformation. Alice had put on pale blue eyeshadows, eccentuating the top I had on. She then transformed my normal lips into plump, pink full lips with lip gloss. I was actually much happier when she controlled the amounts of beauty products she put on me. She blowdried my hair, letting it run in wavy curls as my natural hair did its' stuff.

Sitting down in the chair across from Alice, I ate the toast and waited for Jasper to finish preparing the egg. Sliding it into my plate and sitting next to Alice, they both looked up at me. This was _definetely _a dangerous duo.

"Umm...Bella, for tomorrow..." Alice must have thought I forgot...or something...why else would she bring it up? I mean...how can I forget? It was like being sent into prison, locked up for three days and with the magnetism of danger I could attract...very unethical.

Jasper seemed to pitch into the conversation now, answering Alice's unfinished sentence.

"Edward has a business trip on Friday and for the weekend. So he needs you to go too. Now, you won't be able to go camping with us." His face was somewhat sad, as was Alice's. But mine? Well, of course I had to put on a facade to hide the unimaginable burst and explosion of happiness that overwhelmed me.

I was free! I didn't have to go! Gosh, I had to thank Edward someday...

"Oh." Simple and hard to decipher, what a great response. I didn't want to show just how happy I was, that I didn't need to go.

"Well, guess I better get going to work...I might need some briefings on what's to be expected tomorrow for the business trip."

"Okay, see ya later Bella." Their bass and soprano voices intertwined with each other. It was almost like their voices could sing the joyous happiness they felt for each other, their love for each other..everything.

I could only continue to envy the couple.

Walking to the door, I put on a pair of pale blue flats and walked out of the door.

As I walked out, the smell of fresh cut grass hit me like an iron weight. I was never much of a fan for grass as i held my nose, walking past the garden until I saw a shiny Volvo parked a few cars down from the entrance of the apartment.

Getting out of the car, was the Adonis god of my dreams, Edward. His bronze hair was combed back, revealing the span of his marble forehead. His eyes were excited as he grinned at me, half jogging half walking in front of me.

"Your personal chauffer has arrived, Ms.Bella."

As we were driving down the streets, I decided to ask the question that'd been boiling within me since Alice had interupted our conversation.

"Edward, what were you going to say before Alice interupted?"

His body was tensed and his hands on the steering wheel were clenched. His eyes turned solid emerald as he continued to look up front. He must be ignoring my question.

"Um, I'll tell you later."

All I could do was put it off...

The silence this time was slightly pained. I wanted so much to ask him what he was going to tell me last night but I didn't want to push Edward anymore than I already did. His driving turned somewhat faster as we continued down the path that was to the law firm.

"Oh yeah, Alice told me this morning you were going on a business trip and that I was required to come?" Gosh, I was horrible at breaking the silence.

"Yes, we'll be going to Los Angelas and the client there needed to sign something before he leaves for England. I wanted you to come so you'd get some first hand experience on building client relationships and so forth."

I nodded my head in response. Letting the knowledge of three days with Edward in Los Angelas sink into my head. This was definetely going to be a unforgettable weekend.

Reaching the usual parking spot we took, Edward gracefully, as always, walked to my door and helped me out of the car. We walked in silence to the elevators and waited. The doors swung open, revealing the same man that I had seen look at me suspiciously before when I went to buy sandwiches from the deli.

His fiery red hair still stuck out everywhere, his feline eyes sneered at me and his mouth looked like he was smirking. He exited the elevator and walked out into the parking lot. I only snapped back into reality when Edward held onto my hand, leading me into the elevator.

My heart was never going to rest when he touched me. it quicked and blood rushed twice the speed it normally did. Butterflies set flight again but then a wave of disappointment crashed into me as he let go, drowing all the butterflies.

My eyes and face probably reflected how I felt when I heard Edward's velvet chuckle emanate from his body as he put two long pale fingers on the sides of my mouth and pushed them gently upwards, making me smile.

"Now, isn't that much better?" His grin was dazzling, revealing his Colgate model teeth. My head was spinning out of control and not because of the elevator ride. He was much too good at this game of dazzling...what an unfair advantage he had!

I could feel my cheeks reddening, ever since Edward came along, I was able to tell when I'd blush. I only stared back slightly, my eyes only met his for an instant until the elevator doors opened.

We stepped out into the grand lobby and continued to walk the same path to our offices. As we walked, I could feel little knives stabbing at me from the glances taken by my co-workers, as I called them. They must think we were together or just wanted the same oppurtunities I had as Edward's assistant. Certainly, I would not ever give up on this fortunate blessing. _Never._

As we parted into our own rooms, I plopped down onto my leather armchair and started to wonder. Was it really such a coincidence that Edward had a client and on the same day as the camp experience? Maybe he was saving me...? Then again, I'd never know unless I asked him.

I summoned up all my courage and decided I would need it if I was to ask why he wanted me to go to this business trip. I was worried...maybe he would think I was reluctant and decline the offer...but, would he?

I knocked softly on his doors and with the velvety voice that welcomed my entrance, I opened the door to find Edward already looking back at me as I entered.

"So, what would you like?" His ever alluring voice was so calming, letting all tensions I had been building up to ask him loosen and melt.

"Well...for the business trip...could you fill me in on some details and what was the reason?"

"First off, you'll be leaving your apartment at the same time as usual and bring your passport," he took a slight pause and continued, "Also, you should bring a change of clothing, though it's not necessary...considering you could buy whatever you need in Los Angelas."

"And the reason for my trip there?" I still wanted to know that...it was the main purpose of coming into this room. Besides wanting to see Edward's face.

"Well, it was actually urgent and unexpected. But the main reason was that I thought you might have needed some first hand experience. Considering you should be able to interact with clients, forge bonds and lastly, because you're my assistant." His crooked smile played across his face, dazzling me and making my head feel light.

"So...is there going to be some required costs...and such?"

His smooth voice laughed lightly and grinned back at me.

"Of course not, besides, all business trip costs will be provided by the company. You won't spend a penny. Especially with me around."

"Well...I guess that's better...but...nevermind." I was about to ask if he knew about Alice's crazy schemes to get me to go camping with her but that was probably going to be a bad idea. I mean...he might think I would be nosy and asking senseless questions.

"Well, thanks for this oppurtunity. I'll let you continue on with your work then."

"Okay, good bye."

"Bye."

I exited his room, my marshmallow legs making walking a slightly difficult thing to do. Not only that, but my head was pounding with the reverberations of my heart. I really needed to stop thinking about things that weren't ever going to happen.

When the clock was nearing seven, a slight knock broke the concentration I had on a stack of files I was looking over, of cases that'd been previously examined and acknowledged by Edward as cases I should familiarize myself with.

"Come in." I called in a slightly tired voice. I hadn't notice just how tired I was until my eyes laid on the sight of my dreams. His perfect bronze hair, smoldering green eyes perfect figure willed me to sleep and dream about him.

"Well I was thinking you'd like to join me for dinner before your departure for Los Angelas."

"And you won't be accompanying me to Los Angelas?" A tsunami of panic and disappointment flooded me, crashing into every nerve I had. My mind was in hysterics, was he trying to tell me he won't go? But this was his business trip...he could easily just say he can go by himself...

"Of course not, but it'll be your last dinner for this week before going to Los Angelas."

His smile and concerned emerald eyes shone through the wave after waves of despair I had when I thought Edward wasn't going to be there. Allowing me to calm down, I looked back into him. By now, he had crossed the room in a few quick strides with his long legs and was about to sit down.

"Well, let's get going then." I was only half way to the jacket holder when Edward took hold of my jacket, offering to help me put it on again.

"You know, I have more than enough ability to put on clothing..." I warned, in a slightly teasing and sad voice.

"Well I do hope so. Besides, I want to help you dress. You know how you are...a klutz. So if I can do anything, I'll try my best to minimize your chances of knocking down a lamp or worse, the files stacked dangerously high."

I blushed and after putting on the jacket, with Edward's help again, scrambled to file all the folders away. It only took a few seconds with the help of Edward and his superior knowledge of which file was which.

We were heading out of the office, attracting glances and stares from everybody at the office.

As we reached his Volvo, helping me into it and then gracefully walked to the driver's seat, Edward and I were talking about how Los Angelas was quite hot and that I'd probably not require longsleeves.

Oblivious to where we were headed, I was much too concentrated on the conversation flowing between me and Edward, the car stopped. We were stopped in front of our apartment. This took me by surprise to a momentus degree.

"Am I going to cook for you? I mean, I can cook but it's not going to be anywhere near the food you eat..."

The Adonis god neared his head towards mine as he whispered into my ear.

"As much as I would like you to cook for me, Alice has told me to drive you home and she has prepared us dinner."

"Us?" I was dumbstruck and that definetely showed on my face as Edward emitted an angelic chuckle.

"Well, you didn't really think I was going to allow her to leave me out of dinner with you, now did you?"

I shook my head as Edward helped me out of the passenger seat. When did he move from the driver's side to mine? His beauty was truly breathtaking and made me forget whatever I was doing.

We walked to the door, so close our hands could touch each other's. I had such an urge to hold his hand. To feel every contour and every muscle that were firm with strength, yet gentle when it had contact with my delicate body.

Ringing the doorbell to the loft, I could hear a soprano voice that could only be Alice, yelling over the clattering of dishes for us to wait. Then the door opened, revealing a short pixie with cropped black hair smiling back at us.

We entered the loft, quite casually for me but Edward was slow and took in everything. From my graduation diploma that hung on the wall in the living room to the picture of me and Alice in our old rented room, in university.

After our tour around the quite small but cozy loft, we made our way to the kitchen, with Jasper at the counter, slicing up something I couldn't tell as his back was towards us.

"Hey Jasper." Me and Edward called in unison.

Jasper looked up at us, his blonde hair was clipped away from his forehead with a hairpin that had a pink heart on it, shining brightly under the fluorescent kitchen lights.

I bursted into laughing, with Edward's beautiful laughter ringing in my ears and melded into my own laughter.

"Wow Jasper, when did you get such a cute hairpin?" I couldn't help but laugh as I strained the words out of me, I was holding onto Edward's shoulders for support. He was chuckling beside me, looking at Jasper with mischevious eyes.

"Jasper, I knew my sister was persistent and persuasive, but you've just proven her abilities to a whole new level."

Jasper's pale face blushed as his back was turned towards us again, chopping away while ignoring our comment.

"Come on Jasper, we were only joking. Besides, why did Alice make you wear that?"

"She said she didn't want the food I made to have hair all over it, so she made me wear it." He answered dryly with as much strain as he could achieve, as I knew he'd probably want to rip the hairpin off his head right now.

Just then, the pixie girl that we'd all agreed on was definetely a dangerous person bounded into the kitchen and jumped onto Jasper's back as he was done chopping.

"Why are you guys laughing at Jasper! I thought his hair looked good in a hairpin! Besides, I found his _hair _in one of my toast this morning. I had to find someway to get his hair out of my food."

"But to torture a full grown man into wearing a heart hairpin so he wouldn't drop a strand hair into your food is taking precautions to a whole new level, Alice." Edward's voice was no longer humourous but sympathetic.

"Well he had no objections! Besides, he looks so adorable in it!" She stuck out her tongue at Edward and continued to lie her head back onto Jasper's neck. Jasper leaned his head slightly back and kissed her waiting lips. Then Jasper continued on with the food.

Within minutes, we were seated at the dinner table, eating the food Jasper had cooked. To my disappointment, Jasper had taken off the hairpin, stopping us from bursting into laughter once and for all.

"So, Edward, when are you going to tell me you were dating my roomie? And Bella, I'm your best friend and you don't even tell me such big news!"

I could feel my cheeks blushing a crimson red as I focused on cutting the chicken breast on my plate.

"We aren't officially dating, Alice. Besides, I don't think Bella would appreciate it, nor will she acknowledge that."

"Are you serious? The girl's been sleep talking about you for the whole week!" Jasper now joined the conversation, definetely revealing something I didn't want to know, or anyone else to.

"_What!?_" I just couldn't believe Jasper had told Edward! He knew how embarassing it was for me to sleep talk! Now he was using it against me! He must still be mad at me for laughing at his hairpin but...still, it was mean.

"Bella, just think back to your dreams. What were you dreaming about? I could hear you from outside saying Edward's name endlessly. It's sometimes annoying too."

Yep, he was _definetely _getting back at me, but...was it true?

I could feel the rush of blood to my cheeks, making my already blushing cheeks, even more crrimson. I looked up at Edward and my heart was beating out of control. His smoldering eyes showed so much content, fascination and bewilderness. His eyesbrows were furrowed and his full lips were pulled up on the corners, revealing his perfect rows of teeth.

"You were dreaming and sleep talking about me?" His voice was teasing but with a hint of anticipation for an answer. I didn't know what to say, he was so perfect that _anyone _would dream about him...but then I thought about how he thought people looking at him oddly was uncomfortable for him...

I just stared back at Jasper as he pulled his lips into a large grin. I didn't want to say anything but thankfully, Alice had asked a question.

"So, where are you guys going to be living in Los Angelas? And Bella, oh you _have _to get me something there!"

"Uh, sure..." I was delighted that Alice had saved me from having to answer what Edward had asked. I just hoped he didn't ask me...it was somewhat embarassing for the man you loved to know you dreamed about them...and I didn't even know if Edward appreciated it.

"Well, the client will be in Hollywood to departure for his flight soon after we arrive so we'll just have almost a full weekend to vacate, considering Bella missed her camping trip."

So in fact, he _did _know...Was he invited? Now I felt horrible for fearing the camp trip if Edward was there...with a guardian angel there...I could face anything. _Anything._

The dinner ended and soon we were cuddled up on the couch watching an old silent romance story. They truly did make me cry...the intensity of the lover's eyes, the way they'd kiss, the moments they shared together that called out in vain for them to continue. For Edward, he was more focused on the vintage cars.

My eyes were streaming down tears as I watched, I could feel passionate eyes watching me as I cried. I looked to the direction of whom was looking at me, Edward. He was looking at me now, ignoring the movie completely and reaching his hand to brush away the tears on my cheeks. My heart felt like a blizzard was attacking it, chilling the very insides of my chest. It wasn't painful or anything, but so delightful that he cared. It was an indescribable feeling.

"Thanks." I replied, my voice cracking.

Our bodies were on two different pads of the couch but soon, we were right on the edge of the cushions, our hands slightly touching from putting it on our laps. I could feel his smooth skin on mine, his eyes kept mainly on me for the whole movie, to which I did not understand why.

When the movie was finished, Edward had to leave and a wave of sadness took over me. I didn't quite want him to leave...in fact, I wanted him to stay with me forever...to just embrace me like he had during the movie when I cried, allowing me to lean my head on his chest and slightly soaking his shirt.

"Goodnight Alice, Jasper."

I walked Edward to the door, slightly lightheaded still from the contact of our bodies made during the movie.

"Goodnight beautiful Bella, may sweet dreams be dreamt by you."

"Goodnight and the same goes for you, Edward." This was it...the moment I had waited for so long...I wanted so much to kiss him goodnight...even if it was on his cheeks. But then, I thought back to all the consequences that could happen if I rushed this. I didn't want to do anything stupid and to pressure Edward.

I stood at the door, leaning against the door frame as Edward turned back towards me. His lips were in a slight grin...then it happened.

He leaned closer to me, his eyes closing ever so slightly, as mine did too. I was beginning to feel my legs turn weak as his sweet breath and lips were only a few inches away from me. The sweet breath that would make me melt and my heart skip several beats. I was ready to embrace...to feel his full lips on mine...everything seemed so right at that moment...

**Another cliffie, OF COURSE! Come on guys, you don't expect me to end with a complete no-cliffie chapter did ya? I need my readers to be on the edge of their chairs. And to find the answer...? 15 REVIEWS! What else was I going to tell...OH YEAH! Thanks for the support of my lovely readers :) Especially those who support a guy writing fanfics. Yes, I'm TOO in love with Twilight for my own good, but I'm really proud of it. I think only me and another friend (guys) will admit it...I go crazy about it...I know everything, I've read the whole series around 9 times now. (All 3 books) Okay, this is turning out to be a long author's note, sorry guys. 15 REVIEWS AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING IN THE STORY!**


	15. Confessions Pt 2

**Thanks guy for the reviews and the good luck's on my art project and such! So, for being so nice, I've pulled an all-nighter (not literally) over the weekend and typed up this chapter. I spent my night typing and day working on my project, I'm proud to say I'm...3/4 done? So here it is! The NEXT CHAPTER! O (it's actually kind of like a filler to what happened cause I just loved you guys SO much!) **

I lied down on my bed, my hair still slightly wet and fanned out all over the place on the pillow. My mind and body were restless, yearning for what I couldn't get tonight...what I had been anticipating for, didn't quite happen. Of course, there was still interaction but...not so much as what I had desired...

_To so much disappointment, his lips moved ever so slightly to the sides and instead, pecked a quick kiss onto my cheeks. His lips that did touch me were so wonderful and sent shivers down my spine. As he pulled back, his eyes showed a whole new emotion I had never expected...love...passion..._lust.

_His crooked grin played on his face as he pulled back, his hands still cupped around my face as he looked at me, searching my face for any disapproval to what he'd done. Of course, I could only reciprocate the passion, the love and everything that showed on his face, onto mines._

_I smiled back up to him, my face gleaming with pleasure probably, that I wanted more than anything to love him, to let him know that he could trust me and that everything was going to be okay..._

_"Edward..." My breathing shallow as I looked into his smoldering eyes, allowing my own feelings to pour into the conversation. I was reaching up, my toes were up and I was only a few inches away from his lips, his pale full lips that deserved as much dignity and respect as the Mona Lisa. They turned into a grim line._

_"Bella...No...not yet..." With that, he leaned closer to me, but not the kiss I wanted, he lightly kissed my forehead, making my mind spill with endless love and desires._

_I looked back longingly as he started to walk away, just as he entered the elevator on the floor, I could see him mouth something...something that sent my heart beating erratically..._

_Goodnight my love_

The seering warmth of his smooth lips lingered on my cheeks and forehead, like a tattoo that'd stay on forever. When I went to shower, I didn't even dare wipe away the area his lips made contact with my skin. I laid motionless now, too lighthearted to do anything else. The night sky and dreams started to overwhelm my brain and I started to fall asleep, but not too quickly, I could still feel my heart beat at an astounding rate. If a simple kiss that wished me a good night's sleep, I couldn't image the intensity, the pleasures of a kiss that could contain so much more. With that, I drifted off to sleep...

_Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

I slapped the snooze button on my alarm clock as I pulled my covers off me. I was beyond excited today. I was much too energetic and much too happy for even Alice to ruin my day. I hopped over to the showers, being watched in awe by Jasper and Alice as they greeted me. I chuckled slightly to see the bulging eyes that were looking at me.

Turning the warm waters on, my mind flooded with the passion that Edward showed last night. Of course, it wasn't a kiss on my lips or anything, but it gave me so much hope...that maybe, I could be with Edward.

The gentle pressure of his smooth, full lips made my insides churn as I started to reminense and desire for more. Today, I would be able to work with Edward, side by side, as his assistant. Then we could do anything afterwards, as the business exchange wouldn't take very long...I sighed in content as I wrapped myself in a towel and bounded to my room.

I looked around my slightly messy room, as Alice had helped me pick out at least ten outfits for me to change into for the trip. I was thrilled, for once. With Alice, I wouldn't embarass myself in wearing something that could probably make Edward gag with distaste. Though I would love to see his face in that emotion too.

Well, any of his emotions, masks, facades, I would want to see. Everything about him...it makes me wonder if he'd truly been sent from above...to give it meaning, to give it reasons to live, to give it...that last ingredient I never thought I wanted, but now needed.

_Love._

I slipped into the black pants, straight fit and undeniably comfortable for flights, a beige V-neck short sleeve and a very light, black overcoat to finish it off. I couldn't quite understand _how _Alice comes up with such combinations of clothing that suited the weather and temperature...and my own tastes. It truly did scream _me._

I walked casually into the kitchen, taking my usual seat at the kitchen table and started to eat my breakfast when Alice asked my question.

"So, Bella, are you excited?" Her soprano voice had some teasing.

"Are you kidding? Did you see how she walked to shower? She's beyond excited." Jasper's chuckle and Alice's soprano tone laughing.

"Hey! It's my first business trip...and..." I was stuttering out, finding some excuse to make them stop laughing at me. I could feel myself blushing even.

"And to have three days with Edward." Darn Jasper for finishing my sentence.

"So, when did you start liking my brother anyways?" Alice was still slightly giggly but she was controlling it and a bit serious.

"I...don't know...I just...do..." I never could identify what love was when I was young, or even when I met Edward. My feelings were like a buried treasure, finally unearthed by Edward when he came into my life. It was astounding to feel the passion that coursed through the air that we shared, to feel every feeling and emotion he poured out when I was with him.

"Well, time to get ready then Bella! You don't want to look bad in front of Edward now do you?" She found my weakness to forever force me into her _fun _and _beautiful _transformation every day, as she phrased it. I could no longer be reluctant as I knew whatever Alice did, that she'd describe as _beautify _me, would be seen by Edward as well.

With that stuck, or rather yet, embedded into my mind, I followed Alice into the bathroom and sat down, allowing Alice to _beautify_ me.

After she finished her fun, I was allowed to look at myself in the mirror and to my amazement, it wasn't as much makeup and such that I'd expect. Only a thin layer of foundation, blush and eyeliner.

"Wow Alice, I kinda like this simple one the best..." It was true, I hated complex and over the top makeup. Sometimes it freaks me out to know that girls possibly spend hours of time, to their own enjoyment, putting on makeup. For me, I'd much rather go out in the world wearing no makeup...but Alice would probably kill me.

"Oh! I'm so glad you liked it. I saw this makeup tip and they said it's better to keep it light and simple in humid areas, or else it'll run or ruin the whole thing so..."

"Thanks Alice." By now, I had turned back to Alice, looking down at her with gratefulness as she looked back at me with awe, wonder and amusement.

"So, let's go!"

With that, Alice led me into my room and started explaining some of the things she's done...uh oh.

"So here, I have some tags on which outfit is with which. This dress will be worn on dinner nights that are...special" As she held up a black sequin dress that went down to the ankle and flowed beautifully like liquid night, shimmering with stars.

"And here is the shorts and tee shirts, try to use some color sense...I don't want to limit your choices on what you want to do and such so...oh! Here's your business outfit. Edward told me the business exchange will be the next day when you guys arrive so if it wrinkles, just get the irons provided by the hotel. What else..." She stood there, her toes tapping at the floor and her fingers drumming the bottom of her chin as I sat down on my bed, in awe at how Alice could pull these things off. Does she ever sleep?

"Oh yeah! Here's your nightgown, your pjamas' and your lingerie necessities..."

She showed me...to my most shock, a Victoria Secret silk shirts that barely covered anything and a black transparent overcoat.

"Alice, you don't really intend on me wearing this...do you?"

"Oh come on! Edward will love it."

"_What!?_"

"You didn't know? Edward and you will be in the same bedroom. Don't worry, it's going to be different beds but they say it's springbreak and the rooms are scarce and they couldn't find any other rooms. It's booked solid..."

"Oh..."

But still...Alice is making me wearing such..._revealing _clothing that I'd never dreamed of being suited up with and here she is, making me wear it when the most gorgeous man of my dreams is also there to see it...this is definetely torture.

"Oh and here's your bras'...I didn't know what size you were so I just decided to get my size, though now that I look at it...you might need a bigger size..."

What an embarassment...I blushed a little at looked back at Alice. She was already putting away everything into the suitcase and zipping it up as I walked over to her, giving her a hug.

"Oh Alice, thanks so much!"

"You're welcome," chirped Alice, "Remember! Help me buy some stuff, even if you don't have the best taste, it's the thought that counts. Oh but then there's this magazine picture...and it shows exactly where to buy it and how it looks and..."

I ignored her after she broke the cozy moment we had. Alice will always be Alice...I sighed and smiled at her as she finished her sentence.

With my breakfast finished and standing at the door of the loft, I took my suitcase, hugging Alice and Jasper for a brief moment before walking to the elevator and waiting.

To my utmost surprised, standing in the elevator I was about to enter, was the greek god I'd been dreaming of. His bronze hair was more controlled and in less disarray, showing so much maturity and emphasizing the idea that he was such a gentleman. His usual suits were replaced with casual black jean pants that clung to his long legs, accompanied with a royal blue polo, also clinging onto his muscular chest. If I were his article of clothing, I would probably cling onto him as well. I laughed inside my head, thinking of how desperate I was for Edward.

"So, ready Ms. Bella?" His velvety voice greeted me, meeting his smoldering, emerald eyes, I slightly felt dizzy.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He chuckled in response as I stepped into the elevator. His hand reached for mine...this was it...he was holding my hand...

To my disappointment, he merely took the suitcase in my hand and asked.

"May I hold it?"

"Oh, thanks." I was much too disappointed and it showed in my voice. I could see his full lips being pulled to the sides of his face, grinning back at me, in a teasing manner.

As we got into the car, with Edward's assistance again, I could feel the awkward silence, I wanted to break the tension. It was must have been the behaviour we'd done last night...about the undeinable emotions we felt for each other...

"Bella, about last night..."

"You love me, don't you, Edward Cullen?" I sputtered that out like a maniac, the bullet train of words speeding out of my mouth before I could hold it back. I looked at his expression on his face as he pulled up at the airport parking.

His face was expressionless, no emotions except for the ever smoldering green eyes on his face. His lips were in a grim line and as he looked back into me, they were slightly bitten by his teeth, pulled back a bit.

"You know the night...when I was telling you somethings, before Alice interupted?"

"Yes..." I was wondering where this conversation was leading up to...

Then it snapped together. Everything I wanted and desired, was reciprocated back to me, from Edward.

"Bella, I love you." His eyes were smoldering and molten emeralds. His breathing was silent but slow, almost holding his breath to see what I was going to do next. His forehead and eyebrows were creased and furrowed, anticipating my reaction.

"Edward, I wasn't sure what'd come over me before...I didn't know what feeling it was...but then that night when you told me about the effects I had about you. That night...I was certain. I didn't know before, well...I wasn't quite able to grasp at what feeling I was. It was like love for a family member or friends...it was something strong. Lke my heart beats at an alarming rate whenever I see you...then I knew." I took a breath, taking time to look at his expression on his face. "I love you."

**Guys, the ANTAGONIST WILL APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!! How is it going to happen? Well...I have my art project, some last minute handin homeworks to boost my marks up...I wanna be on the honour roll with all marks above 80 percent of course :) This year it seems I've been doing bad...so yeah...OH RIGHT! In a few weeks, when I get my project back, I'll take a pic of the drawing I did for twilight, of Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart together. (don't worry I'm getting like 94 in art...I think it's not bad...) SO REVIEWS! GIMME SOME LOVE! I'm not demanding any cause I won't be able to update chapters in a whoosh so...you guys are off the hook! (not completely, if you review, I'll type at night...LOL) _FOR SURE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE ON JUNE 8TH 2008. (that's a week from today)_  
**

**To my ever loving readers, Kevin.**


	16. FAQ NOT A CHAPTER OF STORY

Now, for some FAQ that you guys bestow upon me:

Q: RockinWriter: Wait, you're a guy?

A: Yes, I'm a guy.

Q: moonlesslife: How do you know so much about make up? I don't mean to be sexist by saying this but it just feels weird having a guy write about make up, bras, and lingerie?

A: I've got three sisters that...let's say, not very conservative and do tend to be..more public about themselves, body wise. Also, I just know makeup cause a heck load of girls put on makeup in my school...which is just disgusting, in my opinion. Well, I don't mind if you put some on...but if you're going to go look like...well...a Barbie doll...then please stop.

Q: moonlesslife: in the last chapter you spelled Los Angeles wrong. I don't know if you live in the US or not but the way I spelled it before is right (interpretation of question is, Where do I live?)

A: If you've read my profile, you'll know my mom and dad met in Canada, and that is where I live in now. So I do not know a single name about USA cities...well...some.

Q: RockinWriter: And interviews probably usually last longer, especially with a law firm, but it's your story... And my guess is that you know as much about being in a law firm and the interviews that go on as I do...

A: I've actually had some knowledge of law and such. I've taken a semester on it as well...but I just didn't quite want to bore you guys with the interview and wanted the story to be rolling.

twilight4eva13: please hurry write now please and please hurry ExB fluff please

A: To your request, I cannot guarantee I am able to write "fluff" as you may want. I'm not able to...capture love and such into actions as you may think I can but, I will try my best. Also, I'm limiting the amounts of love-making within this story because as you may remember, I _might_ write a sequel and you don't want that to be boring, now would you? (If I gave you fluff in the first story)

**Oh yes, forgot...guys, the next chapter, I've decided to DELAY the ANTAGONIST and the appearance...so DON'T WORRY..._for now._**


	17. I'm in heaven, literally

**Guys, for all the reviews, thank you! I dedicate this chapter to lissa x suee and RockinWriter.**

**For Lissa as it is her birthday (though I've posted it a bit early, so I might post another chapter on the same day so...double presents?) And to Rockin to whom as forced me to start proofreading my story and editing out some parts that make absolutely no sense. I left my mind flow and my fingers type when the story is being typed so...bear in mind I don't ever read the story...LOL :) Now, Enjoy! (Mainly a filler and for **twilight4eva13 **who wants some fluff...well here, I've never kissed a girl so I won't know how it feels, sorry guys.)**

We walked, hand in hand into the airport. Relief swept over me when all our confessions, the things I'd been dying to say, was let out into the open. Like holding a breath underwater for too long, and then suddenly pulled up, allowed to breathe again.

I could feel stares from people as we walked together to the check-in desk for the airline we'd be flying with. The woman who looked up at us was much too welcoming than I liked but having heard Edward say "my girlfriend" or "my love" a several times throughout the check-in process, I could see disappointment and hatred from the woman.

After having the procedures of check-in complete, we walked, hand in hand again into a nearby cafe. We ordered our coffees', a latte for me and Edward's favourite, mocha. We paid and got our coffees'.

We walked around the airport, looking at things as the departure time elasped.

"Bella, is there anything you'd like to pick out before we departure?" He was pointing towards a nearby convenience store.

"No, I've got everything I need in my bag." I patted the bag slung over my shoulder. It was true. I had a small bottle of water, a package of tissue, some makeup Alice had demand I bring with me as carry-on, my cellphone, a tampon just in case, and to much distaste, a condom Alice had insisted I bring.

I had bursted into laughter when Alice told me to bring it and when her face remained serious, I knew she actually meant it. I could still remember asking her why'd she think Edward and I would have sex, even if I wanted to share everything with Edward. But I promised myself, I would stay a virgin until marriage, but knowing Alice, she persisted and in the end, I caved.

As we arrived at the passport and metal detector phase of the airport securities, I grimaced at the amount of people there. The line was long and people seemed restless, just the scene you'd be happy to leave behind when flying off to another destination.

We arrived at the end of the line as another couple looked at us, smiling as we smiled back at them. Edward's hands escaped the grasp I had on him and instead, he put it over my shoulders, pushing me closer towards him, leaving no gap between us.

His firm chest welcomed me as I wrapped an arm around his waist, facing the couple in front of us. Their backs were towards me but I could see the reason for why Edward was being so protective. In front of the couple, I could see another man, in his forties, looking at me with beady eyes and a weird smile on his face.

"You don't mind, do you?" His mouth was hovering over my ears as his warm breath and velvet voice asked for my consent.

"Of course not." It felt even better, that we had no gap between us and that we were able to become so close. Everything felt so right, like nothing in the world mattered, except the love we shared together.

I wanted so much for our bodies to meld together, to become one and stitched up as one whole. I knew in our hearts, we'd already achieved that.

The line was beginning to move again and we were at the security-filled area that checked our bags for dangerous goods and the metal detectors.

After we passed the inspections, we continued down the route to our flight, having almost fourty minutes to spare.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want anything?"

"What have I wanted that I haven't got already?" I looked down at our entwined hands, notioning for him to see.

"Seems you're settled then." His crooked grin, breathtakingly perfect and indescribable. I looked up into his smoldering eyes, lost in a trance until someone called my name repeatedly.

"Madam, may I see your passport and flight ticket?"

"Oh, sure."

We boarded the plane in moments, being led by a flight attendant to the first class as we had priveledges to be escorted through a different line.

The first class cabin was huge in comparison to the economy class I was used to. It was very spacious in comparison to the amount of passenger seats available as well. Our own seats were next to one another in a crescent shaped booth that I figured was designed for couples.

I took my window seat as Edward went over to the flight attendant and whispered something to her. I was beyond curious to what he had planned but knowing he'd never reveal it until it happened, I subsided the inquisitiveness and decided to tune in on the magazines provided.

As I was reading, I felt a strong hand grasp onto my own, and looked to the source. It was Edward as he sat back down in the seat beside me.

"Did you have to get first class for our flight anyways?" I'd been putting off the question, and now was the best time.

"Only the best for you." Simple enough of a reply as a smile played onto his face. His eyes were gleaming and holding something back...something mischievous.

"Uh huh...and what were you saying to that flight attendant?" I couldn't hold back my question, seeing as his face was hiding something.

"Something." His smile turned into the crooked grin I loved so much and with that, he put on his own headphones and watched the movie, still having his hands intertwined with mine. From time to time he'd squeeze my hand and I'd look up from what I was occupied with before, but his smoldering eyes always met mine, a wave of passion that washed me away.

He then excused himself to the washroom, leaving me in disappointment as I watched the large quantities of shows. It was outrageous to see movies I'd just heard of from premieres, being played already on the plane. First class definetely had its' priveledges.

When the meals came, and with no surprised, it was a gourmet meal that was similar to the ones Edward had me eat from the fancy restaurants we'd visited before.

The appetizer, to much delight was a small glass of lemon sorbet, coated with mango drizzle. I tasted it and instantly pursed my lips, feeling the intense sourness of the sorbet linger on my mouth. Just then, lips touched mine. The gentle peck of warmth and pleasure mixed with the sourness of the sorbet was a definite knockout.

I flinched back in shock and looked at who'd kissed me. It was Edward. He must have returned when I was too busy watching the show and with his gracefulness, I wouldn't have noticed anyways.

"You were asking for it..." His eyes were looking at my lips and his mouth was in a small grin as he put his free hands under my chin as he sat down.

"That wasn't very nice, Mr.Edward. Sneaking a kiss on a woman while she ate! What sort of a gentleman does that! Now you're going to pay." My voice was teasing and I snickered at his innocent face.

"I'm sorry miss, but your lips looked much too vulnerable and much too alluring."

"I second that opinion." With that, his lips and mine were met. The kiss was heavenly and indescribable.

Our lips parted, allowing our tongues to meet at last, like the mating game of a new spring. His lips were soft and yet urgent as mine were. His hand was no longer tilting the bottom of my chin, as it fixed itself behind the back of my head, pushing me towards him as I threaded my fingers into his silky, smooth hair.

Then a loud sound of someone clearing their throat interupted our Kodak moment. Edward pulled back, still grinning at me and then looking up at the stocky female flight attendant who'd been stomping her feet vigorously on the ground and her arms were crossed. I could see from her expression that she was _very _mad and almost hated me, from the glares I recieved.

She put the tray of food onto my table and continued onto Edward's, impatiently. She must have been waiting there for awhile but, who can blame us? Edward's kiss was like a freeze in time, an everlasting kiss that brought so much ardent that it'd bring the greatest beasts on their knees.

As I looked away from the attendant and noticed Edward leaning towards her and whispering something I couldn't hear, I started making observations of the food. There was a beautiful layout of a chicken breast that was grilled and simmered in cream sauce, accompanied by a few truffles that'd been drizzled with an unknown sauce.

After Edward finished his conversation with the flight attendant, he turned back towards me and looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"So, how's the food?" As he noticed me, with a fork and knife in my hands, chewing a piece of the scrumptious chicken breast. It was grilled to perfection and the cream sauce was so rich and flavourful that it'd make my heart melt if Edward hadn't already.

"It's delicious." I was still too busy, chewing away at my food until Edward furrowed his brow and looked at me incredulously.

"That's it? It's only delicious?" His forehead was creased and his mouth was mocking. His eyes were innocent and dainty.

"Well, since I'm used to eating gourmet food, thanks to you," I cocked my head towards my side, still looking at him, "I no longer feel special when eating it."

"Bella, that hurt my feelings." His face was pouting and yet it held teasing.

His _pouting _was the second most desirable feature on his ravishing face that I'd ever seen. His full lips pulled back, revealing more fullness to which made my heart beat a bit too quickly and my blood running like a waterfall. His eyes were innocent and a pang of teasing hurt played in the pools of emerald.

"What? Why?" I didn't know why he'd be sad if I just thought an airflight meal was normal...

"Well, to start off, your boyfriend cooks for you. Second, when I ask if you enjoyed the meal I cooked for you and the reply was a simple _delicious."_ Emphasizing on the final word like I wouldn't have noticed the mistake I'd made.

"Well sorry if your food tasted like the ones made by professional chefs! Besides, the chicken breasts seemed like it's been so -" Before I could finish trying to hide my mistakes, his lips were on mine once again.

The kiss started out soft and slow, relaxing all the tensions that'd built up when Edward was complaining about my reply to his food.

In between kisses, besides taking breaths, he'd say sweet nothings' like _You know I was only joking _or _Bella, you truly do amaze me_. His kiss was more frantic as I welcomed him into my mouth. Again, our tongues met and moved in choreographed dancing, tenderly brushing against each other. His full lips felt like cushions as I urgently leaned closer to him, brushing back straying hair from his pulchritudinous face.

My breathing grew shallow and his did too. We parted when another flight attendant started stomping her feet on the ground repeatedly, hoping to catch our attentions. After she cleared her throat several times to which we stopped kissing, and watched the brunette walk away.

"I think she needs some cough medicine." The velvety voice and sweet breath tingled my ears as his hands and mine were linked together once again. We finished our meals, now tasting every bite and savouring the flavour that accompanied the food, knowing Edward had cooked it.

"So, how was the meal?" His voice was curious and waited for my answer.

"It was good," I teased him as his face once again turned into the innocent features, "but it must have had something to do with the kiss..." My sentence trailed off as his face turned into a large grin and he leaned closer to my ears.

"You know, we have a hotel room and it's not too late to get one large bed instead of two smaller ones..."

I winced back, looking at him with astonishment. His stunning face turned playful and he chuckled, filling my heart with angelic laughter as the plane landed in Los Angeles.

**Okay, as I promised, the next chapter is going to include PARTIAL scenes of the antagonist so...have fun! :) I think you guys already know who THAT might be...LOL but ANYWHO, try to keep your reviews private on WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN. It's not THAT guessable so I don't assume you'll find out...Oh yes, I'm almost done my art project so now I must go and study for my final exams. I will be done soon enough and updates will probably be coming up too quickly then you can read! Mwuaha! :) And please review, at least 10 for me to continue. Please.**


	18. A five star experience

**Okay, guys this WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF FLUFF. Jking. Haha, got you guys there :) Okay well, enjoy! Mainly a filler really...I needed to build some MORE FLUFF!**

As the chauffeur drove us to the five star hotel Edward told me about, I looked outside the window of the tinted black windows. Knowing I couldn't see anything, I rolled it down and the smell of cement, pavement and construction entered the limousine.

Our hands were together as I looked back at Edward after closing the window.

"So, how are you liking Los Angeles?"

"It's...nice." I didn't exactly know what to say...Los Angeles...the sunny city of almost 4 million people was quite intimidating.

A soft chuckle sounded from Edward as he tightened his grip on my hands.

As if he'd read my mind, "Even if Los Angeles _is _the US's second biggest city, I won't let anyone hurt you." His smile was reassuring as his free hand brought my face closer to his, locking lips for a split second.

Even for a second, the kiss was breathtaking and the taste of his lips were sweet and delicate.

The doors of the limousine opened and with Edward already outside and proceeded to helping me, we walked into the hotel together.

Having left the thirty degrees celsius of hot, humid temperature, we were greeted by air conditioning to a grand lobby.

The cream walls that lined the hotel were hung with pictures from various artists. In the middle of the grand hall was a water fountain with a cherub shooting an arrow, where the water came out. Leading upstairs was a huge staircase, railings of wrought-iron roses and the banister of waxed wood. On both sides were velvet couches in the color of a light beige. A man of around fourties welcomed us.

"Welcome to Elyseiss, l'hôtel grand!"

"Bonjour." I stared in gawk at Edward right after he'd spoken his greeting, almost too fluently. I sent him a weary glance, asking how he knew French, or at least seemed to understand.

His crooked grin played across his face as he continued to lead me to the check-in counter, his hand still linked with mine.

Throughout the whole check-in process, I had been absent-mindedly looking around, still in amazement at just how beautiful the hotel was. Its' every element, the beige walls, the paintings, the couches, the water fountain...everything was as if it'd been made there and without one, it wouldn't have been complete.

I was still hesitant as a slight pulling on my arms and a bewildered Edward stared into me. Now I was just dazzled by his beautiful features.

"Come on day dreamer, you still haven't seen our room." His velvety voice broke the trance I was in and was led to the elevator.

Even the elevator was much too beautiful. At waist height, a strip of narrow mahogany colored wood wrapped itself around the three walls of the elevator, leaving the door and buttons untouched. Striped beige wallpapers running vertically ran down the elevator everywhere. I sheepishly stepped in, too cautious of ruining the plush carpet that lined the elevator.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, with my voice slightly going up a bit high pitched near the end.

"Yes my love, of course, but please don't bring up the topic of money." His hand brushed across my cheeks, giving my heart a slight tug like a trapeeze rope, in which I was the star of the act.

"You know very much why I asked. How much is it for a night at this place?"

"Bella, why do you always think you don't deserve what I give to you? I would give you so much more if I knew you wouldn't go berserk on me." His tone was serious and his face reflected that.

"Just being with you is already too much for me. Everything else that you spoil me with just throws us off the balance even more. Edward, you know I can't reciprocate the amount of pampering you give me."

"Please, my love, just accept the things I give you. I can barely control myself from giving you everything in the world, and here you are, trying to refuse simple gestures."

He was biting his lips down, forehead creased and eyes, as always, smoldering.

"I'll try to forget that you've probably spent more money than I'll ever earn in a year on one business trip..." But before I could finish, his lips were already on mine.

Damn, he was good at distractions.

His lips were soft and felt like clouds, bringing my heart to heavens like being carried by an angel, my angel, into the skies and feeling queasy all at the same time.

My stomach were in knots as his hands wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me closer to the firm chest and encriclement of his body. I wrapped my own arms around his neck, feeling every muscle and bone of his shoulders and back. Trailing kisses down my chin and back up to meet my lips and repeated for a couple of times...

Then the doors opened.

I stepped out of the elevator, still slightly dazed as Edward carried me by the waist to our room. He slipped the card into the lock and took it out, unlocking the door in a smooth movement.

Opening the door for me, Edward stepped back as I entered.

The room was huge. Light fixtures automatically turned on, showing every splendid detail of the room. It was much too big and luxurious to be considered a room.

On one side of the doorway that stretched to the entrance of another door was a full length mirror and a wooden bench. On the other side was rows after rows of closet space, filled with coat hangers and an iron placement.

Embracing for the actually living quarters, Edward led me to the wooden, sliding doors and pushed it to the sides. I stepped into the large space, my eyes were probably popping out if they weren't being forced back in from my mind, telling me I would never see Edward again if I did.

The walls were painted a rich crimson red. Light fixtures made the room glow like molten rock, streaks of light and red merging together.

The large bed that occupied the room was layered with pillows, small and big, like the advertisements seen on television. The bedsheet wasn't like the normal white we'd seen, but a translucent pink with floral red patterns running wildyly on it.

The rest of the room was richly furnished and decorated, with two armchairs, a vanity desk, a small glass coffee table and lamps near the corners. There was also a miniature refrigerator on a small wooden table that was elevated to the height of my waist and probably contained expensive goods for convenience of clients.

"So, how do you like it?" His velvety chuckle took me out of my awe, but put me in another one.

"Edward, it's _beautiful!_" Emphasizing on the last word like I'd never seen a hotel room before.

"Glad you liked it." His smile turned into my favourite crooked grin as he eyed the bed teasingly.

"They said the rooms with two individual beds were booked and it seems we're left with one..."

"Hmm...booked? Or intended, Mr.Cullen?"

"Both." His crooked smile took me to a whole new level of erratic heart beating as I clutched my purse, thinking of the condom Alice had insisted I bring. Was it wrong...to...?

I shook that idea out of my head as he sat down on the bed, pulling me towards him as he looked at me with the same teasing eyes.

Sitting on his laps as his firm hands encircled me in another of his strong grips, I looked into his smoldering eyes, melting every muscle I had, thankful I was no longer standing.

"So, what do you want to eat, my dear?" My head was buried in his chest, taking in his sweet scent, mingled with the fresh hotel smell. A double whammy.

"I don't know...and where's our luggages?" If Edward was going to make me eat dinner with him at another expensive, high class restaurant, I'd certainly need the dresses Alice had prepared.

"Oh right, well, I guess it's my pick on where we'll eat then. And our luggages, they're being brought up as we speak."

I nodded my head, still within his tight hold of me as I continued to become intoxicated. By everything. His smell, the slight tugging of my consciousness, warning me that we'd be sharing a bed together for this weekend, the overpriced hotel charges and possibly more ways in which Edward was going to pamper me.

"Guess I can't refuse now can I?" I leaned back, letting my head fall behind his shoulder.

"I guess you can't, but you can always refuse this..." With that, he leaned his head towards mine, slowly decreasing the gap between our lips and hovering over them, he waited for my consent.

"I'd much rather it never stopped but...can't always get what you want, can you?" I smiled and then his lips touched mine.

Like sparks shooting and fireworks bellowing within my chest, his kiss made my heart beat like a stampede and my breathing shallow. I weaved my hand into his hair, tilting his head closer to mines.

His full lips were much too perfect. The texture like marble, smooth and perfect. The sensational burst of passion and lust mixed together within his mouth as our tongues brushed against each other. The taste his mouth contained was like honey that'd been purified by the gods themselves, divine.

If only our kiss could have lasted forever, he pulled back, chuckling as his breathing gave goosebumps all over my body. The smell of his skin and the taste of his mouth was intoxicating, killing me internally like fire if I wasn't fed the antidote.

"Bella, you're much too beautiful for your own sake..." His sweet breath was blown, full force at me as his eyes looked deep into mine and his mouth was only inches from my face.

"Handsome just doesn't quite grasp the adjective I need for you." I chuckled at my own comment and then got up. Leaving him dazed, to much appreciation. Finally I wasn't the only one that his spell worked on. The tides have turned, as I laughed at myself.

"Dinner time, isn't it?"

**Okay, I've got 3 chapters already typed...anybody care to review? 15 reviews means next chapter instantly. You guys know the Kevin math, so GET ON TO IT!**

**Oh yeah guys, check out my other story...it's a new one ...I dunno if I should continue onto that one AFTER this one...seeing not many people want a sequel since I've only gotta about 20 affirmatives or so...the story's called "Diaries of a Vampire Slayer"...dunno if it's worth writing either though...R&R it if you guys can :) Thanks!**


	19. With horror

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO MUCH GUYS! :D Enjoy this :)  
**

After Edward had finished his business interactions with the client, we decided to have lunch at a nearby deli, only minutes from the beach.

As Edward ordered me a tuna salad sandwich while I stood outside, watching the beach, my mind pondered back to Edward's client's...assistant.

He was the same man I'd seen several times now, to whom had been always smirking at me whenever he saw me. His fiery red hair was combed to a much more professional style, but also eccentuating his feline eyes. They'd been looking at me from time to time as the conference meeting extended. I'd known from Edward that he was French and his name was Victor D'iberville.

"What are you thinking, my love?" A velvet voice broke the stream of thoughts I had of this morning, I turned to the source and was greeted by a quick kiss that never failed to make my heart beat a bit too quickly.

"Just stuff. And you've got to stop making my heart rate beat out of control." I smiled as he handed me the sandwich, taking out his own in a quick move.

"You can't blame me if you're just so irresistable." His free hand was around my waist as we walked along the sidewalk overlooking the beach. My mind was empty of all other thoughts as I only had them for now. Of Edward.

"So, what do you want to do? We have two more days until work swallows us whole again. How would you like to spend your time here in Los Angeles?" He leaned over to the edge of my lips, kissing it and smearing the mayonnaise I had accidentally squeezed out of the bread when eating.

"Hey!" I shrieked as his lips moved the mayonnaise all over my lips, his own having some too now.

"I was just helping to remove the mayonnaise but you moved so..." He licked the mayonnaise off his lips, his tongue protruding and his innocent features came into play as he looked at me sincerely.

"Now it's your turn to pay!" I lunged myself for Edward's face, covering his lips and parts of his nose with the sauce and laughed. His features were playful and the mayonnaise added to the adorable face he had on.

"Bella, you know it's rude to play with your food." His serious face was on as he looked at me sternly. I looked down at my feet and apologized.

"Just kidding!" His lips and nose then touched mine as our faces turned into a salad, covered with sauce. I couldn't stop laughing as I took the package of napkins I had in my hangbag out and wiped his face clean of food.

He also took a napkin and helped me wipe away my face, giving me a quick peck on the lips as we continued to walk.

"Bella, would you like to go back to the hotel first? I'd like to arrange some dinner plans first."

"Sure."

We arrived at the hotel in minutes, being so close to the beach. Walking into the grand lobby, Edward dismissed himself to arrange his plans as I told him I'd be in our room.

Taking the elevator and opening the door in a few moments, two strong arms took hold of me and pushed me into the room, I shrieked with delight but turned into horror as I looked to find a familiar face, but not of my beloved angel.

**OMGOSH!! WHO IS THAT PERSON!? Hehehee...15 MORE REVIEWS FOR NEW CHAPTER!**


	20. I have to leave

**Thanks guys SO much for the reviews and now...here is the next chapter! :) Oh...please don't kill me, I'd still like to continue with the next chapter... O.O! (Or kick my butt, whatever causes damage please don't) **

**For ****lissa x suee and moonlesslife, Lissa, I wish you a happy birthday! And for Moonless, get well soon! :) (I enjoy reading all those nice long reviews you give me and when I found out you gave me a short one and that you were sick well...this chapter is your medicine! now get better soon!)  
**

"Hella, Ms.Swan." Victor had cornered me and now I was beginning to think of someway to escape. It was no use screaming, as his firm hands covered my mouth. My mind was telling me to bite his hand and run off screaming when he flinched with pain but, he'd probably knock me out, considering I was slow and clumsy.

"Now, when I release my hand, please don't scream. I am merely here for a business proposal. Now, will you agree to not tell anyone about this and not scream?"

I nodded my head and felt his hands ungrasp my mouth, allowing me to breathe.

"Good." He stepped back a bit and looked at me.

"Well, well, don't _you _look beautiful. Just like how Renee looked when she was young..."

"What do you want with me!" I sputtered the words at him, furious that he was talking about my mother like he knew her as old friends.

"Ah...You're quite the fiesty one aren't you? Very well."

He took a breath and searched his pocket for something, pulling out a scrunched up piece of paper. He showed it to me, it seemed to be some kind of letter that'd been written with my mother's handwriting, and sure enough, on the bottom was my mother's signature.

"What is this!?" I was exploding with anger and curiositity. Why did this man have a letter written by my mother?

"You see, when her firm had financial problems, she needed money. I was of course, able to lend her some money, but when I found out she was moving, I tried getting my money back. You guys left a bit too early, and so I've been tracking you and your mother down ever since."

He looked at my eyes, his fiery red hair was a complete mess and his eyes were maniacal, searching me for any understanding of what he'd been talking about. I only nodded.

He continued, "Well, I have been looking for Renee and you for about a decade now and I've finally found you. I knew Renee probably wasn't going to be able to pay for her debts so here I am. You will be the one paying her debts. And as you can see, her own writing and signature proves she had borrowed exactly a hundred thousand dollars from me."

"Not exactly a small sum, you see. I was going to confront you at the elevator, but I decided confronting you at a public place wasn't the best idea, so I kept finding openings in your schedule, your time tables, anything that gave you an isolated place."

"During that time, I found out you were dating Edward Cullen. Quite the fine young man really. Rich, quite handsome if many of the girls at the firm didn't tell me already, and able to pay off your debt."

"So long story short, I'm here to collect what's rightfully mine and I'll be off. I won't interfere with your life, or Renee's and you can go back to dating Edward."

I bit down at my lips. If I asked Edward for the money, he would probably think that I was dating him for money...but...if I didn't, this man could possibly hurt my mother, or my loved ones. I didn't know what to do...ask Edward unexpectedly for money? Or leave and escape from this horrid nightmare that was reality?

"What if I don't ask Edward for money? Is there another way? And what if I don't pay?" I hesitantly asked. I didn't quite want the answer to the question but, what choice did I have?

"Of course. You can always leave Edward, work for me and your debts can be paid off, dependant on how well you work. And if you don't pay for me? Well, sweetheart, your mother will have some problems with the law..."

"When you say work...what exactly do you mean? And what about my mother!?"

"A slave worker of course. I was quite impressed with your body at the elevator and I think you might be quite the specimen. In maybe a few years you could pay it off. Also, have you ever wondered how she was still able to pay for your education and such? She'd been borrowing money from the bank using fraudulent accounts."

I shuddered and my mind was adamant that I wouldn't ask Edward for money. This was my mother's debt and I had to pay for it. I didn't want to involve Edward into this. I couldn't. Not what we've been through...I just couldn't put myself to ask him for money. If I didn't pay...Renee might get arrested and worst yet, her lawyer's license would be banned...this was definetely bad.

The vile, disgusting man walked over to me, putting an arm on my thighs and started moving upwards. I stepped back and hit his hand. He laughed maliciously and looked back at me with hawk eyes. I was beyond scared and beyond able to scream for help.

There were two decisions I could make. Run away from here, possibly breaking Edward's heart and losing my true love, my soul mate without giving a reason why I was leaving and working for Victor. Or to ask Edward for money.

My mind hadn't quite made up its mind when a soft knock came from the door. I looked at Victor, to see if he knew who it was. His expression told me he didn't either so he whispered, beside my ears.

"Tell whoever is knocking to leave, if it's Edward, tell him I am merely here to talk about a business plan, as I truly am, if he does ask to come into the room. Also, keep yourself calm, don't let any suspicions show."

He backed off me and grinned, showing a two rows of disgusting crooked and yellow teeth. His smoke filled lungs breathed a disgusting smell of cigarettes into my face.

I cringed and tried to composure myself, smoothing out my dress and using my hands as combs to run through my hair. I closed the door that led to the room, blocking Edward's eyes from seeing the man behind the door...the man who'd be the thorn in our relationship. No, not a thorn, but a fissure in our love.

I looked through the peephole and saw Edward. What was I going to do? I was horrible at lying, but would he believe me?

I opened the door and swung myself at him, holding onto his waist and resting my head on his muscular chest. His sweet scent that drifted from him soothed all my worries. Everything painful that'd been cause by Victor was beginning to subside and vanish, for now. His firm hands encircled me, pulling me closer to his chest. All the worries in the world vanished. Everything I had been worried about was gone and nothing in the world could harm me if I was in his arms.

But a painful thought occured, I would have to leave him soon. I couldn't let myself, my emotions and everything for him to overwhelm me, or else I wouldn't be able to say goodbye. I didn't know how I was going to tell him...or when. But it had to be quick, or else emotions would damper with my feelings and I'd never leave.

His hands made it to my back and he rubbed it, soothing me. I looked up at his smoldering green eyes when I heard a faint rustling. It must have been Victor, trying to tell me to hurry up with our intimacy.

"Umm, Edward, could you go down to the lobby? I'll be right down to join you for dinner soon."

"But I'd much rather stay with you." His crooked smile played across his face as took my breath away. How was I ever going to live or survive without him?

"Please, Edward." My voice was strained and choking, but I had to hide it. For him at least.

"Okay, bye my love. Meet me downstairs as soon as possible please. You know how anxious I get without being with you. Please be careful."

He kissed my lips, sending shivers of delight down my spine. It was urgent but soft. I couldn't bear to reminense his kiss when I leave...or I'd breakdown and end up losing the fight I had in my mind.

"Bye." I watched him walk away, then I closed the door.

Then the thick accented man from the depths of my nightmares spoke again.

"You know, it'd be much easier for you to just ask Edward for money, I'm quite sure he'd lend you it. Besides, I'd get it sooner and you won't have to worry your beautiful face about anything else."

I shivered as he walked in front of me, holding onto my arm and feeling it with his other hand.

"I won't ask him for money. I don't want this matter to bother him. I'll leave and..." I really didn't want to be sexually exploited and yet, here I was, heading towards that road if I didn't ask Edward for money.

"Very well. After you arrive back in New York City, you will quit your job immediately and come with me. I'll take you to somewhere business is booming and you can start working."

I couldn't do anything else. This was what I had to do. It was my problem...not Edward's. I would never ask for Edward's money. I could only hope that he could find someone better than me, I didn't deserve him.

"Okay." My chest felt like a thousand pounds were crushing onto it. I couldn't breathe almost...the air was too thick and painful to know that I would never be able to smell Edward's sweet scent, or see his angelic face. Or ever to be touched by him...the sansational rush of blood he'd cause to run into my cheeks. Nor will I ever have an erractic beating to my heart once we arrive in New York.

**Guys, wanna know something? Nah, I won't spoil...bahahaha...okay next chapter is already done...AND the next chapter...well...you guys know the Kevin math...now REVIEW! (I want at least 15 reviews again :)**


	21. Letter of resignation

**Guys, thanks so much for the reviews and so...the next few chapters I cried sorta when writing...**

I sat down at my desk, crying...

Today I'd returned, but the weekend was horrible after Victor's visit. I'd been neglecting Edward and not being very enthusiastic about everything he planned. I couldn't. It would break my heart even more and his if I acknowledged the joyful memories that I would soon have to destroy.

I wrote two letters...

_To whom it may concern, _

_Thank you, The Cullen Firm, for allowing me such an exuberating oppurtunity to work within such a prestigous and successful law firm. However, in my departure, I must resign from this job. There are some family issues and mixed feelings towards a job and knowing I must give more than a hundred percent into this work experience and not being able to...please allow me to resign. My probations have not passed and this will allow less work to be put within my resignation. _

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart,_

_Bella Swan_

Tears were spilling out of my guts and my hands were shaking as I finished typing my letter of resignation. The next letter would probably open up a void within my chest, bigger than the one that'd been healed by Edward when I had to leave the elementary school to which, the boy I loved...I shuddered at the thought and changed to using a pen and paper..

**I don't know what else to say ...thanks for the reviews.**


	22. The final love letter

**The last chapter and this have been posted together, since I knew you guys would kick my butt if I didn't so...enjoy!**

_To my beloved Edward,_

_When you read this letter, I will have left and I truly hope you will forget and forgive me. All my dreams, all my thoughts about you...they've been abruptly torn and broken and all I can do now, is to write this, my last and only letter. _

_I love you. Words just can't describe or put even a grasp of how much I truly do, but I have to leave. They say...if kisses can bring someone to life, yours have definetely brought me to life, and to heaven. _

_Before you, I had been like a hollow shell. I had a purpose, but only to make money...and for what? To live life, make money and die? But you derailed me from that track. You brought meaning to me. _

_Edward, I...please just forget me. Forget I ever existed and you never met me. Our lives, yours in particular will have so much more meaning and so many more oppurtunities. Someone else will love you...to what I can't do. Please, I've given you my heart and it remains with you forever. I will never forget you, but can you forget me? It would make your life so much easier. I am just another girl you met...please, for me._

_Oh, look at me now...babbling on about making you forget me when I can't...I just hope when, if heavens will take pity upon me and to let me see you again, that it would be a much less painful memory that courses through your mind. _

_The memories you have given me, every aspect of it...the kisses you've planted on my undeserving face, the many times you save this klutz of madness, they will never be replayed again. My love, my only love, and my true love, please forgive me._

_I must leave...you should never think that I didn't want you, but think that I have to leave. I mean, I never deserved you and the time you've spent on me is already passed more than I can ever ask for. The wounds I may inflict upon you will heal as time passes, I hope they heal faster though. Mines will never but it was my fault, so I deserve it. Your presence will always linger, your voice, your touch, your eyes...my sanity is out of the door as I say good bye._

_With undeniable love and passion to whom will never forget,_

_Bella Swan._

Putting down my writing utensils and letter, I sulkily walked back to my bed and sealed my heart away, I also sealed the letter, tightly glued under the resignation letter. I didn't want Edward to see it when I left, but if possibly, he would keep the letter and find the missing compartment under the resignation letter...my final love letter.

I got up and receeded into my bed, cozying up and knowing that I would leave everything that I've had...Alice...Jasper...my job...and the biggest pain to lose, Edward.

I continued to cry as darkness took hold of me, shrouding me again in tears and sorrow. My chest was like a hurricane, a fight and my heart would stop beating, like claws grabbing at it...

**Next chapter is TRULY going to make me cry...LOL...yeah I have it typed...10 reviews, all I'm asking..and thanks for passing 200 reviews guys! :)**


	23. Leave me alone

**WOW, I'm losing readers...guys, THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A TRAGIC ENDING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD...I love Edward and Bella too much to do that...but I NEED ANTAGONISTS IN THIS STORY. Now, enjoy a few more chapters of agony and pain...**

"Edward, we need to talk." I entered his room, not sitting down, knowing I wouldn't stay long and if I gave him the chance to make me love him more than I already did, I would never become generous enough to leave.

"Sure, my love. What is on your fascinating mind you'd like to share with me?"

"Here is my letter of resignation." Words that I'd never imagined myself to say...yet, here I am, saying them.

"What!? Why? Is there someone you don't want to see in the office? Do you just need a break? Bella...don't quit. And what about us?"

"I don't want to see you." That, I knew was a low blow.

His face was confused, it was knotted and his forehead were in folds. I wanted so much to walk over to him...to unfold those wrinkles and plant kisses all over him but, I had to resist. I was doing this for him.

"But...Bella...we were fine just yesterday and..."

"I loved you for money and your body. But I don't want them anymore. So let's just pretend we never met."

I started to turn my head and walk back but then he spoke.

"Bella! You're not like that. You're not like every other girl I've met...what's happening? Please tell me..."

"What if I _am _like all those other girls? I'm a shallow, wretched woman like every other you've met. Just forget about me. It'll make your life a lot easier." My throat closed off and burned, like ever speaking would be as difficult as opening century old doors, locking away secrets. Secrets I couldn't reveal or consent with Edward.

"No! Bella, please...don't..." His pleading was so painful, like daggers stabbing into my heart as he grasped onto hope, that I wouldn't leave. But I loved him too much, I had to.

"Please Edward, if you love me, just let me go..." I couldn't finish my sentence, my voice was cracking and I was backing out of the room, my hands were grasping for something to hold onto as I left. The last thing I wanted to do was fall and make Edward catch me. I had to be independant about my decision.

My legs felt weak as I held back tears, keeping my antagonistic facade on...hoping he wouldn't see through it. I didn't want him to get involved in a situation where he didn't need to. He had enough to worry about and I was just a fly on the windshield of his life.

"Just forget me Edward, please..." My voice was cracking even more, holding back tears as fire burned my throat, making it close up as I whimpered.

"Bella, why? Please...don't do this...there must be something I can fix...something..." His sentence trailed off as I looked into his eyes. So serene and sad, the oak leaves hidden within his eyes held sadness, that I inflicted onto him.

He started to get out of the desk and walk to me but I didn't want him closer...his touch would relinquish all that I'd been trying to achieve.

"Edward. Stop right there. Don't get any closer. I don't want you ever touching me again and I don't ever need you to so called _save me_. Just leave me alone."

"Bella...what's happening? Please tell me..."

"Please Edward...I have to go, bye."

I took off running, down the hallways as I cried, my tears finally letting loose. The insides of my chest felt like it was being clawed at, scraped and torn, broken beyond repair. I rushed into the open elevator, and closed the door quickly...only to see him running towards me.

His emerald eyes were watery, like liquid emerald and his bronze hair, windswept from running, showing all his beautiful complexion. This was going to be the last time I saw him. The last time I will close the elevator door on him. As I had before, on the first day I'd seen him.

Bittersweet memories flooded into me as the doors closed. It'd only been a little over a week since I had worked here, and now I'm leaving. The first day when I laid eyes on the Adonis god, I was flabbergasted, such a divine man, would become my boyfriend. The thoughts of Edward, his strong arms around me whenever I fell, his soothing voice willing me to anything he wanted. His angelic voice lulling me to sleep when I didn't want to, the lullaby he'd hum for me, the lullaby he'd written for me. The sweet smell that emanated from his skin like nectar for a bee, I thrived for it. It calmed me through needs and sadness, yet this grief will never heal.

Now I'll never be able to hear, smell or see his entire beauty and glorious life again.

I had to leave.

**Reviews please! Oh yeah, next chapter WILL have some profanity...please don't mind? I need it for the story to run better lol...**


	24. The truth

**OKAY GUYS, A SECOND TWIST TO THE STORY! Enjoy :)**

I ran and ran, not taking a second glance backwards, then I found him...that disgusting source of why I'd broken up with Edward...everything...I had been crying but now, I was searing mad and anger bellowed within me.

"I quit, now where do I work?" I was beyond furious now.

"You're quite mad, but I think the clients will like that..." He chuckled maliciously and continued to look me up and down.

"Just hurry up..." My insides were caving in and the soul and heart I once had were being broken...why was I so eager to...work? So I could see Edward sooner? I laughed humourlessly inside myself...Edward would never love me again...all I could hope was that he wouldn't forget about me...

I got into Victor's smelly Kia and we drove off to a much more low status part of New York. People were smoking on the streets and some seemed to be choking on white powder...I shuddered at the thought.

We parked in front of a run down apartment building. The bricks were beginning to lose the once crimson red and holes and damages were beginning to form. The entrance of the apartment, a beaten door looked like it could barely hold itself up.

"Home sweet home, isn't it?" Chuckling beside me, Victor started to walk up the steps and opened the door, holding it for me.

"Neither." I walked past him, nudging his smelly self away from me. I looked into the room and was disgusted instantly.

There was only one bed with wrinkly, dirty bedsheets. One pillow that seemed to have been chewed by rats. The flooring was of old, squeaky wood that had spots of newspaper lying around. Wallpapers were peeling off and scratches and knuckle marks were left inside them.

"This will be your home for until you pay off your mother's debt. You might want to clean up but...then again, it might get dirty again." He laughed and lit a cigarette, blowing smoke in front of my face.

"Hmm...I'll let you get used to the place before work but first, there's a visitor that wants to see you."

I stepped into the room and stood there, keeping my distance away from Victor and the doorway as it opened. There standing in front of the door was a strawberry blonde I would never forget.

"Tanya..." I sneered the words as I took in her beautiful, model form.

"Ah, Bella...like your new home?" Her soprano tone turned into a high pitched cackle as she looked at me and was joined by Victor.

"Why are you here! And why do you associate with such a low life!?" Then it all clicked in my mind...

"You're...you're with him...aren't you!? You're working together..."

"Hmm, it seems you might need an explaination...I guess Tanya can do that..." Victor than pulled up a foldable chair and sat down, continuing to smoke as Tanya spoke.

"You see Bella, when you came, on the first day of work...I hired you because I wanted someone to slowly take over Edward's job and then me and him could be together...so he'd spend more time...He was such a workaholic..." She sighed and continued on, "But then, when I found out _you _started to like Edward and he started to fall head over heels for you...well, I had to find a way to split you two up." She grinned and for a second, she looked so much like the _Wizard of Oz_'s wicked witch of the west.

"You _bitch!"_ I hated her so much...she was the one who made me leave Edward...

"Well, I'm hoping you can piece everything else, or will I need to explain? Well, you see, your mother never actually borrowed money from anyone, or the banks. But on that same day, she had sent a letter to you, to the firm. Knowing you got the job. So with her handwriting and signature...I forged a nice little letter for you to see. The one you saw just a few days ago." She seemed to have an even larger grin as I looked at her with more and more hatred...

"But then I had to find a place where you'd see all of that yourself. To be honest, I was _glad _you never asked Edward for the money. That would have truly ruined my plan, not that I don't have others but...you see, I knew you wouldn't"

"So, I found Victor. He was the client you and Edward met during the trip. Knowing Edward, he probably spent a quarter of his trip planning little things for you...you didn't deserve a single one of those things!"

"You don't either!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as tears flowed down my cheeks. Everything that I was sad about...the sorrow...it was beginning to turn into anger.

"Haha. Well, as you remember, Victor met you when he saw that Edward wasn't with you and well, everything else happened as smoothly as I planned. I was thinking you'd be reluctant to leave Edward, but I guess you don't so...thank you." Her grin turned into a smirk and she was sarcastic.

"How _dare _you! Well, now I'm going back to Edward!" My heart seemed to have started to pound...anger fueled its' actions as I continued to stare dumbfoundedly at the two disgusting couple.

"Not if you're locked up! Have fun trying to escape this place. There's no windows and we can easily seal the door up. Of course, we'll still bring you food but...there will always be supervision. Have fun, _Bella_." She sneered my name as I ran straight at her, my fist was going up, but being the klutz I was, I fell down instead, a large scratch had formed on my knees as I got back up.

Victor had stood up and was heading towards me...

"No! Get away from me you bastard!" I started to crawl backwards, feeling for some weapon, but his superior strength had me in a grasp now as Tanya came closer towards me.

"Hmm, I need some photos to just see everyday when I'm with Edward afterwards. To know that I can take out any competition if they try to take away Edward from me..."

She started ripping up my shirt and I could only stand there...then my skirt and then ruffling my hair brutally.

"Stop it!" I screamed and cried, I was hopeless...I had fallen for this trap and being such an idiot, I believed it was all my fault..

"Smile." She took several pictures of me as I was held. Then Victor let go and threw me to the ground, bruising the left side of my body which had fallen hard.

I sobbed emotionlessly as they walked out laughing...

This was all my fault...I had hurt Edward, I believed those two...and now I won't ever be able to see Edward. Worst yet, Tanya had Edward and he didn't know about Tanya and her ways!

I continued to cry my throat closed off and burned within me. I cradled close to the wall and let the darkness of the room take over me. Opening my eyes made no difference to the darkness that shrouded me now...

I cried and cried.

**Wow, who would have guessed? Well...me..haha but ANYWAYS, HOPE IS COMING UP! Edward's POV next chapter...and my motivation to type it up? (seeing I lost like 400 readers in a single chapter...) THAT IS MEAN...I mean, I usually have like 500-600 hits per chapter...than WHOOSH, turns to 100-200...if it's finals, well I don't blame you. Just read back and review so I continue :) NOW, Kevin math time...you want next chapter? 10 reviews...haha I UPDATED TWICE TODAY...wait...no 4 TIMES...COME ON GUYS...LOOK AT THE RATE I UPDATE**


	25. The truth pt 2 EPOV

**EPOV! Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

Sadness was overwhelming me...I had gone over to Alice and Bella's loft but Alice told me Bella never returned but I didn't want to tell Alice what happened...so I just asked if I could stay in her room for awhile..waiting.

Her room was so plain without the goddess sleeping within the contours of its' walls. Her bed was slightly ruffled but still laid. Her drawer top had some stray clothing but still folded. On one side of the room was a desk with a laptop and pieces of paper were scattered.

A black void seemed to have opened up within me as I laid on her bed. I took in the sweet smell of her freesia and strawberry shampoo and cried. Tears of sorrow eluded within me. I fell into a deep slumber, reminescing Bella...

I woke up with an abrupt pang inside me. Everything that I'd dreamed off vanished but the truth remained. Bella had left me.

My surroundings were dark now and as I looked to the alarm clock, I noticed it was 4 am. I took a deep intake, smelling Bella's scent from her pillow as I jumped out of bed. Even if I wanted to stay in Bella's room forever, Alice would find it suspicious. I didn't want her to know about Bella leaving...maybe she was just leaving for awhile?

Opening the door, the apartment was painfully silent as more thoughts of Bella shrouded my mind. I walked, having adjusted to the night and found the front door. Opening it and knowing Alice kept her keys next to the doorway, I locked the door and began to walk to the elevator.

I'd driven home and couldn't sleep. I had to find something to occupy my mind but it was useless. Everything that I'd done was futile to relinquish the memories of Bella, or to occupy myself with it. Reading, watching television, just sitting on the couch...anything to burn time was being used.

Then work came around. I was slightly excited. Maybe I could see Bella today and that everything that'd happened yesterday was just a dream...or nightmare, since the ending was that I'd never see Bella again.

Changing without even bothering to see what I'd picked out, I plowed through the kitchen, noticing just how insufficient of food my apartment truly was and then decided to go work instead.

I drove off to work like all other days, taking a detour at the apartment entrance to Alice and Bella's. I waited for half an hour after her usual appearance but she never came. Sorrow coursed throughout my body as I drove to work.

Parking in the usual spot and reaching the lobby, I was greeted by Tanya.

"Edward, I have helped you find some new assistance and I'll be having some interviews with them soon. Would you like to come along?"

"Whatever." I walked to my office and ignored her. I seriously didn't want a new assistant...all I wanted was Bella.

Slouching down in the armchair, I started to just day dream. Day dreaming about Bella. I didn't want to do anything else and I knew if Bella saw me, she would start complaining but, how can I work if she had left...?

A new decision was made now. I didn't want an assistant. If Bella wasn't my assistant, then no one else would be. I got up from the armchair and out of my room and started to walk down the hallways, to the opposite side of the office, where Tanya's room was.

Knocking but having no answer, I entered her room and sat down onto the armchairs opposite to her own armchair. I stared out the window behind her desk and then I scanned her desk top. Photos of a woman were slightly hidden beneath a few folders...a brunette...

I lifed the folders and stared in horror. In the photos were Bella. She was crying, her hair was mangled and her clothing were all ripped and torn. The sorrow I once felt was now turned into anger. Tanya had something to do with Bella leaving..and I had to find out.

I took the photos and stormed into the conference room where Tanya was interviewing people. I bursted into the room and slammed the photos onto the table, making some of the woman already in the room scream.

"What's the matter Edward?"

"_What's the matter!? _Why the _hell _do you have photos of Bella looking like...like _this!"_

I pointed with an angry finger at the photos...the inhuman state Bella was in. Anger fueled my every word as she ushered the woman out of the room and closed the door to face me.

"I did this for us! Can't you see! She was the thorn in our relationship!"

"Cut the bullshit! I never liked you and I never will like you. If you did this for me then you would get the hell out of my life." I was beyond mad, my body was trembling as I yelled at Tanya.

All the pain and agony of knowing Bella didn't love me...it was all lies to let Tanya inflict pain on Bella...she had an excuse...a reason in leaving me...

"We could have been something until that wretched woman came across us! Why couldn't you see that!"

"_Nothing _will ever happen between us."

"You don't know...Edward please...let's try this..." She started to walk closer to me, but I didn't want that disgusting woman ever near me.

"Where is Bella." It wasn't a question.

Her arms started to reach for me but I flung them away viciously. If Tanya hadn't been working in our firm for so long, I would have probably punched her away by now.

"She's somewhere." Her eyes started to narrow as she looked at me.

"I said, _where is Bella!"_

"Why do you love her! She doesn't deserve your love! I do! I should be the one you hug, the one you hold...everything you'd done for her should be done for me!"

"For the last time..._where is Bella."_ My voice was no longer loud, hatred and anger was making me dangerously on the edge of breakdown.

"I'm not going to tell you! She doesn't deserve you!"

"Tell me where Bella is or I _won't _guarantee you'll be able to walk."

"Then disable me! I'll do anything for you! I'll be your dog...beat me, insult me, do whatever you want with me."

"Please Tanya...tell me where Bella is..."

Our conversation continued...changing in between pleadings and anger...fury...all the emotions I would hide from Bella were being shown on Tanya. I would never be mad enough at Bella though. But Tanya was different. She was the person who'd hurt Bella so much and almost destroyed our relationship...

Then it turned positive. She told me where to find Bella.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! What's going to happen next? Well, 15 reviews and you get the chapter! :) Oh and thanks SO much for the reviews last chapter guys! I'd really like 300 reviews ...we're just like a few away! Come on! Stretch yourselves to press that review button so I feel warm and fuzzy!**


	26. VOTE NOW

**Thanks guys for the reviews! Love you guys so much! **

Guys, there's two options you can pick now...

A, You can agree to how I originally wanted the plot. That is Edward truly DOES find Bella...or

B. It's a trap and FLUFF will happen between TANYA and EDWARD...puke...oh wells, that's your decisions...give me some ideas before I start typing.

Also, I just want 350 reviews in total for this story and I'll be typing up a SEQUEL...mwuahaha :)

**Well, go vote now (meaning you review and say my story rocks since I've given hope for the story...bahaha!) Oh yeah, yeah i know i update fast lol but...I asked my teachers and they say if I get like 95 percent and up for my term mark, then I rlly dont need to write finals...so I dont need to study and YEAH LOL...and yeah im passing all my subjects with 90 ..haha woot! Last minute hand in homework helps! THANKs for all the good luck's on my schoolwork and such! love you guys more!**


	27. Shrouds of darkness, lifted

**HERE IT IS GUYS! THE VOTING HAS COME TO A RESULT! As I've received more reviews than I'd ever seen before...on ONE CHAPTER! WOAH LOL...xDD and thanks for all the good lucks on finals and such! hehe, thanks! :) DUE TO POPULAR DEMANDS...HERE IT IS!**

My eyes were painful as water beads evaporated from my face. I hadn't slept last night, but all I could so was cry...

I had found out the truth that, Renee never owed Victor or Tanya money and that I'd been tricked...but more pain increased as the hole in my chest grew larger, threatening to swallow me whole and eliminate my existence from this wretched world I'd been thrown into.

My eyes started to hurt and the pungent smell of the room only made my sobbing worse. I was craddled and my head was down in the contours of my knees and my arms wrapped around me, like glue, holding me together.

Any slight movement was probably able to scatter me apart, like a cracked glass, breaking away at the least pressure. My mind was filled with thoughts of Edward...his every divine feature and angelic presense brought me bittersweet memories.

Then the door opened with a creak...

"Oh Bella! I've found a nice, paying customer..." Peaking out of the doors was the bastard I hated so much...

"Get out!" I grasped hold of a piece of broken floor tile and threw it towards the doorway. It smashed towards at the door but Victor had slightly closed by then. I continued to sob until I heard footsteps approaching.

I looked up and saw Victor, his unshaven beard had little crumbs and his fiery red hair was even messier, like a wild fire. His feline eyes were narrowed and his mouth was in a smirk.

"Come on, aren't you going to work for money? We're still feeding you...unless you don't want to..."

"I'd rather die than do anything like what you force me! Get out you asshole!"

I searched the floors for something to throw at but my tears were coming down like waterfalls. I didn't want to cry...not in front of Victor, but knowing I would never see Edward again, I knew it'd be like hell.

"Well too bad..." He chuckled and then I felt arms wrap around me and push me forcefully to the wall. The malicious laughing faded as the door closed and someone started ripping off my already tattered clothing. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I was losing conscious as fear, weakness, sorrow and anger took over me, blanketing me in blackness I would never escape...

Then the door bursted open. The blanket of shadows lifted but my eyes were closing...I could hear the sounds of an angel calling my name.

"Bella! Bella!"

Then a large force pushed away the man who'd been harassing me and strong arms held around me firm...

I drifted off into sleep...

**Okay guys, I was ALTERNATIVELY going to make Tanya somehow rape Edward and such...but then I remembered just how much pain I'd already inflicted on Bella and Edward lol...umm you guys want the results? well hit that review button and gimme some love. (makes me feel warm and fuzzy when you leave a LONG review...not one of those "update please" though they're better than nothing...!) your storyteller, kevin :)**


	28. The present pt 2

**Okay guys, there's some questions as to WHY I made last chapter so short...why? Cause I wanted a cliffie.Duh. You should know me by now! Gosh you silly bums :P Also, some questions about why ALICE and JASPER doesn't know about this well... if you guys read about the "The truth pt 2" EPOV, it says Edward doesn't tell Alice or Jasper about Bella running away and Bella never ran home...so yeah...OH YEAH! some of you asked, why did last chapter have less emotion? well imagine yourself locked up in a windowless room, dark and you're crying cause you just broke up with a man you love SO much, but it wasn't necessary to break up with him...yeah you're gonna seem lifeless and just..yeah LOL...ENJOY THIS ONE!**

My mind was blank...almost.

One thought and only one person coursed through the mirage and pool to which was my mind.

Edward.

I was saved by him but...was it all a dream? My mind was still groggy but I desperately opened my eyes, straining in my attempt as weakness still lingered within my body.

My eyes opened and the sudden intake of light and beauty blinded me momentarily.

Sleeping, no, rather lying beside me was the Adonis god I had hurt so much...

Then his own emerald eyes opened. They shone and all those memories I had of his eyes done no justice, neither did his entire presense.

"Good afternoon my love." His velvet voice was like the call of a siren, a male one, as I chuckled inside me. It was so refreshing and a relief to hear him...his every word, every syllable and everything that came out of his full lips were so irresistable.

"Where...am I?" It was hard to speak and my throat was dry. But at least it didn't feel like fire burning it, like it did when I had to say I the words that would hurt Edward so much...

"You're sleeping in my apartment right now, is there a problem?" He brushed my cheeks with his hands, bringing my dormant butterflies and dead heart back into life.

"Oh..." My eyes seemed to droop back down, but I had to fight back...The events occuring right now seemed like a dream, much too perfect. Did Edward...know the truth? That everything I said was all fake? A lie?

"I must be dreaming then..." My throat still burned but unexpectedly, Edward brought up a glass of water and helped me drench the burning in my throat.

"Here Bella, drink this first." He continued to slowly allow me to sip the water, taking time and being patient as I was weak and tired.

I started to shake my head after a few sips and being able to talk again, I needed to know the truth and find out what was the present...or what I thought was reality.

"Slap me...I know I'm dreaming..." It was much easier to speak but with Edward's smoldering eyes, staring back at me like oak leaves in spring, it was breathtaking.

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

"Bella, you know I would never hurt you."

"I am dreaming...or I'm delirious, I need an asylum...no...I must be dead..."

"As much as I'd like to be in your dreams, or as much as I may want to lock you up forever to be with me, you're not either one of those...neither are you dead."

"But...I hurt you so much...I said those things...and..."

A long, pale finger held my mouth in place as Edward's lips neared mine.

I knew I was no longer dreaming anymore. His smooth lips, patient with mine as I was still in a state of shock were pressed against mine. The warmth radiating from his mouth was invigorating and brought me up to the heavens he belonged in. I opened my mouth and slightly bit down on his lower lip, feeling his lips and then our tongues met, as if long lost couples were hugging. But that was true. His lips brought all the emotions I had lost and buried deep within me, back to life.

He then abruptly pulled away and held my head in his arms. I pouted in response.

"You're not dreaming now, are you?" His crooked grin was on his face, literally giving my heart a tug. He was definetely giving the full treatment of his heavenly package to me today.

"Mhm...I don't know...am I?" I was still in slight shock but I teased him, knowing I couldn't dream of such a divine man.

"Shall I remind you once again?" His lips hovered over mine once again as we looked into each other's eyes for much too short until his body got off the bed, helping the top half of my body up into the pillow couch he had formed in mere seconds.

"Sit right here. I need to get some food in you..." He didn't finish the sentence as he bounded off the bed and walked out of the room gracefully. I sat in bed, staring at the surroundings of his bedroom.

There were two bedside tables with two modern looking silver lamps that were slanted downwards, creating an arch. A closet room with opaque glass doors were to the left of me, taking up almost the whole wall except for a wall lamp. To my right were a couple of steps that led to his desk and computer. A leather armchair was tucked into the stainless steel desk. Several photo holders were erect on the desk and a ruffle of paper littered the top of it.

Then Edward was by my side before I could examine the large window view, directly opposite to his room.

"Here, eat some of this, it's good for you." I looked down at the bowl of spaghetti he'd made in mere minutes. It was just plain spaghetti with alfredo sauce and chopped spinach.

"Wow, you're a quick chef, and a plain one." Teasing him as I curled myself a few strands of spaghetti and putting it in my mouth. The taste was unbelivable. The alfredo sauce was thick and creamy and the spaghetti was al dente.

"Mhm it's delicious..."

"Never judge a book by its' cover, my love." His smile was radiant as he sat down beside me, his hand was on my free hand as I continued to eat. The silence we shared was peaceful. I no longer felt lonely...I felt like the hole I'd created and savagely ripped open even more was being healed back.

As I finished the spaghetti, Edward helped take the bowl from me and put it onto the bedside table and took hold of both my hands, looking deep into my eyes. I searched his face for any hint on what he was doing, but he was only smiling and being just too perfect.

"Hmm...what do you want to do, my love?" His beautiful emerald eyes melted away every fibre in my body as I continued to stare at him, mezmorized.

"Uhh...can I explore your home?" I was just finding some excuse; something to do before I forget to breathe.

"Sure, come on. I'll help you up." He got off the bed and held onto my arms firmly as I tried to get up. But my legs were too weak and couldn't sustain a balance. I slightly toppled but was saved, once again, by Edward.

"Guess I'll just carry you around then." He swung me into his arms, my feet dangling off one arm and my hands wrapped around his. My head was tucked closed to his neck as we bounded off into the rest of his house.

As Edward carried me around his home and as I continuously gawked at his modern and beautiful home, I noticed him staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I let go one of my hands and flicked his nose gently, laughing as he gently let me down, me next to a wall, leaning against it. His body weight was exerted onto his arms as he put one hand on the side of my face, continuing to stare.

"I'm looking at you." Then he kissed me.

Our lips met almost automatically, knowing exactly how we'd react, how we'd kiss but this time, we were in new terrain.

His lips moved towards me urgently, parting mine slightly, allowing his to touch mine briefly before opening it.

His tongue reached for the bottom of my mouth, as mine followed. His warm breath was invigorating and delightful. Why did he have to kiss so well?

I weaved my hands into his silky, smooth bronze hair, pulling him closer to me. The urgency I felt to have no space between us was overwhelming. My mind was filled with thoughts. _Don't! You must marry first! You're going to lose your virginity if you don't stop this!_

I couldn'r resist, his tongue and mine were in choreographed movements, perfect for one another. I pulled him closer yet, feeling his muscular chest against mine as I put one leg against his hips, around his waist, pushing him against the wall now instead.

Such delight...such pleasure...I wanted every inch of his body to touch mine, to feel him. I lusted this Adonis god, and I needed him now.

One hand around my waist was stagnant while his other moved underneath my shirt as he reached up my back. I shivered in pure delight.

My hands were shaking as I pulled away from our kiss, slightly dazed. The unbelievably sexually charged tension of the atmosphere I felt only made my head swoon more, as I unbuttoned his shirt. _One, two, three..._

I reached down for the last button, only to have my hand held with his firm grip around mine. He directed my hand onto his shoulders as he started to unbutton my shirt. I was heavily breathing and ..._oh my god._

**OKAY GUYS! Remember how I said it was supposed to be like a month from them doing it and such...well...SHORTEN IT LOL...make it a week (or so) apart. now...what will happen next? oh yeah next chapter is going to be SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long...you're going to now give me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO many reviews so I can handle typing such a LONGGGGGGGGGGG chapter for next one...haha OKAY AND YES I LOVE LONG REVIEWS...MAKES ME WARMER AND FUZZIER INSIDE! :) (can you guys try to reach 400 reviews? it'd be SO awesome! and yeah the more reviews means FASTER UPDATE!)**


	29. The pre dinner

**Okay, definetely not as long as I'd wanted but...didn't have anything else to say. Also, some of you guys wanted the appearance of well, the rest of the Cullens...so I'm just going to SLOWLY put them out there :) So enjoy!**

I'd gone through with unbuckling his belt until my mind took control over my body and then I stopped. I started to tell Edward to stop...I had to...it was the right thing...I couldn't let my own desires take over the better of me.

"Please Edward...stop...please..." He stopped kissing me but he only continued to look at me. His throat seemed to emit a sound...a growl. Only making him even sexier and more desirable...but I couldn't.

"Call me old fashioned but, I really want to keep my virtue until marriage...please." I looked up at him, I was trying so hard to convince him and in vain, I pouted.

"You're truly a dangerous creature..." He sighed and put his jeans back on. I put my shirt back on and soon, awkward silence took over us. His eyes were faraway and his mind seemed to have so many things going on at once.

"Edward, what's the matter?"

"Well, you show all the signs of...sleeping with me. But then at the last minute you don't want to. It hurts." And then he pouts at me...his innocent expression teasing but also seemed to be in pain. This man's mood swings will always keep me on the edge.

"Edward please, I _do_ want your body, your everything to be shared with me...but it's just that, I was brought up to be a married woman before sex." I looked into his eyes, searching for understanding...and I did.

"Hmm..." He seemed to take that into consideration a lot deeper than I thought. His mind probably had dozens of thoughts going on, fighting at each other on what he should do.

"Oh Edward...you know I really do..."

Then his long fingers found my mouth and shushed me. Pulling me closer and putting a hand under my chin, he tilted my head up and looked into my eyes. His smoldering green eyes were so beautiful. It pierced right through all the lies I had told, to my delight.

"I still want to know why you left me. Bella, you almost killed me." He searched my face, seeing if I would understand his literal meaning.

"I was scared...afraid...I didn't want you to spend another dime on me, let alone such a big sum...and..." I was beginning to stutter as I continued on with the argument, on my defence. It was useless. I knew Edward would find some way to make me feel no guilt but...I didn't deserve that.

"Bella, please. Stop downgrading yourself." His eyes were strong and fierce, amplifying his meaning and reasonings, burying it deep into my brain.

"I just...I don't know. I wasn't ever brought up to spend money. My mother wasn't able to afford much indulgences, but we were happy. I was content with things that many probably thought were a joke. But I was happy," I took a breath, taking a quick examination of Edward's face, "Then, when you come along, giving me everything and spoiling me...it's just...hard. You have to understand, I used to live in an environment where I had to do good in my education and supporting the family with money. I worked for my money. But then..."

"It's okay Bella. My money is your money. It means almost nothing to me, really. All I want and desire in this world, is you." His smoldering eyes even more beautiful as they gleamed with sincerity and hope melted my heart and made my body turn into a soft marshmallow.

"Edward..." I took a deep breath without continuing, "Thank you." I looked into his eyes, searching the beautiful planes of his face, feeling his hands tighten their grip on mine.

"No, thank _you _Bella."

I probably had my forehead creased, not understanding what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, when I was young, I had money, sure. But I never had anyone to share that joy with someone. Sure, I had Emmett, my older brother and Alice. But, as you can guess, Emmett had his own plans and so did Alice. Then you shot across my horizon. You brought so much joy that I'd never felt before. You gave me a reason to be happy." He looked at me momentarily and continued on.

"I was like in alternative universe, everyone thought I was happy with everything but, I wasn't. I always buried myself in work, trying to keep myself busy so I would never have to face the sadness that'd overwhelm me once I was alone. But then you, tripping into my life," He paused slightly, chuckling, "You brought me joy. You showed me that, there were other ways to discover happiness. But then you left..."

"So, I'm guessing you don't regret saving me? I mean...I hurt you so much and..." The question was in the front of my brain, forcing me to ask Edward.

"Bella, I would never _ever _think ill of what you say to me. I was...prepared. I knew maybe someday you'd leave me. I wasn't good enough for you...I wasn't what you wanted...everything that I'd feared, actually happened."

"But you knew it was a lie...and how?"

"Tanya had photos of you...that disgusting, vile woman had them on her desk..." He spoke through gritted teeth as his eyes burned of anger, looking away from my own eyes when he finished speaking.

I tilted his head back to me and this time, they were of a pained expression.

"I was sad, depressed, heartbroken...all the words in a thesaurus wouldn't be able to describe just how...unhappy I was. But then, when I found out Tanya had forced you to say those things...they all turned into rage and anger. I was mad at Tanya. She'd hurt you so much and for what? It was for me...I was the one who'd been the reason to your pains."

His head looked down, hiding away the pain that he kept on thinking was his fault.

"Edward, it's not your fault. Tanya was just really in love with you. Please, give her some sympathy.Before you saved me...I kind of thought, how it would feel if you were possibly dating someone else, and I had to witness that..."

"But I'm _not _dating anyone else. I'm yours." He looked back into me now. His eyes were like liquid emerald now, turning my breathing into shallow intakes.

"I love you Edward." I threw my arms around his neck and pressed myself against his.

"I love you too, Bella."

I didn't know how long we had laid there for, but then Edward released his grasp on my body and looked at me again.

"My love, Alice and Jasper are expecting us for dinner, would you like to go?"

"Oh! It's that late already?" I looked out at the window view in his bedroom. Before there was still sunlight but now it turned into a sunset of pastel pinks and light oranges.

"Yes, time _does _pass quicker when I'm with you." His velvet voice whispered into my ears as he helped me up from the couch.

"The same goes for you." I grinned at him like a maniac, and with him laughing back, I started to feel blood rush...

"One of the many thing I'll miss seeing if you ever leave..." He brushed his hand across my cheeks, sending a stampede into frenzy mode inside my chest.

"You know I won't ever leave you...I was foolish. Please Edward, what can I do to prove to you that I'm not lying?" I looked at his divine face, trying to figure out what he'd need of me to prove my love for him.

"Well there is something...hmm..."

Before I let him finished, the phone rang. Grumpily, Edward walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Yes Alice, we'll be there soon. Just get Jasper to start cooking. And remember to tell him he needs that hairpin on at all times."

I laughed at Edward's remark as he grinned back at me. I mouthed _Say hi to her for me_ just Edward about to finish the conversation.

"Yes, okay, bye bye. And Bella said hi."

"Okay." Then the phone was put back into its' reciever.

"She said hi and bye too." We had already started to walk into his room to change.

"Hmm...would you like a change of clothing?" He eyed my outfit suspiciously, jerking one eyebrow up. Then I realized who's clothing I was wearing.

It was just a pair of black and blue plaid boxers and an oversized pale blue collar shirt.

"Umm...yes I think I do." I laughed and then Edward started throwing me some undershirts and shorts.

"Here, I think you can fit into these..." He was still rummaging in the closet as I picked up a few articles of his clothing.

I picked a black undershirt that was probably tight on Edward's muscular chest but loose fitting on me. Then the shorts selections. They were all slightly bigger on the waist than I needed but then I found one that was relatively fitting.

"Got my outfit!" I yelled out into the closet door. Edward had closed it to change and when he reappeared, he had already changed. I was somewhat disappointed. I'd been slightly hoping to see him change...

"We match." He grinned at me with a goofy smile and looked me up and down as I did to him. He had on a black, slim fit t-shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Indeed." Our hands joined once again and then we were out of the apartment in minutes. Making our way down to the parking lot, Edward hadn't ever stopped looking me.

"What are you looking?" I threw my slightly messy hair out of my face and chest and then looking back at him.

"You look incredibly sexy in my clothing...I might have to ask Alice to buy more clothing...for me." His grin was crooked, taking my already shallow breathing of being complimented by him, to a new level.

"As much as I'd like to wear your own clothing, I think my own is still acceptible." We'd arrived at the car and helping me into the passenger seat, Edward stole a quick peck on my cheeks before gracefully making his way to the driver's seat.

"Edward! Stealing a kiss on me!" I shook my head in mock horror and grinned.

"You don't like it?" His lips were pouting and his face was innocent, his eyes were liquid emerald.

"Damn it, Edward. Stop dazzling me." I flung my head to the other side, not taking a second glance at him.

He pulled my face back to meet his, but there was confusion on his, as his forehead creased and his eyes showed fluster.

"I dazzle you?" His eyebrows came together and he continued to look at me.

"Much too frequently. I truly do wish I had that sort of power..." I sighed and looked down as Edward started the engine.

As we pulled out of the parking lot and was headed for the loft me, Alice and Jasper stayed in, Edward broke the silence.

"Bella, you might not know how you make me feel when you look at me but, it has more effect on me than you say I have on you." His eyes were still kept on the road as he waited for an answer.

"No, I really don't know...why _would _I be able to make your heart skip a beat and probably killing your stomach with the amount of actions going on in mine."

He laughed, a melodic one. Silvery and velvet. It felt so perfect and harmonic when he laughed. It was like a wave of refreshing splash of cold water on a summer day.

"You don't make my heart skip a beat. Nor do you make my stomach churn," he looked away from the road for a brief moment to see my lips pursed and sad, then continued, "You make my heart skip _several _beats. And you don't make my stomach churn because there's constantly war going on in there." He looked at me momentarily and grinned as he turned back to the road.

"Hm...is that so?" He must be manipulating my words and just using them against me...complimenting me so I'd just feel better...

"Bella, when you left.." He took a deep breath, "My chest felt hollow. It was like someone ripped away my heart, the heart I gave to you. For two days, to which I thought was an eternity, I had to live without a heart and no emotions. I _cried _and wanted to find out why you left me..and that was the only reason I'm alive and well now..."

We had arrived at the loft now and continued as the car's engine got cut, Edward's hand tightened its grip on mine. His head leaned closer to mine and having much more control, it was only a quick kiss. The words he'd said...the pain I'd cause him...everything that was _my _fault was all being converted into a blame for him. He kept on thinking it was him who'd made me leave when it wasn't...

His full lips found its' way to mine, starting out slow. I felt the smooth cushions of it, embracing every moment of the splendid love we shared. Disappointment arose when he pulled away and smiled.

Getting out of the car and helping me up in just seconds, we were heading up the elevator for the loft.

"I'm still curious...what happened to Victor and Tanya?" I hadn't gone to work and didn't know about what happened between Tanya or Victor...at least I was happy about that.

His jaws tensed and his eyes lingered with hatred. The grip he had on my hand tightened as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Tanya isn't going to be working in our firm anymore. Victor isn't going to have a job as well, after I told my client. They're both charged for prostitutional recruitment and probably faced with several years of jail."

"Oh." I guess sometimes things come with a price, and consequences do appear...but then I remembered a Chinese proverb.

_After a disaster, luck will come around the corner._

I guess that saying really did apply to me. Edward was now my boyfriend. We're united as two and inseperable, as we've proven. Our love for each other truly did prevail through the darkest times.

We arrived at the door and not having the keys, Edward rang the doorbell.

Alice's pixie figure welcomed us into the home and then we all sat down in the living room, Jasper already seated as he watched the game.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward." We exchanged our greetings and took the seats, a love seat for the both of us.

"So, not cooking, Jasper?" It was always strange for Jasper to not be in the kitchen, busily cooking away for us to eat and yet, here he is, sitting down.

Then the reason appeared. Emmett and Rosalie walked, no, rather strutted, out of the kitchen doorway, greeting us.

Emmett was definitely a son of the Cullens'. His dark mahogany curls were short but framed his square jaw and straight nosed face well. His eyes were a piercing deep blue and his skin, like everyone I've seen from the family, was pale. His build was more muscular than Edward and Jasper, but not over the top. His face had dimples when it smiled as he greeted us with a booming voice.

"Hey Edward! Isn't that your girlfriend!?"

"Yes it is..." Edward sneered the sentence out as he narrowed his eyes and then rolled it.

Rosalie...words truly didn't describe her. Her flowing, blonde hair cascaded down her narrow, model body to the waist. Her face was like an angel, carved delicately, a protege to Aphrodite. Her body was unbelievably divine and had curves in all the right areas.

"So this is the infamous Bella Swan?" Her full lips curved into a smile as she stunned me with the Colgate smile and her pale blue eyes sparkled. Her voice was soft but crystal clear.

"Heh..." I was speechless and definitely needed time, adjusting to the inhuman beauty the Cullens' possessed.

Then the doorbell rang.

**Who could be at the door? And what will happen during the dinner!? Give me some love and you'll find out! Oh yeah, to moonlesslife who wonders why a guy might like Twilight well...embrace for a long answer!**

**You see, I'm not exactly...very MASCULINE I guess you can say? Like...sure I play sports and I have dated women, so no, I'm not gay, but that's not where I'm headed. I always have a soft side...some interests in "feminine" stuff...not that I'm saying Twilight is only for girls but...that's what many of the "guys" say. But when people ask, do you like watching chick flicks, reading romances, doing things your girlfriend would want...well, yeah I would. I'm not actually sensitive to what people think about me. If you don't accept me for what I like or what I do, then don't. So, I'm an open Twilight supporter and I bet many of your guy friends really DO like Twilight, they just hide it from people. And besides, I'm a sucker for romances, and Twilight has all of that! :) **

**NOW BACK TO BUSINESS. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hehe, we PASSED 400 REVIEWS! AND GROWING! WOOT! Well, thanks SO much for the reviews you guys have given me and well...YOU GUYS MAKE ME FEEL WARM AND FUZZY! Might be asking for a lot but...mind making me feel even MORE warmer and fuzzier? Oh yeah and my finals are almost done...one out of four so far...English down, Math next, then French and finally, science! (too many topics to bother telling you about)**


	30. The dinner

**Okay, WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?! This is more of a filler really...I just needed to get this outta the way before I make the BIG ENDING! Read and enjoy :)**

* * *

Emerging from the door, was Carlisle and Esme.

Esme sporting a beautiful white dress with floral patterns the color of autumn down to her knees. Her honeydew coloured hair was tied into a pony tail with some stray locks that curled and hugged around her heart shaped face. Her face was soft and gentle, lines of wrinkles were showing as she smiled warmly at us. She aged beautifully, unnecessary of plastic surgery or botox.

Carlisle was as always, handsome. His pale blonde hair had more streaks of gray, pushed back away from his face. His eyes, tired but still lively, shone an exciting pale green. He also aged nicely and looked handsome, having signs of his younger self. Edward definetely inherited some good genes.

I smiled back at them, getting up from the couch and pulling Edward up as he lazily turned back to the television.

"Edward, get up and say hi!" I whispered back at him, still smiling at them.

"Oh, hello my dears! It's been so long!" Esme hugged Emmett and Rosalie first, being closest to the doorway and then continued into the living room, nearing us.

"Oh you must be Bella! You're so gorgeous and beautiful!" I meekly smiled back at her as she hugged me, embracing me in warmth and her scent, of roses and jasmines floated into my nose. Her grip was firm but soft, like a mother's touch.

She retreated back and smiled at me.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." I smiled back at her.

"Please, call me Esme."

"Oh, okay. Hello Esme."

She took a few more glances at me, hands still on my own and then spoke up.

"My sons picked such beautiful wives!" She remarked, as I suspiciously looked to Edward's direction. His eyes were playful as his crooked grin played over his handsome face, taking my breath away as usual.

Then Carlisle walked over, his smile almost like Edward's, showing more wrinkles, but still handsome.

"Hello Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Oh, yes sir." I laughed slightly and he did too.

"Ah, hello to you too, Bella." He wrapped me in his arms briefly.

"You truly are beautiful." He smiled warmly and then continued to hug Alice and Jasper, making comments on how Jasper was able to live with Alice and such jokes.

We sat down at the living room, then aromas wafted in. I could smell roast beef, steam vegetables and more delicious fragrances. We'd been chatting away about random stuff, Esme asking questions to everyone and being the recipients of those questions, we answered.

Then we were herded to the dining room, the table was extended to allow for more people. A butterscotch coloured cloth covered the table and the settings all in place. Food was already being assembled onto the table. There was a roast beef with a sauce that seemed to look like orange marinade. Then a batch of mashed potatoes with little chunks of what looked like bacon. The dishes looked delectable and absolutely mouth watering. I continued to stare on until Edward's velvet voice broke my reverie.

"You don't have to just stare at it, my love." His hands wrapped around my waist from above as his head was next to my ears and the side of my face.

I smiled and was led to a seat, Edward pushing it backwards and helping me in. Everyone else took their seats and the dinner started. I didn't even have to reach very far or get anything as Edward took my plate and took little bits of everything.

"If you don't want anything, you can just put it on my plate." He handed me my plate and smiled as he got his own plate filled.

I stared at the food, taking in every little detail and the smells that emitted from it.

"Would you like me to feed you or do you think you'll eat?" His grin was evident as he whispered the question into my ear.

"I think I'll be able to eat myself." I stuck my tongue out at him, for hopefully no one to see, but I was wrong.

"Oh Carlisle, do you remember when we used to be like that?" Esme smiled at us, slightly nudging at Carlisle as he put down his glass of red wine.

"Mhm..." His eyes made a quick wink at Edward as he smiled back at us. I could feel Edward's grin widen as he looked back at his parents.

"So, when did you two meet? And how? And...oh! Tell me _everything_!" I could definetely understand where Alice got her exciting and spontaneous personality from as Edward started answering the questions for me.

"She works at the law firm and we met on the first day...but not at work." His crooked grin took my breath and sent my heart beating erratically as his eyes brighten with teasing.

"Ooh...love at first sight?" Esme's soft but crystal clear voice teased at us, making me look up. Did Edward actually...like me when I tripped during the time before work? I definitely didn't think so, I just admitted to my own case.

"For me maybe...but..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence until Edward intercepted it.

"Yes." His velvet voice was positive and spoke of the truth. His head nodded once as he put his hands on my own, on top of the table for everyone to see.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as everyone giggled.

"Oh Bella! You're blushing!" Esme cupped her hands together as she smiled at me with giddy.

I immediately looked back down at my plate, my free hand already poking into a slice of roast beef until a pale, long finger held my head up. I looked into his smoldering eyes and all the embarassment I felt for blushing were gone. The emerald eyes, like oak leaves surrounded by a darker green mezmorised me, locking me in a forever bound to him.

Like a drug.

* * *

**Okay, like I said, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ENDING! Squeal and scream with me guys...on the count of 3! 1...2...3...SCREAM! WOOOH! Hehe, okay umm...I will promise a LONG chapter...I think...dunno...MAYBE. I haven't decided yet on how long? So, REVIEW ME UP GUYS! And yeah the SEQUEL will BE COMING! soon. LOL. :) I like feeling warm and fuzzy...teeheee! :) (and you know what makes me feel that way? yes, YOU DO! now make me feel that way!) Oh, I _SO _passed my french exams today...hehe...finished it in 45 minutes...so sad...had to wait like 15 minutes. (thanks my half French dad) lmfao xD**


	31. Fire and Ice

**OKAY! The big ending...not really...mainly a filler for THE BIG EPILOGUE! Yes, I finally found the names to the start and ending of a story where things get explained and stuff...LOL...okay READ AND ENJOY!**

Carlisle and Esme had left, leaving Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and me in the living room, playing scrabble. Yes, quite a strange game to play with three lawyers, an architect, a multi million dollar envrionmental bag company owner and a shopaholic.

Currently, Edward was winning. Then Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, me and finally Emmett.

We played for what seemed like hours, Emmett always taking his time with his turns and literally clogging up the game's smooth running when it came to everyone else.

They had left by now, after two hours. Alice and me were cleaning up, washing the dishes, while Edward and Jasper were outside watching tv. Turning on the water and letting the sink fill up with soapy water, I started to think back about the dinner.

Many strange things had been asked. From Carlisle's rhetorical questions about me and Edward to Emmett's stupid ones about marriage. I mean, I know I'm old enough and I _should _marry but...I'd been brought up by my mother, who was single to _not _marry young. It was only in later days, when I graduated from university that she found another man and seemed to be much happier, and had a more enlightened thought of marriage.

But, the thought of being known as _Mrs.Cullen _sent pleasurable shivers down my body and made my mind go blank. It was going to be something I wanted but...was I ready to? Would I be able to fulfill the responsibilities?

"Bella...I have something to tell you." Alice's soprano voice broke the stream of thoughts I had and sent me back to the world of washing dishes and where men sat outside the couch, watching tv all day.

"What is it, Alice?" I looked into her exquisite face, my own face bemused and curious.

"I'm engaged!" She jumped up and down, holding onto my elbows, sending _me _into a shake as well.

"Wh-h- That's fantastic Alice!" I smiled a huge grin as Jasper entered the kitchen and while I looked at both their gleaming eyes.

"Oh, and we've decided who we want to be our helpers! You're going to be my bridesmaid and Edward can be the groom whatever. But what we need to talk is...dresses, make up, and everything!" She grabbed my hand and forced me into jumping up and down as Edward entered the kitchen, his own lips pulled into a grin.

When the hyperness died down, we decided to sit at the kitchen table, Alice unable to hold her happiness anymore.

"So, when did Jasper propose?" I grinned at Jasper and then looked back at Alice.

"Well, when you left for like two days, Jasper and me went to this restaurant and then he gave me a box of chocolates and then told me to eat each one. And I'm like no! It's fattening but he's like I'll go shopping with you and I'm like...okay fine. So then when I opened the first chocolate wrapper, _there was a ring!"_

Then Alice showed her left hand, the fourth index finger. A heart shaped pink diamond ring with circlets of smaller diamonds surrounding it dawned on her slender hands. I gasped at just how beautiful it was and pulled her hand closer to mine.

"Oh Alice, it's _beautiful!"_

"_I know!"_ Then Alice snuck a quick kiss on Jasper's cheeks and looked back at us with gleaming eyes and an expression that I didn't understand was on her face. I looked at Edward and he also had an expression, like an inside joke I wouldn't know about.

"Well, we better get back to dish washing!" Alice got out of her chair and bounded for the sink, turning the water back on. I had been about to get up when a hand took hold of my wrists, I looked to the source.

"Bella, did you want a ring too?" His emerald eyes were smoldering and bemused, many other emotions were shown on his face, from his crooked smile to the furrowed eyebrows.

"Err...umm..." My mind went blank as the possibilities rammed into my head. Did Edward...want to _marry _me? I mean...I don't really mind but, was I prepared to? Our love...was that enough? Sure, Esme and Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens accepted me but...as a wife? I furrowed my own eyebrows to ponder at the thought.

Then Alice called me back into helping her wash the dishes. Thank god for Alice.

"Be right back hun." I kissed Edward's cheeks lightly and went back to washing dishes as Alice rinsed and dried.

I could see, from when I turned back for a brief second, Edward's face was similar to the one he had on when we were at the hotel. A dazed expression. I chuckled at the thought and continued to wash the dishes.

When we were done, a movie was being played outside, the trailers still on. Me and Alice held hands and skipped into the living room and laughing like maniacs to our own men's side.

Edward wrapped me in his firm arms, seating me in his laps as he pressed his back onto the side of the couch, his long legs stretching across the length of the couch. My body also curved to his own as we watched the movie. The sweet smell of his breathing and grasp he held me in was like an angel. Firm but soft at the same time. I laughed inside at my horrible contradictions and paid attention to the film as Edward start tracing little kisses on my neck and chin.

"Edward, you're going to distract me from the movie." I whispered into his ears as his mouth dawned beneath my chin.

"Too bad you've already done to me." His lips curved into a smile as he continued the routine, making my heart flutter and breathing grow shallow. My body shivered in delight as his hands caressed mine, relaxing every nerve in my body.

Not long into the movie, our lips started to touch, as I tilted my head back and slipping lower into the curvatude of Edward's body, allowing his face to look down at mine. The cushions that were his lips welcomed mine as we touched. His lips were cool and felt much too pleasurable to be something created on earth. The heat that I felt bubbling within me lusted for him, more than just lips but I knew...I had to control it. It was like last time, and I knew if he didn't stop, I wouldn't either.

Then the lights turned on and the movie was paused.

"Are you two going to be making out for the whole movie or what!?" Alice was standing in front of us, her hands on her hips and the pixie figured woman was tapping her foot, similar to how the flight attendant was.

"As tempting as making out would be, I think Bella would like to watch the movie." I blushed incredibly as I shifted my position back up, so our heads were even and his hands were no longer around the bottom of my chin, but around my waist.

I could see Jasper's eyes glimmer and his smile a smirk but before the lights were turned off and Alice wasn't looking, I stuck my tongue out at him to see his own was stuck out in response.

We watched the movie, uninterupted except for a few scenes when kissing was being played, by then Edward had started to kiss my cheeks. The blazing hot sensation he left on my skin after kissing me with his cool lips felt like nothing before. It sent my brain into a whirlwind and my heart into overdrive, as always.

When the movie ended abruptly, being much too distracted, the lights were turned back on and Alice was beginning to get up with Jasper already standing up. Me and Edward continued to sit there as Alice and Jasper left the living room, leaving us alone.

"Bella, me and Jasper are going to sleep now, good night. See you later, Edward." The pixie figure's head popped back out and waved and then disappeared again.

"I think it's bedtime for the girl." His lips were stil eager as they continued to caress the niche of my ears, as his warm breath and sweet scent intoxicated me.

"I'd much rather you were with me..." I couldn't finish my sentence as my eyes started to close and the weigth of my lids were overpowering my will. I could feel a light kiss on my forehead as firm arms held my back straight, but still being gentle. Then my legs were dangling in midair for a moment until the soft texture of a mattress welcomed me, with something that felt like flesh wrap around my neck, pulling me closer to a muscular chest.

I drifted off into a deep slumber, with only one mind, one thought, one purpose to live, one love.

Edward Cullen.

**Umm, yeah...I just need some reviews and I'll be typing up a NICE LITTLE EPILOGUE! It will make you guys SIT ON THE EDGE OF YOUR CHAIRS! (the epilogue) hehe...now, REVIEW ME UP! I like feeling nice and warm and fuzzy and stuff. Gotta go study now! BYE! (at least 20 reviews guys? I'd really like to reach 500!) some of you may wonder why i want an epilogue well...dont u think an even number chaptered story look better? hehe :)  
**


	32. Epilogue: I love you

**I kinda thought back and, heck I'm gonna make the epilogue into a prologue for the next one...hehe. Okay, enjoy this cause I'm going to have a HUGE HECK of an A/N near the end and you MUST read it...mwuahaha!**

Edward's godly figure looked even more dazzling and desirable with the tan gray sweater jacket that hung over his pale blue tee shirt that clung to his muscular chest. The black slim pants seemed to flow on for miles as they covered his long legs.

His messy bronze hair wasn't unruly and toussled like it was windblown. Insted, bangs had formed, covering the span of his marble forehead and curls formed from the edge of his face, giving his already beautiful face a more boyish look. The divine, smoldering emerald eyes I lost myself in glimmered in happiness as he neared me.

"Ready for our trip, my love?" His velvet voice rang in my ears as his firm hands wrapped themselves around my waist and the other taking my suitcase.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I swallowed hard, emphasizing the idea that a trip out of the country was never going to be ordinary, with my ability to attract unlikely thing to happen to me.. But the soft chuckling that sounded from him brought all the insecurities I felt become diminished.

"It's only a trip to France. Besides, you'll be safe with me and I'm capable of taking care of you." His full lips curved into a smile as his hands tightened its' grasp on my waist and the muscular chest and every muscle of his body felt so wonderful.

With help, I got into the car and in seconds, Edward was already speeding down the highway, driving like a maniac as always towards the airport. The scenery was beautiful as we drove past field after fields of urban land and farmpatches.

Then the looming building of the airport appeared in the horizon. Edward parked at the nearest stall and then as always, gracefully, walked across the car and helped me out. I was never going to understand just how he was able to walk so gracefully and flawlessly, much better than a model. But, of course, Edward was much too handsome to be a model.

We walked into the airport, similar to the first time when we'd confessed to each other...about our love and now, here we are. Boyfriend and girlfriend...together...it felt so surreal and unbelievable to me and yet, it was true.

We checked in at the first class reception desks and deposited our luggages quickly to walk around the airport, seeing what might have changed or what would have changed. Aimlessly holding onto Edward's smooth hands, we continued to walk around the airport, seeing the many different boutiques, souvenir shops, and convenience stores.

The time elasped so quickly with Edward with me, it felt like every second of my days with him were numbered and yet, I knew we'd be together for the rest of our lives. Was such a contradiction possible? Were we _passed _the relationship of just...boyfriend and girlfriend...? Maybe..._spouse_?

I chuckled slightly as we headed for the area where our flight was being prepared. We walked to the flight attendant that was supervising the entrance for first class and noticed her glaring at me and somewhat holding onto Edward's hand as he passed our passports and flight tickets. She was slightly taken aback when Edward jerked his hands back to his side and smiled at me instead as she checked the passports.

I could tell from the tone of the flight attendant, who was quite a beautiful brunette herself, with a pinched nose and fair skin and such, that she was mad. She handed me my passport without a smile similar to the one she'd given Edward and tapped her foot on the ground as we walked past her, into the plane cabin.

"I think she's mad." I whispered into Edward's ears as our distance from the woman grow.

"Hmm...it must be your beauty." His eyes sparkled like a newly refined emerald, exquisite and bright. The full lips pulled at the edges into a smile and showed two rows of pure white teeth.

"I beg to differ." I shook in mock horror and laughed as his lips turned into an O-shaped

expression.

We were seated in a crescent shaped booth, similar to the one on the last flight we were on. I took the window seat and watched as Edward ordered us a few beverages and snacks, knowing I didn't eat this morning.

A flight attendant returned with a plastic cup filled with orange juice and biscuits and cheese puffs. The aroma smelled delicious as the biscuits were still slightly warm and the cheese puffs actually smelled like real cheese, not artificial ones I was used to.

"Dig in." Edward's smile widened as he handed me the tray and sat back down into the seat, looking at me as I devoured the food.

The cheese puffs oozed out melted cheese, making my mouth spill with food. I reached for my napkin when a hand seized it, holding it tight and then Edward's head neared mine. His lips were only a few inches away from my mouth, then they met my cheese-covered mouth. Licking away the cheese with his tongue and sending me into a spasm of delight and pleasure, I threaded my hands into his silky hair, knotting them and pulling him closer. His tongue changed from licking my lips to entering my mouth, moving in unison with my own. Everything felt so good as I felt his hand keep my chin up while we kissed, a slight tickling sensation. The cushion of his lips felt like clouds, lifting me higher and higher into desires that I would have laughed at when I was a teenager but now lusted to do with him.

Then the tapping of a foot sounded us back into reality, on the heavenly flight as we were told to buckle our seatbelts. I could feel from the stares the flight attendant gave me were not pleasant...but more of malevolent ones.

The turbulence from take off slightly shook me a bit but with Edward's hand intertwined with mine, I felt I could take in everything...anything that brought us away from each other and being in altitudes over five thousand feet off the ground, I felt more in the domain of where Edward truly belonged in.

In heaven. My protector. My own guardian angel.

"Edward." I looked serenely into his eyes as the plane stopped shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes, Bella?" His beautiful emerald eyes made my own thoughts dazed but I knew one thing, and only one thing that would never changed, until the end of time.

"I love you."

**Aww! So cute...hehe xD Well, okay I've been thinking...VOTING TIME AGAIN! Should I... **

**a, Extend this story so that the sequel is all on one fanfic story or...**

**b, Start a new one where the sequel takes up a different title, etc. (like should I make it just ONE BIG story where there's a sequel or separate them?)**

**Oh yea, I have the pic of how Edward would look in this chapter and all the others (who I think should have been Edward hehe...) it's in my profile so yeah...OH YEAH! i forgot to mention if you guys go to my profile, you'll see like this list to "You know you're in love with Twilight when..." I typed it up and thought of it and stuff so, please feel free to put it onto your own profile but PLEASE KEEP THE CREDITS. thanks!  
**

**Umm, guys I have one request...LISTEN TO Rebecca St. Jame's song called "Lion" and tell me if it's good! :) (YOU MUST LISTEN TO IT AND I WANT 20 REVIEWS SAYING YOU LISTENED IT AND YOU WILL KNOW HOW TO REPLY! OR ELSE I WONT TYPE A SEQUEL) just open up utube and type the title in! hehe :)  
**


	33. Prologue: Total eclipse of my heart

**Guys, due to the popular demands of having the story EXTENDED, I've decided to extend it. Now, enjoy this little prologue!**

* * *

I didn't know where I was running...or why. I knew Edward would come back for me, he had to.

I just wanted to run and find him. Every second I was away from him made me anxious and then it pained me. I didn't know what to do or how to react.

My French was horrible but I heard passer by's that a man got hit by a car...a pale looking man with bronze hair. My adrenaline was pumping into my body quicker than it ever had. All the fears I had, all the pain I felt before without Edward was returning...everything I thought would never happen would become a black void, opening up again inside my chest and swallowing me whole.

The rain was dragging me down, all the emotions, washing from my body were being strong, that little thread of hope, clinging onto that strand of light that Edward was okay. But, was I so faithless in us? The heavens must protect him...or chosen that fate for a different man...

The rain whipped my face, blending in the with fresh tears that streamed down my face endlessly like waterfalls. My breathing grew shallow, not from running but from the pain that I might have to endure. The fire burning in my throat on the day I had to leave Edward was returning, but stronger than ever. The space opened up, bigger and bigger, clawed by an even stronger demon, a more menacing beast,

_Death_.

People parted like the ocean that Moses commanded as my wet strucken clothing clung to my body, whipping water at the people who didn't move. I pushed away the people, getting them out of my way to see the crash. I heard the sirens...the lights of blue and red shined brightly. I was nearing the scene...

But then I fell. I knew I wouldn't be saved. Edward was nowhere in sight. My legs slipped, giving way for my body to embrace the momentum and gravity...knowing the familiar white arms would never encircle me, pulling me closer into the firm grasp of his muscular chest.

My guardian angel...

* * *

**Wow, what's going to happen now? Hm...I don't know...it's just the prologue. LOL oh yeah, the title of this sequel is called "Full moon in France" :) R**

**EVIEW ME NOW! I want 20 reviews and I 'm sad...did NO ONE notice the song LION speaks for Bella? Like how Edward was the lion and she's in his grasp of being killed any minute of their relationship? But in the end, Edward's the angel...yeah the lyrics are something like "It feels like I'm in a lion's mouth, but the lion is...an angel?" So yeah...ANY RESEMBLANCE AT ALL!? **

**Oh yeah, has anyone seen how Edward looks in my stories? If you haven't, take the time to go into my bio and just copy and paste the link I've provided called "Edward in my stories" okie? :)**


	34. AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT A CHAPTER OF STORY

Here are some explainations from the author, yours truly, Kevin.

It's here cause I've been getting a lot of..."hate" reviews haha...not really, still love you guys :)

Now, some of you think WHY IS EDWARD GOING TO DIE?! The first response you may give me is...am I going to make the story into a VAMPIRE fanfic...pfft, come on...I'm not going to be such a loser to meld two fricking seperate stories into one, right?

I mean, sure I could and possibly gain or lose some readers and literally just give it that extra (vampirical) feeling but, come on it's ALL HUMAN.

Kay, second explaination I need to make is...well, there's going to be ANOTHER sequel if I reach 800 reviews but seeing as we're nearing well, 600...and that was generated from just the first story and prologue, I doubt you guys won't be able to make it. :)

Now, third one is...what's the purpose of "Full moon in France"? Well, Edward takes Bella to a trip, after their spring vacation at work is allowed (like when you work, they give you about 6 weeks vacation and 3 of those weeks need to be during the months of March to May) you know's?

And they explore each other. Ahem, no more words needed. Guaranteed fluff for the readers who wanted it. (Winks at a few of my readers right now...)

OH did I mention I dyed my hair black? (From blond ..lmao) Now all I need is eyeliner and emo here I come! Sorry that's besides the point but...okay, seeing as I've probably wasted five minutes of your life reading this stupid author's note..well, I'm sorry. I'll post the next chapter shortly.

Oh, for those of you who HAVE listened to Lion, kudo's to you cause seriously, it's such a great song for Edward and Bella. Now, I'll post the lyrics for you to see just HOW great of a song for those of you who did miss out.

**Lion - Rebecca St. James**

Mysterious

That's what I call You

I'm curious about You

I'm scared and not sure that You are safe

But Your eyes seem to say that You are good

_Chorus_

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of Your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

Wise eyes, You see the core of me

Your gentleness melts me

And now I know that words cannot describe

The power that I feel when I'm with You

_Chorus_

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of Your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is

Peace and power, love forever

Who am I to stand before You?

I am speechless

But in my weakness

You are here and all is well

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

_Chorus_

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of Your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With You with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

is an angel

**Wasn't that the best lyrics you've ever seen? Hehe okay the next chapter is here!  
**


	35. Bonjour

**Ah, the first chapter to the epic fluffy story of "Full moon in France" Enjoy :)**

Shaking and the sounds of mechanical pulleys and such shook me from the dreamless sleep I was engrossed in. I looked to my right and left, a calming sensation relinquished all my fears as I took in Edward's beautiful face.

His eyelids were closed, the impossibly long eyelashes extending outwards and brushed against his face, curving upwards. His straight nose, high cheekbones and silky bronze hair lured me into a more satisfying position and feeling. I sat up and gently kissed his full, smooth lips.

The touch of his lips on mine melted all the nerves and fear. Then his smoldering eyes opened. The strikingly beautiful, crystal clear emeralds sent my mind into overdrive. I never would get used to his dazzling beauty.

His lips reacted with mine, opening and parting to give me the pleasurable touch of his tongue and caressed my back with soft brushing as it did a routine from top to bottom.

His bronze bangs brushed against my face, tickling me and adding to the sensational touch. My breathing turned into rapid intakes as Edward's lips moved down to my chin and kissed under the areas of my ears.

"We should stop before another flight attendant gets mad." I slightly pulled back to see Edward's lips curve upwards, into a pout. The amazing rush of sexual desires flooded into me, but all I could do was kiss him slightly on the lips and before the lust took over me, I had to compose my control.

"Bella, you're going to kill me someday."

"I hope not." I smiled at him and turned to the closed plane window and opened it to see the beautiful monochromatic colours of reds' and yellows'. The clouds were a dazzling plush pink with the skies of deep burgundy and descending into the colours of a lighter yellow.

"It's so beautiful..." I sighed and felt two strong arms and a muscular chest encircle me in a firm grip.

"Not as beautiful as you." The sweet scent blew me into a frenzy and penetrated through all the dazzled beauty I was in.

I tilted my head back to look into Edward's oak leaf green eyes, a darker green surrounded it and the normal bruises of shadow under his eyes were much less prominent. Every detail of his sculpted face was even more handsome as the single light from our dark cabin booth shone brightly onto his pale face, also giving him a mysterious effect.

"Hmm, has anyone told you, you look mysterious in this light?" His lips buried themselves near my ears, the warm breathing sending me into another wave of delight.

"I'm afraid you're the first person." I could feel his lips turning into a grin as his head returned to its' original position, looking down at me, dazzling me with a mysterious smile.

I laid my head onto the muscular chest, an unusually comfortable place and undeniable one I'll always happily rest in. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist, cupping my hands in his.

We laid there for much too short of a time as our distance from New York grew and the gap to Paris lessened. Everything felt so good. Everything was right. Having his head next to mine, tilted downwards as he kissed the lobes of my ear and ran kisses down the side of my face. His every stub of unshaved hair tingled and brought the sensational feeling of pleasurable tickling.

Then the plane started to gain turbulence and descended. The pink clouds and crimson skies turned into beautiful, luscious greenery and the occasional protruding buildings of churches and such buildings hidden within the vast tree infested forest.

Our plane touched the ground, momentarily shaking the passengers and the noise of the airplane mechanics sound, but with the firm grasp that Edward had around me, I barely moved a centimetre in the descent.

"Let's go, my love." We stood up to be escorted out of the plane by a rather resentful acting flight attendant who's smile seemed forced onto her by a thousand pounds on both corners of her rosy pink lips.

The luggage retrieval conveyer belt was quick and in minutes we were outside of the airport, taking a limousine through the sunny streets of Paris. The smell of bread and such delicates wafted into my nose as we drove through the busy streets and thousands of outdoor cafe parlours. Many people were wearing shortsleeves and shorts and I noticed even Edward had taken off his tan gray sweater in the car. His pale blue tee shirt clung onto his body and revealed the lean muscles of his chest and conspicuous veins ran vertically on his arms.

"Where are we headed?" I looked at the vivid eyes as they never left their sight at me, staring lovingly with a large grin spread over his breathtaking face.

"We're headed for a hotel." The devilish expression made me feel uneasy to the possible costs that may be spent.

"And I'll be expecting the costs of this overall trip will be more than what I'll earn in a year?"

Rolling his eyes and face turning frustration, I knew I was definitely going to have to apologize for being such a 'low self esteemed' person as Edward pointed out numerous times.

"Bella, I truly don't understand why you think money is that much of a matter to you. You know, there's a saying, something like 'love can't be measured in material items'."

"Hmm, I must agree I've heard of it. But how does that make much reference to the topic we're on now? You're spending so much money on me..." I answered dryly, knowing it's no point arguing with Edward.

"I'd probably spend more if I could," His ravishing eyes brighten up as the car stopped and the door was being opened. "Now, let's get going."

I got out of the car, with Edward's hands tightly clamped in mine as we walked into the automated doors of a grand hotel, a much more beautiful and so much more luxurious than the one in Los Angeles.

The floor was decked in marble, polished to perfection as it reflected the light from the dangling 18th century design chandeliers. Two hallways ran horizontally from the main entrance and possibly a mile long staircase ran straight from us. The staircase had a red, plush carpet run vertically up and the banister a black marble. On top of the staircase was a round chandelier, with little miniature candle like light sources protruding from the top. Leather couches were spread out on one side, forming a small area with a coffee table in the middle where a glass bowl with a single rose was encased. The reception desk was on the left side, beautiful mahogany floorwood desk with many professonal looking and beautiful receptionist.

Edward led me to the receptionist as he spoke fluid French to the receptionist and recieved two credit card looking items that were the keys to the room. We took the elegant elevator up, furnished and decorated in the same style as the rest of the hotel.

We arrived at the top of the hotel for executive suites as I guessed. The room was just a few distance from the elevator door and when I entered, the rush of soft, warm light brought me to a whole new experience in hotel living.

The walls glowed a beautiful beige, curtains of rich crimson and gold floral patterns running hung over every doorway, allowing privacy in every part of the hotel. The living room had satin couches, a love seat and two singular seats with purple pillows. A wooden, varnished mahogany coffee table had a bouquet of roses stuck in a clear glass vase.

The plush carpet, soft and like marsh in my feet were purple with a pattern that ran for miles matched the same purple of the pillows and the high ceiling was lit by the many protruding human height lamps.

We walked into the living room and a long hallway led to the open door of a bathroom.

I walked inconspiciously towards the bathroom as Edward began to open up the suitcases and such. The bathroom was a soft gold colour with marble flooring and cream coloured granite countertops. The jacuzzi sized bathtub seemed impossibly big, possibly fitting at least five people. A plasma television hung on one side of the tub, large and practically the size of the two large mirrors that hung over the vanity desk and in front of the sink.

Two strong arms wrapped me in a hug from behind as the familiar full lips kissed mine. Sending my already shocked mind into another bubbling mess of thoughts. Pulling back and turning me around to face the gorgeous god.

"So, how are you liking the room?" His grin largened as he could tell I was beyond amazed and speechless. I just bit my lip and shook my head in mock.

"I think we can play baseball in this bathroom..." I looked to my left and right, signalling to the large area that surrounded us.

"Or, there are other purposes we can use for. Like the bathtub for example. You don't expect one person to use it, do you?" His smile turned into the crooked grin I loved so much as he looked passed me to the bathtub.

"Then it's your fault you got such a big room!" I got off running past him and into the large living room but to be caught and embraced by two arms that stretched out around my waist and spun me softly in the air. I shrieked with delight as I got carried into the bedroom, a massive chamber for many things to be done. One of which I wished would have happened now.

I'd been thrown slightly onto the bed, the large crimson coloured bedsheets and fluffy bed were like clouds, similar to the sky during the flight to France. My body except for the legs which dangled from the ends of the bed were covered with another's body, pressing softly against me. Every inch of his smooth skin, his arms and chest touching mine. The divine face I lost all sense of direction was only an inch from me. The sweet scent intoxicated my mind, giving me signals to kiss, to lust for him and do whatever he may want.

"You know, it's bad to runaway from someone when you're talking." He pulled one of my legs onto his waist as I tried to shift my position inwards to the bed, away from him, knowing if we started, the lust would take over me and I wouldn't be able to control it.

"Neither is spending so much money on me." I stuck my tongue out like a five year old in protest but was stopped, by Edward's lips. Urgent and hard but unbelievably desirable to my needs. We shifted our position closer to the bed board, pillows lining in front of it. My head hit the soft pillows and Edward's mouth never left contact with my skin, circling kisses on my cheeks and the nape of my neck. His hands moved behind my back and shoved me closer to him, pressing every inch of my body with his. The pressure of his weight was spread apart from his arms and legs that caged me but I could still feel the chest muscles.

Every inch of my body wanted him and yet, my mind was rebelling the desires. I knew I couldn't...could I? I mean, it's not like the generations haven't moved on and the views of sex before marriage were neutral, not negative. But, did I want to risk it? Such problems...the sacred acts of intercourse...all of the ethic problems and what's right or what's wrong played in my head, the consequences and the rewards.

**Ooh, lala. Okay, I've added a bit more details on the hotels and such because well, I was bored and I was googling through some "french hotel lobbies/rooms" hehe. That and cause you need to see that Edward doesn't mind spending money on Bella, AT ALL. :) Thank you my lovely readers for supporting me! REVIEW ME NOW!  
**


	36. Le ciel de nuit de Paris

**Okay, LARGE chunk of A/N at the end but you HAVE to read it, okay? Good, enjoy this one! Oh yeah, the translation for this chapter's title is "The night sky of Paris" :)  
**

"Edward, you love me, don't you?" I looked into his beautiful eyes as his lips trailed kissed vertically down the side of my face as we took in deep breaths, mine much louder and more intakes were necessary as I pushed his body to give just a small gap between us.

"Of course I do." His lips hovered only millimetres from my lips as he looked at me with a bemused expression. The sweet scent wiped away all my senses and warnings my mind was giving me, but it was persistent. I knew what to do.

"Edward. We've been through this before, I can't yet. Not now." My eyes were probably swelling with sincerity as I hoped he'd understand. I didn't want him to feel bad for something that I wanted.

He sighed and pushed himself off me, lying on his back beside me in the bed. I held his hand, rubbing circles in his to soothe his temper, knowing I didn't want him to feel bad.

"Bella, you truly are a dangerous little monster." He leaned on his side as one arm supporting his head. The ravishing face turned playful and a grin spread across it. The twinkle of his eyes, lingering with lust but more of compassion welcomed my guilt.

"Don't worry, the suspense is killing me too." I sighed and our hands continued to hold each other as I smiled into his own goofy expression. The time ticked away from us until I noticed the same beautiful rouge coloured sunset glow from the window.

"We better get food into you..." He put a soft kiss on my nose as he got up, pulling me up with gentle force and a firm grip. Everything he did with me was gentle but...would it be..._harder_ when we...I started to laugh inside but the pot overboiled as I bursted into a large goofy smile and made Edward look at me with a suspicious motion.

"You truly are fascinating." He shook his head and chuckled, leading me to the door to leave. We put on our shoes and descended the elevator to be welcomed by the sounds of a woman singing and playing the harp in the grand lobby. The harp, towering over her sitting position shone brightly of gold and her soprano voice brought goosebumps to me. It was so angelic and peaceful that I'd forgotten my hand and body was being led across the lobby to the entrance.

It was evident I'd been dozing off as Edward chuckled softly as he helped me into a black, sleek Porsche. He gracefully went off to the other side and got in, revving the engine as it purred softly.

I held onto my seat and embraced for the sudden burst of speed that would shake me silly and painfully, but it never happened. The smooth ride, like gliding over the pavement continued from the start to the end as we parked on the edge of a bridge with a granite staircase that led down into the river, lit by street lamps and strings of christmas lights. The city glowed with colour as the horizon blazed with the glory of the Eiffel Tower just ahead of us.

"Is this for sightseeing or actual dinner?" My stomach betrayed me as it grumbled, protesting the slow intentions of putting food to content it.

"Both." He led me down the staircase and waiting was a boat. Not just any boat.

Three lanterns, one on both sides and one in the middle gave it a eerie glow. The boatman was dressed in a tux, black with a blue, red and white tie. His hair, a glistening dark brown colour pulled back with gel. He looked to be in his thirties as he greeted us with a simple bonjour as Edward helped me into the boat. The wooden rowing boat creeked a little and wavered but Edward's firm grip never left me. I got into the boat with less trouble than I had expected and then we were rowed off in the direction of the Eiffel tower.

Edward seated across from me, smiling as he produced a picnic cloth and a straw basket. He laid the checker blue and white cloth across the table like wooden board. With the warm but insufficient light, I couldn't see what Edward was bringing out of the basket. A dish with a translucent cover to keep the food warm. Then more, and more were placed until the table was filled with food until a total of four platters were produced. Then a napkin wrapped around cutlery were put on both sides of us as I tried to depict what was in the platters.

As I put my napkin over my lap, the platters were revealed. One dish seemed to look like layered cabbage with a stuffing, another with bacon wrapped around something black to which I assumed would be a prune. Another were bellpeppers split in two and then stuffed with something crimson in the middle, the last was a fish cut in the stomach and stuffed with something as well.

"Hmm, are you trying to get me stuffed?" I looked at Edward's smiling face, lit with the lanterns and giving his normally pale complexion the same mysterious glow as the cabin light on the airplane we'd been in.

"On the contrary, these are delicacies in French cuisine and are mainly appetizers in a meal. I didn't want you to go up a nine hundred and eighty six feet structure with a full or empty stomach." He smiled at me, notioning for me to dig in but I was reluctant. I never did like heights.

Edward probably saw that on my face as he reached for my hand and squeezed it tightly, reassuringly looking at me.

"You'll be safe with me."

"But what if I fall?" I was definitetly thinking too much but...what if?

"Well, if you can actually pass through the cage fence they've surrounded the platform we're allowed on, I'd jump off with you." His crooked grin teased me as I stuck my tongue out at him and then I lowered my head to look at the food.

"Is there a special way to eat this or what?" Sure, we might be eating French cuisine and normally we'd use cutlery but, you never know.

"As a matter of fact, there is." He reached for a stuffed bellpeper, cutting it with a knife into bite sized portions and then poked into it with a fork. The gaze he had on the food changed as he looked up at me, his goofy smile showing, and then the fork with food was closing in towards my mouth.

"Open up." My lips parted instantly as the food entered my mouth, I bit down to the scrumptious stuffed bellpepper and juices leaked from the sides of my mouth. I definitely looked like an idiot by now. Then Edward wiped my mouth with a napkin and I could tell he was biting back laughter.

"You never told me this was how we'd eat." I scrunched my face and stuck my tongue out at Edward as he bursted into laughter, slightly rocking the boat as we neared the towering steel structure.

I took a bacon wrapped prune and tried shoving it towards Edward's face but his quick reflexes gave him the advantage of opening his mouth and eating it instead.

"Merci." He continued to smile but I was pouting at this point, for my failed attempt in getting revenge.

"Well, I think we've had enough fun...would you like to continue eating now?" He eyed the food conspiciously as he turned he poked into the remaining stuffed bellpepper.

"Hmm, I'm kinda full and quesy about this whole expedition you're going to take me on...sure makes a girl lose her appetite doesn't it?" I grinned as he chewed and then the boat stopped.

Edward got out of the boat and helped me out, another stairwell led back to street level and the towering structure of the Eiffel Tower seemed so much more intimidating as we walked towards the base. The tower was lit from top to bottom with lights, gleaming brilliantly in warm gold tones, lighting up the area incredibly. The skies were a deep magenta with traces of blue as clouds of navy blue lined the skies like rivets.

There were couples and lovers everywhere, holding hands, sharing kisses and other heartful activities with their other half. Edward seemed to sense the same desires I felt as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him as we walked off towards the elevator, or so I thought.

As we neared the elevator, Edward took a turn, away from the sign that said _Platform 2_, and we were escorted by a few men into a different area, where another elevator was running.

"Where are we going?" I looked up at him as he spoke a few lines of French to the men as we entered the elevator, starting to ascend diagonally towards the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Well, this elevator leads us right to the top of the Eiffel Tower." His grin widened as I stared in awe and a large overwhelming quesiness took over me. The night lights of Paris was _beautiful. _Indescribable and beautiful like Edward, though that was a bad comparison since everything paled in comparison to Edward but, nonetheless, still very amazing.

The water fountains right under the base of the tower sprouted lively shows of illusions, created from the lights refracting off the sprouting water. The city, now turned ant size thanks to our height was becoming further and further off into the distance as the lights turned into specks and dots colour in the black canvas that was the night.

I was scared of heights and definitely, this was a challenge for me. We neared the top as I saw the elevator platform slowing down but Edward turned me to face him. His eyes dazzling and lit with the lights of the Eiffel Tower glimmered in his emerald irises. The strong arms that were on my hands were beginning to wrap themselves around me as we hugged. Not just any hug, but an emotional one. Like lovers who've been separated from each other for decades and reunited on one faithful night.

We embraced each other for the rest of the elevator trip up.

**Guys, been getting a HELLA lot of threats for being a despicable meanie for the prologue so now, here's your vote. Either you TRUST ME and let me continue onto the story (and you stop complaining about the prologue) or you force me to skip the fluff, the escapades in explorations of their love and get to the main point of the story and answering the prologue...PICK NOW. I'm sorta sad right now cause I thought my AWESOME READERS would trust me and like at least KNOW WHAT KINDA AUTHOR/GUY I AM, but I was wrong :( -Walks off sulking-...sigh...some reviews please, like...20? i dunno hehe...xD  
**


	37. Je suis sur le monde avec toi

**Sigh, thanks my lovely readers for trusting me :) Now, this is a filler cause well, you kinda changed the course of the story for trusting me :) **

**Title of the chapter is called "I'm on top of the world with you" in French. Anyone noticing the chapter titles and their string of possible connections? hehe**

**Kinda short cause I just came back from the dentist and my teeth are numb and painful...agh I can't eat for another two hours and I'm hungry :(**

**Oh yeah, guys, change the man (Chace Crawford) I was ORIGINALLY going to plan to be Edward in _Full moon in France_ into Gaspard Ulliel cause well, he's French and once considered to be casted as Edward (meaning the dude's fking gorgeous...least that's what my sisters say -puke starting to gather in my mouth-) :P**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

As the elevator doors opened up to a much smaller platform compared to the ones we passed, six familiar faces appeared in my line of vision as I felt Edward's lips smile on the side of my face.

"I hope you don't mind the Cullens being all here, do you?" The hug we were in turned into just holding hands as we stepped out of the elevator. Everyone was there.

"You could have told me first." I whispered it into Edward's ears as we were still out of their hearing range, notioning towards the plain strapless white dress I had on.

"You look beautiful." He dibbed his head lower and whispered something else, "I'd rather spend this beautiful night with just you but, they wanted to see you."

Esme walked closer to us and held both of my hands, looking at me like a proud mother.

"Oh Bella!" She swung her arms around my neck and hugged me. We stopped after hearing Edward's chuckle, soft at first but turned into a laughter as both me and Esme gave him a shifty eye look. _(Thanks RockinWriter for the verb 'shifty eyes')_

It was only then did I gawk at Esme and her majestic beauty. She looked elegant with her hair tied into a loose bun, stray locks curling around her heart shaped face. Her crystal clear, pale blue eyes were accentuated from the deep V-neck dress, royal blue and similar to the night sky, covering to the knee.

Then Alice bounded towards me, giving me a huge sisterly hug, jumping up and down and smiling like a maniac. Her black cropped hair were curly and hung loosely around the face, reaching just below the neck. The fashionista was sporting a black and white striped teeshirt with a black scarf and the black slick dress clung close to her slim body. This pixie should be pronounced illegal to hug anyone but Jasper.

Carlisle crossed the gap between us as I stopped reverberating the amount of hyperness Alice had inflicted on me and shook his hand.

Carlisle looked just as handsome as the first time I met him at the dinner. His green eyes were livid and much more relaxed, similar to his warm smile.

Rosalie and Emmett came next. Rosalie's gorgeous body was wrapped in tight black jeans, longating her already very long legs and with the black high heels, deadly. The brown halter top with beige braids showed off her pearly white skin and curves in all the right places. Emmett's muscular body was shown off completely with the skin clinging plain black tee shirt and dirty washed blue jeans.

"How's France?" Rosalie's beautiful face and smile would probably have left me breathless and somewhat dazzled if I hadn't had so much practice with Edward, but definitely still shocker.

"It's...nice." I stumbled for words, remembering the emotions that'd just spilled between me and Edward...I mean, what words could describe _that_?

Emmett's booming laughter and large hand shook mine, a bit too strong if I could control it, and Edward sensed that. He cleared his throat, loudly so Emmett could hear the discomfort Edward was feeling from me.

"Oh, sorry." Edward seemed to have rolled his eyes as Emmett laughed at the amount of protectiveness Edward had over me.

"So, why's everyone here anyways?" I kept my hold on Edward's hand as we made our way to the edge of the platform where everyone else was. The view was just too beautiful.

Like Vincent Van Gogh's Starry Night, little dots, dashes and stars glimmered in the vast, black canvas of the night sky. The reds, yellows, blues and all the wonderful colours of the spectrum shunned away all the fears I had of being on top of the Eiffel tower, but I was quite sure the strong firm arms Edward had around my waist had something to do with it too.

Everything seemed perfect. All my life I had dreamed of being with the man I loved, staring out into the night sky of a wondrous city, glimmering underneath us as we awaited the sunrise, the warm colours of the sun to bring life and meaning into the world.

But I knew, I didn't need the sun. I would gladly live with in complete darkness forever, black voids that swallowed me up whole. Why would I not be reluctant into such hell? Because I would have Edward. He would be my sun, I would be the revolving planets that orbited his glorious brilliance. I knew I couldn't live without him, and the only one thing I couldn't live without.

"Well, are we going to have dinner or what?" Damn Alice's uncanny ability to break someone's reveries.

* * *

**Aww, who would have guessed all of the Cullen's were going to be there?! Well, me...duh. Haha and now, I have CONFIDENCE! to type up the next chapter! Um, guys REVIEW ME UP! And yes, I kinda prefer LONGER, WORDY, DESCRIPTIVE reviews. Now, GIVE ME LIKE...a few? :D Hehe, thanks guys! Love you all so much!**


	38. Le café de jardin d'amour

**Title of the chapter is "The love garden cafe" Hehe :)**

**To totallyvamptastic whom wonders what my favourite word is well...is it ironic if I said I liked the word "dazzling"? Yes, I know I don't use that word enough in my stories but...I just seem to think it belongs to Stephanie Meyer so much more and that it feels wrong for me to use it...dunno? I'll try to use it more if you guys want xD**

**Now, enjoy this ...medium length chapter! It's got a heck load of fluff...ahh, we all love fluff, don't we?**

* * *

The final second of dreams ended as the shuffling of paper sounded from the side of me. My eyes opened, adjusting to the soft glow of the lights. I looked to see the source of the soft shuffling sound to see my own personal angel.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" He put down the newspaper on the bedside table and put a hand on my cheeks. His eyes were soft and the emerald glory shined brightly as I looked into them, losing my breath instantly.

"Nope." I smiled back as his lips neared mine, until one deadly thing came up. Morning breath.

I put my hand quickly on Edward's full lips, smooth and warm on my hand to stop them from coming into contact with mine. I pointed to my mouth like a mime to notion towards my bad breath and bounded towards the washroom.

Opening the package of cavital cleaning, I started to fill the glass with water. I heard from the outside a soft chuckle and the continued sound of paper rustling. The taste of lemon and mint was refreshing as I bent down to spit out the remaining water.

Two arms welcomed me and the mirror showed the beautiful form of Edward as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Now can I kiss you?" His lips were only inches from my ears as he whispered, the sweet scent of his essence was breathtaking as I faced the other side, away from his lips. I pouted and looked towards the ceiling, as if to think about the idea.

But having the height benefit, Edward's head moved easily and his lips were on mine instantly. The smoothness welcomed the icy freshness that lingered in my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck and was being picked up, never leaving each other's lips during the process. Being dazed and completely mindless about where we were headed from kissing, Edward brought me out to the couch, lying me down softly and continuing. I definitely had to thank the hotels for having such spacious couches and living room quarters.

My mind was boggling with desires and lust as I pulled him closer on top of me, feeling every muscle of his body, every contour and every feeling of this smooth skin. It felt unbeliavably satisfying to feel it, like ice when a wound was inflicted.

Our lips were moving together in unison, our breathing loud and shallow. His smooth lips were like cushions as I pulled myself on top of him, my legs wrapped around his waist and bending my body like an arch to kiss him. I wanted so much to give up everything I fought so hard to stop...all the lust and sexual desires I thought were dormant, began bubbling inside me since my teenage years.

I was befuddled and uncomprehensive to which side I should allow to overule the other, like an almighty force, capable of destruction and peace between two sides...the ethic challenges I'd been forced to oblige or the desires and lust for Edward.

His breathing gushed into my lungs and filled my mind as our lips parted and the heavy breathing began. I blinked, my mind going blank. Holy cow, how did he _do _that?

The two sides of my mind were on the brink of extinction and gushing out the final last breaths of which side I should follow from the endless fighting and the time coming to a result, until my stomach growled. Like a mighty beast, roaring into life to bring silence between the sides.

"Well, it seems I should get food into you..." Edward's sweet breath and silken voice erased the crashing waves of disappointment that washed through me. Right about now, I hated my stomach.

We got changed quickly, I slipped into a comfortable pair of dark blue slim fit jeans and a casual white top and seeing as the clouds were looming over the sky, I decided to put on a black scarf until I saw the Victoria Secret PJ's also stuffed underneath the scarf. Okay, I guess asking Alice to help me pack for France was a bad idea...

Edward being in the washroom and doing his own things, I took the PJ's out and shook it outwards to see the full thing. A silk see-through garment that wore like a jacket and hung just passed the waist line. Empty holes were in place of sleeves, revealing everything passed the shoulder. I looked inside the suitcase and found a tank top that barely covered past the chest and shorts that _definitely _didn't cover pass my derriere.

A quick image of myself wearing this...revealing every inch of my skin, almost. Teasing Edward by keeping my distance...this malicious image and the persuasiveness Alice wanted Edward and me to...lose it, was pushing the limits.

I chuckled and put the _clothing_, not that they covered anything anyways back into the suitcase and covered it with the layers of teeshirts and other articles of clothing. Edward had just re-appeared, fully dressed in a black polo teeshirt, clinging close to his muscular chest and dark blue jeans, slim fit to show off his own long legs.

"Ready?" His bronze hair was swept back, showing the marble span of his forehead. His gleaming, emerald eyes shined with happiness as we made our way to the door, putting on our shoes quickly and stepping out.

I got into the sleek, black Porsche and watched Edward gracefully make his way to the other side of the car.

We drove for a few minutes, the landscape changing to a much more urban feeling, until we stopped at an open roof cafe, _Le café de jardin d'amour. _It was elevated several feets from the ground as to not be interupted from pedestrians and not to smell the outputs from vehicles and other machineries.

Walking up the granite stairs of the cafe, the host appeared out of the door, holding it open for us. She greeted us, to Edward a bit more warmly and slightly ignoring me. She looked to be in her late twentie's, a natural blond with a pinched nose and narrowed blue eyes as Edward's arm curled around my waist, pulling me closer as we were escorted to the patio.

A few tables were occupied, mainly lovers. An elder man and woman, their hair white and wrinkles showing smiled sweetly at each other, their love retained and powerful through all the years. Another couple, parents to be exact, were feeding their young daughter, an adorable toddler, and laughing with their offspring.

We sat down at a slightly more inconspicious spot on the patio, slightly hidden by a fence of intertwined vines that created a small, lover's corner. The sun shone brightly with greens as it melded with the towering trees that casted a slight shadow in the area.

"Be right back." Edward got up from his chair as the waitress brought us glasses of ice cold water with a lemon, thinly slice and cut to fit around the brim of the glass.

I waited patiently, downing the water from the thirst and slightly hungry. Minutes seemed to pass until Edward reappeared, his hair was windswept and his eyes were dazed. His hands were holding something behind him as he sat down.

"So, am I going to find out what's behind your back or is there going to be a guessing game involved?" I pointed a curved finger, notioning towards the thing behind him as I moved to the side, peeking at the object.

"You can try." He smiled as my mind boggled with possible results. I bit my lip, wondering what could possibly be so mysterious.

"Tell me, I can't figure it out." His lips were pulled into a larger grin as he revealed the object.

"For you my lady." He handed me two intertwined red roses, exquisite and beautiful. The crimson flowers were stripped of the pricks. I stared, wide eyed and breathing stopped, literally.

I looked back up at Edward, his smile wide and eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Edward these are beautiful!" I held onto the roses close to my heart, sniffing at the strong scent that mixed with Edward's own sweet smell. I felt a tear running down my face.

"Did I bring up a horrible memory...oh...no I shouldn't have-" His face was twisted and the confusion that played across the divine features were apologetic.

"No," I took a deep breath, sucking in the aroma of the roses and looked up, into his beautiful green eyes. "It's just...they're so beautiful and-"

I sighed, marveling at the touch as his hands held onto mine. He had reached across the table, grabbing hold of my hand and rubbing soothing circles between my index finger and thumb.

"I love you."

* * *

**Okay, I've just put a HUGE foreshadow...and if you guys do not spot it...well seriously, NOT MY FAULT! Hehehehehe...**

**Hmm, what else was I going to type for this A/N...oh yeah, I'm going to Sweden on June 28th and well, no updates until like..July? Heh, sorry guys :(**

**Oh yes, I will be having a contest soon...so just add my e-mail for now (on my profile/bio) and I will explain later on in the next chapter...(and yes it's for MSN purposes)**

* * *


	39. Analogies de pomme

**I was busy packing and then I thought, hmm...I should type up my contest and chapter for you guys before I leave so it gives you more time to react to the contest so, heck why not? I felt bad for not updating and the previous chapter being so short and not sufficient so, here it is! **

**The title of this chapter is called "Apple analogies" :) I actually have permission to say that the apple analogy in this chapter was thought of by ME! So this chapter is one of my most favourite ones of the whole story, you'll see why :) ENJOY, MY LOVELY READERS!  
**

* * *

"So, where are we headed today?"

"We're going to a place I used to go to." His smile was wide as we stepped out of the cafe, embracing the warm sun that seemed to have appeared over our lunch time.

"Oh." It seemed like such an inadequete answer to the possible outcomes in going to a place Edward went. I knew Edward would use all the money he had to please me but that wasn't necessary. All I needed and all I wanted, was him.

Helping me into the car, Edward walked over to the other side and started in the engine in a blink of an eye. Was he ever going to stop surprising me?

We drove out into an even more rural area, the landscapes turning from forests to rocky cliffs and the beautiful masses of water, shimmering and extending in all directions. Then we arrived at a parking lot with a lodge, _Loge de parc de la Normandie_. **(Means Normandy Lodge Park)**

"You're going to make me hike?" I looked in disbelief at the large forest up ahead of us, several other cars were also parked and the lodge, humble and petit warned me of the possible pros and cons. The cons seemed to outrule the pros at the list I was making.

"Well, it's not really deep and the trail we're taking is somewhat private. It's hidden and I found it a few years back when I came here with my family." He confessed, looking apologetic, hoping I would oblige to his simple request.

Why wouldn't I? The worst thing would be falling down and tumbling into the forest, covered in moss and green brilliance. Or getting eaten alive by a bear. Or worst yet...

I shook my head and stopped my contemplating. Danger magnet...that's what I was. And here I was, offering myself into the large forest, engulfing me into a trail of greens and browns of hidden trouble.

But I was safe. I had Edward. He would protect me.

That positivity of this hike outshined everything else and made my mind up for me.

"Okay, well if you want me to get hacking through forest, we better start heading out." I smiled at Edward, his own uncertainty turned into a smile too as he got out of the car to help me out. I stepped out of the car, sniffing the air. It smelled of pinecones, fresh and strong. Grass and wet moss too.

Edward held my hand tightly, but I had no objections as we made our way to an opening of the forest. We were following a trail until Edward took a turn and we were beginning to hike uphill.

"Do you want me to carry you through here?" He hadn't even waited for a reply as strong arms lifted me up from the front and I was being pulled up, entwining my hands onto his muscular chest and wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward effortlessly walked uphill, not even affected by the one hundred and ten pound weight he was carrying on his back.

I sniffed his sweet scent, unlike any cologne and unique. It felt like I was some insect, being lured into a venus fly trap by the sweet scent. But this venus fly trap didn't want to hurt me. His hair tickled my face as I leaned into his neck, still sniffing his skin and the very essence of him.

My arms knotted themselves around his neck. I could feel his muscular chest and his hands were stagnant on my feet, keeping me up on his back. My own hair flapped behind me as Edward continued to climb higher and higher uphill, the sunlight was beginning to shine even more and soon enough, a gap of pure sunlight of yellow beauty appeared in the horizon of luscious greens.

We emerged in a round circle. It was almost completely enclosed by forest and trees except for a partial side. That one side shimmered brightly and reflected from the ocean view. The sun was touching the horizon line, a beautiful golden ball on top of an endless line of water.

In the very middle of the meadow was an apple tree, probably centuries old, held high and strong, swaying slightly in the ocean spray breeze and the apples it bore were luscious rouge and plump. The leaves a beautiful green, similar to Edward's smoldering eyes, of course still paling in comparison...but able to attract an awe-stricken woman like myself to feel comfortable under the large canopy of greens it covered.

"We're here." Edward smiled as he bent down a little for me to stand. I stepped back, taking in the beautiful sight. The meadow had luscious green grass that moved in unison with the swaying apple tree like waves. I gasped, breathing in the sweet smell of apples and fresh grass.

Everything in the meadow looked like something out of a photoshopped creation and computer editting, but this was real. Everything. I looked at Edward, his own eyes were gleaming and the light from the sun shimmered in his oak leaves coloured irises. His smile was wide, radiant and perfect as he took my hand and we sat underneath the apple tree.

Pulling me onto his lap, I sat down to be encased by two strong arms and the sweet scent, intoxicating me. It felt like a dream, Edward the Adonis god, divine, handsome and just perfect with me in a meadow of unbelivable beauty. My mind started to swim with passion and love, everything felt so _right_ with him.

We stayed like this for several minutes, savouring the comfort of feeling each other close to one another. Our bodies linked together, hands held close, legs intertwined and the moment, perfect. Our breathing and the beating of our hearts synced as one. We were bound together, forever and always.

"Bella, when you came into my life...you changed me so much." He took a deep breath and pushed himself up a little, I got up too with his help as we stood under the apple tree. Edward's hands were holding mine in his, tightly like within a blink of an eye, I would vanish. But that was silly of him to ever think that I would leave him again. It would hurt both of us too much if we'd ever have to go through such torture and pains...

"Newton had his apple that fell on him, changing his life and determining the laws of gravity. But you, you're that apple, the thing that dropped into my life, literally," he chuckled softly before continuing, "And changed mine. But instead of being plain and predictable, you're fascinating. You defy the laws of what love should be when I'm with you. You rewrite the meaning of beauty..." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I love you, and..."

His beautiful crooked grin played across his face, the perfect set of teeth shown as my mind went blank and my breathing stopped. I stared, wide eyed at him. I looked into his earnest eyes, my head was swooning and my heart pumping a bit too much. I felt my easily blushed cheeks begin to boil with blood. The moment was a Kodak moment, of pure love. I felt completely like Romeo and Juliet, but with a much happier ending.

He began grabbing at something inside his pocket. A black satin box revealed momentarily. Then he began to get down on one knee...

I looked into his eyes, emerald glory of intensity and determination as he opened up the box, his voice smoldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe.

"Bella," He opened the box to reveal an oval shaped ring, sparkling in the sunset light. Slanted rows of glittering round stones lined the circumference of the ring. A golden band encased the diamonds. My breathing was fluttering like a hummingbird and my mind was blown out of everything I had been thinking of.

"Bella Swan," he took a quick breath, looking into my eyes with sincerity as he held up the little black satin box for me at chest level, dazzling me into epic proportions.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Okay, huge author's note you HAVE to read. Seriously, or there won't be an update. (in the time you normally think it will occur.)**

**I'm going to have a contest, add my e-mail **** first - it's on my profile/bio.**

**Now, here's the question/purpose of the contest. _WHAT IS THE REACTION OF BELLA!? HOW WILL SHE REPLY TO THE SUDDEN PROPOSAL!?_**

**That's what I'm getting to...now, add my email, send me an email or MSN me (I'll go on a lot so don't worry.) But for the time being, whoever can DESCRIBE what will happen (the reply) of Bella and how she's going to answer to Edward's proposal, WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER SENT TO THEM!_ (DO NOT GIVE ME A SIMPLE YES OR NO REPLY...exp "Omg, yes Bella must marry Edward!!)_  
**

**Yes, I'm not going to post the next chapter until July 5th, so GOOD LUCK GUYS! (The closest thing that I receive will get the chapter, and it won't end. So you can keep giving me possibilities and keep trying and there isn't gonna be a winner. It's merely just a fight to get the next chapter before it hits the Fanfic community! :) **

_I made up this contest cause I wanted to interact with my readers, to find out what you may think of my story during the process, how you liked it, how you thought it would become of Bella and Edward and the marriage proposal. This is merely a fun little thing I like to have for my readers to try themselves out at typing and seeing this story through Edward and Bella in their eyes, you don't need to participate and I won't force you to, but nonetheless, there will not be an update until the contest ends and that is just to be fair for everyone who have participated. _

**Have fun and START THINKING!  
**


	40. Proposals and heated arguments EPOV

**AHH THE CONTEST COMES TO A CLOSE! Here's the EPOV of Bella's reply! Please don't flame me for it if you don't like it. I couldn't care less because this is MY story and I've had issues with people TRUSTING ME, yes I do hope you guys will continue to do that...now, ENJOY! And even if you don't trust me, continue reading my story anyways :D**

**Oh yeah, I stopped making my titles French cause my dad thought I was weird for asking him phrases in English for him to translate into French. (AND cause I'm not that good at French...so I'll just skip the French titles, kay guys?)**

**Oh yeah, this chapter was ORIGINALLY supposed to be posted TOMORROW, but since Sweden's time zone is like faster than Canada and I'm almost one day ahead...you guys get it today! Yeah for time zones, right?**

**The ONLY person I sent the chapter to is...DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

Bella-n-Edward4Eternity -** CONGRATULATIONS**!** :)**

* * *

She seemed to stare at me for the most exasperating time I'd ever felt, time stood still as I anticipated for her answer, like the planet stopped on its axis, awaiting for the answer before it began its revolution again. Her eyes were wide with shock. Her beautiful full lips were pressed together in a small O-shape. The normally strong and ambitious, beautiful mahogany eyes were utterly lost in thought.

The silence drifted on to an unbearable state of noiseless clarity, if a leaf dropped, I was certain we'd both jump up from the sound. The hidden and undecided answer was killing my every nerve with suspense as I tried so hard to find some way to break the silence. I didn't know what to say...how do you encourage communication after you pop the question to someone? Then I thought of small talk. Some way to get through with her to allow speech and pursue the answer I wanted. _Yes._

"You don't have to decide now...it's just that, when I met you, I knew you were..." I chuckled softly to think about all the times I had laughed and made fun of Alice about her own crazy schemes of finding a soul mate when she got older but here I was, being a hypocrite, "The one."

"Edward, I do want to be with you but...it's just that, my life is so complicated. The knots in it are complicated. My mother...her opinions against marriage, the views and negativity she _forced_ upon me is buried deep within my own consciousness. I can't just ignore them." Her voice was uncertain, her eyes were confused and weary with disbelief. Everything she said was stuttering, but cute.

"I know, I know but, we can face them together. There won't ever be dangers I can't protect you from or problems we can't deal together."

"I mean, when two people love each other, undeniably and irrevocably, they marry. You just shout it out on top of buildings, you want everyone to know about it and yet, you're reluctant about it. I want to keep a hold onto you. When you look at the ring on your hand, you'll smile with pride, knowing you've got my heart in the grasp of your hands, and vice versa." My voice was unintentionally persuasive and I would have, in my own accordance; would most probably be groveling at her feet, begging for her 'yes', but marriage was supposed to be an acceptance on both sides, so I relinquished the thought.

I didn't know where I was getting at...

Why was I being so uncertain? I knew Bella would never leave me...or at least I hoped. What if one day she thought I was no longer what she wanted? When she snapped out of the existing world she was in, that she thought was perfect; and get swept into reality that was to be a future with me? But, I truly wanted her. Her to be mine and me to be her's. Such contradictions weathered away my own determination of marrying Bella by the second. I didn't want her to make the wrong decision and possibly break both of our hearts, but here I was, pressuring her for marriage.

"I'm not going to leave you or anything. I was stupid when I left last time...it was a mistake and I truly regret it now..." Her eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears, the strong, ambitious mahogany eyes were soft and pained.

"I truly hope not. Next time when you have a problem, I'd just hope you could consult it with me, and not to leave when such a minor tweak in our relationship is formed. It was just a thorn until you started driving that deeper into our relationship."

Was this remorse I felt? All the emotions and pain that flooded my mind for the days that Bella had left? Haven't they already evaporated from my system, from yelling at Tanya? Or were some hidden, dormant ones underneath all the pain and despair I'd been in, much too confused at the time to know?

"Edward, are you mad at me that I had left you?"

I was having a war in my mind now. That question had taken me off guard and if I said no, it would be a lie. I knew I wasn't mad at her, but the fact that she left cause it was a danger that I had somehow inflicted on her was the reason, then it still angered me.

"Regardless, I've forgiven you."

"Edward, please. Tell me if you're mad at me." Her head tilted down, looking at her feet. I wanted to see her expression, to see what she was thinking now. I brought a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up. Her eyes were sad and depressed, in a reverie of despair and her mind, shrouded in the darkness of the past.

I tried closing the gap between our lips, cupping her face in my hands as I neared her face, hoping it would somehow show the signs of trust for her. Just some way to make her comfortable, that I would never feel unpleasant emotions for her.

Her soft, warm hands held the side of my face, stopping me from a kiss. Her eyes were sad and determined.

"I've realized some things, Edward. The day I said I wanted to quit and leave you," she paused and took a deep breath. "I know now it was a mistake because I had never been in love before. I had so little experience. I was so confused, and wanted to do the right thing. I just did not know that my leaving you would be so devastating, to both of us. I mistakenly thought I was protecting you when in reality I was just being foolish. I never should have left... And I still cannot believe your love survived my stupidity."

Her eyes were swelling up with tears and sadness, droplets of pain flowed down her beautiful face.

"Bella, it's okay. You did what was right. I will _always_ love you." I had never truly been in love either. All these emotions, the passion, the lust, the love...everything was new to me too, like a toddler finding a new environment to explore and excavate in. I truly did hope this discussion wouldn't implode our relationship, we'd gone too far and been through too much for either one of us to feel spaced from one another. To feel like the love we had was running dry.

I put my arms around her, encasing her in an iron cage with her head on my chest. Every contour of her elegant body was covering every inch of my own. Her tears began to stop, but the whimpering still continued. I stroke her back soothingly for as long as she needed it, in an attempt to stop her from ever feeling the devastating pain that I had just brought out from her, like ripping away the bandages from a healing wound.

I was naive to have even brought up the subject, let alone be the source of Bella's pains now. She had buried them deep within herself, hoping that they'd be forgotten...but here I was, being the gravedigger, unearthing everything that both of us had fought so hard to forgive and forget.

We had been in the same state of embrace for an unmeasurable amount of time, her head on my chest as she stopped crying, until the skies were barely lit and the night was beginning to form, the twilight of another day.

I knew the way out by heart and carried Bella down the hill of roots and logs. I was euphoric; knowing the stupidity I had unleashed on Bella was being tamed and slowly, slain off. I would never blame her again, of her decision she was forced to make herself.

Her scent, of strawberries and freesia clung close to my nose as her hair fanned behind her, some stray locks tickling my neck as I trekked down the hill. Her head laid down on top my shoulders, bringing peace and warmth throughout my body like electricity through an iron pole on top of a building.

"Edward?" Her angelic voice broke through my reverie of thoughts, of things that had just occurred today...and the ring hidden inside my pocket, still untouched by her.

"I'm glad we laid our emotions out today," She sighed, a gush of her sweet scent rushed into my lungs as I hungrily inhaled it all, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry about being rude today...and making you cry; I didn't know what got over me and why." My own thoughts were thinking of ways to apologize to Bella...just some way to make her feel less guilty, knowing she would always have that one part of her, hidden beneath all her kindness; the pain she had to endure for me and the undeniable hatred she probably had of herself for leaving.

Her head lifted off my shoulders and her luscious lips met with my cheeks. Her warm lips touched mine, sending the butterflies of my stomach into a frenzy and my heart swooning into unnatural beatings. It was a simple, light kiss. But still, it conveyed the message we both wanted to communicate - we loved each other and the outcome of the argument made us even stronger.

"It was my fault Edward, please stop beating yourself." I sighed, giving up on the topic. I knew Bella would always be the forgiving one, always such a compromising person that blamed herself for something she thought was her fault, but never was.

We were soon walking into the dim lights that glowed from the lodge and the dark street lamps that barely lit our way through the parking lot. Many of the cars that had been parked before were almost all gone, some were driving out to the exit. I bent down slightly for Bella to stand and we held hands, walking back to my car. Her hand felt so warm and melted my heart like chocolate instantly. What a horrible simile. She did more than bring my knees to the ground and my heart into goo, or take my breath away, make my heart swoon and beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. She was my everything.

I helped her into the car and walked back over to the driver's side. The ride was silent and comfortable, everything and anything that we had doubts about and other flaws were filled in. We were completely and utterly in love with each other and that was what mattered.

But one thing still remained, to complete our love...I knew it was selfish of me to want this if Bella didn't but, I was always _that boy _who wanted to find the woman I loved and to marry her. I had found her.

I was scared that I would wake up one day, the dreams of Bella; or so I thought, would vanish from thin air. Something changed within me, something that would never be the same. I was through with thinking that my life was complete when I knew I wouldn't be, not without Bella. I didn't want to wake up, if this reality were dreams. I was tired of following the rules of gravity that held me down to the thoughts and love I wanted so much to share with Bella. I love her. I knew we would be able to go against all the boundaries together. We were made for one another.

I wanted to marry Bella Swan. I wanted to seal the deal; that I wasn't hallucinating, and that we would be bound together in more ways than one.

* * *

**Wow...who would have thought such a thing could happen? Well, again, me duh...hehe :)**

Now, you may start HATING me and possibly sharpening your pitchforks, and preparing your "tars 'n' feathers" for me about the results but hey, _did Bella ever say no?_ :) I bet not...so push that small little review button and share how you felt about my little change in what you ORIGINALLY THOUGHT (Yes, I know a heck load of you people thought she'd say yes but, hey, I'm not one for the obvious, now am I?)

**Oh, I've decided I need a beta reader, especially for the FLUFF AND LEMON filled sequel i'm going to do! (That's with a total of 800 reviews though) TEEHEE! - (RockinWriter are you still available?!) Hehe, the criticism I get from that particular reader is VERY constructive, in plain words for people..._picky_. And I'll know my story will have absolutely no grammatical error, punctual problems or repetitive and boring words. **


	41. Wilderness rocks, literally

**WHEE! I got a new Beta and guess who? RockinWriter! (round of applause!) YEAH! My story is FINALLY going to have proper English grammars, etc. Teehee!**

**(Oh yeah, Rockin? The umm PM msg thingy doesn't send hyphens...so sad (Cause I copied and pasted it and it SHOULD have had hyphens...)**

* * *

The car ride back from the hike was comfortable and silent, bringing up talk with Edward was unnecessary. It seemed he was giving me time to think...to let my mind think of what had happened. Was I ready though? What would Renee think of such a proposal? _Why_ did Edward think I was...the one? He could probably get any model or actress he wanted, the prettiest in the industry if necessary...and yet, he wants to marry me? Did he? Or was it just a spur of the moment decisions that left him exasperated for just anyone? What if he, after a few years, regretted it?

So many questions were swimming in my head, filling up the contents of my mind to an unbearable state. I didn't want to think of the what ifs'. I wanted to think about the certainties, of him and me.

I was certain, I loved him. He was my world, the everything I wanted. I just need him.

But, why didn't I want to marry? I mean, he was right...when two people love each other so much; as much as us, they marry.

Were my mother's 'Oh Bella, don't marry until you're ready' and such constant nagging bringing me a whole new perspective at how I should look at things? I was however, certain that if I had met Edward when I was in my teens, 18 and crisp out of high school who got proposed by him, I would oblige without much consent or care in the world about the consequences.

But this was different. I couldn't just let myself lose control to the desires for him. I had so many what ifs I hadn't figured out, and so many other problems. Was I _really _what Edward wanted?

The car door opened, breaking the tension of questions I kept asking myself as a gust of wind blew into the car.

"We've arrived, my lady." A white hand was held, palm upright for me to hold onto as I looked at where we were.

I stepped out of the car, with Edward leading. We began walking through a cleared forest path, winding its way through thick plantations and such. Then we arrived at a cabin. It wasn't any of those run-down cabin found in camps, stayed in for convenience. It was looked far more expensive and spectacular.

The dark wooded cabin loomed over us as we neared it. There was a porch at the front of the cabin, fenced up to waist level with a slightly darker wood. There was also a beautiful, ancient-looking bench swing, to sit on, on a cloudless night, looking at the stars with a lover. I was slightly drifting off into more thoughts and started having a mirage of me and Edward, sitting together on that porch bench in another time when I would wear a lace dress, hair piled up high and Edward with his light suit. It was, would have been in that time, a very romantic and pleasant life. But as generations change, so have lifestyles and expectations. I sighed at such a view, and Edward chuckled, as we stepped onto the front porch.

I could feel my jaw drop as I stepped into the open doors of the cabin.

The furnishings were unbelievable and the sight was breathtaking. The cabin was split off into quarters of different uses. On the far corner to my left was a large, luxurious bed that looked much too comfortable to be any other ordinary one that we'd see in a hotel room. The bedspread was a dark burgundy, matching with the mysterious and dim lighting of the rest of the cabin.

On the far right corner was an enclosed room, but it wasn't completely ordinary. The side that faced the bedroom was a sliding door, and the side that faced the entrance was completely made of glass, but it was inside the bathroom that privacy was achieved through a long shower curtain that covered the window.

On the right side was a marble fireplace. Two single armchairs were placed on either side of the one love seat that faced the fireplace. The seats were all leather, decorated and given the effect of casualty but probably worth a lot more than it appeared.

I stared, eyes bulging out of their sockets even more, back at Edward. His face was excited and his smile was crooked.

"Do you like it?" Was that question rhetorical?

I just stared. I could feel my jaw drop and speaking was well, not exactly the easiest thing to do.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled and pulled me into the cabin, closing the door with his foot.

I finally found my voice as we sat down on the lovers' seat, staring at the blazing fireplace. "Was all this really necessary?"

"There weren't any other lodges better in the area and I would have driven a bit farther but you looked exhausted..." His voice was low and it seemed like he was talking to himself more than to explain why we'd taken up living here. Wait...did he just say there were _better _ones? I looked around us again, still in disbelief. So this wasn't the best, huh?

"Bella, are you okay?" His face was panicked, confusion played a large role in his pulled together brows and curious eyes as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I was stuttering for words as I pursed my lips together.

"Are you...mad at me for proposing to you? I'm sorry and - " I lifted a finger and held it to his mouth, stopping him from continuing.

"Edward, that has nothing to do with the shock I'm in. You can't just sweep me away, into some oversize, expensive, country cabinet with no emotions running through my brain." I sighed.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. The sound of his laugh felt so good to my eardrums as it rang throughout the cabin.

"What's so funny?" I creased my forehead and felt my face slip into a pout, but Edward's laughter was definitely something hard to stay mad at.

After taking several attempts in stopping the laughter, he finally ceased and turned his body to face me. He played with my hair as he continued to look at me, his head tilted slightly to the sides.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, turning my body to face his as well, resting my arm on the couch's back brim. His beautiful features: straight nose, high cheekbones and full lips, looked mysterious in the dim lighting and somewhat _sexy._

I took a deep breath, inhaling the mixture of spruce and pine of the cabin and Edward's sweet scent like an addictive drug, trying to calm my desires as his free hand played with mine now. His head was tilted downwards and the disarray of bronze hair was tickling me when he reached closer to my face, staring at my fourth finger.

"I wonder if the ring will fit. . ." He said it so softly and in a whisper, I wondered if he was saying it to me.

Then he looked up at me, his face only an inch away from mine. His emerald eyes were smoldering, and his breath was warm on my open lips. I shivered with delight. I could taste his sweet scent. I didn't have much time to recover my erratic heartbeats and shallow breathing as he braided his fingers into my hair and pressed himself closer to my lips, mine on his. I melded my lips in the shape of his, losing all sense of breath and the witty remark I was going to say to Edward about the ring.

My arms locked behind his neck as I pressed my body closer, I shifted position, moving on top of him, my legs spread apart, on either side of his lap. I could feel a hand slide up my back, pulling me into an even closer embrace. I crushed myself, molding to the shape of his body. The tip of my tongue traced the curve of his bottom lips as his slid past mine. It was flawlessly smooth, polished to perfection. The _taste _was just impossible to describe.

I pulled back so my face was a few inches away, literally grabbing at air. Our panting were the only sounds heard in the cabin.

I stared into his eyes, lost in a trance with so many emotions. They were ecstatic and if I had a mirror right now, mine would probably reflect the same emotions as well.

"God Edward, is there anything you're _not_ good at?" I was still panting and breathless.

He didn't respond but chuckled. His crooked smile knocked my breath out. Again.

I was beginning to get high - lustful - and began the kiss again. It was soft at first, just playing around the lips and tongue, lightly brushing past it. Then it turned harder, rougher. Soon enough, Edward was standing up, and I clung my legs around his waist, Indian style. One of his hands were wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him and the other was moving, rubbing a soft circulatory motion on my back. We were moving, Edward's lips never left mine as we neared the bed.

I landed with a soft _thud _onto the bed, pulling Edward closer to me as I fell. The hand he had around my back now cradling my face. His lips hungrily did soft kisses along my chin as I struggled to breathe. I was feeling myself bubble, almost exploding with emotions. I was hungry for something . . .

I was taking off his tan gray sweater, sliding it off the sides of his shoulders. My hands were trembling and I couldn't even force them to do anything else. He turned to his back, facing up and pulled me on top of him. I stationed myself on top of his lap, arched as our lips did the most amazing choreography I could ever imagine. His tongue was smooth and warm as it traced the concaves of my mouth. I kept my hands on his shoulders, feeling every muscle on his chest as I moved down.

My mind was swooning and thoughts were a disarray mess. I couldn't contemplate what I was doing. My hand was, one minute, on his abdomen, feeling every individual package of prominent muscle. Then I was ripping off his shirt, pulling it passed his chest, revealing his chest without even thinking. I didn't know what I was doing, but seeing him bare chested was something that made my mind go blank.

What was I to do now? My mind was warning me...again and again. I couldn't keep my mind straight and thinking was just impossible.

He was pressing me closer to him. I laid, intertwined with him, my body pressed in line with his. My hair was fanned out in front of me as I hungrily licked my tongue on the contours of his lips. My head was spinning and I didn't know what was to come.

_Stop it Bella! Don't give in to the desires! _

My mind was blank, the lust was overpowering. I moved back, taking gasps of breaths was painful as my heart was beating out of my chest. I was ripping off my own sweater, shaking it from my sides as I looked at Edward. His eyes were bright, the emerald brilliance shimmered with passion. His bare chest, revealed every muscle of his torso. The tendons were standing out as his hands held me around the waist, keeping me on his waist. I could feel myself burn with desires.

I stroke the plane of his chest, the pale skin was smooth to the touch. Polished, rough and marble like. He sighed in contentment. I moved passed his abdomen, touching the six packages of muscle as I made my way up. I arched myself, moving my hand up in one movement as my face neared his.

Love was running through us and I was about to give in. . . _Nothing _was holding me back.

* * *

**YEAH! Thanks again for RockinWriter to put up with my HORRIBLE lemon/fluff writing... :D and UMM...Hmm, this is TOTALLY wrong for a 15year old boy to type lemons but heck ...it's fun! :D**

THANK YOU ROCKINWRITER, THANK YOU ROCKINWRITER x1000 for being my beta! :)

**So umm, guys...REVIEWS! Is Bella going to give in to the desires!? Dunno :)**


	42. Desires and rejections

**RockinWriter, kill me now. I totally hate myself right now but as I'm eating breakfast right now, hoping you had beta read the chapter I sent you cause I'm going to camp for a week and I REALLY didn't want to hold the readers off and AHHH!! I AM SO SORRY!! **

the whole story behind why i've become an ass : **(Yeah I've just become an ass, I sent the chapter to Rockin to beta and here I am, posting the chapter up and it's not been proofread.) PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

chapter title is: Desires and Rejection (but I wanted to apologize to Rockin)

* * *

The impeccable taste of his lips were intoxicating me. My heart was beating out of my chest and breathing was painful. His tongue was swerving, brushing along the bottom of my mouth, sending me into a new wave of pleasure. My body was rested on top of his and I was arched downwards, holding his face in my hands. I was rubbing circles, tracing the individual muscles of his chest and shoulders with my other hand.

I pulled back, cocking my head up, into a normal sitting position to breathe. His muscular chest and abdomens moving up and down in an hypnotic pattern as I stared, mesmerized. I turned my gaze to his face after a long second glance. It was a colossal tribute to his beautiful features that I wasn't looking at his bare chest right now or the rest of his body most of the time we were together.

Ecstatic emerald coloured eyes were penetrating into me, the look he gave was melting away my bones. His lips were slightly opened and I could hear the sharp sounds of his breathing as he inhaled. One of his hands were stroking my thighs, stationed on either side of his waist. I was feeling shivers of delight, as he progressed further up my body. He was taking off my tank top in the most exasperatingly slow and desirable method. He slid his hands underneath the shirt on both side and moved upwards. He moved to the shape of my body, holding me firm and sliding it up. I only had my bra on when he finished.

He was smiling crookedly, but this was not the confident smile anymore. He was hesitant.

"Bella, wait." I was looking at him, confused as his hands stopped caressing the side of my hips and thighs. He put his hands on either side of his body. Was something wrong?

"What is it?" I moved myself off his body reluctantly, lying on my back as I stared up at the ceiling.

He rolled to hover over me, holding himself carefully so I didn't feel any weight, but I could still feel his firm marble of his body pressed against mine. His hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm, across my ribs and over my waist, tracing along my hip and down my legs, around my knee. He paused there, his hand curling around my calf. He pulled my leg up suddenly, hitching it around his hip.

"Are you sure you want to have..." He took a slight pause. "To have sex?"

How do you say no when the love of your life - no, passed life, I would love him forever - asked if you wanted to share a whole new area, a boundless source of love so each and every part of your body yearned for more? I wanted him, more than anything. But that slight tugging in my consciousness, it wasn't cooperating with the desires. Everything, the past of my mother and her failed marriage...what was I to do?

"I don't know." I sighed, I looked into his eyes for any trace of negativity. They were burning with intensity.

"Can I make that decision for you then?" His tongue was lightly tracing the shape of my lips. My head was spinning - the air was coming too fast and shallow by now.

"That - will - be - a - good - idea." How many breaths of air did I need for a sentence?

Edward sighed, rolling back so he was on his sides again.

"_I_ think you should wait till marriage." His smile was genuine, it didn't completely touch the smoldering eyes - still burning with desires - but it was enough to show he cared and respected my own determinations to let loose everything _after_ marriage.

I rolled to my side and looked at him, trying to figure out his expression. It was impossible to read.

His eyes were slowly burning out of desires, back to his usual breathtakingly beautiful eyes. His face was smooth, expressionless. I stroked a hand across his cheek, feeling the smoothness of his skin. He held it in place and sighed.

"Bella, are you furious at what I had chosen?" His eyes were apologetic and his voice was soft, lulling me to answer.

Was I mad at him? Did I want to embrace the love for both of us and he had ended it? Did he _truly _wanted to just stop the actions because of my own marriage needs and such or did he find me just not good enough? I knew I wasn't good enough. It was like comparing a bright, beautiful gem to a rock. Pretty easy to decipher who was the rock in our relationship. But the whole topic of why I felt my eyes watering was: rejection.

I knew it was for something else...another different, more genuine approach at something we both knew was sacred. But, why did I know all this, but feel like rejection was due to the fact that I wasn't good enough?

"No. I'm mad at myself." I wormed myself into the circle of Edward's arms, hoping to control the bubbling mess of stupidity. I was stupid, of course Edward would respect my decision, and yet here I was, pushing both of our boundaries and limits we'd set out. Well, it was only me who had wanted marriage before sex. And I was the one who turned down his proposal. Oh look! Guilt has just arrived in the mess of emotions I was feeling now.

"Bella, you're crying." He wiped away the tears that seemed to have formed with his thumb and left his hand on the side of my face, soothing me with the smooth touch. How was I going to explain my crying? I wanted to hold off sex, I wanted to hold off marriage. Was I even being fair in this relationship?

Edward's other hand wrapped around my exposed back, pulled me closer to him as we intertwined our legs. Why did he seem to give me everything that I wanted and nothing for himself? I didn't deserve him...

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked lightly. I knew he didn't want to force the reasonings out of me but I could hear the curiosity burning behind his words.

"I don't know where to begin..." I sighed, sniffling and holding back tears.

"You can tell me everything, or nothing at all if you want." He started running his hand down my back, soothing the whimpering I was doing. What should I tell him? Say I hate how he wanted to hold off on sex cause he knew my prerequisites of marriage before sex and that rejection seemed to be because of my lacking? That I had turned down his proposal when I _did _want to be married to him?

His arms wrapped around me, giving me comfort and the silence allowed the questions that bombarded me to simmer down.

"It's just...I feel like this whole mess - the whole sex before marriage thing - is taking a toll on our relationship. I almost gave into the desires...to ignore what I've set up and if it weren't for you, I would probably have indulged."

"And is that why you were crying?" I hid my head in his chest, inhaling his unique smell. It worked, it calmed my crying.

"No." I mumbled in his chest.

I didn't want him to find out the real reason, and I didn't dare face him as I buried my head deeper into his chest. It was relieving but after the silence, a short pause in the concerning questions he asked, one of his hands were tilting my head to look at him.

"Can you tell me what it was then?_ Before _I go mad?"

"You'll laugh." I felt my face slip into a pout as his smoldering eyes burned into my core. It seemed like he was searching my eyes for some source of revealing my secret...the reasons why I cried. Why was I so reluctant to tell him though?

Sure, he might think I was some hypocritical crying wreck but, who cares right?

"No I won't." He kissed me softly on my lips, abolishing all traces of tears. I knew he loved me and that he didn't reject me for the reasons I thought he did. He loved me and respected me.

"When you said you wanted to marry me before indulging in our desires, I kind of felt..." I sighed. "Rejected."

He looked at me with an incredulous expression, one eyebrow pulled up.

"Bella?" His voice sounded as if I'd insulted him.

"Yes?"

"Do you truly think I have less desires for wanting you than you want me?" In a sense he was holding back a laugh, biting down his lips. I could see a smile forming, crookedly.

"Sort of."

"You silly oversensitive little girl." He tapped my nose slightly and sighed.

"I would rather die than to live in a world without you and here you are, downplaying the love I feel for you!" He shook his head in mocked horror, the crooked smile was making my heart beat erratically.

I blinked my eyes several times, trying to make sure it was Edward who said it. It was. At that second, I felt considerably silly to have ever think Edward didn't love me, or I wasn't good enough. Okay, maybe the whole 'I wasn't good enough for Edward' didn't change but at least I knew he loved me for me. I was euphoric.

Edward Cullen loves Bella Swan.

The two names put together sounded so good in my mind. It rang out like church bells in the morning, crystal clear and melodic. Just heavenly. I smiled at that one.

It seems he took my silence for something else; disbelief possibly? But I wasn't that. He misunderstood the tension I was feeling and showed me, physically, how much he loved me. Of course, I didn't mind it.

His lips touched mine softly, pressed on mine like cushions. I weaved my hand into his silky smooth hair, pulling him closer to me. It ended too soon, though my stomach had a stampede happening already and I wasn't coherent with my thoughts, he pulled back slightly and chuckled.

"Now do you believe me?" His crooked smile left me breathless, though the kiss had something to do with it as well.

"Yes." I gasped, brushing a hand across his cheek and sliding it down his torso, wrapping it around his waist. I laid my head on his chest, feeling more confident and the doubts I had before, seemed to have evaporated.

"It's late." He murmured, almost crooning, his voice smoother than silk. "Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touch my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep my only love."

He started to hum my lullaby, a soft melodic piece I would probably have cried and weeped if not for the romantic atmosphere I was already in. I loved him so much, it was indescribable. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer into his chest.

"I love you." I murmured into his chest.

"As I do to you too." He pulled the covers over my shoulders and wrapped me closer into the circle of his arms as sleep took over my body.

**AHHH I'M SO SORRY ROCKIN!! x1000000 OME (I read from this profile/bio that it means Oh my Edward and there's this OMC one too for Carlisle...ehh...whoops) OMG SO SORRY ROCKINWRITER!! -slits my wrist feeling horrible right now-**

oh and there won't be an update till ..next week which is July 18th or so...cause well, i'm going to be sleeping in a tent, camping out in the wilderness, AWESOME! but I still feel bad...ahh i'lll try to think of the whole next chapter in the camping time so yeah...IM SO SORRY ROCKINWRITER!!

oh and for my readers, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! they suddenly skyrocketed from like 700 to 747 or so...which is AWESOME. but it's probably also from my crazy reviewer, ALICECULLEN-FOREVER! :D

has anyone checked my other story "our days are numbered" or the other 1 chp summary stories I've typed? i need suggestions on what im going to type after the epilogue of full moon in france BEFORE the sequel...so i get a break from this story for about...2-3 weeks? lol


	43. Alice's wedding week of pain

**WOAH KEVIN IS ALIVE!! Yes! He's back from camping and here's the chapter! No, I didn't get mauled by a bear to much disappointment cause I coulda sworn I saw a beautiful blond woman that sparkled somewhere during our camp...HMMM...lol...well, ENJOY!**

**And a round of applause to my beta, RockinWriter and her awesomer punctuation and grammatical spellchecking! Yeah for proper english! (oh and colours is actually used in canada hehe, so is favourite...and yeah...us canadians like using U's) :)**

* * *

A soft vibration was shaking me awake.

My eyelids were heavy as I tried to open them, finding the source of this interruption to my slumber. Then it stopped and a velvet voice broke through my consciousness, pulling me fully awake.

Edward's head rested on top of mine. One hand was wrapped around my waist while the other was holding a small silver cell phone up to his ear.

He groaned, voice tired and pleading as the conversation on the phone lengthened.

"Alice, I don't think Bella wants to go shopping with you anytime soon..."

I could hear the buzzing sounds of Alice's reply as the phone call continued. I gulped as three distinctive, and hateful words were pulled together into one sentence as my eyes popped open, wide.

_Bella, shopping, Alice._

Nope, those three words should never be put together in a sentence. _Never._

I looked up at Edward, shaking my head vigorously, hair whipping my face, trying to refuse such an idea. Edward looked at me apologetically as he handed me the phone, his eyes were soft and yet still scorched, sending my heart into a frenzy.

"Hello?" I called into the phone, hoping no one answered and the source of all things horrible would end.

"Bella! My wedding's in a week and you're coming shopping! Now get out of bed and hurry up." My mouth was in an O-shape as I looked at Edward. He was trying look sympathetic but I could still see his lips pulled at the edge.

"Congratulations?" The line cut and the dial tone rang softly in my ear as I composed my thoughts back into something more reconcilable.

"So, you're going shopping." He smiled slightly, still sad as I groaned.

"At least we're going to be together?" I grinned at the idea, knowing nothing is too painful if I have Edward.

He looked somewhere else, his eyes avoiding mine and his lips pursed.

"Talk." I tilted my head to look at him, trying to see what he was trying to hide.

"Well, it's a girls day shopping and I'll be going to a museum with Jasper today." He looked at me with soft eyes as he fidgeted with his hands.

"What! She can't do that! Alice is horrible enough making me go shopping with her and now we have to go to separate places?!" My eyes were bulging out from their sockets as I tried to control my temper. I didn't want to go anywhere, without Edward.

_The outside world holds no interests for me without you. _It was a hyperbole I'd heard from far too many sources and thought of as something stupid and yet, it somehow applied to me now.

"Do you want me to call her and ask if I could come along?" He held up the phone, starting to dial already.

My eyes brightened as Alice answered, and then dimmed.

"Alice, Bella requests I come along - "

The phone buzzed with more sounds, louder now with some words that weighed down on the negative side, that Edward wasn't going to be shopping with us.

Edward handed me the phone and Alice's soprano voice was pleading. If I could see her now, her puppy dog eyes would probably melt the last few strands of hope I could muster against her decisions.

"_Please_ Bella! You love me don't you?"

"I do! But..."

She never hesitated to let me finish as she continued, "Then please just come shopping with me, without the boys. Like old times, just the two of us."

Old times? Oh, they were old alright, memories that I shuddered when they came back to haunt me. Alice and shopping were two things that should never have met each other. Nor did someone have to be the middleman, or woman in my case, to suffer the painful walking and tortures.

"Do you _want _me to go gray prematurely or have a heart attack?" Her shopping 'trips' were more like a workout from a fitness center, just without rest.

"I'll help you dye your hair back if it goes gray and my dad's a doctor. There, case settled."

I sighed into the phone, knowing it was useless to even bother arguing with Alice. Can _anyone _even stop her? Then again, at least Alice was marrying Jasper...right? I should be happy, not sad. Marriage was a good thing. It united two lovers together in a way that just being boyfriend and girlfriend couldn't.

Yet, why was I reluctant to marry Edward? I've tried living a life without him - the time I had to resign - I shuddered at that thought. I've also had the courage to tell him something I had never told Alice before - my fears and the horrible memories of when I was young.

So, why was I not going on with it? Why didn't I say yes to him?

"Bella! Hurry up and change! I'll come pick you up in ten minutes." The phone went dead.

Was I having another ephiphany of that word? Of the constant word I thought Edward would never ask for nor wanted, yet somehow he proposed to me.

_Marriage. _

Did Edward _really _love me to a degree where he'd let me have his name? Mrs. Cullen.

Bella Marie Cullen.

I giggled at how beautiful my name sounded with the last word and for a brief second and Alice's demands of a shopping spree didn't quite sound as bad as it did.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's brows were pulled together and the smoldering green eyes confused.

"Yep." I grinned a goofy smile and kissed the smooth cheeks of my own personal miracle.

"I thought you didn't want to go shopping with Alice." I got off the bed and looked at the beautiful Adonis god lying there, his expression bewildered and suprised.

His hair was in disarray, a gruff look he seemed to pull off easily, shining a brilliant bronze from the fluorescent light. His chest was covered by a gray tee that clung to him, both a disappointment and delight. Though I couldn't see the complete muscular body of his chiseled abs or muscular chest, the tee shirt clung close to him and allowed my imagination to roam free.

I quickly remembered that I wasn't wearing anything but a bra.

My cheeks were flooding with blood and the blush was redundant, coming faster than I'd expected. I dashed towards my suitcase to pull out an outfit, something comfortable for the tortures to come. So many outfits...so many things...what was I to pick for a shopping day with Alice that could ease the painfully long day?

"You know, a few more minutes with you in that wouldn't be so bad, would it?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he traced a kiss down from the lobe of my ears to my neck, sending a tremendous shiver of pleasure, though not wearing anything but a bra had something to do with it. Was he usually this good with just caressing me? His hands wrapped themselves around my waist and pressed me closer to his body.

"I'm afraid Alice doesn't wait." I smiled and turned around, kissing Edward on the cheeks quickly before turning back to pick out something.

A groan emitted from Edward as I wiggled out from the circle of his arms to change in the washroom. I was grinning the whole time. It felt good to have the power to seduce him, rather than to be the one that got dazzled. I wondered if I should use the hidden Victoria's Secret outfit, hidden underneath the many layers of clothing in my suitcase for some special night...

I slipped on the most comfortable thing I could find in my suitcase, a white V-neck dress that flowed down to my knees, light and mobile-easy and headed out of the washroom. Edward was leaning casually, like a statue, in front of me, his features inanimate until I walked out of the doorway.

He pulled me into a firm embrace and kissed my lips. It was hungry, sending tremors in my body that something was up. It wasn't the usual kisses we shared; it had an edge. The sort of goodbye kisses like we won't see each other for almost forever. Oh right, Alice's shopping day. I was far too busy in the washroom fantasizing to have remembered why I bothered changing.

My heart was beating in my chest at an unhealthy rate, my mind swimming in beautiful images of me and Edward. One of my hands moved down his back, pulling his lower body closer to me as I pressed my body to his. His hands braided themselves into my hair and he was pushing me back slightly to the wall as I hitched a leg around his waist. My other free hand wrapped themselves around Edward's neck as my back touched the wall. I put both legs around his waist and Edward's hand moved themselves down to my waist, holding me close to him.

His tongue moved around the contours of my mouth as mine followed his in a dance of lust and pleasures. I bit down at his lips softly; the soft pillows felt heavenly as I licked it in my own mouth. I could hear a sigh of contentment, was it my own or was it his? I forgot my name already.

To much disappointment, several hard knocks on the door ended our pleasurable escapades as Edward's face pulled back, our bodies still pressed against each other. He chuckled and carried me, still in his arms, to answer the door. The door bashed open, but with Edward's quick reflexes, we had moved back in time for the entrance of Alice.

"Jeez! Bella you take forever. Get off Edward and let's go already. Time is of the essence! Now go! Go! _Go!_" She stepped into the room with her hands on her hips, tapping at the floor while I got off Edward, blushing a crimson red.

We headed out of the lodge, though Alice pulled ahead in her speedy walks and waited for us, standing beside Jasper when we arrived at the parking lot. Edward's black Porsche was parked beside Jasper's silver BMW, both looking very expensive and majestic.

"Get in Bella! We're going to take Jasper's car." Alice called as I saw her pixie form disappear into the silver BMW, the driver's seat. Something told me that we wouldn't be driving at a speed even acceptable at a highway going at 120.

I reluctantly took my hands away from Edwards' as I moved towards the silver car, looking back with a pained expression. Edward's eyes and smile were sympathetic. Before moving too far, Edward pulled my wrist and hugged me for an immeasurable time, though I could hear some of Alice's complaints until she actually got out of the car and pulled us both apart like a wrench.

I sighed and followed her to the car, extending my hand to reach his like we were being pulled from two ends, separating each other. How was I going to live through a day without Edward? To my delight, Edward followed us and helped me into the car.

His hands cupped the sides of my face as we looked into each other's eyes longingly.

"I'll miss you, every second you're away." He smiled slightly, a final gesture to make me feel better. It worked...a bit.

"I'll miss you too." Alice revved the engine, signaling the end of our good byes. Edward's lips crushed into mine for a brief second, giving my chest a work out and my heart to beat at the rate of a hummingbird's wings as Alice revved the engine one last time. I felt empty and sad as Edward moved back to wave while Alice sped off down the rural pathway to a living hell. Anywhere without Edward was hell, though having Alice force me into a shopping spree contributed some sort of pain too.

* * *

_4 hours later..._

"Bella, my wedding's in a week. Try to be happier will you?" She rolled her eyes and pulled me into the store with more force than I'd expected out of such a small person .

"Sometimes, I think you're lying to get me into shopping with you." I followed her into the large store, dresses of all colors, fabrics, and designs were hung on either side of the walls. Many of them were monochromatic colors of beige, white and pink. Did girls _all _love those sort of colors, especially for weddings? My mind started to wander off into a collage of pictures...of me in a wedding gown...the sounds of _Here comes the Bride..._

I shook my head and sat down in an armchair, facing Alice as she ran her hand through the thousands of dresses, without an expression on her face. Was there any point in this whole shopping thing anyways?

"Bella, would you stop sitting down and give me some opinions on which wedding dress I should wear?" Her hand on her hips as she stared at me with tawny eyes.

"But you already know which wedding dress you want. Besides, you always say my taste in clothing is outdated and horrible." I countered, hopefully she'll let me rest. Four hours of walking around wedding stores, accessories, hair salons that could prepare everyone's hair and such was strenuous.

"True, but you're my bridesmaid." She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "What we need is a dress for you."

I groaned as Alice pulled me out of the store and power walked, dragging me along, to somewhere else. The cool breeze was invigorating as sweat formed anywhere skin was covered by cloth. Why did Alice have to pick today, of all days, for a shopping spree? I mean, it'd have been so much better if it was just me and Edward, doing something else where we'd both enjoy. Of course, trying to delay a shopping trip with Alice was somewhat impossible.

At least Edward's so-called torture with Jasper, was to visit a confederate's museum display that spotlighted the French Revolution weapons and other war histories, which had air conditioning and a lot of places to sit, and was an envious place to be. I sighed as we entered another store, trying to figure out why there were so many stores left in France for Alice to rampage through.

* * *

**Yeah! Isn't Bella cute when she has to shop with Alice?! Hip hip hooray for Alice! Yeah! Now, I've got the next 2 chapters done...want to read it? Leave me some sweet sweet long long descriptive descriptive reviews reviews! **

**Whee, I typed everything twice cause I want TWO TIMES the amount of words you guys type into one review and wow it's 2am and I should be sleeping and not messing myself up or the reviews i want from you guys...so sorry LOL REVIEWS PLEASE GUYS! :)**


	44. Marriage analysis

Well, I got really bored of thinking about girl things...(Alice's wedding and such) so let's just skip that week of TORTUROUS pain and get on with the wedding! Right? YEAH!

oh yeah, some of you want a twist in the story ..umm, trust me...you DON'T want a twist yet...and not in the direction of where i'm going with this story...you're gonna hate me if i do a twist now...lol xD so just live with the fluffy chapters for now...remember: _for now_

**To much disappointment, my fellow readers. My beta, RockinWriter will no longer be beta-ing my chapters (for a month)...everyone say :AWWW :( Yes, it's a very very sad day today. She has to go off camp...for a MONTH. I don't think I can allow myself to think of all the horrible spelling mistakes that will happen!! AHH! :(**

**R.I.P. the Beta-ing connection between the beta RockinWriter and the author, Kevin. **

**Sorry, I'm melodramatic...haha, well, enjoy...the last chapter RockinWriter will beta for me...:(**

* * *

Every Cullen family member was there. Then again, why wouldn't they be? Esme was holding back tears, a tissue in hand. Her caramel hair was tied back into a loose bun and her heart shaped face was spilling out more waterworks than anyone else in the church. Carlisle's black tux and striped royal blue tie was strikingly youthful with his lean build. He too looked like a proud father as he wrapped a hand around Esme, the proud mother, both seemed to be happier than the bride herself.

Emmett and Edward's black tuxedos looked ravishing, the contrast between their pale skin and inhumanly handsome features impeccable and deadly. I thought a few women were a bit too warm towards both of them during the wedding recitals and the gatherings just before the banquet. Then again, I would probably have done that too, if I wasn't already dating the most perfect man in the world. Of course, once Rosalie joined Emmett, well most of the girls left and knew the probabilities with dating him was low so, who was left? Edward.

And did my appearance or the stationed hold of Edward's arm around my waist give much signals to the swooning girls that his girlfriend was present? Nope. I felt my self-esteem drop several feet when many girls ignored me and continued on conversations, but Edward, being the gentleman as always, would excuse himself from them and let ourselves be alone. Something I didn't mind.

Rosalie looked stunning in her strapless dress of beige, showing off her curves. The divine face was smiling, flashing her perfect rows of teeth, the usually luscious and curly blond hair tied into a complex bun with a few stray locks in front that framed around her face. She too was very proud of Alice today.

Jasper's own tux was stunning and the usually messy blond hair was managed with hair products, smoothed down around his face with bangs and such, but some stray locks managed to escape and curl upwards. His handsome face was serious, inanimate almost. It was a contrast to the normally goofy, pajama wearing teenager-by-heart man I was used to seeing. But one thing ruined his perfectly calm facade, he was playing with his fingers; something I'd never seen before and surprisingly funny to watch. He was _really _anxious.

The familiar sounds of '_Here Comes the Bride' _signaled happiness and the walking of, well, the bride. I restrained myself from crying...I couldn't, not today of all days. But they still somehow appeared. Alice would hate me today if I ruined my make up. I sucked in silent breaths of air as the organs stopped playing. My own mind was filled with thoughts and swimming in other possibilities towards nuptial events. Marriages were good. They were what every couple wanted. Yet, was I ready for it?

Wait...why was I thinking of this when it was Alice's wedding? Maybe I _did _need therapy. I was twisting this marriage thing way out of proportions and making it horribly wrong for myself. I should be enjoying myself anyways. It's not my wedding anyways, right?

The familiar lines were being preached as I absentmindedly listened. I had too many things going on in my head.

"Do you, Alice Cullen, take Jasper Hale as your lawfully wedded husband, to love him throught better or for worst, through sickness and in health, through poverty and riches."

Tears were gushing out of my eyes as the breathtaking answer was being held off. I waited for the answer; but I knew it already.

This was the moment Alice and I had been waiting for, dreaming and sighing of when our Prince Charmings would sweep our feet off the ground and carry us off into our own castles to live.

I guess Alice got to her destination first, right?

"I do."

* * *

**oh wow, so cute! :) now! onto the next chapter! reviews would be very lovely! thanks!! (i alrdy have the next chapter done...so just reviews at how my story's direction is going and we'll be okay! :)**

**1) Bella needs to know marriage isn't _that_ bad, right? (Especially if Edward Cullen proposed to you)**

**2 ) I didn't know why the Cullen family had to be in France cause...yeah. The trip to France I guess was for Alice's wedding right? Woot! Okay...sorry lol  
**


	45. Alice's Wedding

**OF COURSE! Here's the chapter! Some reviews please :)**

**Oh, has anyone wondered how Virgo's (Bella's horoscope) would get proposed to and such? I was being lame and decided to research on how to propose to a Virgo and well, I'm going to incorporate it into my story! :D**

* * *

The tears came like waterfalls as Jasper and Alice exchanged rings. Such a sweet moment, of complete and utter love for each other was blinding. Jasper slowly took off Alice's veil of white see-through lace and shared the same loving look as they always did. Their kiss wouldn't have ever ended if the cheers of happiness weren't at a deafening volume.

I looked to the direction of Edward, seeing his beautiful face as he smiled at me. His black tux clung over his lean, muscular body, a ravishing emerald green tie matched his breathtaking and smoldering eyes that I would stare into endlessly on any given day. The normally existing purple bruises under his eyes from too much work was less prominent as Alice warned him of her wedding and the outcome if he didn't look his best for her. His perfectly sculpted face and dazzling features made me forget how to breathe. Again.

Edward walked towards me in a few quick steps as we watched the people file out of the church, following Jasper and Alice.

"Weddings aren't as bad as you thought, were they?" His crooked smile, my favourite smile on his divine face was unquestionably trying to make me forget the harsh daze of activities that had happened to have led into such a splendid wedding. The catering services, the dresses, the make up...everything was a pain, and with Alice? A lot worse. But what was I just thinking before? I continued to ogle at Edward, his smile definitely working its' purpose.

"I guess they're okay." I took his outstretched arm and followed the trail of people. The warm spring breeze welcomed everyone as we lined up for a group photo. Photos gradually turned into labour as Alice requested me for almost every possible shot. I glanced at Edward warily to see if he could save me, but he just stood there with his lips pulled on the edges, suppressing a laugh.

When the photo-takings were finally done, I approached Edward slowly, seeing as his back was towards me and talking to Emmett. It would have been successful, in surprising Edward if not for Emmett and his goofy smile that gave away my sneaky entrance. Edward turned around quickly and took hold of my wrist, pulling me closer to him. His other hand wrapped around my waist and his face was inches from mine.

"You know, it's rude to sneak up on someone." His warm breath blew into my open lips, ready to make a witty remark. What was I going to say to him? Oops, I forgot to breathe again. His emerald eyes were scorching, blazing into me and melting my bones like marshmallow. And then the automatic chuckle for my ogling comes.

"Well it would have been enjoyable, if Emmett doesn't get amused by your every action." He smiled and stood me upright, though his hand never left my waist, seeing as I almost toppled over from the lack of balance and oxygen. Emmett's booming laughter sounded as I shot glares at him, but that just made him laugh harder.

We continued to have small chats with the people at the banquet, snaking through families and friends of the Cullens and Hales. From time to time Edward would snicker at the glares and stares I gave to women who seemed a bit too welcoming and intimate with him but, is it my fault at all to be overprotective?

I was however, overjoyed to see that Alice and Jasper were finished through with accepting thanks' and what not from the guests and finally found time to socialize with us instead. It would be such a painful time to say bye when she goes on honeymoon to who knows where and the inevitable 'moving out'. I mean, we can't just live in that apartment for the rest of our lives...

"Oh Bella! Can you believe it!?" She squealed uncontrollably and grabbed the side of my elbows, rocking me up and down like a jackhammer. I could only smile and well, jump up and down with her. I mean, I was the bridesmaid of my best friend's wedding, it's hard not to be excited. That was what I kept telling myself when such euphoric moments from Alice struck down on me, right? I comforted myself that it will only last a few more minutes...

"Yes, I can." I smiled at her, reflecting the happiness she casted and glowed from her beautiful pixie face. Her usually cropped black hair, spiked at the edges were curled and hung loosely around her face. The beautiful white satin dress with silk flowers and embedded pearls clung close to her body until the thighs where it parted into a long train like a mermaid. She looked stunning and like all Cullens, inhumanly beautiful.

As our moments of girl time, and high school dreams of getting married finally came to a stop, we both smiled at each other with goofy smiles on our faces and hands held together tightly. Flashbacks of Alice and I in bed, both dreaming of the day when Cupid's arrow would strike us and send us tumbling into nuptial bonds was running through my head. Now here we are, Alice is married to her soul mate, or so she called it, and I'm dating the man I loved and knew would be the person I'd spend the rest of my life with.

Alice released the grip on me and smiled as she ran off towards the cake table where she had left the bouquet. The bride's bouquet. I sighed and turned towards Edward, he had on a smile the whole time as we intertwined our hands and watched.

"Okay, line up ladies! I'm throwing the bouquet now!" Alice called for everyone to hear, her soprano and musical voice broke through the quiet chats people were having and a rather large amount of people were already gathering behind Alice as she walked up the staircase of the church. This was one bouquet of flower I wasn't quite ready to catch...yet.

I could see from the mocking smile Edward gave to Alice and Alice's winking, that this communication of an inside joke wasn't going to be pleasant...

Then the bouquet of vibrant colours sailed through the air, passed the open arms of the women that'd gathered behind Alice. I didn't know just how strong Alice was but...this definitely proved her strength and accuracy, or dumb luck. I stood at quite a distance behind the crowd of women and well,

I caught the bouquet.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! Wow, Bella caught the bouquet!! Hmm, what's going to happen now? Review me up my sweet, lovely, beautiful, handsome readers! does anyone think I can reach 1000 reviews by the end of this story?  
**

**Oh guess what? I UPDATED TWICE in well, two days...that's amazing and OH MY EDWARD, _Breaking Dawn_ is coming out in THREE days (Today's the 30th) OH MY CARLISLE!! AHHH!! Gosh :( It's 6 am and I dunno why I woke up so early...guess I felt bad for leaving you guys to deal with just a filler? Well, this one was a filler too...**


	46. My own cast MUST READ

For those of you who may question...though no one HAS asked...ehh, here it is anyways lol.

As to not waste the hard time I had to find these people, please open up Google Pictures and start ogling at the wondrous people I've selected! :) Here are the people I imagined would visually represent each character in my story:

**Bella Swan**: I've left this blank cause I'd like all my readers (if you're girls) to put yourself in that spot and have Edward as your man! :)

_Age: 25_

**Edward Cullen**: Gaspard Ulliel, Chace Crawford, Colton Haynes

_Age: 26_

**Alice Cullen**: Rachel Leigh Cook, Rachel Bilson, Natalie Portman, Natalie Imbruglia

_Age: 25_

**Jasper Hale**: Alex Pettyfer, Mitch Hewer, Hunter Parrish _(The blond dudes I picked are like...young lol)_

_Age: 26_

**Emmett Cullen**: Jared Pedalecki, Chris Evans

_Age: 29_

(Rose is usually the most difficult to settle dispute with people so...ehh hope you guys enjoy the two I've selected...

**Rosalie Cullen**: Ali Larter _(Superb actress and quite beautiful)_, Marissa Miller _(She's a Victoria Secret supermodel and No. 1 on Maxim's top 100 hottest women list)_

_Age: 28_

**Esme Cullen**: Barbara Alyn Woods _(With her hair dyed caramel, since she's blond)_

Personally, it was VERY hard to find Esme, in a more...aged version. I found a lot of people who could be Esme in the movie Twilight though :D _(When I see Elizabeth Reaser or whoever is playing Esme...I think of her have sex with Alex from Grey's Anatomy. Lol)_

_Age: 49_

**Carlisle** **Cullen**: Eric Dane

_Age: 49_

**Renee Swan**: Mary-Louise Parker

_Age: 38_

For clarifications, the ages identify the person they're underneath. So, how did you guys like my little cast of character portrayal? When I type and read back on my story, it's sort of like a movie and I start imagining the people I've enlisted above...sometimes I pick different people to play which haha I'm weird, sorry :)


	47. Oh my Edward

**I have some demands.**

**I'm very sad. Sweden isn't going to have Breaking Dawn until August FOURTH...Isn't that sad? I'M BAWLING ON THE FLOOR NOW!  
**

**Yes I know it is. Now here's something that could lift my mood up:**

**Reviews. **

**You know the drill so, thanks if you do want me to be happy! :) I'll love you guys a lot if my spirits are high high up there, even if Breaking Dawn isn't in my hand... **

(Oh, has anyone re-read the Twilight series just before the Breaking Dawn coming out? I was reading New Moon and I have bittersweet memories...I fell for SM's trap and cried when Edward broke up with Bella. Agh, I'm such a disappointment...I've read it like 20 times and I've cried about...15 times? LOL)

* * *

"Bella, you're tired." My eyelids were putting up quite a fight as I stared into Edward's smoldering emerald eyes, filled with concern for my well-being.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just wait until the party's over." I leaned closer towards Edward as he wrapped his arms around me, snuggling me closer to his chest. We sat in the midst of the soft music of a waltz, lulling me into a slumber that I was persistent to fight off. I didn't want to sleep or leave early at my own best friend's wedding.

The elegant flows of body movements, hair flicking and mesmerizing silver dots of light, reflected from the disco ball was beginning to work against me into the inevitable sleep I was overdue. I didn't know how tired I was from the sleepless nights, overly excited by Alice's wedding the week before it was held that deprived me of the rest I was fighting so hard to win, but losing.

I heard muffled voices as my eyes closed and Edward's angelic humming came to a stop, his voice replacing it.

"Alice, I think Bella needs to sleep."

I was beginning to disagree, but all that came out were disgruntled moans and groans as Alice's soprano voice replied. The black hair that framed a familiar pale face nodded as consciousness slipped away from me. I guess the wedding really had taken its toll on me.

* * *

**Several hours later...(Oh my author's note was getting long at both ends so I decided to add some here...umm, does everyone like the cast I did last chapter? I only got some feedback...not as much as I was expecting) l:(  
**

My eyes opened frantically, as the dreamless night of slumber vanished completely from my system. I stared up at the ceiling, still wondering where I was for a split second.

One minute I had been in Alice's wedding, Edward was beside me, sitting at the banquet and the next: I'm staring at a rich beige ceiling, lit dimly by lights made for a romantic atmosphere...

I looked around frantically, searching for the reason I lived. I found him.

The familiar face of my very own Adonis god was sleeping beside me. His bronze hair was unruly and flattened on one side, the side his head laid on the pillow. His impossibly long eyelashes framed the hidden, green eyes that would take my breath away when it opened. The square of his jaw was relaxed and his full lips were far too tempting for my own good.

I leaned forward, closing the gap between us as I shifted my body a bit. Oops. I managed my weight horribly and instead shook the bed a bit, slightly reverberating Edward's body. His eyelids slightly fluttered, not opening completely as I held my breath, trying to not make anymore dumb movements. His breathing was consistent and the smoldering eyes remained closed as I continued scooting myself closer to him. Then I felt something wrap around my waist from underneath my body, pulling me closer to Edward. Then the gleaming, oak-leaf-green eyes opened.

His position changed and he was on top of me in an instant, pressed on top of me and his hands under mine, pulling me closer to his body.

"Rawr?" I whispered a simple reply as his lips moved closer to mine, unsure of what to do and my heart was just beating at an unnatural rate; far too fast. My breathing was beginning to come in wisps. His warm breath tingled my open mouth as I breathed it all in hungrily.

"You know, it's rude to sneak up on someone. Then again, you always fail to." The corners of his full lips were pulled, a smile showing his perfect, gleaming teeth. His hands were moving from my back to my neck, one holding a semi-circle around my neck, gently lifting me up as another cupped the side of my face. His elbows were on either side of my chest, relieving his weight from my body, but I could still feel him physically pressed upon me.

I pouted and creased my forehead to create a face that expressed distaste for the revealing of my ambush and turning it into his pleasurable moments of revenge. Darn his quick reflexes.

"Bella..." He sighed, exhaling a breath of his sweet scent, concentrated to a degree which intoxicated me in an instant as he kissed my nose with the softest touch.

I grabbed the opportunity by its tail and pressed my lips onto Edward's. His soft lips parted almost automatically, bewildered at my bold move but growing accustomed to it as the kiss progressed. My tongue hungrily moved in every direction, his mouth was a polished heaven, smooth to the touch but soft. It was just far too hard to describe. Passion coursed through the connection as one hand wrapped itself around his waist, closing the gap between us, while the other threaded in his silky bronze hair. My head was dizzy and everything was spinning as the kiss deepened. How did he have such an effect on me?

Far too quickly, Edward's lips removed themselves and his head lifted, signaling the end of our kiss. I groaned at the disappointment, still unable to show the gratitude I _should _feel towards him, of saving both our virtues.

"I'm afraid if that continued, it would be _me _who doesn't want to stop." He chuckled and rolled to his side, his elbow holding up his head as he stared at me intently. Could I have been staring at his eyes for far too long? The endless green emerald gem embedded in his sockets were sending my heart into a frenzy, and derailing the train of thoughts I had. Even the greenest, most healthiest of oak leaves couldn't place just how deep Edward's eyes were. It was indescribable at the way his eyes could dazzle someone without much purpose in mind. I was lost in them and staring was beginning to seem like a good thing.

The inevitable chuckle, something I loved to hear but usually a sign that ended my ogling came as Edward flashed a smile and got off the bed, standing there like a Greek god. He held out his hand for me as I stumbled back into reality. How long does it take for a girl to recover from being dazzled by Edward? I weaved my fingers into his and got out of bed.

"I'm guessing you'd like to have your minutes, right?" He smiled and pointed towards the direction which I assume would be the washroom and the suitcase of clothing.

Picking out an outfit was becoming difficult as most of the more convenient, more acceptable to my taste clothing were already worn and having to wear something I had on without washing was just disgusting. I finally rummaged through most of the clothing and found a less dramatic dress, one that was casual and didn't scream expensive, though I didn't want to know the cost of the clothing that Alice had picked for me. Why did everyone spoil me silly when I didn't deserve it? I saved that question for later, a vault of many questions and insecurities I felt.

I went into the washroom and changed into the floaty, beige shoulder strap dress that clung close to my chest until just above the waistline where it flowed down to my knee. It was a beautiful dress, if not for hugging my curves a bit too closely. I never liked it when something was tight around my body, but I guess that's why Alice hated my taste in fashion, right?

My hair was no longer in the complex bun I was sporting in the wedding ceremony, but it curled loosely around my face, down to my chest. For once, my hair didn't end up looking like a haystack when I woke up. I smiled at my appearance, I wasn't vain enough to think of myself beautiful but I knew my looks were acceptable, marginally.

I collected my pile of worn clothing and exited the washroom to see Edward leaning casually against the wall opposite of the washroom door, looking like a statue, a perfect _David. _His face was expressionless until I stepped out of the washroom, then his eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Do I look that bad?" I pursed my lips and scrutinized my dress, still nervous about his answer.

"Well, it is a bad thing but," he had on a crooked smile, momentarily erasing the unease I felt, "You're far too indecent. You're _too _beautiful."

I could feel blood rush into my cheeks as I stared at the floor, still feeling uncertain about his answer. Edward regarded me with such unnecessary flattering and the way he thought so highly of me was surreal. Then his hand was cupping my face, holding me up as I looked into the eyes, my heart racing and my stomach in a stampede.

The familiar touch of his lips on mine was soft as it parted my lips, my own tongue slipping and swerving in unison with his. My breathing was growing in quick rasps as our kiss deepened. I definitely wouldn't mind kissing every second of everyday away with Edward if hunger wasn't something that could be easily ignored. My stomach groaned for food as I pulled away from Edward's face, his eyes bewildered and confused at my gesture. His breathing, warm and sweet on my face as I fought against desires and my own body's needs. Though I think Edward is something my body is growing to need and want more and more everyday...

"Guess we'll have to continue when you're fed." He smiled and took my hand in his as he opened the door with his other hand simultaneously. We went down the hallway of red plush carpeting and soft beige walls into a room where the elevators were located. To much relief, the elevator was on our floor and pressing on the button immediately opened its door. The walls of the elevator were covered in mirrors, reflecting the mini chandelier's beautiful rays of light that hung on top.

When we got down to the lobby, after taking a few turns considering the place was so huge, Edward went to check-out and I proceeded to study a painting, a landscape of green, rolling hills and skies of blue. It was always my fantasies to appear in one of those Anne of Green Gables books, to wonder around in the moment of bliss and lush nature-feeling.

A pair of hands wrapped around my waist and the all-too-familiar head of Edward rested on my shoulders as we both examined the painting.

"Do you like the scenery of that painting?" he whispered into my ear, sending a tingling sensation throughout my body.

"Well, I've always dreamed of being in an environment similar to this one. But it's been a long time since something like that has ever struck my mind." I smiled and turned towards his head to plant a quick kiss, ending the moment of romance. I could feel Edward smiling behind me as I towed him towards the revolving doors of the hotel. Wonder what he was smiling about...

"A Volvo?" I was shocked as Edward helped me into the leather seating of the silver car, luxurious and far more spacious than the Porsche.

"Well, there are places a Porsche can't go," he hadn't finished the sentence and had already begun closing the door to make his way, gracefully might I add, to the driver's side.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" A single eyebrow was heightened as I looked Edward suspiciously as he revved the engine. The car purred into life and he pulled out of the hotel entrance quickly, still ignoring my question. I could see his lips pulled as we began crossing trees and the landscape turned from urban to rural. Did Edward always have to be so good at keeping secrets from me or was I just too easily interested and curious?

The car played soft melodic sounds, classical music that rung in my ears. A violin solo began, eerie yet comforting as I settled into the seat more, melding my body more against the leather. The car trip was enjoyable until the road turned bumpy, from pavement to little pebbles, smoothed from the driving of other cars. I was up and about in my seat as the ride continued, my body in mid-air more than in the seat. Thank goodness for seat belts, and the change of cars. I knew the Porsche would've left some bruises if that was chosen to be driven in such circumstances.

The car stopped and as Edward got out of the car as I looked around at my surroundings, taking in the greeneries and winding path into somewhere hidden by hedges triple my height. With Edward holding the door, I got out of the car and examined the environment more intently. A large oak tree was shading over us and beside Edward's car were several others, all looking very expensive.

We made our way, swallowed up by the forest of a garden as a mansion loomed over us. It wasn't like anything I would have expected in a place like this, then again, with the way Edward surprises me, I shouldn't feel shocked. The building was a creamy yellow, Victorian style and looked to have been standing in the World War II, through the battling and bloodshed. To the left of it was a large creek, willow trees stood on the edge, dangerously arched as to almost fall over.

"So, we're going to be eating here?" I raised an eyebrow at Edward to see him smiling and without saying much, escorted me into the entrance, to which I couldn't have believed was possible.

The insides fused modern and old decorations, style of complete opposite but somehow mixed well together. The lighting, of a grand chandelier lit the waiting room, I assumed as someone welcomed us. There were stairs leading up to which I guessed would have been the bedrooms and such, but there was a railing at the foot of the stairs, forbidding entry. To the left was a door, white frame with translucent glass. It would have, in another time, be the living room, but in present time, it was unavailable for visitors.

We were led into a fairly large room, with tables draped with white cloth, all spread out spaciously and several people already there. There was an open bar, martini glasses hung upside down on the railings in contrast with the dark mahogany wood that created the place. There were windows that touched the floor and up to the high ceiling, completely unexpected and permeable to light. The scenery was the creek and willow trees I'd seen earlier. The walls were of a rich dark brown, matching the mahogany wood panels that lined the floor. Lightings weren't fully turned on a more natural source shone brightly through the room, but some lamps were hung on the ceiling, meeting every individual table and casting a circular beam on the white cloth.

We sat at an elevated platform, farthest from the entrance, from everyone else in the restaurant and overlooked the creek from its end. It was, to say the least, quite private in the revealing dining hall.

* * *

**A few hours later... (A/N: again, I was just wondering, do you guys think I'll reach 1000 reviews by the end of this sequel? I have confidence the ending will get me 1000 but I was wondering if you could just help me out and review some more now too...I've got enough people that added this ff on alert...)  
**

Edward being the gentleman as always, helped me into the car and we began to embark on the adventure of something he wanted to show me as the car sped down the bumpy road. His smile was evidently getting wider and wider as I guessed we were getting close. Then, he drove his car off-road, leaving a trail in the grass as we made our way towards something.

"Oh my! Edward you just rammed off the road!" I shrieked in terror, something I thought should have taken his attention, but his smile didn't phase.

"I know," his crooked smile, easing away all the worries and fear I had instantly, replied with a reassuring voice, "It's okay, don't worry."

I settled back into my seat and released the hold I had on the car door, somewhat restless as he slowed down. There was a hill up ahead, far too steep for the Volvo to climb was present.

"We're going to on foot for the rest." He smiled and got out of the car, walking to help me out. Was I just overreacting or did Edward just drive _off _road? I knew he drove at speeds only a maniac could...that so called _indulgence _he concluded, but now he took being a crazy driver several pitches too high.

As I climbed out of the car and looked at the intimidating hill, I noticed the sun was shining bright ahead, casting a green glow in the peripheral vision of my eyes. It was beginning to near noon as Edward held my hand, looking at my face with a curious expression.

"What's the problem, Bella?" He eyebrows knitted together and then realization hit him as he looked at where I was staring. I know I shouldn't be afraid...it was just a normal hill with lots of grass, and it wasn't actually _that _steep, just enough for the clumsiness in me to endanger myself or Edward.

Then Edward's body perched in front of me, taking my hands in his and pulling me onto his back. I clung onto his waist almost instantly as I was airborne. My hands wrapped themselves around his strong neck, holding the rest of my body up as his hands supported me on the thighs.

"You know, I'm not your average backpack," I warned.

He only laughed at my remark and began the trek up the hill. It seemed he didn't mind the hike at all as we neared the top in mere seconds. His breathing never broke and a sweat never dropped. I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in the cologne of his scent and somehow, my mind went swooning.

I gasped when we were at the top.

* * *

**Okay, I was GOING to actually make this one REALLY long chapter(revealing what's in the hills), but I decided it'd be a bad idea since I'd get less reviews. Yes, I did my math cause people who read long chapters or short chapters never care. They review only once in one chapter, right? **

**So, I have some more information for you. Edward...now, who doesn't want to get carried by him on his back? Anyone? Nope I didn't think so. Now, the next chapter will have things that Edward does where it might melt your hearts and break some too...(since the dude -me- who's imaging the things isn't quite as flawless as Edward) **

Long story short, REVIEWS PLEASE! (And I know you want to know what's behind the hills...wink wink)


	48. The hills, the grass, and the piano?

**Okay, Edward being the romantic again! Whee! Everyone cheer for him! (And I still haven't gotten my BreakingDawn so if you want me to type happily, then reviews! Cause I've been getting a lot of hits and visitors...but horrible amount of reviews.**

**I thought this chapter should have come AFTER I had Breaking Dawn in my hands but, you guys were too nice (some of you kind hearted souls reviewed)**

* * *

Okay, I thought I had stopped looking at the Anne of Green Gables style landscape painting, but it seems I'm wrong.

"Wow." My eyes were bulging out of their sockets, staring at the endless green that stretched on forever. The hills, every individual round dome shape infested with grass was indescribable. Grass, a healthy glow of light green almost glowed under my already blurring vision as I looked back at Edward. He was smiling, looking towards the hills as well.

Tears were coming faster than I could have stopped them as I wrapped my arms around his neck, crashing my lips against his. My mind had nothing other to do or say to him that could show the gratitude I felt.

"I take it you like it then?" He asked against my lips, letting both of us breathe from the kiss.

"Yes, thank you." My voice cracked and the sentence, of only three simple words, almost sounded like jibberish.

"Come on." He took my hand and led me down the grass, taking time to make sure I didn't fall. We finally made it down the hill, a smaller, more plateau shaped hill was in front of us now. There was an oak tree, ancient and majestic, casting a shadow over something I wasn't expecting.

There, in the open area of grass, was a piano. Extravagant? Weird? Those were only some of the words I could describe such a scene.

The piano was sleek black, a grand piano from the looks of it. I'd only see my mother play a secondhand upright, when she thought it was an enjoyment during the afternoons when I was young. A way for both of us to pass time after the whole 'financial crisis'. I glided my hands across the black wood, smooth to the touch but cold. It felt pleasant in the warm field.

"So, what gave you the idea?" I asked as he pulled me towards the oak tree and sat me on his lap, our hands locking in each others' instantly.

"What idea?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he rubbed his nose against my neck, sending pleasurable shivers throughout my body.

"You know very much what I mean," I said, with a grin. Edward's far too perfect of a man. Sometimes I wonder if this was all a dream, where he would just vanish out of my vicinity in a second if I blinked.

I stared at our hands, squeezing it tightly to make sure that everything was intact. Yep, this was reality, I told myself, with an even bigger grin.

"Hmm..." He was barely talking and as for me? I was barely breathing as his lips did one of the most amazing thing I'd ever felt. He was gently suckling my neck, making little sounds as he moved from one area to another. It was heavenly as I felt his lips, taking in the skin on my neck and gently pressing them between his mouth. The wet moisture of him was, to say the least, heavenly.

"What's with the piano?" I breathed out, I needed some sort of distraction before my heart pounded away the confines of my chest. God, how does he do that anyways?

He stopped for awhile, looking at the piano while I settled back, resting my head on his neck. My lips were touching the skin of his jaw, feeling the tensed muscles and veins underneath. I began my own trail of kisses, marking my territory, as Alice one put it when she and Jasper were still in their first few years of love. I bit the skin softly, sucking on it with my tongue.

For some unknown reason, and I didn't think it was cause of what I was doing, his head hung back, staring up at the tree as his eyes closed.

"And the piano?" I questioned again, somehow, my voice sounded victorious, like winning a battle I'd never intended to. Was it really that triumphant to have such powers over him? That I was able to somehow have that mind boggling, breathtaking effect? It definitely sounded nice to have that sort of alluring touch.

"Well, I'll show you." He got up, holding one hand against the tree for stability as his other hand held my left shoulder, pulling me up with him. He settled himself on the bench of the piano and patted the free spot beside him. I took the seat, not towards the piano, but opposite it and leaned against the keyboard, facing Edward as his eyes sparkled with happiness at my approach.

And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played. It was a blur as the long, pale fingers hit every key with force and power, emotions spilling out of the piano. It was magical under the oak tree, with little dots of light that penetrated the leaves and casted themselves on us. Edward's eyes looked towards me, memorizing the piece by heart already. His hands never stopped, striking up notes as he looked at me with an expression I could only decipher as love. Love, passion, and emotions that I too, wanted to convey to him.

Then his hands hit the last note, letting it ring softly into the air and drifted away. Were my eyes getting ready to cry again? I could feel the moisture on edge.

Edward's hands left the keyboard and stroked across my cheeks, sending my heart into more erratic beatings and my breathing to hitch at the throat. He had on a smile, gleaming white from his perfect rows of teeth, as he put both his hands, cupping my face and kissed me. It was soft, sending forth the message. _I love you._

I could feel my knees grow weak and my mind shut off. This was too perfect. When did God ever think I deserved Edward and blessed me with him anyways?

The kiss was, if I could phrase it, better than anything I had experienced, rivaling the first kiss we ever had. It was full of passion, erupting with love and not sexuality. We were too in love to need actions like intercourses and orgasms to please each other. Our relationship was bound fully by our love. Though I think sex was going to be nice too...I could feel myself grin, anticipating that.

His tongue traced the top of my lips, my mouth opened almost instantaneously as my tongue greeted the entrance. Our choreographed dancing of tongues was, for a lack of a better word, divine. Then we parted, trying to excavate and explore each other's mouth. It was enchanting: our love, our kiss, everything about this very moment. We broke out, heavily breathing and looking at each other with lustful eyes. _God I want him so bad._

That same crooked grin played across his face. I was somewhat surprised the ragged beating of myheart didn't burst open my chest. Like a cherry on top of what was happening.

He turned back to the piano keyboard and examined it, something I didn't feel necessary for him. Edward's eyes were lost in thought, staring passed something in the direction of the black and white rectangles. He was biting his lips slightly until his hands reached out and tapped the key closest to me. The note didn't drift out completely full. It was somehow...blocked? I didn't need musical knowledge to know the note was interrupted by something.

"Bella, this key isn't working. Could you open the piano top and see what's the matter?" He smiled and pointed towards the piano surface. Was he losing his mind? I wasn't exactly someone who knew piano or any other musical instrument, let alone keep it intact if I mingled with the contents.

"Are you sure?" I pulled one eyebrow up, suspicions rising against his sanity of allowing me to check his piano.

"Yes." He smiled, and gestured towards the piano again.

I hesitantly stood up and walked over to the piano's side, eyed the protruding edge and lifted it with shaking hands. Inside, there were many rows of strings, hammers and other normal contents of what a piano had. I redirected my eyes to where the key would be and there, on top of that space, was a tiny black satin box.

It was larger than the one which held the ring.

I gasped, almost too shocked to even breathe as Edward joined me, holding my waist with one hand while another reached into where the box was.

He opened the box with a swift motion and revealed what was inside.

There was a diamond heart, the size of my thumb, flat against the part where it touched my skin, and rounded outwards on the other side. It shimmered from the light, gleaming rainbows of various colours into my eyes as I took all of it in. It was to say the least, very beautiful.

"I didn't think you liked the ring from last time," he said with a chuckle. "So I got you this."

"Exactly how much did you spend on this? Lie to me if you did." I appalled at the idea of Edward having to use any amount of money on me.

"Enough." He smiled crookedly, somehow I doubted it was a small amount, but what can I say? I was too in love with him and somehow, I wanted a material item to convince me that he was real. Even to this day, I doubted his existence and any minute now, I would wake up...

"Thank you." I grazed my index finger along the smooth, polished heart and relished the feeling. I was breathless.

"May I?" He asked, with excitement that spilled out.

"Yes." I looked at Edward to see that he had on a large grin.

His hands were delicate as he took hold of the necklace by both ends and slowly moved it to wrap around my neck, then lowered the heart pendant. It felt cold and my body shivered just the slightest bit as he connected the two ends.

Edward laid his head on my shoulder and looked down at the necklace as one of my hands stroked the plains of the diamond heart, feeling the smooth surface.

"If I knew my presents were so well received," he chuckled. "I should have got one that was larger."

"Edward, you know how I am against presents..." I leaned in against his shoulder, touching my lips against his cheeks. His skin felt as polished and smooth as the diamond heart.

"I know." He smiled and kissed my lips lightly with his, before sitting me down to lean against the oak tree and heading back to the piano.

"Here's the piece _you _inspired." He turned back to the keys and began. The notes drifted softly into the air, wafting into my ears.

I never expected him to have actually written the lullaby down, let alone convert it into a piano piece. I thought it was just a spur of a moment tune he'd created for my benefit alone. Guess I was wrong about him doing something partially...

Moisture collected on the edge of my eyes as his hands continued to glide across the piano. My heart ached, not for sadness, but pure bliss as the lullaby continued. My grin was getting wider and wider as I felt my eyes heavy. I didn't want to fall asleep when he was playing but this piece affected me more than I'd expected

Euphoric tears continued to spill out as I caressed the diamond heart, falling asleep. _I love you, Edward._

* * *

**Okay, I've got some news for you readers. If you don't review, you're gonna regret it soon. Trust me, when I get to a HUGE cliffy, and I had a demand of reviews that I've been continuously telling you about...well, it's not my fault by then. -crooked grin-**

**The next chappie is Edward's POV after Bella falls asleep. OOOH LALA! :) REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	49. You are my world EPOV

**Okay there's really only say...5 chapters left? Until I am finished with this sequel...and I've decided, I'm going to write a LEMONADE! for Bella and Edward. (Yeah it's the third sequel in this series) so, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I glanced towards Bella at the end of the lullaby, still savouring the last note as it drifted off into the heavens, where I thought Bella should deserve to be in. Almost like I played for the skies, for them to accept the sounds and let Bella hear it. I chuckled at the thought of ever being able to have attracted Bella into loving me, let alone share such an experience with me.

It was only a few months into our relationship and I was already prepared to make her mine. I knew, our love and relationship wasn't necessary to rush into marriage but, I wanted her to be mine and vice versa. I wanted her to hold the ring in her hands and smile whenever she looked at it, to know that she was the one who would forever keep my heart in her grasp.

Her angelic sleeping stance was graceful, legs twined in a slight criss-cross and her hands folded on her lap. Her beautiful brown eyes were closed as the impossibly long eyelashes touched against her cheeks. Small droplets of tears were beginning to dry on her skin. I grinned, knowing I've pleased her.

I laid down beside her, not wanting to disturb the peaceful rest that radiated from her. I too, closed my eyes and feeling more euphoric and happier by the second. She didn't know just how happy I was for her to have accepted my gift but, it was something that had sent my heart beating at unnatural rates when I had put it around her neck. When I looked at her, to know that she, in a more symbolic way, held my heart. Bella the klutz, Bella the innocent...how did I ever have stumbled upon this goddess anyways? And how did the heavens think I was worthy of such a blessing?

The minutes ticked by as the familiar whispers of Bella's sleep talking sounded. I could only grasp a few of the sentences she said, some similar to the ones I've heard many of times, but would never grow old of.

"I love you," she mumbled, snuggling closer to me as if by instinct. She wrapped her arms casually around my waist and her head rested against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as well, relishing at the touch of her soft skin. It was pleasant as I too, fell asleep, knowing this world was anything but ordinary when I was with Bella. _My Bella..._

* * *

My eyes slowly opened as a soft sound awoke me. Someone, a female, was sitting on the bench of the piano, slowly tapping at the keys. Bella was also absent from the encirclement of my arms.

The skies were slowly darkening, the sun barely appearing in the frame of the horizon, flashing beautiful monochromatic colours of deep burgundies and yellows into the sky.

"Hello," I whispered softly into Bella's ears. She stopped playing and turned towards me, smiling as I sat down beside her on the bench. I snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to mine, pressing ourselves to remove any gap.

"The sunset's lovely, isn't it?" She leaned her head against my shoulder and stared off into the sunset. I yearned to somehow understand what was running through her fascinating mind. The sunset was, unbelievable, and to share it with Bella was indescribable.

"Yes, it's beautiful." I said, planting a kiss on her head, feeling the soft silky strands of hair as my lips made contact. We continued to watch as the sun disappeared into the horizon completely, both not saying anything. It wasn't necessary.

"So, was this all planned before? Or a spur of a moment decision?" I chuckled at her question, knowing it was half and half. I too, had desired for a trip to the rolling hills and endless grasslands. They appealed to me as a child, feeling the gentle breeze that swept through the field as the one girl who would capture my heart completely, be seated beside me.

But then, knowing Bella herself actually enjoyed such a trip! My mind almost shut off completely when I had found out. In more ways than one, I knew Bella was meant for me. She was all I needed in this life and even if she didn't want her last name to be Cullen, I would happily thrive to please her. I would continually try and make sure she would be happy. That, was all I asked for in my lifetime.

"A little bit of both," I answered, chuckling as a cool breeze blew towards us, Bella shivering as a result. I took my sweater jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders, covering most of her torso. I pulled myself closer to her, pressing my body and tightening the grip I had around her so my body heat could comfort her.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked, her eyes apologetic, lips pursed.

"No, you're making me feel all warm and fuzzy," I smiled and rested my head on hers, feeling her soft curls tingling the side of my face and where it reacted with my neck.

"Wait, I want to lie down." She said curtly, starting to move as I followed, holding onto her hands.

She walked passed the piano to the other side of the hill where it slanted down and sat, pulling me along with her. I seated myself and we casually held hands, looking up at the stars until her back reclined to the floor. I rolled to my side and lied down as well, my right hand prompting my head up to watch her face as she gazed out into the skies.

"Has anyone told you, the stars look so much better when they reflect off your eyes?" I smiled and leaned closer to her face, inhaling her sweet freesia and strawberry scent, a unique and irresistible smell that was to die for. She smiled and looked at me, the sparkling brown eyes met with mine, derailing the train of thoughts I had.

Seizing the chance, I glided my lips along her cheek and down her chin, across the soft and delicate planes of her skin. It felt indescribable, a feeling I'd never get used to. Then again, when will I ever get used to the beauty Bella radiated from her?

This kiss started out slow, sensual and passionate as many before, but the hunger for more deepened it. I flipped my body to hover on top of her, pressing softly into her. I felt my hands wander purposefully down the side of her body, down to her thighs and back up as another held her head up. One of her hands knotted themselves in my hair and the other rested on my shoulder, squeezing it with force and finding someway to release her frustration.

I pulled back only by an inch, still trailing kissed down her chin and neck, feeling all the glorious body of Bella. Our eyes flashed with fire, a split second of complete, utter lust before I crashed my lips against her against, unable to hold back as my breathing regulated for a long enough time. It was hot and frantic, unrestrained by the many common rules we'd laid out. I was crossing the line...

Her mouth, teeth and tongue, moved to where it desired, all the more pleasurable as I felt her lips swell from the biting and ravishing I condemned her into. My hands continued to trace the beautiful planes of her sculpted body, relishing in the soft skin and pearly smooth texture. It was invigorating as an arousal began, something I've been particularly experiencing for many times with Bella.

Then, she moaned my name softly.

I jerked back immediately, my breathing coming out in staggered paces.

"Not now Bella, not here..." I managed to breathe out, continuing to study her face as she pouted, her swollen lips now fuller than ever were hard to resist as I pushed myself off her body and rolled to the side. Her breathing and the rhythmic pattern that arched her breasts and shoulder was giving me an impossible time to hold back the desires.

"Why?" She asked, sadness unmasked under her voice.

I gently took her hand and began to trace the lines on her palm, not daring to look at her as I explained. It wasn't something I felt very proud to say, nor wanted, but it was necessary.

"I don't want you to regret throwing away your virtue, before marriage. And this place," I gestured towards the field, finally taking a look into her face, "Is not the best to have fun in." I chuckled to see she began to have her lips pulled on the edges, the information sinking into her mind.

"I guess it _would _be pretty unpleasant, what with the grass and such," she whispered, barely audible to my ears as I too, pondered off into other imaginations...or fantasies, if a more specific word was necessary.

"But, nonetheless, thank you Edward." She squeezed tightened the grip on our intertwined hands and looked at me with the same loving way I never thought I deserved.

"For what?" I asked, bewildered at her statement.

"Well other than being the most perfect of gentlemen, I'd have to thank you for today. That's got to deserve some level of gratitude." She giggled and that sent my heart fluttering.

"And then there's this necklace," she looked down at the necklace, simple but symbolic in so many ways as the dim light from the moon casted little sparkles.

"No, it's _my _pleasure for you to finally accept something from me. Did you remember how long it took me to convince you into this vacation?" I laughed at the endless times I had pestered her about needing to go, to enjoy and relax the few short weeks we had from work.

"Yes," she nodded her head, smiling. "And I would have greatly hated myself if I didn't come."

Her eyes were too perfect and enchanting as they looked at me, boring into my heart and stopping the complete function of my body. I forgot to breathe, haha.

I pulled her hand up to my lips and softly kissed her, cherishing everything about her.

"All I must thank for, is that you, a goddess from the heavens, descended into my boring little life and brightened it up." I smiled against her hand and looked up.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me with an expression of annoyance, for what purpose, I didn't know.

"The way you regard me is ludicrous. You compare me, like a star in the sky, filled with millions other also present. It makes me feel insignificant when I'm with you sometimes..." she whispered, her eyes wandering off into the night.

Why was she so stubborn, against the possibility that she was an angel? And that it was _me _who she had picked, from the many other stars, as she referred to in the same way?

"Bella," I sighed in a frustrated tone, "You don't grasp just how important you are to me. You're the center of my universe!"

"I doubt I'm _that _important in your universe..."

Anger and exasperation flared within me, not because of Bella, but because of how she continued to beat herself down. I didn't understand how her mind worked, but something was positive. I had to change the way she viewed herself.

"No matter which way you look at it, the universe would not be the same without you. You play an integral role in its function." I said, straining to keep myself from throwing my arms in the air and yelling it out to the world of just how much I loved Bella. Then again, I really wouldn't mind that.

She pursed her lips and we sat silently, the atmosphere charged with each other's thoughts on the matter. She was against anything that regarded her with positivity, adding hateful remarks in. While I stood on the end that supported the change where Bella should realize just how perfect she was.

I didn't want her to be sad, but I also didn't want to give up on the idea that she was far too beautiful and if the remark didn't sink into her, then I had no other way than to continue on.

"Sorry," she whispered softly into the night, I was barely able to make out the two syllables.

"No, I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Forgive me, please, Edward?" Her hands reached towards my face and directed it to her gaze, locking with mine instantly. Moisture was swelling her eyes as it seemed to grow wider even more. How do I keep my thoughts coherent when she looked like that?

"There is nothing to forgive about. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for being rude." I reached a hand toward her cheeks, brushing back the tears that spilled out.

"God, Edward. How am I ever going to believe this is real when you're just so perfect!" She wailed into the air, looking away from me to hide the what I would expect to be, sadness.

"Please Bella, I really don't understand how you think so highly of me when in reality, it's _you _who's blessed my life," I leaned over and coaxed her face back, "I can't live without you. I won't want to. Please grasp how important you are to me, and even if not for me, then think about my family. They love you very much as well."

Her face took on a new understanding as she nodded, the information beginning to take its desired effect. From the first day, an impulse of what I assume people would call 'love at first sight' I knew it'd been settled. I was to be with Bella and she was to be with me, we were inseparable.

She nodded her head and looked back out into the horizon, then she gasped.

* * *

**LOL i just love having a cliffy...it's awesome. after this chapter, there's really only going to be the revealing of this cliffy, then just a few more fluffy scenes or what other romantic things I can throw in, and we're done. (a lemonade sequel after this but, it will be on a new story cause i just want to. :))**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL, REVIEWS! trust me, you're gonna want to lol...and if the reviews don't build up, well, when the time comes, you'll regret you didn't review earlier!**


	50. Enticing and exciting

**Lalala, god I still haven't gotten my Breaking Dawn. It seems the bookstore I go to here doesn't have it so, I'm going to take a bus ride (with my twin cousin cause he REALLY looks like me...cept my hair has black streaks in it and yeah but nonetheless) to a more...bigger book store to see if they have it :P**

I gasped at the sight unfolding in front of me, shocked too much by the sheer beauty and dark aura it brought on.

The field was instantly filled with millions of fireflies, each swerving and diving into the night sky as they illuminated themselves, little dots of stars in the dark background.

I looked toward Edward as he smiled at me, his hand squeezed mine, our interlocked hands not sufficient enough for the emotions and gratitude I felt. My arms acted on their own accord and wrapped themselves around Edward's neck, my body pressed against his. Our lips kissed passionately, full of love to the picture before us. I rested my head against his shoulder as he planted a soft kiss on my cheeks, making this moment all the more memorable.

For many reasons tonight, I felt myself grow confident towards this relationship. It really wasn't a stretch on many of the things we were doing if I married Edward, right? I mean, we already went vacationing together, we sometimes live together in his apartment, sleeping in the same bed, and shared so many things together. Why was I reluctant to such a bond? There were tons more rewards after it...many of which consisted of physical embrace a lot more passionate than the kisses we share already.

As the fireflies continued to buzz around us, my own mind was picking at little bits and pieces of arguments that could sustain my stand against marriage, but as I continued, there really were none. Besides the possible breakdown of Renee when she found out I was getting married. But, she was happily married too, so why would she object? And what say did she have in such a topic if her own situation reflected hypocritical points.

My mind has made up for me that, I too, could not live in a world without Edward. That, was the best way I could describe myself and the nuptial possibility between us.

Then, a stomach growling interrupted my epiphany as I looked at Edward, biting my lips at the unwomanly sounds.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly, sad that food was something I needed at the moment.

He chuckled and pulled me up, brushing away the blades of grass that had settled on our clothing before turning to me.

"So, what would you like eat?" he asked, the fireflies illuminating his face in a mysterious glow. His handsome features were milky smooth in the moonlight and fireflies' bioluminescence, I keep wondering how this godlike creature could still be destined for me. Sometimes I doubted the heavens had intended for me to receive this high degree of good fortune, and that they'd take him away from me soon.

I brushed that idea away immediately. It was already painful enough to think about, let alone happening.

"Hmm, and I thought you had everything planned." I teased, wrestling myself to put on a fake smile.

"Very well," he said, holding my hand as we ascended and descended to the hill where the car was parked at.

"What were you thinking about before? You looked worried," he inquired, simultaneously helping me into the car. I waited as he gracefully jogged to the driver's side and revved the engine. Damn his superior skills in surveillance.

"I'll tell you later." Faking another smile. I couldn't let him know of my insecurities...it would make both of us uncomfortable if he had to think about me that much and care for my weaknesses. I had to be strong. It's not like something is happening to me anytime soon, or him. But what if that wedge of insecurities deepened into the relationship? I had promised to share everything...all the thoughts that could be about the two of us, so we could amend to making solutions...

But what if I was just foolish? What if, I was just too sensitive to the idea that Edward was so perfect and that being with him was so surreal, my own confidence about a future together would turn into turmoil and we'd both suffer from the consequences? That we would both regret ever committing to each other the same promises a married couple would? What would happen then? Would he continue on with the marriage because of guilt? Would we both feel unnecessary to share those same passionate kisses and intimate moments anymore?

"Very well," he smiled and began driving out of the field. We were on the road in seconds and the time ticked by as I rolled down the window and embraced the warm, gentle breeze of spring. The grassy area was gloomy, a dark turquoise in contrast with the blue night sky. Music began to play, soft jazz in the background as I stared at Edward.

His straight nose, full lips and chin of the handsome profile was staring at the road. His eyes, the most amazing orb of colour I'd ever witnessed was diverting glances between me and the road as I stifled a laugh.

"What are you looking at?" His lips were smiling crookedly, taking a few sharp turns of his head to see what I was doing.

"Nothing, just you."

"Ah, Bella, if only I wasn't driving. I would just stare endlessly at you as well..." His sentence trailed off as he faced the road and began to slow, already in the city boundaries.

"Edward, sometimes I wonder if you pick out lines from romance movies..." I too was beginning to think his flatteries were too perfect, but what was it to me if he did? I didn't need them to know that Edward loved me.

"I would, but you inspire me too much to need secondhand words. And also, haven't you noticed that our relationship itself is a romance movie? Where our love will blossom into something even bigger? We aren't even at the climax." He winked at me and turned back to the road, suppressing a laugh as I gawked at him.

I wonder if he knew I was able to decipher the double meanings in his words, especially the wink that followed. My heart fluttered and the thoughts I had just blew out the window. How was he able to do that in the darkness of the car?

The car came to a stop, signaling the arrival of where we were. Edward helped me out of the car and gave the valet the car keys before we approached the French restaurant together, arm in arm, up the cobblestone steps.

The atmosphere was warm and beautiful, old and yet charming. After several quick chats in French, the hostess led us toward a table and gave us menus, but not before ogling at Edward. I glared daggers at her before allowed Edward to pull my chair back and sitting down, completely oblivious to what was happening. Then again, Edward should be used to it, right?

The waiter, a blond with light tanned skin in his late twenties arrived moments after the hostess, greeting Edward. The man seemed to have greeted me as well, but I could only reply with a simple 'Bonjour' and blushed, appalled at the chance of humiliating myself by using a different language.

Edward was holding my hand tightly as his eyes darkened and stared at the waiter. I had to make a mental note to ask Edward why that was after he ordered our meal.

"Bella, would you mind if I ordered for you?" he asked with a velvety voice, bringing up our clasped hands from underneath the table and bringing it up to his lips to kiss. What was he doing anyways? Oh, what was I thinking about before?

"Sure," I breathed out, still a little lighthearted from his touch and the feel of his lips.

He chuckled and continued to fluently speak French, ordering our meal as I regained my thoughts.

The waiter walked off, sulking almost, and Edward smiled, looking at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, knowing something was wrong with me and that was what fascinated him.

"Well, besides from the obvious, like that walk, and the waiter hitting on you. I'd have to say it was from the intoxication I've somehow inflicted on you." His grin widened, forming into the crooked one. I forgot to breathe again.

"What do you mean the waiter was hitting on me?" My forehead creased and eyebrows knitted together.

"I guess it is harder to know when you don't understand that much French," he mused.

"Okay, enough of the commentary on my languages and more about the issue at hand. The waiter was hitting on me?" I leaned my face closer, trying to hear him as if it was a secret. Then again, what were the chances anyone in this restaurant could understand us?

"Well, when he said something to you, he had complimented you on being very pretty, which in my eyes, is such an indecent thing to say. You're too beautiful for that word." I rolled my eyes as he continued.

"Nonetheless, he was stealing glances at you," he bit his lip, the full lips looking even more kissable. God, why did I want to press mine against his now so much more? Then again, when did I ever _not _want to kiss him?_ Control yourself Bella..._

"So, is that why you wanted to kiss my hand before ordering? To mark your territory?" I laughed, thinking of Edward, in a skimpy caveman outfit with a stick, jabbing it into the earth beside where I laid. _Marking me his territory..._

Okay Bella...what happened to the thoughts of Edward as a _gentleman_? I grimaced at my imagination, both gloriously beautiful of Edward's exposed chest yet painfully naughty of even thinking about it.

"If only that could get men from staring at you with lustful eyes..." He sighed and his eyes brightened at something.

"There are ways..." I hinted, I was really going for the whole holding our hands and keeping a tight grip around my waist. But from what he was looking at...it seemed something else was trying to happen. I looked at where he had been looking.

My left hand, exposed on top of the table.

"I mean, it's not like you can put a bag over my head, right?" I laughed at the mental image but noticed the sparkle in his eyes faded as I asked him.

"Oh, well, that could work too..." His sentence never finished as the waiter brought us our dinner, ending that topic of conversation...

**REVIEWS PLEASE!! I'm feeling you'll regret it in a few if you don't review in these easy chapters :)**

**Okay, I prefer NOT typing about food so let's just enjoy the talking of these two and then hmm...I have like...3-4 more chapters till the end of Full Moon in France so...oh, and I'm going to be making a new story (it's the sequel, but will have lemons so it needs the whole 'new story' format and stuff...cant be extended srry) LOTS and LOTS of lemons haha...man I love lemons :)**

**PEOPLE, don't call me gay if I imagine Edward being in nothing but those cheetah pattern little skirts that barely cover his erhm...you-know-what's. Come on girls, you'd want him in that too, right? I write for your viewing pleasures - guilty as they may be. :)**


	51. Victoria Secret's lingerie, gone bye bye

**wow, thanks so much for the reviews guys! it keeps me writing cause I'm totally tired and it's 3am...but I wanted to make it out to you guys for being so cool! also, it's dark and this chapter has lemons. so...awkward moment of silence...enjoy!**

**(i've got a warning to when the lemon will start, skip if you dont want to read.)**

* * *

The night ended beautifully, Edward even arranged for roses to be given and the moment could not be any sweeter. The car ride back to our hotel was peaceful as I watched Edward, and from time to time, he would steal glances at my side and chuckle. I knew my face was painted with love but, what matter did it make anyways? I loved him and he loved me. I didn't about anything else.

Promising myself to do that same imitation of the restaurant hostess, I entered the room and swayed my hips, but being so prone to falling walking across a flat surface, I eventually fell and guess who caught me?

Edward. His hands were around my waist, pulling me back up from the ground. He never let me go though.

"Bella, you're threatening to make me do some things..." he whispered into my ear, the sweet breath of his very essence blew into my face and made me weak on my knees.

"We'll see about that," I smiled and turned around, tapping his nose lightly and then running onto the bed, lying stretched on the surface.

"You're far too beautiful for your own good." He nodded his head in mocked terror and began to approach me.

"Hmm, I think I'll go shower." I giggled and made for my suitcase, maneuvering around him, but was pulled back by Edward as he pressed his chest against my back, not a single gap in between us as I gasped for breath.

"Edward," I strained out, trying to control the urges of turning around and kissing him so we'd both never get anything done.

"May I also join you in the shower?" His lips were hovering over my cheeks and I could feel myself excited at such an idea. Naked Edward, water, steam, me...oh, did I mention naked Edward? I groaned at his invitation, hesitant to answer as I fought every idea that popped into my mind, giving me the green light to take him up for the offer.

I could feel his lips pulled into a smile as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek, feather light on contact, and made his way down my neck. I arched my body away, trying to sustain control and settle the jolts of energy coursing through my veins. His hands however, never left my body and continued to hold me firmly against his body.

"Edward," I breathed out, panting heavily as his hands made its way up my body, massaging my stomach as his kisses progressed.

"Yes, darling?" He stopped kissing me and I instantly regretted it but I had a shower to take and the sleep I needed began to take its toll.

"I...really...need...to shower." I gasped out, pulling myself away and scavenger hunting for coherent thoughts.

I made it to the suitcase, pulling out the set of lingerie I had insisted would not be necessary, but somehow, it was the only wearable thing in my suitcase. I hid the apparels and slipped into the washroom before hearing a very frustrated Edward moan from somewhere in the room behind me.

I snickered and stepped into the shower, feeling the rush of warm water as it ran down my body, embracing me in an endless wave of comfort. My thoughts were finally unclouded as I washed my hair with the complementary shampoo's provided by the hotel. I was disappointed, the strawberry shampoo I normally used wasn't here and showering without it just wasn't the same.

Showers could not be rushed but as soon as my hair was washed and body relieved of sweat, I began towel drying myself and slipped on the Victoria Secret black silk bra, cleavage to its fullest. I was shocked my breasts could be so full and pushed to the extreme. The match black silk thongs barely covered anything and I felt very unfamiliar with the tooth floss in my ass. Conscious that my body wasn't exactly presentable, I draped myself in a shower gown and stepped out of the washroom.

Edward was laying casually against the headbord of the bed, watching the television but not paying it much attention. As I stepped out and laid down beside him on the bed, his eyes began to rake my body as I pulled the gown tighter around my body. His bottom lip was being bit down and I could tell myself feel uncomfortable as well.

"Bella?" He asked, tracing my cheeks with his hand. "What are you wearing under that cloak?" He eyed my gown suspiciously as if it had a bomb hidden.

"Why do you ask?" My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at him intently, trying to wonder why his voice was strained.

"Well, usually you're wearing a tee shirt to bed, and shorts. And tonight...this?" He gestured toward my body as I leaned against his chest, snuggling closer to him. His body tensed immediately as I made contact with his body.

"What's wrong?" Looking up at him, his eyes were looking down, passed my face.

"Nothing," he spoke through clenched teeth and got up off the bed.

"Edward..." He had been bent down, grabbing his shower apparels as I flung my arms around his neck and propelled myself on top of his back.

His body instantly froze as I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to sustain my position, not wanting to fall down.

"Bella...you're making it extremely hard for me to control myself right now."

"What do you mean?"

He turned my body so we could face each other, his face only a few inches from mine.

**(Lemons start here, skip NOW if you don't want to read on my sweet readers. It's my first time, please don't flame me for not being able to write this cause seriously, i'm a virgin whos 15...give me a break...)**

"I mean, you're far too beautiful for your own good and it's becoming quite the temptation to not rip that robe off your body." His voice was husky, deeper than usual but the same velvet smoothness.

"Oh, sorry." I jumped off his body but as if the heavens themselves had intended it, my cloak had somehow loosened and I was standing, my body barely covered except for the sides. Yes, my chest and everything down were all revealed.

Edward's eyes roamed my body, taking in my almost naked self and before I had the time to wrap myself up with the robe, Edward had his arms around my waist and pushed me against the wall.

His lips were hungry and devoured my mouth, a kiss of lust.

A long, pale hand wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me closer against his body as another moved up my stomach. His body was pushing me to the wall as my breathing too, was pushed out of me. Or was I breathless from how Edward's lips were biting my bottom lip and sucking on it? I didn't know, my thoughts were all gone.

I moaned at his touch and this only made Edward's kiss hungrier. His tongue and mine were having a fight, fighting to control each other as I began to whip his shirt off. My hands were shaking and took awhile, but with Edward's help, it was off in a flash as we continued to kiss almost instaneously.

His exposed chest was heavenly as I traced down his defined pecs and chiseled abs, relishing the smooth skin but hard muscles underneath. I ran my finger along the planes of his chest, down to the V-shape muscle that ran down to his manhood. Edward's hands made quick progress as it removed my gown, leaving nothing but my bra and thong.

His eyes roamed, stepping back so he could see. His eyes were filled with lust as I crossed my feet, looking down and feeling ashamed of my body.

"Bella...your body is...so divine." He breathed across my face, coaxing me to look up at the sincere tone in his voice. His eyes were blazing as our kiss continued. My hands moved to his pants, unbelievably inconvenient and in the way of action. Edward's warm hand roamed pass my stomach and rested on my breast. I groaned in pleasure as his hands began to massage it. The other hand had moved to my ass, pulling me closer to his body.

Even against the texture of his jeans, I could feel the straining of his penis as it slightly brushed against my core, I groaned in instant pleasure. That sound must have pushed us both to the limit as he pulled me onto the bed, me straddled against his groin as I stroked across his chest. His eyes were intent on my next action as I began to move against his pants.

The answering replies made me aroused even more as the throaty sound of a groan emitted from him. Edward's hands were rubbing my body, one holding me tight around the waist, keeping me onto him as another began its torturous ways up my breasts and massaging it. My breasts were instantly erected and the peaks hard as I rocked my body in the pace of his hands. Faster and faster I moved my ass against his very hard and from the feeling, very large, penis, in the beat of the rhythm his hands were cupping my breasts.

"Yes Edward, yes!" I breathed out, barely able to say anything else.

"God, Bella you're making my cock hard..." Wow, did Edward actually just say that? To think that the gentleman Edward I'd been so used to was saying things like this...well, it only aroused me more as I began to take off his jeans. I made it passed the button but Edward made quick progress down the zipper and was out of the jeans in a moment. Edward was only in boxers, propped above me, hovering against me as I looked up at him.

His breathing was erratic and the sweet scent of his body, concentrated from his mouth, was being inhaled by me greedily as I moved my hand down to his penis. Wow. My hand was having difficulty wrapping itself around it.

Edward's head landed on my shoulder and a muffled grunt sounded as I arched my hip closer to him. He slipped an arm around my back and unhooked my bra. He threw it to God-knows-where and our sexual act progressed. Edward's mouth was beginning to trace down my jaw, making a detour to suck on my collarbone before fully pressing his mouth against my left breast, rubbing the right breast with his hand. His mouth, wet and hot, was making sucking noises as he bit down. I screamed in delight and pain.

My body arched towards him and the pleasure was flowing through my body as I felt my vagina wet, pooling up liquid as the touch continued. His very large, very erect shaft was brushing against me. All hell broke loose as I pulled him closer and closer to me, inhaling his sweet scent, mixed with sweat.

Then something ruined the moment.

* * *

**Wow, okay lemons are beginning to come natural to me...god, when did I ever become so sick and well...you know...sexually hyperactive!? LOL...okay, a few more chapters...the lemon thing totally took me by surprise and it's taken a chapter. sorry :P**

**Reviews please, how are u feeling my lemons? is it too much? too whatever? please..tell me, i NEED to know if it's enough to make a sequel with lots of lemons and fluff...of course, there's going to be a plot line. I do NOT go with stories who have no plot, they just suck.**


	52. Parents to stop the sex?

**originally I was going to get Alice to phone Edward and Bella saying she was on honeymoon and enjoying herself a lot and to check how they were doing BUT...some of you opposed the idea of Alice ruining the moment and so, I write for all your pleasures and reviews tell me what to change. :)**

**did anyone have some cold showers lately? come on, Edward, in boxers, is something I expect something to happen! :O**

**oh, and thanks SO much on the thoughts of my virgin lemon...i'm DEFINITELY going to enjoy typing up the sequel...hehe :)**

i was rushing this chapter, sorry for not proof-reading...i wanted the chapter out so it'd minimize suspense haha...

A loud banging on the door was ruining everything as Edward paused, hovering above my breast as he looked up at me with curious eyes.

**(lemon starts here-ish...)**

"Should we answer the door?" I giggled as Edward shook his head and continued to continue suckling my breast while massaging the other, changing between the two as my vagina spilled with juices, far too pleased by not even having our clothing completely off. Seems Edward has a way with that.

But then the banging got louder and muffled yelling were heard. I held Edward still and looked at him, he was oblivious to what was happening but I knew better than to ignore it.

"Edward, I think we should answer that..." I groaned as his hands cupped both of my breasts, squeezing it in his hands and looking at me with lustful eyes. How was I going to stop with him doing this?

"Edward!" I screamed, a scream of pleasure, but also to attract his attention. That seemed to stop him momentarily as his crooked grin played across his face and the hands were wrapped around my back, pulling me closer to him. We were at eye level with one another and the breathing we had was erractic, shallow and quick.

"I _really _think you should answer the door." I stated bluntly, giving us both a chance to rest.

"Fine." He groaned and pushed himself off the bed, but not before stroking his penis against my core, erupting a very loud groan from me.

He smiled crookedly at me, completely happy with what he'd done. I made a simple _hmph _sound and turned away. When I looked back, his body was still completely exposed except for the pair of boxers. His back was beautiful, an exact replica of _The_ _David_, beautiful and indescribable. If Adonis was human, he would be Edward. That was all I could describe the strong muscles and perfection of Edward.

His, if I didn't sound perverted from looking, ass, was firm and I could only imagine just how it would feel if my clasped my hands around it. The guy's got a nice ass. I giggled at my very adolescense words and girly analysis.

He wrapped himself in the bathrobe I had been in, not bothering to tie the knot and answered the door.

**(lemon ends here...)**

When the door was open, I could hear loud shouting from a man and woman, they sounded to be a married couple.

Curious, I walked to the entrance too, there, standing in the doorway was a man and woman, both looking rather angry with their faces red and foreheads creased.

I stood beside Edward, wrapping an arm around his waist. He was apologizing of some sort to the couple and their anger slowly subsiding. The warm hands embraced my waist and pulled me closer and as he looked at me, the smile that was on his face was instantly gone. I looked down and well, let's just say I could understand why too.

_Shit!_ I forgot my bra was off and I was only in a thong. My cheeks rushed with blood and the inevitable blush appeared as I scurried off back into the bedroom to put on something more appropriate. The only thing I could think of was getting another bathrobe, besides, we weren't done our little 'exercise', right?

When I finally got to the hallway where the door was, Edward was beginning to close it and he looked grim.

"What's the matter, dear?" I asked, unable to hold back questions of why he was sad or why the couple were banging at the door.

"Well, first of all, we can't have sex because our neighbours have children living there and the so called 'noises' we made aren't very...what's a good word? Respectable." He spoke with venom in his mouth, remorse very thick in it. Edward grabbed my waist and sat me down on the bed, stroking my thigh as talked. His eyes never looked up.

"First of all? Is there more?"

"Well, and that beast of a husband...that man you saw...he was just gawking at your body!" He was biting his lips and anger flashed across his face.

"Well I _was _pretty exposed..." I began to feel very conscious about my body after that. Nakedness is not something I'll be expecting to go for in later years.

"That's besides the point. Besides, the man probably had a boner from looking at you." He closed his eyes and voice strained, mad at the situation and what had happened.

"Do I give _you_ an erection?" I asked, pleased very much that my boring body, and plain physique got that sort of attention and reaction by any sort of man.

"Very, very much," He smiled, crookedly.

My heart seemed to have fluttered away, mind blank and probably floating in cloud nine.

"Thank you." We laid in bed, my head on his chest as the minutes ticked by.

"So, no sex..." It really wasn't a question anymore. I knew it was inappropriate for myself to throw away my virginity before marriage and tonight, I almost did.

"We could keep it quiet..." I could hear the smile in his voice as his hands made quick progress of opening up my bathrobe, revealing my body, but I was quicker to recover the shock Edward's eagerness had brought onto me.

"Edward..." I warned, "I think it's best we wait until marriage. I almost let it slip today and that's not exactly the best thing to do..."

He sighed and nodded, getting up to shower.

"I promise, after marriage, and at your apartment!" I called out, just before he closed the washroom door.

"I'm counting on it." His voice was back to its velvety texture, happy and content.

* * *

**yeah I got bored of typing about the whole cliffie ending rofl...and sorry for making a cliffy, but it seems to get the most reviews out of you guys...seriously, it's sad :( **

**if you just give me more reviews normally than I would simply have no cliffies in the story...LOL! :)**


	53. Angels and Demons

**Okay, I am SO sorry this chapter took forever, but...I've been a bit busy watching the Olympics...they were pretty cool...have to cheer for 4 countries...sigh. LOL**

Well, you guys will both hate, and love me for this chapter...and since we're just SO close...this chapter needs 1000 reviews before the next chapter...(or more)

**In my defence, this chapter is 5000 plus words long. WOW! So long, I know.**

* * *

Dreams aren't supposed to be like that, right?

I felt the rain, or something infinitely more powerful batter my spirit away as I continued running, searching for Edward. _Edward, Edward, Edward._

His name sent shivers throughout my body, yearning for him but unable to reach.

The bitter coldness felt like nothing as water splashed underneath me, searching for the reason why I lived. My existence.

I felt like I was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares, the one where you have to run, run till your lungs burst, but you can't make your body move fast enough. My legs seemed to move slower and slower as I fought my way through the callous crowd, but the blaring sirens and flashing lights just weren't close enough. I needed to know.

* * *

"Bella love, are you okay?" I gasped a deep breath and my eyelids fluttered open, taking in my surroundings. I was safe and sound, in the embrace of Edward.

"Edward!" I wrapped my arms quickly around him, feeling the strong muscles of his shoulders, just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Good, I wasn't.

"If every morning was like this, I would give anything for it." He chuckled and hugged me back, squeezing me closer to him as I roamed around the hotel room. _Bella, you were dreaming...don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to Edward. _I assured myself in my mind, hoping it would calm the heavy breathing and pounding heart. My mind was elsewhere though.

"You were clawing at the bedsheets and mumbling my name. Normally I would smile at the name calling, but you were clenching your eyes shut. I could see wrinkles." He tapped my nose softly and smiled crookedly.

"Yes well, I guess it was a nightmare..." My sentence trailed off as I took in the godlike creature sitting beside me, his features flawless in the dim hotel room lighting.

"Then my assumption was correct to have woken you up at the right time." He pecked my cheeks softly and stood up.

"We should start heading out, I've got some plans for today." I groaned and pulled the sheets above my head. The hot atmosphere of being under the sheets wasn't comfortable and I was beginning to give up on refusing Edward's planned day.

"If you don't mind, I'd much prefer you not hide such a beautiful face under sheets." Edward was beside me in a second, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other caressing my cheeks. His touch, gentle and warm was sending a jolt of calm throughout my body.

It was quite cute in the sheets-ridden chatting place we were in, almost like the many childhood makeshift homes I made from bedsheets and tables.

"Exactly how much is today going to cost you then?"

"Well, besides eating, free." He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. I melded myself against his body, savouring the moment. The kiss was slow and soft, passion coursing through the connection of our mouths. It still sent my heart into unnatural beatings and mind to cloud nine.

"So, are we prepared?" He pulled back, both of us panting.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." I mumbled, pulling the covers from both of us.

"Well, I'll go shave while you change then." He got up and headed for the bathroom.

The previous night's dreams were still deep in my head, throbbing in my mind like a headache, demanding it to be heard and concerned.

_Bella, be serious. Nothing is going to happen. You will have your fairy tale ending and live happily ever after with Edward._

My feet felt tensed as I took out a pair black skinny jeans and red tank top. Knowing my top was far too revealing, I would have to ask Edward for one of his button down shirts to wear on top or something...

I made my way to the bathroom, knowing he was only shaving. The sounds of running water permeated through the crack of the open door.

**Come on, Edward shaving is hot...so let's enjoy this :)**

"Edward, I was wonder-" My thoughts and everything instantly stopped at the Adonis statue standing before me. He was covered only by a white towel, wrapped around his waist to show off everything. His chest was revealed, the musculature pecs, defined abs, and V-shape muscle running down to something very colossal.

His face, from nose down was covered with white foam and a razor in hand. Two speculations on my reactions were: to pounce on him, or laugh it off.

"Yes darling?" His gaze diverted from the mirror to me.

I chose the second option.

I burst into laughter, holding myself against the frame of the door at Edward. His synthetic beard of white was very hard _not _to laugh, but in a sense, made him all the more sexier and gruffer.

"Bella?" He eyed me suspiciously but all I could do was point my finger at the white foam and holding myself from toppling over.

Then he approached me, wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his face level. He smiled at me momentarily before pressing his lips against mine. I could feel the bubbly mixture pop as our lips crashed.

"Now _that's _something funny." He smiled and took a step back, in awe of my very hideous foam-covered face. Well, two can play it that way.

I ran and wrapped my hands around his neck and legs around his waist, then crashed my lips against his. However, the desired effect of making foam cover both of our faces failed miserably as he deepened the kiss.

Our tongue moved in sync with each other, brushing against the cave of our mouths. What turned out to be for fun and in joking matter was serious and filled with love.

He pulled back and smiled, the crooked grin was hard to define through layers of white foam but it still had the power to make my heart beat a few pulses quicker.

"Now, can I get back to shaving?"

"No," I smiled and took the razor from the counter top and began moving it towards Edward's face.

"You're going to shave me?" Somehow, that sentence sounded funny in a sense. He raised a perfect eyebrow up, gesturing curiosity on my demand.

"Yes." I pressed the razor softly on his cheeks and stroke downwards, removing the foam and shaving him.

Our bodies were still connected, my free hand wrapped itself around his neck while the other shaved and his two hands were held tightly around my hip and thigh.

"This is definitely one shav-" He began, but I was far too clumsy to allow any chance of myself to hurting Edward. I pressed a finger against his lip and shushed him.

"I'm shaving and unless you want to bleed, you should stay quiet." I smiled and continued to shave. All the while, his hands roamed around my body, massaging my back, my thighs and never letting my heart rest. Hummingbird's wings had nothing on the rate of my heart's beating. My hand was shaking from time to time, unable to control the lust I was feeling. Every once in a while, I could feel his groin against my ass and well, I had to pause to stop myself from pouncing on him. I think he knew what he was doing to me...

"So, how was the shave?" I asked, getting down from his waist and perched myself on the counter top.

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted..." He said, looking at me with a mysterious gaze.

I played innocent. "Well kind sir, I didn't want to hurt you while shaving and knowing me, I think that could be easily arranged."

He rolled his eyes and continued, "I was going to say that my arms can no longer shave and you're going to have to help me with that everyday." He smiled and approached me, spreading apart my legs with his hands and walking into the open space. I could feel myself in a very heated position and the fantasies spilled into my mind like a waterfall.

His lips were on my instantly, his hands glazed my back and made their way down my thigh. I moaned against his lips, relishing his muscular chest with my hands. I could barely breathe with his lips moving hungrily against my mine. Our tongues were in choreographed movements, swerving and dipping into each others mouths, feeling the contents.

My body arched towards him as his hands moved down my back, sending a trail of fire where his hands touched.

"Edward," I moaned out, breathless already.

"Yes?"

"Plans...today..." I gasped out, his hands were still grazing across the side of my body, making my blood rush wherever he last touch. How did he make my body react this way anyways?

"Ah yes, well...let's get going." He pulled back, smiling. I could feel myself pouting at the instant space was created between us but I knew better than to be tempted by him...

"I'll go change and you can use the washroom if you need it." He exited the washroom and left me to restart my heart and regulate the intake of air.

* * *

**_Some hours after they get prepared and after they eat...I had no idea what else to add to the romance of these two love birds so I'll just skip it for now..._**

**A/N: Edward and Bella went from Paris (in the beginning) to Luxembourg, to Nice, back to Paris. Any questions on their voyage?**

"Edward, we're going sightseeing?" I asked, slightly wary of being pushed around by tourists and such.

"You don't expect to come to France and not sightsee," he winked and took my hand, dragging me along the famous eight lane road that led towards a large arch.

"This, is the Arc de Triomphe de l'Etoile, built in 1836. Napoleon thought building an arch would glorify his own imperial army, thus, creating this." Edward gestured toward the arch as we came closer. It loomed over us, the brilliant century old monument stood proud and strong as the sun made it almost glow.

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and we began to stand almost in front of it, having to crane our necks up to see everything.

"You know Edward," I began, looking towards Edward's smiling face, illuminated by the sun and angelic in every way, "If you ever get tired of being a lawyer, you could be a tour guide..."

He looked at me with mocked horror, then smiling crookedly before answering, "Why would I ever get tired of being in an office with just you?" He whispered it into my ears, the warm breath and sweet scent made my head woozy already.

"Now, to point out some of the most famous parts of this arch..." He pulled me towards a statue, made out of the Arc itself and protruding outward, almost realistic thanks to the detail.

"Here is the La Marseillaise, it's by François Rude, finished in 1836 and represents the republic. You know, there was a funny story about them..." His eyes twinkled as I walked closer, examining the statue, a group of rather exposed men were standing, almost worshiping the other figure on top.

"What's the funny story?" I walked back to Edward and held hands, allowing ourselves to walk more freely.

"Well, on the day a war started, the Battle of Verdun in 1916, the sword for some unexplained reason broke off, and they had to hide it away so people wouldn't interpreted it as a bad omen. Of course, it's fully restored now but...you can still see the incision of where it fell off." He led me towards where the statue stood and pointed towards the sword. The sword was far too high and I had to scrutinize to see just a little bit of the line.

"Wow..." I nodded, thinking about how funny it would be to have had some sword fall off on the day a war was to start, especially when it represented the fighting party of the republic.

"And here is the Tomb of France's Unknown Soldiers. It's been sheltered underneath the Arc since 1920, remembering the men who fought in the two world wars."

I looked at the dome-like structure in awe and sadness. It was lined with flowers and a small railing to stop people from climbing, but easily stepped over if people wanted to disturb the dead. It was sort of depressing, that humans had so many wars, world ones where children were hurt, women were torn from their husband because of the draftings...it was all too depressing. I could not imagine myself even living without Edward, let alone have him risk his life everyday, fighting for his country.

My eyes welled up almost at the thought of Edward being gone, and that seemed silly. _Bella, dammit, Edward's not going to leave you. Keep it at that!_

How can my mind be so sure? What if...what if something bad happened? What if some bus ran us over and left me straining to live but Edward dead? What if some man turned psychotic and began hurting people, and Edward was killed? All those possibilities made me shudder, and the pessimistic views had never lightened as we continued out walk through the Arc.

"Bella, wait here while I get us admission tickets to the Arc, the view is absolutely breathtaking." He smiled, pecked me lightly on the cheeks and ran off to somewhere. I stood there, almost like a little girl lost in the world. The previous topic my mind was in almost instantly returned, causing me to worry more and the fun almost taken away from this trip.

How can I make something so small get super-sized, and return as something so much more deadly, and all the more worst? I groaned at the concept, slowly beginning to wonder if I truly _did _need therapy.

An unnaturally blond man seemed to have looked at me for quite some time now, as he came closer and spoke a short sentence of French, I distinguished 'beautiful' and 'girl' from it but couldn't understand anything else. His vile breath, mixed with cigarettes and stale beer was disgusting. I was holding my breath for the time he spoke and said a simple "Bonjour" before turning around.

Just like a guardian angel, Edward bounded towards me, wrapped his arm around my waist and stared at the blond man with menacing eyes, hard emeralds in its usual place.

His voice was deadly and more dangerous, maybe it was the velvety smoothness, but the French he spoke almost sounded like a warning. Then the man backed off and walked away, taking out a cigarette to smoke. It was, rather erotic for some reason to hear Edward speak French and more importantly, to be relieving me of the annoyance the man would have brought to me.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist as he ushered me away, towards the Arc's stairs to ascend the monument.

"Bella, sometimes you truly aretoo beautiful."

"What do you mean?" I asked in disbelief, still somewhat surprised Edward could be so possessive of me, then again, I sure didn't mind.

"That man was hitting on you and saying some rather despicable words in French..." He sighed and brought me up an entrance where a staircase led up.

"Oh." Wow, Edward was pretty protective these days...

"You're not jealous, are you Edward?" I climbed a few more steps with Edward's hands firmly around my waist.

"I am not. However, the nature of men and their sexuality is something that I much rather you not see." Time seemed to have passed by a lot quicker and easier with Edward's help as I saw the end of our stair climbing.

"True, I'd rather see yours." I whispered it into Edward's ears, seductively if it was even close to that, and skipped off to the large flat surface ahead.

At the roof, the view was as described, breathtaking. The spectacular view of Paris and its day to day life was magnificent.

Then two pale arms encircled around my waist and pulled me into the strong chest.

"Bella sweetheart, you're really going to have to control being such a temptress or one day it will backfire on you," he purred into my ears, making my body shiver with anticipation. That day would be something pivotal in my life...something very fulfilling.

"Yes well, it was you who brought on the topic." I giggled and spun around to face him and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"So, are we going to have some introduction of this view or are you going to groan about me not kissing you?" I turned back towards the direction of the Eiffel Tower and marveled at the structure.

"Both." I could hear the smile in his voice as he led me towards a side of the building and pointed outwards.

"Looking eastwards, which is where I'm pointing," he chuckled and I elbowed his side playfully."Down the Champs Elysées, toward the Louvre, there is the Place de la Concorde, the Tuileries Gardens, and the Arc de Triomphe du Carrousel."

"Wow..." I gazed in awe and wonder at the many scenes of Paris and couldn't help to think how beautiful it would be to live here with Edward. Then again, anywhere with Edward would be amazing.

As if his earlier statement of wanting to show me around and kissing me was intact, he began to lightly suckle on jaw and down my neck. It sent my blood rushing to where he kissed me and my heart thumping out of beat.

"How about the other side?" I gasped out, wanting to not make much of a scene, especially with the children everywhere.

He groaned and yet, knowing my abstinence to not kiss in public places, led me towards the other side and gestured.

"In the distance is its larger and newer cousin, La Grande Arche de la Défense. Tour of the Arc done, can I get some kisses now?" I laughed at Edward's childish behaviors and impatient attitude but lightly formed my lips against his for a quick, sweet kiss.

His eyebrows knitted and lips pouted outwards, all the more irresistible. It took every ounce of myself not to pounce at him but I knew better than to start something sexual up here. I made the kiss slower this time, his tongue traced across my bottom lip as mine met his. Our lips melded together, forming an iron grip of each other. His hands braided into my hair, pulling me closer to him.

"Edward," I warned, "We're on a monument!" He chuckled and pulled away, leaving both of us panting and me a bit dizzy.

"Right, well, let's get back on the tour and continue." He smiled crookedly at me, confident and pleased by the lack of energy I had, or was it just me pouting and him overly happy I wanted him so much? Maybe it was a little bit of both.

"Bella, how opposed to motorcycles are you?" He asked, leading me away from the sudden rush of tourists and into an open area.

"Not very tolerable about them..." I wasn't exactly motorcycle rider material, and the idea of being bare without a car's frames around me would be almost terrifying.

"Oh well, you'll be safe. Come on." He dragged me towards a black motorcycle, sleek and monstrous. It flashed powerful mileages, strong accelerations and terrifying speeds.

"Here, you'll need this leather jacket, and then a helmet." He handed me a red round object and a padded jacket. I paused there, not taking the objects and stared at him, thinking he was crazy.

"Edward, I don't think I want to die so young, nor do I want to look like a weightlifter." He stifled a laugh at my words, obviously thinking what I said was a joke. He took my hand and pulled me along, slinging the black jacket across his shoulder and ushering for me to sit on the motorcycle. He cupped my face in his hand, the other rubbing soothing circles on my hand.

"Bella, would I really let things kill you? Besides, you will never look bad in anything." His face was only inches from mine, the sweet perfume of his breath lingered on my nose as I tried to find some remark to answer back.

"Maybe I'll have to tamper with your memory." He grinned and then his lips were on mine, then he pulled back slowly.

"Now, what are you scared of?" Edward's breath was still intoxicating me and making it all the harder to reply.

"The speed," I gasped out.

Then his lips were on mine again, his tongue licked against my lips during the process but just as I opened to grant entrance, he pulled back again and smiled.

"Now, is there anything else?"

"No." I looked towards the helmet and black jacket, still reluctant to put on something so hideous and bulgy in front of Edward. Normally, if I was with Alice or someone that wouldn't be the love of my life, then I could deal with.

"Please?" he asked, flashing the crooked grin that always destroyed my resistance.

I took the red helmet, weighing it in my hands. "I'll look stupid."

"No, you'll look smart. Smart enough not to get yourself hurt, and to keep you by my side."

He held it out for me. With a deep sigh, I flipped my hair back and stuffed the helmet on my head. Then I shoved my arms through the sleeves of the jacket. He zipped me in, a smile playing around the corners of his lips, and took a step back.

I felt bulky.

"Be honest, how hideous do I look?"

He took another step back and pursed his lips.

"That bad, huh? I muttered.

"No, no, Bella. Actually..." he seemed to be struggling for the right word. "You look...sexy."

I laughd out loud. "Right."

"Very sexy, really."

"You are just saying that so that I'll wear it," I said. "But that's okay. You're right, it's smarter."

"You're silly to think that. I guess that's just how you feel about things you wear and self-esteem. However, this helmet does have its drawbacks."

And then he pulled the helmet off so that he could kiss me.

The wind whipped against my body as I tightened my grip around Edward's waist, underneath his black leather jacket, occasionally feeling the rippling muscles of his abdomens. The rushing cold that brushed across my exposed helmet was invigorating, both a feeling of fear and yet, exotic.

It was a new sensation as the ground almost flew past us, almost hovering above the car filled streets as we slipped and managed into the narrow spaces between cars. The closeness of our position, that intimate space where I clung onto Edward was like surging shocks of joy and passion that ran through us. I was beginning to enjoy this.

The ride however, almost seemed too short as we pulled up in front of the Louvre museum, the glass pyramid of architectural outstandings and brilliance was impressive. Of how the metal wires melded together, creating little triangles as glass covered over it. I took off the bulky jacket, already feeling the rush of wind as Edward helped me with the helmet.

"Wasn't that exhilerating?" A large grin on his face, his white, perfect, straight teeth flashing.

"It has a certain charm." I giggled and then walked to the entrance of the museum. What could not be ignored however, was the Louvre Palace. It screamed royalty and looked intimidating, a monumental mass of history filled furnishings and age old stones. The royal columns that reminded me of a cathedral was high, a shadow casting over. The palace wrapped itself around the museum, covering three sides of the glass pyramid.

"Let's go sweetheart," he led me towards the museum entrance, made of glass and handed our tickets to the woman checking them. The woman for I don't know what reason, held onto Edward's hand and grazed along it, almost trying to hold onto him. I was glaring at her and when she tried to return the ticket to Edward, I grabbed it with my free hand and dragged Edward along.

"And you call _me _jealous." He made a crooked grin and kissed me on the cheeks lightly.

"Hardy har har." I rolled my eyes and began walking into the museum, in awe at how beautiful the glass pyramid was able to permeate so much light and allow for the blue skies and sun to shine into the building.

"We better go to the Mona Lisa before afternoon, all the tourist go there by then." Edward's hand was interlocked with mine and began pulling me deeper into the museum before I could say anything. In mere moments, after whizzing past hundreds upon hundreds of art pieces, we finally came into the exhibit room of where the famous Mona Lisa by Leonardo Da Vinci was hung.

To my surprise, it wasn't exactly as I had imagined the painting to be. For starters, it was small and exactly the size of the human head, a replica scale. Another reason it looked so small was the glass cases that divided us from each other. So in other words, the painting was about a meter away from us, and it was small. I was scrunching my eyes to look at her. **(A/N: Seriously, it sucked...I was being squished by tourist and had to see Mona from so FAR! It was such a pain...)**

"Well, this wasn't what I had been expecting to see..." I leaned a bit forward, passed the railing that blocked us from getting any closer.

He chuckled and led me away from the painting, "We should check out the other art pieces here too."

"Fine by me. I thought I was losing eyesight just staring at the Mona Lisa." Edward seemed to be snickering at me by the sounds of his muffled laughter and mirth in his eyes.

And so, the tour of the museum was absolutely astounding, from pieces of art that I had learned from school to hundreds others that were mysterious to me, completely taken by surprise by so many other. However, I had made sure to drop by _The David_, just to compare Edward and the statue, to see exactly how perfect he was.

To not much surprise, Edward had everything the statue had, straight nose, perfect jawline, high cheekbones and the works of a mythological god, but also more. He was warm, sweet, sensitive, nice...somehow, all the words in the English language couldn't quite describe him. How did I ever get to bag myself such a man?

By the time we were done browsing through the museum, it was already dinner time. Rain had begun to sprinkle down and the mirage of a waterfall on the pyramid glass was spectacular. To my utmost surprise however, I had been so absorbed in the paintings that I ignored my stomach growling and now, it was coming back with a vengeance.

Edward's laugh was beautiful as he ran off into dark, trying to get us means of transportation, probably a rental car of some sort.

The cold breeze from the rain was exhilarating against my skin, in contrast to the warm heater of the museum.

A couple in their forties, Texan from their accent, walked by with an umbrella. Their English talking and being the only other people in France that I had heard my own native tongue was nice as I tried to tune into their conversation while they talked.

"...Did you see all those sirens and stuff?" the man asked.

"Yeah! The guy who got hit was pretty young...he looked so handsome too, what a shame." the woman replied.

I couldn't hold down my curiosity as I ran towards the couple and began my own sentences of questioning.

"Excuse me! I was just wondering, could you describe how the man looked?" My voice was controlling the frantic rate it was in.

"Oh! Hello. Well, he had brownish hair...can't tell with all the blood and rain, but his skin was really pale and handsome. Maybe 6 foot something? He looked tall." The husband nudged her wife playfully as they left.

Fear was beginning to swallow me whole as I ran,.

I didn't know where I was running, or why. I knew Edward would come back for me. He had to.

I just wanted to run and find him. Every second I was away from him made me anxious, the curiosity was burning. How am I to react...if Edward met any serious injuries?

My adrenaline was pumping into my body quicker than it ever had. All the fears I had, all the pain I felt before without Edward was returning...everything I thought would never happen would become a black void, opening up again inside my chest and sucking me whole. Nightmares of something like this happening was nowhere as painful as the real thing. I could feel my heart sink to my stomach and everything in my body refusing the work properly anymore. I was broken.

The rain was dragging me down, all the emotions, washing from my body were being strong, that little thread of hope, clinging onto that strand of light that Edward was okay. But, was I so faithless in us? The heavens must protect him...or chosen that fate for a different man...

The water from a damned heaven whipped my face, blending in the with fresh tears that streamed down my face endlessly like waterfalls. My breathing grew shallow, not from running but from the pain that I might have to endure. The fire burning in my throat on the day I had to leave Edward was returning, but stronger than ever. The space opened up, bigger and bigger, clawed by an even stronger demon, a more menacing beast,

_Death_.

People parted like the Red Sea as my wet stricken clothing clung to my body, whipping water at the people who didn't move. I pushed away the people, getting them out of my way to see the crash. I heard the sirens...the lights of blue and red shined brightly. I was nearing the scene...

But then I fell. I knew I wouldn't be saved. Edward was nowhere in sight. My legs slipped, giving way for my body to embrace the momentum and gravity...knowing the familiar white arms would never encircle me, pulling me closer into the firm grasp of his muscular chest.

My guardian angel...

* * *

**So...I've answered the excerpt from the first chappie...something like that. Now, THIS is the chapter I want the huge outburst of reviews...I kinda want maybe...100 reviews from you guys? Come on, it's possible...I've got like enough people putting this on alert! COME ON! **


	54. It's not a laughing matter

**Another major cliffie at the end of this...and guess what I want for this chapter? MORE REVIEWS! YEAH!**

yeah! we reached passed 1000 reviews! im so happy :) but...im greedy for more :O

* * *

The floodgate of sorrow and agony continued to overwhelm me as I waited for the inevitable impact of when my body would give way to gravity and fall.

As if the heavens themselves were listening to my silent prayers, two familiar arms took hold of my waist, wrapping me in a warm embrace to his muscular chest. The ever so soothing velvet voice broke away all the shock I was in.

"You know, I was wondering when you'd fall again..." My ears perked up almost instantly, the voice of an angel.

Gathering my balance back, I spun around and all heartache was gone. Edward.

"I thou - thhoughtt -" The sobs were unable to stop as I wrapped my arms around the godlike creature's waist, underneath his leather jacket and just hoping for everything that it wasn't a hallucination. The same sweet scent, the strong muscles, everything was there.

"Calm down, everything's okay Bella." The voice of an angel...so beautiful and serene. Those few minutes of thinking Edward was dead...It was as if I'd been holding my breath underwater for so long, and finally being able to unite myself with Edward. Edward my guardian angel.

"Where did you go!" My muffled complaints were barely audible in the pouring rain, like a haven of protection that blocked out everything from the outside world. The world only had one significant bond and everything else was oblivion. Me and Edward.

"Well, I was getting us a car but when you left, I had to play hide and seek," he chuckled and rested his head on mine.

I pulled back, angry at his laughing matter.

"It's not funny! I thought you were _dead_!" I feebly punched his shoulder blade, unable to muster anymore strength but wanting to get the message. I can't live without him.

"I know, I know, it's okay. Nothing will happen to either of us if I can make sure of it. Okay?" He was smiling crookedly at me, his hair a darker shade of bronze and covering his forehead. The smoldering emerald eyes glimmered, full of truth and love as I continued to stare at it, lost.

As if my mind had been read, his lips pressed against mine, the rain pouring into both our mouths as our tongues traced each others lips. We tightened the hold, crushing against each other, the rain no longer entering. It was filled with passion. My hands made their way up his back, pulling him closer to me as one of his hands roamed the side of my body, the other stabling itself on the back of my neck. My heartbeat went haywire and thoughts gone missing. I was lost in him.

Pulling back to take a breath, I could see the way he looked at me with eyes that screamed ardent, the fervent love we both shared for one another.

"Bella, marry me." It wasn't a rhetorical question.

Before I could answer, before anyone could blink, my mind turned blank. My vision was blurred and altogether gone as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

Only one thing prevailed, through the blackness as I faded away slowly.

"Bella!" My angel cried out, before I could hear nothing anymore.

* * *

**Hmm...wanna guess how many reviews I want? A LOT! YEAH! Hehe, and I prefer LONG, DESCRIPTIVE reviews...really, I do.**

**Come on, pour your hearts out for me and what's happened. :)**

im going to go CAMPING! yeah! for 3 days again hehe so maybe...50 reviews? i don't know it seems reasonable, right?


	55. It's not a laughing matter Pt 2

**Okay I've been busy thinking about stuff...hehe and yeah :) **

**PLEASE read my new story _Stormbreaker: Edward and Bella_. Seriously, I think I'm going to continue with that story shortly after the first few lemony chapters of this story's sequel...and wanna know the title I gave it? (The sequel to Full moon in France) hehe...not going to tell you! Yeah! Haha...:)  
**

* * *

"She just has hypothermia, let her rest for a few days and everything's going to be fine." A smooth voice, familiar and eloquent, reached across the abyss of my sleep as I tried to open my eyes.

My muscles felt stiff and moving was painful. Eyelids just seemed that much more heavy as I opened them, slowly and surely, I could see.

Around me were seven inhumanly beautiful people.

"Bella's awake!" I could see a black haired woman jump up and down, squealing.

"Yes, I know." The response was from beside me, his hands extended to cradle my own hand. The same handsome face, of perfect features and divine looks, Edward.

"Edward," I breathed out, my voice was hoarse and speaking was straining my vocals as I looked towards him.

"Shh, don't talk." He reached out a hand to rest on the side of my cheeks and rubbed soothing circles.

"Well, I guess Bella is okay, and my job here is done. Hello Bella." Carlisle smiled at me as he wrapped an arm around Esme, a large smile on both their faces. From there on, I looked around the room. Every Cullen member was there, from Rosalie, to Emmett, to Jasper, to Alice. I saved Edward for last. My breathing caught as I looked at him. He looked tired, the same dark purple bruises underneath his eyes were evident, small stubs of hair had already grown, a beard forming. But what will never change, were the smoldering emerald eyes.

They twinkled, with intentness and worry, I was drowned away and the stiffness of my muscles didn't feel quite as bad. Edward moved away a bit, leaning over to the table beside the bed and picked up a glass of water.

"Drink." He spoke, holding the glass above my lips as I opened it and downed the water. The water washed down my throat and felt heavenly as I looked at Edward. He was angry looking almost, his posture too tensed and eyes narrowed.

"What?" I croaked out, my eyebrows knitted together.

"Do you know how damn worried I was when you collapsed on me? I thought I was going to lose you..." he was keeping his voice low, a buffer thanks to the audience there but I could hear his last word, "Again."

My heart sank into my stomach as it churned, I was at a lost of words. Did I really make Edward that angry? I let the words sink into my mind as I thought of what to say. If I said I was fine now, I knew he'd lash out another series of profanities maybe, just for my safety. I didn't want to fight with Edward, I was already too relieved he wasn't dead, let alone have him yell at me.

"I think we should let Bella rest, come on." Carlisle called out to everyone else. Alice had a sympathetic look on her face, she smiled meekly and left with Jasper close behind who said a simple goodbye. Emmett had a large grin and waved as Rosalie smiled and left too. Esme and Carlisle were the last as she put a hand on my shoulder and patted it. Carlisle nodded his head and directed Esme away from the room as well.

Uh oh, I was left with a steaming hot Edward, filled with anger and resentment for my stupidity...great.

"So...everyone's gone..." I spoke, breaking the silence as he sighed.

"Bella, I was scared half to dead when you just blacked out and fell. Do you know just how important you are? Any measurement of how worried I was when you were no longer animate in front of me? Of watching you, helplessly, fall down?" He spoke it all in one breath of air and took another sigh, his eyes intense and scorching.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. I hadn't expected the amount of worry he had for me, what was I to say to comfort him now?

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out on you. I'm just very tired of seeing myself unable to protect you...to not be able to save you from the things that I should. It's just very unworthy of me..." I brought my finger to his lips softly, and shushed him.

"Please, stop beating yourself up and taking all the blame. I want our relationship to have compromise and equality. Everytime something happens to me," I gestured my hand at the hospital bed and everything, "It's not your fault. So hell, I get hit by a meteor in the head, you're not going to take the blame for it. Please." I emphasized the last word and looked intently at him.

Edward was opening his mouth, about to say something but I emphasized what I wanted again, "Compromise and equality."

He rolled his eyes and smiled, crookedly. "The blue pajamas look good on you. Accentuates everything about you."

I giggled and looked down at the blue hospital pajamas I was wearing, and I knew the fight was over. The room stayed calm and quiet, not the calm before a raging storm, but of an untouched night by the slightest of uproar.

* * *

**If you didn't read my A/N from the top, READ THIS NOW.**

PLEASE READ MY NEWEST STORY. _**Stormbreaker: Edward and Bella.**_ Seriously, it's good. :)

**oh and I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting and end up having such a short chapter, but come on...you'll love me for the next chapter. Tsk tsk :)**


	56. Dammit, marry me

**did anyone read my new stories? PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!! YOU MUST!!  
**

* * *

"Carlisle says you can leave tomorrow." He smiled and set down the lunch he'd gotten for me. I was still suspicious where he got all these so called 'hospital food' when they should be served at gourmet restaurants. Heck, I'll never know.

I watched as he took the platter from the cardboard box, delicately and intricately folded like origami. I was beginning to suspect the take-out was something of cost as well. He lifted the plastic cover and handed me the platter: it was spaghetti and meatballs.

"Wow, that's great. No more sleeping around in a hospital like sick people," I joked, thinking back to my weak body and the hypothermia I had just a few days ago.

He sighed and sat down in the bed with me, the sides of our bodys elongated to the shape of the bed and touching.

"I really wish you would be careful with your body, even if my father is a doctor." He wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me closer to his chest as I leaned down to take a bite. The spaghetti was delicious. Seriously, hospital food isn't _that _good.

"Yes yes, I will make sure I don't come chasing after you in the rain and then falling so you'd save me and end up having hypothermia," I spoke all of it quickly and sarcasm dripping thick.

He _tsked _and watched as I ate. It was beginning to start a habit with him, me laying back in bed and eating while he watched me. I was thinking it would make him get bored of me sooner or later...

As if he _could _read my mind, he said, "It seems I can never get bored of watching you eat. It's very cute, you know." I blushed and looked down, not wanting him to see just how embarassed I was.

He lifted my chin up and searched my face, "Please, I'd really like to see you like this, completely healthy more than the very dehydrated and very tired woman I've seen for the last few days." He smiled crookedly and placed a soft kiss on my lips, quick and pleasant.

"Well, I can never get bored of you kissing me," I smiled and continued eating.

"We're going to have to end such a perfect vacation soon," I said, somewhat disappointed as the days were numbered **(WOOT! my other story's called 'our days are numbered' haha...) **and work was to be had. I sighed and continued eating.

"We don't _have _to end it, maybe we could extend it," his voice was thoughtful as his face stayed plain and emotionless, day dreaming I suppose.

"Nah, I think work is good. I'll start forgetting what the defendant and the accused will mean if you snatch me away from the law world." I giggled and popped a meatball into my mouth. Damn, it was good.

"My, my, then I'm afraid you won't have to work anymore."

"What do you mean I can't work!" I stared at him in mocked horror.

He smiled crookedly at me and explained, "You see, I'd much rather you just be a stay at home person while I feed you." His eyes twinkled as I watched his grin grow bigger.

"Hardy har har, I think I should be able to feed myself, thank you very much." I replied with sarcasm. My meal was complete and I began getting out of my bed to put away the stuff when a hand held onto my wrist.

"Edward, I can put away my own garbage you know. It's not like I'm disabled." I shook my head and tried again.

He sighed and got up too.

"Want to go out for a walk? The sun's shining and this hospital's gardens are spectacular." He ushered me out before I could put away the platter and we walked down the white, bland hallways of the hospital. The top floor, as much as I complained, were for VIPs and with five Cullen's going against me to stop whatever complaints I had about being in the VIPs, it was useless. They wanted me there.

They keep saying it's cause they can't 'all fit into the regular hospital rooms' and such. Pfft, lies.

His face was thoughtful as we walked to the elevator. Many nurses, as much as I hated it, were looking at Edward with oogling eyes and jealousy somehow took the better of me, so instead of just having him hold my hands, I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Hmm, you know, it's very adorable when you're jealous." I scowled at him as we took the elevator down.

He was right about the gardens. I hadn't left the room for a minute since my visit here and the window was so far away, Edward wouldn't really let me see. I was beginning to think he thought of me as a disabled person...

There was a question itching in my mind as we walked, surrounded by the luscious greens and beautiful sweet scents of flowers and radiant colours. The sun was shining bright in the sky, overlooking the ground.

"Edward, were you really that mad that I caught hypothermia?" I asked, completely adding a light tone.

"You had me scared half to death, I think it will make anyone anxious to know that their fiancée was injured in anyway, whether a meteor fell on your head or a bee stung you."

I looked at him with shocked horror as looked for the right words. "Who says I'm your fiancée?"

"Whatever, you can try to run from me, hide, whatever you'd like. Get plastic surgery, dye your hair, but I'll track you down. If it took till death did it's work on me, I would still be searching for you to make you my wife. End of story." He smiled at me and ran off to the bridge just in front of us.

He motioned for me to walk parallel to him on the other bank so we'd be separated by the lake. The scenery was changing from potted flowers to trees, more urban.

"Bella!" He called from the other side, stopping to look at me.

"What?" I yelled back. It was such a surprise my voice was no longer hoarse or weak.

"Marry me!"

* * *

**YEAH!! WOOOT!! hAHAHAHA...gosh, did anyone read my stories? Stormbreaker? or anything? COME ON PLEASE! :( VOTE IN MY POLL NOW!!  
**


	57. Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES

**guys, please take the time to go to my page and vote for my poll! please and thank you's!! :)**

* * *

"Yes! _Yes! _YES! _YES!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs as I watched Edward's grin grow larger with every strong, loud 'yes' I yelled. My hand covered my heart as I stood still, reliving his question and the almighty reality of being married. Okay, I _definitely _didn't regret it now as the euphoric moment overwhelmed me. Edward gave me his crooked smile and began walking towards me, crossing the river in between us.

Heck, I couldn't wait any longer with his deliberate slow movements just to tease me. The water went up to his knees and got his straight fit jeans wet into an indigo blue. I couldn't wait anymore and decided it was time to just run to each other like a movie. I rushed pass the rocky banks to reach Edward but being so prone to falling and not a movie superstar, slipped on the last one, and began my face first fall into the river.

Saved, so many times by the same guardian angel, was now being saved again. Really, this was beginning to take on a repetitive notion. Pressed close against the musculature chest, both soft yet hard at the same time. The familiar strong arms wrapped themselves around me, the almost-honey-lilac-and-sun-flavoured scent of my beloved Edward filled into my nostrils as I breathed it in heavily. His touch, the grasp he had around the small of my back and another stroking my cheeks with his long fingers were sending jolts of pleasure into my bones, down my spine and trembling through the very core of me."

"I'm glad you finally said yes to me for a change." I could hear the teasing manner in his voice as our positions shifted, he pulled me closer to his body, our bodies pressed completely, not even a nanometer apart. From out of nowhere, without really even moving away from our pressed bodies, he produced a ring from his pockets. It was the same ring and without much hesitation, slid it into my left fourth finger. I turned my hand in every direction, just feeling the surreal moment of the diamond ring on my hand.

I looked up at Edward to see his passion filled eyes, liquid emerald and smoldering as it scorched into me, like an avalanche of ardent love as our lips met. It was soft kiss, completely spilling with love as I greedily felt it all. I pulled back to state the obvious, knowing far too much it was necessary anyways, just for the record.

"I love you." I spoke with conviction, every word sounded like magic as it left my mouth.

"I love you too." He smiled crookedly again and bent down to kiss me again. I kissed him back and let all hell break loose as our feelings burst through, melding into our lips and spilling into our mouths. The lines of our bodies were pressed together, once again as his hands roamed onto the small of my back, another reaching down on the side of my waist, pulling me closer. One of my hand automatically weaved into his silky strands of hair, another curved itself around his strong shoulder blade.

The very urgent rush of lust was blinding as I contemplated whether or not I should just take the chance of having sex. Heck, we're married and the garden was hidden by large bushes and trees...off the path of regular walkers even...

**lemons start here...sorta **

Okay, my desires were a lot stronger as I began ripping off Edward's shirt, pulling it over his head. The sun was shining brightly and the light shimmered into his perfectly sculpted body, the pale complexion of his skin looked and even felt like marble. I glanced only momentarily at it, remembering just how flawless he was before continuing the kiss, my breath hitched as he finished unbuttoning my blue pajamas in seconds, my bra left standing over the erect nipples of my breast.

"Bella, you're so beautiful..." He whispered, a huskier tone in his voice. Somehow, that put me on the edge.

His breath hitched as the water splashed, he moved us towards the banks, pulling both of my legs up to rest around his waist. Through the thin layers of cloth my pajamas were made of and denim jeans that he wore, I could feel the bulge, the very sensual shaft of his. I moaned and let my lips wander, pressing kisses onto his smooth neck, his shoulder, and down the pecs of his chest. My clothing were all wet, or at least what's left of it, and so were Edward's.

Edward rested me on the bank of the water, my legs still remained around his waist as his lips traveled down my chin, down the nape of my neck and resting in between my breasts. He began massaging one and kissing the rim of the other. Was this torture?! Moans were heard, from both him and me as one of my hands moved down his chest, down to his abdomen, savouring each individual package of muscles and even lower, to the belt around his jeans. I began unbuckling it, somehow still making an effort to breathe as I leaned my head back, just feeling around with my hands now.

Yes! I got the belt unbuckled and began moving to his jeans button. It was a bit harder with how Edward was now reaching his long hands, across the side of my chest and then making its way to my back, to my bra's buckle. I was too eager, arching my back towards his so it'd be easier. Dammit, hurry up.

"Yeesh Bella! I come here to visit you and you're having sex with my brother!" Yep, just when everything seems too perfect, the moment is crushed, yep, by the same soprano tone of a voice that should be too cheery and musical in such a situation, than necessary.

* * *

**COME YE COME ALL. WHEE!! SEX!! LEMONS!! BELLA!! EDWARD!! OMG LOL!!**

**okay, please take the time to take the poll i've created for which story you want me to continue afterwards. yes, i might DELAY the lemons of this story if you don't vote...haha**


	58. Mrs Cullen to be

I saw two great Edwards' on tv and just wanted to tell you about them :) ...yes, ONE'S FRENCH TOO!!**(Just like Gaspard Ulleil)** - **_Martin Barlan_**, the French dude... and another dude...he's from like...Mexico? But he looks like Edward material too...**_Roger González_**

* * *

"Alice, is there a moment when you _won't _interrupt people?" Edward growled, his voice strained and menacing with the velvety texture.

"Don't know." She smiled and didn't seem phased at all by the dark look Edward was giving her. I was stifling a laugh, not being able to get angry at Alice. Heck, I really didn't want my first to be on water, and in the outdoors. Maybe after several times, and we were both accustomed to having sex in any surrounding...

I shook my head slightly and looked up at Alice, she had a large grin on her face when she caught sight of my ring.

"Oh-em-_gee!_" She squealed, jumping up and down non-stop, airborne for longer amounts of time than on the ground.

I smiled and nodded, acknowledging the ring's presense.

"You know, it would make her feel more guilty if you didn't smile at her." I chuckled and stroked a hand across his cheeks before planting a soft kiss on his lips. He was smiling at the end of that, but so was I.

He sighed and climbed up the river bank, helping me up while Alice had a faraway look...one that meant bad things.

She began talking at a thousand miles per minute. "Oh! I got the wedding all planned, we'll have the whole theme of being white. White _everything_. Then we'll need some flowers...lilac, roses, tulips! Oh, wait, are tulips in season? No matters, we can buy from a different country if it's necessary...Oh what should the dress be...silk, ivory...satin! No...that'd be so plain. For bridesmaid, we can_not _have them be beige...agh, they looked weird and very stereotypical...maybe we can go for some colour that's different. How about...PINK!"

Edward was shaking his head and began searching for his shirt, thrown somewhere during the process of intimate love making. Sigh, wish we really _hadn't _stopped. I found my hospital shirt thrown off to the sides and dirtied with some spots of brown stuff. Mud. I hate mud.

"...Like I was saying, I think we should have the wedding at a place where our family never had it in before. Esme and Carlisle had theirs on the mountain, Rosalie and Emmett had theirs on a cruise, and me and Jasper had it in a church. So what should we do with you two...Ideas, ideas, ideas...so many possibilities, so little time..." She droned on without even noticing the audience to be ignoring her.

It would have been a very funny sight, with me and Edward loosely putting on our clothing and walking to each other while the background noises of an Alice drowned out by each others presence from somewhere. We were finally realizing, not that it wasn't already known, that marriage was upon us. I, was going to no longer be known as Bella Swan. I was, from this day forth...or at least until the wedding, to be known as Mrs. Cullen. Bella Marie Cullen. Damn, that last name sounded good.

My grin probably flashed every single teeth as I held onto Edward's hands, staring at each other lovingly.

"Did you hear me Bella?! I was asking if you wanted chocolate cake or vanilla! Jesus, you two are lovesick."

Edward gave me a crooked grin and leaned over, "Would it be mean of me to push Alice into the water and continue where we left off somewhere in the trees over there?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I heard that Edward, shut up." Alice snapped, interrupting her own speech to scold at Edward but going right back into it with a blink of an eye.

"I don't know, but with her designer clothing, there is one thing I should advise you though. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn." I snickered and led him toward Alice.

"Damn, I really was hoping for some alone time." He placed a hand on my shoulder and slid it, slowly and far too seductively, to rest right on my hip, pressing me to the side of him.

"I do too, I do too," I sighed and leaned my head against his chest, relishing in the moment. Me, Edward, marriage...it was something I had been horrified about, unable to really comprehend of happening. It was a surreal moment of bliss. Without that accident, I don't think I'd have realized just how much I wanted Edward, him to belong to me, and vice versa. It was that painful experience which I thought I'd lost Edward, which pushed all my fears and improbable chance of marrying Edward, out of my head. I still shudder at that dark hour of my life...those minutes that passed with agonizing slowness. I was going to keep him with me and if Death wanted him, than Death would have to get through me first. I was convinced my life wouldn't be the same without Edward. Maybe not even a life.

What was partially humourous about the two times Edward had asked for my hand, was that I responded to a shouted out proposal, instead of when Edward got down on his knees, said a few words of utterly romantic and head over heels phrases, and I had refused it. Maybe my mind _did _have some glitches. But at least I bagged the best man I could ever think of ever possible. A godlike creature that was perfect in every way.

* * *

**YEAH! I just wanted to make sure that Bella realized she loved Edward so much and the reasons why she took the proposals. YEAH! REVIEWS PLEASE! I LOVE THEM! :)  
**


	59. Skyscraping wedding

**YEAH!! THE WEDDING! Okay, this is the last chapter of the story...MWUAHAHAA!! Now I'm going to write the story that's winning in the poll...teehee...:D**

I gulped and stepped out of the car, progress slow and ungraceful.

"Don't worry Bella, you won't trip. Here, my hand." Carlisle smiled sweetly at me and held out his hand for me to take as we ascended the steps towards the entrance of the building.

"I'm only partially worried about the falling part. More worried about whether or not I look good now really." I took a deep sigh and snaked my hand around Carlisle's arm, watching carefully that my wedding dress not interfere with my horrible equilibrium of walking. The high heels weren't helping either. Curse Alice.

I took another deep breath and began my walk into the familiar skyscraper, the place I first met Edward. The first time his hands wove themselves around my waist and saved me from a catastrophic fall. Sigh, we met on such awkward terms.

The cameras snapped almost immediately as the doors opened, paparazzi already there. I felt almost like a celebrity. Esme and Carlisle sure were powerful in the world of fortune and fame, involuntarily even. The red carpet under my feet were plush, too soft and was making me a little uneasy. I was prone to falling in high heels, but having uneven ground was worst. The many photographers were on either side of me, held off by wooden fences that were decorated by white and pink monochromatic flowers and flowing silks.

"They're only here to take photo's of the bride of the son of the doctor and stock market genius, don't worry Bella." Carlisle patted my hand with his free one and nodded, smiling as we headed towards the elevator. I smiled back, unable to really think of my conscious decisions. Heck, I never imagined my wedding to be so soon either. Alice sure works fast...wonder if she had this all planned out anyways.

We made it to the elevator, and I hadn't tripped once throughout the trip either. Score, a new high for me. I giggled slightly as the two men in black suits were already standing on either side of the elevator doors, holding it while me and Carlisle stepped in. They both came in after and brought up to the designated floor. My 'work is a positive thing' optimism. Heck, I love work, especially with the man I loved.

I examined the elevator as we rode up the floors, too bored and fidgety. The little space was hanging with flowers and more flowing pieces of silk, decorated in the same style as I had seen downstairs. The floor, usually a smooth tile padding was now layered with the same red plush carpet. I hadn't even noticed the change until we stepped out, and almost tripped into one of the two men as they held the door for me. I could feel the heat of the blush on my cheeks, but thanked heavens for the veil I was wearing.

"Thanks," I stammered out, the man I tripped into smiled and handed me my bouquet. He smiled at me and put up his thumb. I nodded and smiled too.

The sounds of a piano spilled into my ears, Claire de Lune, by Debussy. It was as if Edward had remembered the little chitchat we had during one night, in the first month of our relationship. After the Victor accident...it still sent shivers down my spine, but bearable. But, what obstacles wouldn't appear for a strong and healthy relationship? Especially one that led towards marriage.

Marriage. That word stopped seeming weird. In fact, it sounded better and better everytime I thought of it, or said it. To be known as Mrs. Cullen was...heavenly.

Then, as I neared the corner of where I would walk down the long aisle, towards the alter, the music changed.

_Here comes the bride _began.

I took one last deep breath and turned the corner, under the rose covered arch.

I gasped at the sight. I was speechless at the decorations. I guess Alice will be Alice.

My eyes roamed across the wide space, completely colourful and wondrous. The normally white walls were hung with baby blue silk that created little rivets, exposing some white. Every few meters, there were flowers, bunched together and hung. The gray boards and desks that created the illusion of an office space was completely removed to God know's where and instead, filled with chairs of the audience.

What really caught my eye was the alter, not only because of the godlike creature that was standing there, but the extravagance Alice had gone through to create. I quickly took a few more glances at my husband-to-be before everything else. He looked absolutely breathtaking...the pale skin matched perfectly with the white tuxedo. A turquoise tie gave him the final matching colour to both my dress and his smoldering eyes. I saved those to look at last. His face was, if normally flawless, now really had no words to describe. The usual bruise like colours underneath his eyes were completely gone, bringing out his emerald eyes. His eyes, were sparkling, brighter than ever and even in the distance, able to bring my heart to go berserk. His hair was styled to up, tousled and no longer in a disarray. My breath hitched as I gawked at him. One must wonder how such a man could exist in the world.

The church scene just didn't seem to have disappeared however. There was a stainglass window behind the pedestal of where the preacher was standing at. The glass window was illuminated, probably by lights at the back. But what really caught my eye was that the glass wasn't of something religious. It was a picture almost, of me and Edward. Then there were roses. Roses were wrapped in thin pieces of blue silk and hung on either side of the glass. The roses covered almost everything to the side and the smell was overwhelming.

The heads of everyone there turned as two children began walking in front of me, flinging flower petals as they walked. I followed in their lead, watching my feet more than the actual destination. I had just noticed how blue the theme of this wedding was.

My wedding dress was blue, or partially. The normal white or pink just wasn't what I wanted. I decided it was time to step out of the norm. I grabbed a handful of the dress and took one step at a time slowly, the stupid pair of white 3 inch heels were getting a bit annoying.

One more step and I'll be beside Edward, my prince in white armor...

So much for truly granting myself to be less prone to falling...

I tripped right in front of Edward, my veil blocking out my vision and eliminating the chance to break the fall. Guess I'll be known as the bride who tripped and fell in front of her husband. Great, humiliation ensued. I almost sighed during the fall.

**yep, im going to write the story that wins in the poll...hahaahahahaha!! yes, isnt this cliffie just horrible? review please? please?! pretty please? with a cherry on top? come on...**


	60. SEQUEL IS OUT

**THE SEQUEL IS OUT!!**

COME TO MY PAGE AND CLICK

_**I love marriage and the hot steamy sex**_

_Love it already? Good. :)_


End file.
